5 Nights of Games
by Staurex
Summary: The pizzeria has been under renovations for three years straight, the animatronics were thrown into the basement as the whole entire place was renewed. But now, the pizzeria is back open, alive with the laughs of children and adults alike. Now, jobs are reopened, and staff is hired immediately. As for the Night Watch, they already got one. Me.
1. Questions

**(YAY! You're back! A/N This is a sequel to Five night's of Revenge, which is a sequel to Five Night's of Return. Ah, you get the gist of it~ Now, this story does contain a ship that will be used throughout the story. So if you don't like romacy stuff...Well still read it, just skip past all the romantic parts of the story. This is another collab with CrystalDusk, and SoumaKumiko14 did the cover image (I have an image in it's place right now, since work still needs to be done) But enough chit-chat from me, lets get to this amazingly awesome story)**

**(Balloon Boy P.O.V)**

Renovations. Renovations. Renovations.

That's the only thing that's been going on for the past three years, and I'm not too happy about it. In fact, _nobody _is happy about it. All of us are just stuffed into the basement, while they rebuild the whole pizzeria. I mean, it's great we'll have business again, but being stuffed in the basement was a real pain. But, as certain rooms were completed, we were taken out, and put into our rooms.

And after three years, everything's finally done.

Everything is brand new, the whole place expanded quite a bit. Now, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica have their old stage back, and Foxy went back to a new and improved Pirate Cove. The Toy animatronics, also got their stage back, and Mangle was once again the take apart exhibit. Marion was back at the prize corner, popping out every so often.

As for me;

I got a little balloon cart. I mean, it was pretty cool, and all the construction workers seemed to overly use the word 'cute'. I really didn't have a problem with it though, other things were plaguing my mind.

More like someone. And that someone was Silver.

I've just been waiting and waiting, and after the grand re-opening. I realized she hadn't been there, which honestly upset me a little. Though mostly kids were there and, well I thought maybe she just couldn't make it. Yeah, that had to be it.

She didn't forget about me, did she? No! T-That's preposterous! She would _never _forget about me. I knew it.

But now, after the re-opening today, I was tired, even though I hadn't moved at all in the 12 hours I'd been standing. Switching back into my human form, I decided to explore the place a bit. After all, it was a quiet Friday. Tomorrow we're closed for job inquires, and we're also closed on Sunday for the exact same reason. It was weird how you open for one day, then close for the entire weekend.

Stupid.

Wondering around, I noticed that after one day, the walls were covered in drawings. I was actually quite happy to see that many of these kids still cared for us. It made me very happy.

After wondering around a bit, I made my way into the basement going to check in that small closet.

In the basement, they kept the uniforms. I would always go down there, and check which uniforms had been taken, then that would mean the job was taken. Even though the inquiries started tomorrow. A few people would come in earlier to get the good jobs.

I walked slowly into the dark basement, with little light coming from the open basement door, I was able to make my way to the closet. I reached up and opened it, slowly walking into the closet. I looked up at the rack, seeing lots of uniforms still there, I listed them quietly under my breath;

"_Cook, Janitor, 6 assistant cooks, 12 waiters guess someone took one, Day Guards, N-"_

Both Night Watch outfits were gone. Meaning that two people had already snagged the job, with a double shift...

Silver would come alone...she wouldn't come with someone else, and when I checked this morning they were both still there. Oh no. Had someone else taken the job already? Maybe I could head to the Main Office, check the Staff Book...

"_Find somethin interesting little buddy~?" _

I literally had a small heart attack, spinning around I stopped clean in my tracks. As I glared him right in his violet eyes...

"You..." I growled.

"_Oh yes I know~ We haven't seen each other in quite awhile~ I suppose you're still checking to see if she got the job, huh?" _Vincent smirked, leaning on the door frame.

"That's none of your business," I crossed my arms. I simply walked out past him, and surprisingly, he did absolutely nothing but turn around to face me.

"_You should feel honored~ After all I came here to talk to you~" _He laughed in a prideful tone.

"Honored? Looks like we have different definitions of the word," I sneered.

_"Aw come on now, you don't even know what I want to talk about~" _Vincent whined.

"Well, spit it out," I huffed, turning around, and to my surprise he had already pulled up a chair and he sat there with one leg on his lap.

"_Now, about Silver-"_

"I'm not telling you anything!" I interjected.

"_No my boy, you've got the wrong idea~" _He smiled.

"What..." I trailed off.

"_Facts boy, I only need facts~" _Vincent shrugged. He seemed like it was no big deal, like I would just give him the answers, the smug look on his face spoke for him. And I didn't want any part of this._  
_

"I'm not telling you anything," I turned my back to him, gripping my arms and I crossed them. With his past record, he would do _anything _to get something he wanted to receive, and nothing had changed. He was still an unacceptable, crummy man. "Why would you need facts about her anyways. I could only assume it's for a bad outcome."

"_Hm, you're still quite stubborn," _Vincent smirked.

"Stubborn as I'll ever be. I'm not telling you anything," I spat.

"_Feisty aren't we~ Well you know how I can **fix **that~" _He smiled

"Even if you were doing this for a good reason. Which is absolutely preposterous, hurting me isn't going to get you anywhere," I sighed.

"_Oh, that's what **you **think," _Vincent's grin grew wider, "_I can do lots of things, and get loads of outcomes."_

I smiled,

"Just like you tried to trick Silver? Oh wait? That failed because of your big mouth," I snickered.

Vincent laughed, the total opposite of what I was expecting.

"_The past is in the past. Leave it there. Now onto business-"_

"No." I interjected again.

"_Ugh, come on! Come on little boy~ I know you have something~" _Vincent smiled.

"Listen, I don't know a thing about her, you're talking to the wrong kid," I huffed.

"_Oh am I? I know she's spilled her history out in front of you, give me the goods boy~" _He smiled.

I growled, he wasn't even close to stopping...

"What," I turned around, "You gonna take notes?"

But to my shock he pulled a small notepad out of his shirt pocket, and he grabbed the pen that hung onto his shirt pocket.

"_Ready when you are~" _Vincent sang. Sighing, I crossed my arms. Thinking of any information I knew that would get him off track in whatever he was trying to do. "_I know what you're thinking~ Don't pull my leg boy~"_

Great.

I uncrossed my arms and smiled,

"Fact number one, she hates your guts~"


	2. Not Answers

**(Balloon Boy P.O.V)**

Vincent's expression lowered, but his grin was still there.

"_Are you really going to be like that~?" _He laughed.

"What? You said you wanted facts, and I'm simply giving them to you," I shrugged with a snarky attitude. Vincent rolled his eyes with a small laugh to add onto his strange attitude.

"_You're such a feisty one~ So how about you give me good facts, I don't want to have to hurt you~" _Vincent smiled.

"Good facts? I told you you're talking to the wrong kid, I have no idea what you want from me," I exclaimed.

"_I'm only gonna say this once more~ Facts. You have them, I need them," _He scoffed.

"What like scientific facts?" I questioned with a grin. Vincent laughed again,

"_You really know how to get on someone's nerves don't you~? Silver. You know her, tell me what you know~" _Vincent explained it to me like I was two.

"I'm only gonna tell you this ONE more time. I'm not telling you anything," I scoffed, turning around and sticking my tongue out at him.

"_Sure an immature, little-"_

"Hey, watch your language. Don't hurt the poor children," I sarcastically looked concerned, holding a hand to my heart. After my 'dramatic' act, I began to walk back upstairs.

"_Hey! Where are you going!" _He screamed at me.

"Upstairs...duh," I huffed.

"_We are NOT done here!" _Vincent yelled, as I continued up the stairs.

"Sucks for you~!" I sang, making it up to the top. As I shut the door closed, Vincent passed through it in a lighter form, he was floating and he was much harder to see.

"_Tell me~"_

"No," I began to walk down the hall, as he followed close behind.

"_Tell me~"_

"No."

"_Tell me~"_

"No."

_"Tell m-"_

"NO! YOU'RE FREAKING LAME!" I screamed at him. Vincent just floated there, "THAT'S RIGHT I SAID THE F-WORD!"


	3. Truths

**(Balloon Boy P.O.V)**

_"It's sad how far you're away from manhood..."_ Vincent laughed shaking his head in disappointment.

"And it's sad how far you're away from answers," I spat back.

_"Alright~ I'm done talking to you~ We'll pick up this conversation later, for now I have things to prepare~"_ He smiled cheerfully, disappearing down the hall.

Ugh, he was weird. Just...weird.

I guess I could go check up on everyone else, since I had no idea who the Night Guard(s) were going to be, I didn't know if we were going to do that move around slowly thing, ya know, messing with the Night Guard. I hadn't really been included because Marion said I was too young, but hopefully this would be my year.

I made my way into the large party room at the end of the hall to notice that everyone was there. Marion turned around and spotted me,

"B where have you been?" She asked with concern.

"Uhhhh," I thought of an answer, "Just a little slow today I guess."

"Were you in the basement _again,_" Marion huffed.

"Ok! I was!" I couldn't hold it in anymore, "But you know how eager I am!"

Marion smiled softly but then the corners of her mouth went back down.

"I don't want you to be eager B, I don't want you to set yourself up for disappointment," Marion admitted. "There's such a little chance. You know how her brother can be, I doubt he'd even let her near here."

"But-"

"I don't want you in the basement again, understood?" Marion waited for an answer.

"But-"

"No buts, do you understand?" She seemed to becoming annoyed.

"Fine," I huffed.

"Good, we have to start preparing incase," Marion clapped, "Lets make my music box play even _faster_."


	4. Not Lies

**(Silver P.O.V)**

"EMMA! HURRY UP, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I screamed up the stairs. Glancing at the clock, I realized is was 11:45. "IT'S GONNA TAKE US 10 MINUTES TO GET THERE AND WE ONLY GOT 15, LET'S GO!"

"GIVE ME A MINUTE!" She yelled back.

I huffed in frustration, I had totally regretted asking her to work with me... Emma was taking hours to get ready. We're going to a kid's restaurant in the middle of the night, I don't think anyone's going to care how we look. That's why it only took me five minutes to get ready...

But living with her wasn't so bad. Since we were little we always wanted to live together when we were older, our motto was 'best friends forever' and we had more bad days than good..

I lived farther down the road from my old home, I had recently moved here after I had finished off my senior year in high school. But Goldy still lived in the same house with Jordan, even though he was 29. But Jordan had gotten a girlfriend named Clare, and they had been dating for a few years, which actually really sucked for me. Ever since he started dating her, he literally seemed to forget about me. He only called me once or twice a month, and we would never hang out. But I hadn't taken the problem to anyone, considering no one would really understand. I was thinking about Emma, but she had a younger sister, not an older brother.

Taking my mind off that, I began to tap my foot impatiently.

"EMMA-"

"I'm coming now!" Her voice was softer as she ran down the stairs, adjusting her glasses. I stood there with my arms crossed as she dusted herself off. "Alright Mrs. Panic I'm here."

"A good impression is all I need, I don't want a 'you're late' on the first day," I grumbled. Emma huffed, rolling her eyes,

"Why? It's not like you _need _this job, I honestly don't even know why you're taking it."

"They called me and asked if I wanted to work there because they had good experiences with my brother. I want to keep our name running smoothly, besides, I told you the story, I have nothing to worry about," I explained.

"Are you sure? I thought that guy-"

"Emma, take a chill pill," I huffed. She mumbled something under her breath and snatched the keys off the table, heading to the car.

"You need a boyfriend," She huffed.

"You do too," I spat, "Now come on, if we go a little above the speed limit we'll get there quicker."


	5. Mister Romeo

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

_"Now that Chubby Boy is out of the way~"_ Vincent said to himself, disappearing to basement after seeing BB waddling off, distracted.

Perfect.

Vincent carefully made his way to the basement, softly closing the door and making his way downstairs.

_"After being here all these years, who knew you could be so useful~?"_

He asked to no-one, having a wide grin pasted on his face. In front of him was a dark golden animatronic suit. It would be silly to have a endoskeleton inside it... as to why Vincent kept it hidden as his own little secret. _"He's Always Watching~ Haha~!"_ He cheered, as he remembered the rumor that someone was always watching from behind the curtains during the show, which kept most children away from prohibited areas. _"Those pathetic children have nothing to fear, isn't that right Sal?"_ He looked around and back to the suit, then chuckled.

_"I thought so~ Tomorrow's a bigger day~! More surprises, more mysteries, more ideas to form and play~!"_ He spun in circles, floating mid-air before landing on the ground again, then resuming his "conversation".

_"I believe we may be getting a visitor joining us tonight... Silver I believe."_ He tapped his chin while looking at the ceiling. _"I just hope that she does not bring that brother of hers with her~ I know I know, I'm supposed to be the bad guy in this story, but... he scares me."_ Vincent said, barely muttering the last part in embarrassment, remembering a few years back when he got a heavy beating from both him and Chubby Boy. _"Once that brat gets back here~ Oh I have plans for her return... well, re-return, to be precise, but who's counting?"_ He shrugged, turning back to the suit, which still stayed perfectly still and silent.

_"Hmph, you're quiet..."_ Vincent huffed, then realized what he was doing and whacked the palm of his hand to his forehead._ "And I might of gone insane."_ He muttered, then sighed. _"Right, keep focused Vincent... focus..."_

It was then when he heard a door open upstairs, the metal echoing through the walls to downstairs, where Vincent was. _"Now, who could that be~?"_ He thought, switching to his physical form and swiftly making his way upstairs to the main floor. Obviously they had a key... so maybe...

_"Mike?!" _

The man who just entered spun around from the office entrance and looked at Vincent, who suddenly appeared in the hallway, as was spooked at first but his expression relaxed when he recognized him. "Vincent?!"

"Long time no see~!" They both said, both shocked a little as they said it exactly the same time. _"At first I thought you were you-know-who for a moment.. eh heheh..."_ Vincent said, rubbing the back of his head, him still remembering the last time he got a good whack... or _kick_... on the head.

"Trust me Vincent, I'm not like him, and you know that. Plus... no-one could really stop what was going on back then, and you may want to stop worrying." Mike remarked, walking inside the office and looking around. "Wow... this place really has changed!"

_"Yeah... it did."_ Vincent said, following Mike inside and also glancing around the office. It was much bigger and with no doors, the desk being the middle-back and Vincent quickly smirked at the fact that whoever was in charge of ventilation made the same mistake of placing the air vents right above the floor as before. He made a mental note of that for later.

_"I overheard about renovations but did not believe it until I woke up to the sounds of drills and sledgehammers." _He said, with Mike giving off a small chuckle of amusement.

"And they did not know better to interrupt one of your naps... lazy, as always..." He sighed, then smirked as he teased his old co-worker.

_"You take that back~! I am not lazy!"_ Vincent seethed, being a little annoyed by Mike's comment.

"Uh-huh... and I am supposed to believe that after all that you did and messed things u-?"

_"Subject. Change. Now. Please."_ Vincent said with his face slightly red and hidden in his hands. _"Why do I have to deal with this guy again?"_ He thought.

"Ok ok, I'll stop." He laughed, walking over and patting Vincent on the shoulder which made the purple guard flinch a little. "Changing subjects..." Mike looked towards the hallway, "I came here before and came across two girls, got to meet them alongside the new owner of this place, and one of them..." Mike's cheeks turned slightly red.

_"Mike."_ Vincent glared at him, knowing that expression on his face. _"As much as I may not work, you need to get your head out of those clouds."_ He said, waving his hand as if there were clouds there. _"You can't date someone you just met." _Then again, it was confusing why Mike chose Vincent to reveal this crush of his to... Vincent was never really one to get into lovey-dovey relationships anyway, took _way_ too much time and usually ended quite badly by just watching others during the daytime hours.

"There is something different with her though... she's kind, sweet, and has the cutest laugh ever-" Mike was interrupted by a sigh from Vincent, who was sitting in the chair with his elbow propped up on the desk and resting his head on his hand.

_"I won't get your hopes too high up, Mister Romeo."_ Vincent sighed, slight irritation showing through his voice._ "I can already picture you running back here with tears and saying how she horribly rejected you and how you will never find anyone ever again~"_

"You're definitely one to bring people's hopes down." Mike scoffed.

_"..."_ Vincent paused and looked up at Mike with a deadpan glare.

_"And you're definitely one who is brought so high up that when you fall, you may as well be six feet under the ground."_


	6. Realizations

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

"Yeah right," Mike spat in disbelief, "Are not."

_"Whatever you say~" _Vincent smiled.

Mike glanced up at the clock, why was he even here in the first place? Was he just wanting to stop by? How did he even get through the doors, even more surprising, security. But before questions could be asked, a large metal sound echoed down the hall. Mike immediately sprung out of his chair,

"They're here!" He seemed way too excited, spinning around to Vincent, "How do I look?"

"_Terrible_," He grumbled.

"Thanks for the help," Mike rolled his eyes, walking out of the office.

_"Anytime," _And with that, switching out of his physical form, he followed close behind Mike.

* * *

**(Silver P.O.V)  
**

I unlocked the door and walked in with Emma following close behind. The door then shut, leaving us in the darkness of the Main Hall.

"What do we do?" Emma asked, looking straight at me.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I'd say we start but, weren't we supposed to meet that guy?"

"You mean Mike?" Emma corrected, as a very light pink color dusted her cheeks. It was supposed to go unnoticed, but I had seen it perfectly clear. And that's when everything made sense.

"That's why you took so long to get ready this morning," I smiled, "Someone wanted to make a good impression~."

Emma punched me on the arm,

"Shut the fudge up," She growled.

"You know it's true~"

The pink color darkened,

"I swear, you're gonna die when you get home," Emma spat. "You better not tell him."

"I'll take it into consideration~" I smiled.

Emma growled, readying to punch me in the arm again. That's when footsteps echoed throughout the hall, and a figure quickly appeared out of the right hall, turning straight to look at us.

"Oh good," He nodded running up to us.

"Sorry we were late," Emma glared at me, "Got caught up in an accident."

"No worries, five minutes ain't no issue," Mike shrugged. "So, are either one of you experienced?"

"I worked here with my brother for a few years, I've got everything covered," I explained, elbowing Emma, "She's the newbie. I was thinking I could go set everything up, and since you know the building a little better, thought you could show her where each camera is."

"I'd be happy too," He smiled, "Come on."

Emma began to follow Mike, looking back at me.

"Have fun~" I laughed. Emma glared at me,

'You're dead' She mouthed.

I smirked, giving her a thumbs up.

Ah,

She was totally going to kill me when Mike left...


	7. Numbers

**(Silver P.O.V)  
**

Now it struck me at the worst timing, now what was _I _going to do? I had just shooed my best friend off for at least an hour, now with my spare time, what was I supposed to do? Obviously nothing productive...

I wanted to go make my comeback but, with them looking around, I really couldn't do that. I would have to wait another night, when Mike wasn't here. Hopefully this was only a one time thing, because meeting my friends again would become much harder if it wasn't.

I aimlessly walked down the smaller corridor to the Security Office, maybe I could go sit there and well, do nothing I guess. I had no plans in my head for what to do, and now I had regretted not making them earlier. I was planning to, but it was all forgetting with me. I could hold a pencil in my hand, and start looking for it, finally realizing it was in my hand about 5 minutes into the search. I tried to build up my memory skills, but then I would stop after a few days, probably due to laziness... I was pretty lazy, I hate to admit it but, I really was at times.

When I made it to the office I instantly noticed it's expansion. The desk was now closer to the back, and the whole place seemed more roomier. The tablet, which seemed to be a new model, was placed on the desk table, seemingly untouched. Two chairs sat behind the desk and a flashlight sat upon the desk closer to the end of the desk. I had also noticed that two vents were on floor level and a large doorway sat in the front of the room, which was a doorway to a very long corridor. That's what the flashlight was probably for...although once I had been reunited with everyone, 'safety' equipment wouldn't be necessary. Hopefully they hadn't refreshed the animatronics memory, that would be pretty bad...

I went down and sat on one of the chairs, propping my feet up on the desk, grabbing the tablet and turning it on. The screen was a bit static but then the cameras came up. A surprised look was smacked onto my face as I realized the place had gotten much larger than I had first imagined. I tapped on each room, scrolling through them all, finding Mike and Emma in the 2nd Party Room, a little ways down the Main Hall.

Once I realized that they were there and accounted for I went on to see what else this place contained. I saw everyone from my past there and accounted for, but I hadn't found Balloon Boy, he seemed to be missing from his cart. Which was where Mike and Emma were about to head next, hopefully they wouldn't notice his absence. I didn't want to get caught up in a search for an old friend of mine with Mike...I hadn't really known him that much yet, so I didn't trust him to a full extent.

I placed the tablet back onto the desk as I sat there, part of me just said to fall asleep, but I knew I couldn't due to Emma being new she really didn't know anything, and I doubt Mike would tell her anything else she hadn't heard from me. He probably hadn't even worked here for that long...I don't know, this guy just seemed to be bugging me. I just had this feeling in my stomach of just, annoyance. Was I jealous- NO WAY, NO WAY.

I would _never _be jealous of Emma, especially if it involved a guy.

After about two hours she finally came back. She walked in with this look on her face, more like a smug look, but it was mixed with a small blush as well.

"Finally," I muttered looking up at her, "How'd it go?"

Emma pulled out a slip of paper from her shirt pocket,

"Look who's got his number~" She sang.

"You go this number? Hmph, I was sure you'd make a fool of yourself," I laughed.

"I'm going on a date with him tomorrow, so you mind working alone?" Emma asked.

"Fine, no problamo," I nodded.

"Thanks, wanna hear what happened?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Nope," I huffed.

"Well anyways-" She started.

Gosh this was going to be a long night...


	8. Long Time No See

**(Silver P.O.V)  
**

_Oh he's so cute~ Oh he's so dreamy~_

That's all I heard out of Emma's mouth the whole freaking night. I swear at one point I was about to slap her across the face with a aggressive shut up, but of course I really hadn't, though I regretted that...

That's all the night was, nothing else happened, well except for a few bangs and strange noises everything passed by quite peacefully. I was surprised no animatronics moved, well except for Balloon Boy who I hadn't seen the whole night.

In the car ride home Emma continued to talk about her 'new boyfriend' though I doubt they'd actually get together after the first date, although it seemed to be quite possible, I could just imagine that Mike was rambling onto his friends how he got a girl's number. Pfft, couples these days, always rambling on about each other to people who don't wanna hear about it...

**~Next Night~**

I zipped up my sweat shirt and adjusted my tie, sticking my cap on my head. I tied my hair up, brushing whatever lint was still on my shirt. Emma had left at eight, Mike had picked her up and she still wasn't back yet. I remember her saying something about midnight or later but I really wasn't paying attention.

I grabbed my keys and headed out to the car, I lazily started the ignition and drove down the road.

I parked and pulled out the key from the ignition, stepping out of the car. I looked around the empty parking lot, ugh this gave me the chills. Being the only one parked in a parking lot, it's like passing an amusement park before it opens in spring...just weird.

Making my way to the door I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door, walking in I made sure the door shut behind me. I slowly walked down the hall to the office, where I slowly sat down.

I forgot how creepy it was being here alone, like I didn't mind it when I was a kid, but now being an adult, it just gives me chills.

I grabbed the tablet and the camera, as I began to look at the rooms.

Nobody had moved yet but Balloon Boy was still missing, but I was sure he had disappeared again when I got here. But I tried not to think about that subject as I scanned through the cameras.

Still nobody...

Ugh this job was really beginning to get boring, I wanted to go and say hi, but I looked much different and remembering would be much harder and they could become skeptical.

I turned on the flashlight to look down the hall, finally noticing something.

Foxy stood all the way down the hall, completely frozen in a starting like position. I kept the flashlight on, pointing straight at him, completely frozen in place as well. Should I say anything? What on earth was I supposed to do?

I wanted to speak but no words came out of my mouth. I tried again;

"Foxy..." The only word that managed to come out.

Within a second Foxy was on all fours, sprinting towards me. I dropped the flashlight as it smashed against the desk, some of it shattering and falling to the floor. I did the same thing to the tablet, but it merely cracked once it hit the floor.

I sat there completely frozen and out of ideas, but by the time I realized that Foxy was in mid air leaping for me. I held my hands in front of my face as I was tackled to the ground, with the sound of metal on metal ringing in my ears.

After all the commotion ceased I realized I was laying on top of Foxy, his arms holding me in an inescapable hug.

"Lassie~" He cheered, wagging his tail. "Ye' be back~"

I let out a long sigh of relief,

"Yep," I huffed. I slowly rolled off of him and stood up, brushing myself off. Now small footsteps echoed throughout the halls, I turned around once I heard the footsteps reach the room.

He was standing there, seeming absolutely clueless with his little blue eyes. But soon confusion turned into happiness, as he ran up to me hugging my leg. I kneeled down and picked him up, giving him a tight hug.

"Long time no see."


	9. Conversations

**(Silver P.O.V)  
**

The hug seemed to last for hours, but it was only a total of about 45 seconds. Afterwards I had set him down on the chair next to me, as I sat down on the chair of which I had fallen out of.

"So, you've be doing ok?" I asked with my feet propped up onto the desk.

"Yep, just fine," BB replied with a grin, "Though being in a basement for a few years wasn't really fun..."

"Being in the basement isn't fun period," I spoke dryly, "it's just really weird down there..."

Trailing off in my thoughts I tried to continue the conversation, although I was much more worried about my thoughts than a conversation.

"Well, we were entertained down there, found a few board games, practiced upcoming shows, sometimes it was quite fun," He smiled. I nodded in agreement,

"Well at least you had some fun, I couldn't imagine someone was small as you sitting in a basement doing nothing for three whole years, it's just mind draining," I huffed and shook my head. BB shrugged,

"Maybe it would've been so bad, just being safe down there is good enough," He muttered.

"What from all the machines up here?" I asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, and something else.." BB trailed off.

"Well," I spoke up, "What is it?"

"There's an empty suit down there, one of the originals, I believe one that worked with Goldy, I'm pretty sure it's SpringTrap," BB nodded.

"Spring- what now?" I questioned,

"It's nothing to worry about," BB reassured me, "It's just a very worn-down animatronics with no sense of logic once so ever."

"Alright, I can take care of that if you need me to," I suggested.

"We've tried to, but we've always had issues.."

"Issues with what?" I yawned.

"Nothing really, just stubbornness," Balloon Boy shrugged. I nodded, and placed my head down on my arms which sat on top of the table. "You tired?"

"A little bit," I yawned. BB nodded,

"Well your shift still lasts for a few hours, I can wake you up at 5:30."

I dug my head into my arms, blocking any light from my eyes,

"...that would be appreciated..."

Were my last words before I passed out.

I figured I'd get a nice, peaceful rest here.

But holy crap was I wrong.


	10. The First Performance

_('ello everyone, Crystal here. Just wanted to give everyone a heads up that while I was writing this a couple days ago, I got hit with a 101 fever and dizziness which prevented me from completing this chapter or sending it to Silver to publish. Yes, I am the cause to a update delay... sorry everyone. Besides that, have fun with seeing another episode of Vincent's insane-ness~!)_

**(Third Person P.O.V) **

Bored.

Bored.

**Bored.**

Vincent sat in the basement with his head leaning against the wall, appreciating the quiet. Sure, the place was silent for a long while, but renovations usually did not include a past friendly co-worker to show up and then talk about nothing but the new girl, Emma. He sighed.

Those two have literally changed from ordinary human people to Romeo and Juliet in one day. They must be out again on a second "date" or something… Mike really needed to get out of that poison habit before he fell again, Vincent thought. Then again, there was very little one could do to pull Mike away from cloud nine.

_"Sal, when are you ever going to talk?"_ Vincent randomly said, the suit still slump against the wall nearby where it has been for who-knows-how-long.

_"Whelp, there I go again…" _He sighed, then decided it would be a good time to stand up and go up to the main floor. It was silent up above… at least it sounded like it, unless someone was hiding or being quiet.

Quickly ascending the stairs, he opened the door and peeked out to the hallway. Clear… good. Of course, Chubby Boy would be wondering around occasionally, as Vincent did not see him at his usual balloon cart.

Changing to his ghost form, Vincent went to the office just to see who would be there –

Nope nope nope nope nope nope. Vincent's went into panic and, forgetting no-one could see him, darted back around the corner out of sight.

Silver was back. That was her, Vincent swore that was her. Along with Foxy and Chubby Boy. Although… just realizing it, was she asleep? Peeking around the corner, he made sure he could not be seen before looking towards the desk.

She was sound asleep.

A wide grin appeared on Vincent's face.

Swiftly making his way back to the safety of the basement, he sat down with his back against the wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vincent found himself back at the office again, in the back. Silver was at the tablet, checking the cameras as usual for her job. One of those cameras however was not like the others…

Vincent grinned again as he strolled past Silver, knowing he cannot be seen. Few people ever see ghosts in their dreams, Silver apparently was not one of them… at least, Vincent hoped she wasn't.

In the back of the refurbished restaurant, they added a few more party rooms to allow more customers and birthday parties to take place. One of the rooms was more suited for the adults, it being a bit bigger with one side of the room being small square tables with chairs and the other side being retro video game machines. One of the square tables doubled as a chess board, and Vincent had this set up ages ago when one of the construction workers brought a chess set yet forgot it after the building was complete. The chess pieces were already in place, one side being colored white and the other side black.

Each side held a meaning… however it would take at least a couple chapters until anyone or even Silver would find out the message Vincent is trying to convey.

Standing beside the table, he looked at the camera in the corner of the room. It was not moving… therefore something had to change.

Vincent moved a majority of the black pawns forward excluding the ones at the very end, making it look like a "shield" from the king. He looked at the camera again, seeing it pan towards the chess board and flash from the built—in flashlight.

His head perked up a little with amusement when he heard Silver scream "What?!" and panic from the other side of the building… at least, it sure sounded like it.

He continued, moving the two center white pawns forward. He could feel the panic swarm around him, as he was in Silver's dream after all. Vincent grinned widely. He let out a soft chuckle that he knew Silver would hear through the camera.

As a last performance before Silver finally did wake up, Vincent went to the office and made Chica appear and spring towards Silver with a glitched robotic scream... a "death scream" as Vincent liked to call it~

Lucid dreaming and being a ghost had wonderful perks, as this would send nightmares to anyone who played Vincent's little games before.

**"WAKE UP."**


	11. Reactions

**(Silver P.O.V) ( I gotta poll up again~)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed as loud as humanly possibly, I literally threw myself off of the chair, right onto the tile-covered floor. I began to excessively pant, making myself feel absolutely sick, breathing the horrid air from the room. After taking in too much of the horrid air, I sat up and began to cough, my lungs just didn't want to take the air in.

After all the panting and coughing I finally stopped. The room was completely empty, Foxy and Balloon Boy must've left to go somewhere. I slowly, and shakily stood up from the floor, trying to get ahold of myself again. Panting and panicking was not that way to go on this one, those two would just make everything utterly worse than it already is.

Everything in the office was normal. No chair were knocked over, well except for the one which I had just fallen off of, and the flashlight and tablet were still in place- WAIT! The tablet!

I flung myself at the tablet, turning it on and going right back the room that I was looking at. But once again, everything was in order, almost peaceful if you thought about it. Turning the tablet off and shaking out of my zoned out state, I glanced at the clock.

6:00AM

Thank the lord...

I quietly made my way out down the hall, looking around every corner and making sure to sprint past that stupid chess room. I had no idea if there was something in there, or someone just wanted to be a nuisance. Either way, I hoped Emma would be here tomorrow with me, that dream was freaking me out.

Going home I didn't want to sleep, afraid that the same dream would occur. And I didn't want that to happen.

Driving home, so many things raced through my mind. All about that one stupid dream. Like, what was it? Did it mean something? Is someone actually playing chess with someone else?

So many things just pounded through my mind like a hammer and nail. Constantly banging, never ending till the jobs done.

I walked in the house, trying to actually look normal. Emma was wide awake and on the couch, looking at me, she immediately halted.

"Hey...you alright?" She asked. I nodded,

"Yeah I'm-" I paused for a moment, "Fine."

"Doesn't seem like it," Emma pointed out.

"I'm fine," I retorted, walking upstairs. After changing into light clothes I sat down on my bed and pulled out my phone. Dialing a number I waited for someone to answer.

"_Hello?" _The voice came. I let out a huff,

"Hey Goldy, it's Silver. I need to talk to you for a few minutes..."


	12. The Second Preformance

**(Silver P.O.V) ( I gotta poll up again~)**

_"So you called me to talk about chess? At 6AM is the morning? Kid your driving me crazy," _Goldy huffed. I let out a grumbled off annoyance, maybe I'd have to explain it in more detail.

"It wasn't _just _chess Goldy," I retorted, "I had this weird dream, and the pieces were moving on their own as I looked back and forth between cameras, there was this laugh, then Chica popped up, then I woke up and fell out of the chair." I explained to him.

Goldy's exhausted voice turned into something more...frightened, maybe even angry.

"_I don't like the sound of it," _Goldy growled.

"That's why I called you, I gotta go back tomorrow, what should I do?" I asked.

"_Quit you idiot!" _He shot.

"Goldy, I'm not quitting. Besides, I haven't even met up with everyone yet. Just tell me what I can do," I begged.

"_Wait two more nights then call me back. Tell me if it happens again and what happens, make sure to carry a notepad, write down what happens," _Goldy suggested. I let out a grunt of agreement. _"One more thing, Silver-"_

"Yeah?"

"_Please be careful," _Goldy begged.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," I reassured him. After saying our goodbyes I hung up the phone, sitting there for a minute. I grabbed my notepad out of my desk drawer and placed it on my nightstand. And with that I walked back downstairs.

* * *

_**~Act No. 2~**_

Now I was pissed. Emma once again had to go on a 'date' with Mike. Ok, this guy was officially getting on my nerves. But of course I obliged, not wanting to act like a total jerk to Emma.

So I got dressed as usual and headed back to the pizzeria.

Once again when I entered it was quiet. I looked around for no one in particular but I really hadn't seen anyone lurking around so, I made my way into the office. In there it was once again concealed and quiet.

Well not for long,

"Are we starting this again!?"

"Bloody hell we are!"

I raised an eyebrow , shining the flashlight down the hall to see Bonnie and Chica.

"Ummm..." Was all that came out of my mouth.

"Hold on," Bonnie held a hand to me, "Just a minute. Now, where were we."

"You were starting an argument you couldn't win," Chica scoffed.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Bonnie yelled back.

"Chica, lay off," I grumbled.

"You don't even know what happened!" She yelled at me.

"Just quit it," I scoffed. Chica growled and walked away, while Bonnie did the same. I huffed and laid my head on my arms again, the same position I fell asleep in last night. With a quick yawn I found myself asleep.

* * *

When I 'woke' up. Everything was normal as it should be. I grabbed the tablet and began to look through the cameras. Going to the Chess camera I noticed that all the pawns were scattered on the floor.

"What the-" I muttered under my breath. After a minute of looking I actually saw one of each bishop move. All of the sudden one white and one black bishop slammed into each other, hurdling themselves off the board. I stared in utter amazement as I put down the tablet. Then out of nowhere Freddy launched at me and I completely blacked out.

My eyes shot open as I frantically grabbed the tablet looking at the Chess camera.

Nothing. It was another stupid dream. I huffed and put down the tablet, getting the notepad out of my pocket I wrote down all the pieces that were on the floor and who popped out at the end, along with the 'episode' from last night.

After I closed my notepad the clock read 5:45AM, so I decided to leave early.

Whatever was going on, someone was behind it.

And this _all _had a meaning...


	13. The Third Performance

**(Silver P.O.V) ( I gotta poll up again~)**

I went home as normal, driving down the quiet rode. As ideas rushed through my head and thoughts held my mind captive.

I parked in the driveway and hopped out of the car, as I headed to the door-

"Silver?"

I turned around to see Clare, standing there alone at the end of the driveway, her hair died up with a long blue streak running down the center. I slowly walked back down the steps and over to her.

"It's 6AM in the morning, w-what are you doing here?" I questioned. Clare shrugged,

"Just out for a walk, trying to get my mind off things. I guess I passed here in the nick of time, eh?" She laughed. I gave a slight nod,

"So...how's Jordan doing..." I trailed off. Clare huffed,

"He still hasn't answered your calls?"

"And texts," I shrugged.

"Ugh, I told him-"

"Clare, what's going on with him?" I asked quietly. Clare huffed,

"I should've told you sooner. You're obviously a bit upset about this," Clare regretted, "I can only tell you this, he's planning something, for you. He's been doing it for a few years now and he's not talking to you because he's terrible at keeping secrets."

"Really?" I asked. Clare nodded,

"And the days almost here, so you don't need to worry about waiting~" She smiled. I rubbed my shoulder and nodded, and with that we parted ways.

* * *

_**~Act No. 3~**_

AGAIN.

"EMMA! COME ON!" I yelled, finishing up my hair.

"Silver! It's going really well, just one more night," She begged, "Please." I crossed my arms showed a large expression of annoyance. Turning away I grabbed my keys.

"ONE more night," I growled, "And that is IT!"

"Thanks, and are you feeling ok?" Emma asked, I tugged the door open.

"I told you I'm FINE!" I growled, slamming the door behind me and getting in the car.

I drove down the road with my hands gripped tight against the steering wheel. Why couldn't anyone just understand!? Everyone tried to help but they couldn't, because of their minimal knowledge on my feelings. I just HATED it.

When I got to the pizzeria, I tried to walk in calmly. Taking deep breaths I made it to the office, sitting down. Only to hear more bickering.

"It's not my fault your counter part is rude!"

"He's not rude!"

"He so is!"

I flipped on the flashlight as I watched Bonbon and Chika bicker at the end of the hall. I growled in frustration,

"Both of you lay off!" I growled. "I'm sick and tired of your pathetic bickering!"

Chika glared at me and walked off, just as Bonbon did the exact same thing. I put my feet up on the desk and yawned. I was grumpy today, and only sleep would help.

* * *

When I awoke from my small slumber I felt much more calm, and I decided to check the cameras. Making my way to the Chess one.

"Oh lord not again..."

The pawns and one of each bishop were on the floor. I sighed, staring at it for a minute.

The black bishop went full speed at the white queen, I watched in awe as the white bishop ran into the black bishop, as both tumbled to the floor. I stared at the camera, waiting to see if anything else would happen.

But nothing. Nothing at all.

I pulled down the camera and looked forward, waiting for something to pounce on me. But this time I waited there and nothing happened, so maybe this time it was in real life.

Nope.

Bonnie launched at me out of nowhere and I swear I had a heart attack.

When I actually woke up, this time I didn't bother to check the cameras, there would be nothing anyways... I wrote my dream down on my notepad and closed it. I didn't even pay attention to what time it was, I just left.

Not giving a care in the world for this place, except for my friends inside.

I walked out into the parking lot and sighed.

When would this all work out?


	14. The Game is Afoot

**(Silver P.O.V) ( I gotta poll up again~)**

I got in the car and turned the key in the ignition. I slowly pulled out of the parking lot, and out onto the empty road. Today I decided to take the back roads, maybe get myself away from society a little bit. Try to calm myself down.

I turned into the back road and began to drive back home. I had always loved going this way when I had time, the forest really seemed to release me from my worries. With both hands on the steering wheel I huffed as I quietly drove along.

_"Did you miss me~? Did you miss me~?"_

After hearing sudden, and very close voice I slammed on my brakes and everything in my car shot forward then came to a record-breaking stop. I panted from the sudden change in speed, looking behind me he pushed his hat over his head, fixing his lilac hair.

_"Well, hello to you too~"_ He said with a fake annoyance, grinning.

"You mother- GET OUT OF MY CAR!" I screamed. He just smiled,

"_No can do, I'm afraid. I'm in the middle of the woods, I'm not getting out_~"

"I _thought _I got the message across your stupid mind years ago to leave me alone. I don't have to get Jordan back here, do I?" I smirked. Vincent's expression didn't change,

_"Oh come on… what's your sense of fun~? Besides, what's so hard of bringing me back to the pizzeria if you don't want me here~?"_ Vincent smirked.

"I should take you to the Police Station. For breaking into my freaking car," I growled.

_"It's not my fault you left your doors unlocked~! It was just begging to be broken into~"_ He smiled, then chuckled, probably at the fact I was stupid and forgot to lock the car doors. I growled, ramming into the petal and speeding down the road about a few meters, then making a sudden U-turn.

I could hear Vincent slide and slam against the car door. _"Sheesh, someone's reckless tonight. Am I really that evil~?"_

"You tricked me, stuffed me into a basement, carved my hand with a knife, I don't think I need to explain anymore why you're bad. Oh, did I mention you almost killed the only living family member I had left?" I smiled sarcastically.

_"Aww come on~! The past is in the past~ Leave it there."_ Vincent smiled.

"I doubt you've changed. Poor animatronics had to deal with you sorry a** for three years," I shook my head, "Poor things.."

_"Hmph… meanie…"_ Vincent pouted. I rolled my eyes,

"Well I would've been much better is you weren't here," I shrugged.

_"How rude~"_ He said, pretending to sound hurt.

"You say that like I actually give a crap," I laughed. "Better ask B what trouble you've been up to."

_"You don't need to ask him anything~"_ Vincent sang.

"Oh really?" I turned at the intersection, "Trying to hide somethin', eh?"

_"What have I got to hide~?"_ He shrugged slightly, smiling.

"Identity, past, records, I don't want to see those, number of days in prison, your real last name, the list just goes on," I shook my head.

_"I'll have you know I've only been in jail once~"_ Vincent said.

"What? Were you so insane you were put in a correction facility?" I spat, "That's "jail" enough."

_"It was only for a day… After those kids were murdered they thought I was a suspect~"_ He explained.

"What a good choice that was, too bad they did not keep you there longer." I laughed. After a minute of silence I pulled into the parking lot. "Out. Now."

After a minute of thinking he climbed out of the car and simply walked back in and disappeared. I sat there for a moment and looked at the backseat, making sure he didn't slash the seat or something. But to my surprise nothing was there, so I pulled out of the parking lot onto the road, constantly looking behind me all the way home.


	15. The Fourth Performance

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

He watched as the car sped off from the window, a slight grin came over him.

Vincent knew he would have to do that again sometime… as he all of a sudden thought of lots of better things to say that would scare that girl maybe to death.

But her face when she slammed on the brakes… Vincent could not help but chuckle a little inside. That was _priceless_~!

Of course, his thoughts would be interrupted.

"Ducky~! Ducky~!" One voice sang.

"Call me Ducky one more time, I will cut your circuits off!" Another growled.

Vincent was curious what the animatronics were up to now. By the sounds of it, the party was starting without him.

Switching to his ghost form he hid in the darkness of the hallway while a furious Chica and the re-designed Bonnie were "talking".

"Whaaat~? You look like a duck, not a chicken… unless you admit you are _chicken_." Toy Bonnie laughed, while Vincent could hear Chica's gears whir in fury. That was not long before metal footsteps came towards the two.

"What is going on here?!"

Oh joy… big boss-bear himself finally came to the scene. Vincent grinned and leaned against the wall in silence. When he started talking, Chica stomped off and Bonnie smirked and shrugged at old Freddy.

Why can't Freddy be insane like he used to be? Vincent sighed and looked away, annoyed that things went to a disappointment of possible amusement arising.

Vincent went to the now-empty office, reminding himself about the dreams that he had be sending her the past three nights. Only two were left, which should be published in the near future.

Going to the basement again, Vincent made sure to evade the animatronics and closed the door behind him.

Sitting against the basement wall facing the door, Vincent got a wave of familiar energy pass over him. Silver was not in the building, but this felt familiar because this happened before…

Looks like she fell asleep again… and Mike thought Vincent was "lazy". Thinking of Mike again, wasn't he on his third date today? That would explain his absence… and why Vincent was so quiet and not on the upper floor as much.

Ok, you may be thinking nothing much happened this chapter. _That was only the boring part. (Sorry __Fixerupper__~!)_

Vincent closed his eyes again and focused… like he did when he got the chance to interrupt that Puppet when she was at Silver's house a few years back.

The world was greyed out for a few minutes, then the chess room formed around Vincent. Success.

As per usual, the chess board was still in place with the pieces scattered on the floor.

Bishops were gone, pawns obliterated, and the knights were next.

Vincent looked up at the camera and grinned.

Time for another night of games~!

* * *

**(Silver P.O.V)**

Flopping onto the couch at home I passed out completely, thinking I was safe.

_**~Act No. 4~**_

When I woke up again, everything seemed different this time. Nothing looked different but, something definitely felt different... Following my instincts I checked the cameras, straight away going to the chessboard. Now the only pieces on the board, on each side, where the king, queen, towers, and knights. I stood there and watched, waiting for something to happen.

The black nights spun a total 360, like helicopter blades going towards the white side. One white knight simply slide over to one black night, making them both fall off. Yet two nights stayed, the black one still spinning. All of a sudden the white night slide at the speed of sound, smashing into the spinning black night. I watched as the both fell off, the black knight getting chipped by the excessive force of impact. I pulled down the tablet, preparing for some sort of jump scare. But once again, nothing came. I waited for a few minutes but still nothing, so I decided to get up and walk out.

Looking at the clocks among the walls, they had no hands. The clocks were just attached to the wall with no purpose.

As I walked through the hall I passed a room, looking in it I saw Chica. With beaming red eyes, just standing there, not wanting to get into trouble, I moved on. The next room, there was Freddy, red eyes and all just like Chica.

Although his appearance forced back more memories...

Onto the next room, Bonnie, the same as Chica, red eyed and lifeless. I shivered at their emotionless faces, something was definitely wrong. What kind of sick person would do this?

Moving onto the final room, there was Foxy, same as the rest.

But as I moved, Foxy twitched. I froze in my current position, looking at Foxy. Within a spit second, Foxy leaped, I felt the push and I fell to the ground, blacking out.

When I bolted out of my seat I coughed, rubbing my tear-stained eyes with my sleeve. Apparently I was so afraid in the dream I began to dream-cry. Although I wasn't sure if that was a real thing...

I sat on the couch, breathing at a more controlled pace now.

Dreams again. But now they were at home.

Where could I go?


	16. Custody

**(Silver P.O.V)**

I woke up on the couch the next morning, pushing myself to get up I slowly trudged to the bathroom, changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, and fell back onto the couch again.

Today I was just going to relax, try not to worry about anything. I pulled out my phone and starting tinkering with it. I was bored out of my mind so I immediately put my phone back on the table, next to the small lamp. I switched on the TV, and went to Netflix. Scrolling through the newest additions I noticed my favorite show had just gotten new episodes. I was about to click the button when the phone rang. I grumbled and set the remote on the table, making my way to the phone.

The ID was Child Services, and for a minute I thought they were calling to say that I was too young to have my own house, and that my brother was still responsible for me. I shakily pressed answer and set the phone against my ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi," I simply replied.

_"Is this Silver Eve Parkins?" _The women asked over the phone. Dear god, please help me.

"Y-Yes," I stammered a reply.

_"How old are you and when is your birthday?" _She asked.

"I'm 17, my birthday's July 9," I swallowed.

_"I suppose that'll have to do..." _She trailed off.

"Um.. if I may, why did you call me?" I asked.

"_Your brother is being put into your custody," _She answered.

"Wait, Jordan Parkins?" I spoke in disbelief.

"_No, no, not him. Your younger brother, Maxwell Parkins. Age 10," _She reassured me.

"Why are you choosing me?" I questioned.

"_He wanted to be put into your custody. Besides, you have the money and space according to our records," _She said.

"True," I responded.

"_Alright, he will be dropped at your house at 7:00pm this evening." _

"Ok-"

But she hung up. I placed the phone down on the rack and stood there for a minute,

"Emma!"

"Yeah!"

"We won't be living alone anymore!"

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa who else is moving in? An old friend from high school? Silver, we were supposed to live alone," Emma grumbled. I rubbed the side of my arm,

"Emma, I had no choice. He's my little brother, I didn't want to leave him again," I explained.

"Why can't he go with Jordan?" Emma asked.

"He asked to be put into my custody, he wanted me, not Jordan," I sighed.

"Well what are we going to do? How are we going to set up everything?" She listed.

"Remember, we got an extra room upstairs, the one next to mine, he'll use that," I nodded. Emma seemed to think on it for a minute before bringing up more questions,

"There's only a bed in there," Emma argued.

"We got some old stuff in the garage, like a nice desk and dresser, we'll go bring that up there, dust everything off and place new sheets on the bed." I explained.

"Ok, alright," She agreed, "But how in the world are we going to get all that stuff up there?"

I thought for a moment, thinking of someone that could possibly help us out. I looked at Emma and smiled,

"I think you know a guy."


	17. Maxwell: Prankster Extraordinaire

**(Silver P.O.V)**

After adjusting the last pillow I just fell onto the bed.

"Uhhhhhhh I'm sooo tired..." I whined. Emma scoffed,

"Well good for you. But guess who's still gotta go to work tonight~"

"UHHHHHHHHH!" I moaned. Emma laughed as more footsteps entered the room,

"So, is that is?" He asked.

"Yep, thanks for comin over," I muffled, giving him a thumbs up with my face still buried in the bed.

"Alright, I'll so you tonight, right?" He asked Emma.

"Yep Mike, see you tonight~" Emma smiled. I heard a soft noise then Mike exited the house, and all that was left were Emma and I. All I heard was the clock ticking by, the room was absolutely silent. "It's 6:45, don't you wanna look good for those people?"

I sat up from the bed and shrugged, walking over to my room and closing the door. I got changed into a decent looking shirt and jeans, brushing all the lint of my clothes and slipping my sweat shirt back on. I wanted to look decent when he was dropped off, I didn't want those Child Services people thinking I wasn't able to handle a little ten year old. Besides, I kinda wanted him back, we hadn't seen each other for awhile, except for the phone chat we had a few times every month. When it came to appearances, I hadn't seen him since he was just a baby. I had no idea what his appearance would be now.

After getting changed I noticed that it was 7:00pm, and I knew those people were going to be exactly on time so, I ran downstairs to the door, waiting for a knock, since they probably wouldn't ring the doorbell. Many people didn't anymore, it was quite strange.

I heard exactly three small bangs against the door, so I adjusted my jacket and opened the door.

If front of my stood a tall woman with a neat suit and tie. Everything was in it's place, and everything was perfect. A little boy stood in front of her with a backpack and a suitcase.

"Miss Parkins," She was the exact same lady on the phone. I nodded as she handed me a paper to sign, mostly subjects about how I promise to do this and that, it seemed boring so I skimmed over most of it. I handed the clipboard back and she just left to the car, and within a minute she drove off.

"Rude..." I muttered.

"Oh I know," He replied, brushing past me and walking in, "She was a real pain."

I closed the door as he simply sat on the couch. I took a minute to take in all his details, he hand short brown hair, the same length and color as Jordan's, however it was brushed in a different style. He had simple clothes on, a blue t-shirt and brown jeans, his socks were a usual white, and he had left his boots by the door. I looked at him, right into his darker blue eyes, seeming similarities form Jordan and myself.

"So, you were saying..." I urged him to continue.

"Right, right. So the whole car ride here, which was a few hours coming from New York, she wouldn't let me do anything. She only let me read, and when I wanted to listen to music, she put on this slow classical crap." He scoffed. _(Not trying to offend and classical lovers. This is just his personality)_

"What about your phone?" I asked.

"Don't have one. My foster parents were extremely strict. One time I caught this squirrel-"

"You caught a squirrel?" I questioned.

"Yep, cause I wanted to shove it in the pantry, so when my 'mom' opened it up the next day, a squirrel would pop out!" Max made his plan sound flawless.

"So what did they do afterwards?" I smiled, sitting down next to him.

"They grounded me from going outside for 2 months. But in my case it was worth it, the look on her face was _priceless~" _Max laughed.

"2 months seems a little too much," I muttered. "I wouldn't do that to you. Unless a squirrel comes out of my pantry in the morning..."

"Well, we'll see," Max shrugged with a smile on his face, "Now I need to tell you what happened when I filled the refrigerator with shaving cream."

"Oh lord..."


	18. The Fifth Performance

**(Silver P.O.V)**

"Oh crud, I just realized!" I exclaimed, slamming a hand to my forehead.

"Looks like you gotta bring him with you," Emma said, finishing up with her hair. I let out a groan as I walked upstairs, I walked into Maxwell's room where he was clearly exhausted and passed out. I walked over to him, and after a few shakes he woke up.

"...what..." He groaned.

"Max, Emma's leaving on _another _date, you're gonna have to come with me to work," I sighed. Maxwell groaned as he got out of bed, slipping a sweatshirt on refusing to change out of his pajama pants.

I walked him downstairs, and with a glare to Emma, I walked out to the car with Maxwell. He sat in the backseat, his eyes were only slits as he tried to stop himself from falling asleep.

"Sorry again buddy, I just don't want to leave you there alone," I sighed.

"It's.. fine," He spoke between yawns, "Besides, where do you work anyways?"

I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car, I figured I would have to go carry Max in, but he was already outside of the car before I was. I looked as he beaming as he ran to the door, waiting for me to open it.

"I thought you were exhausted?" I chuckled, turning the key to open the door. Maxwell ran in, gazing upon all the doors and hallways.

"I've always been a rule breaker, and this was one of the ones I've never broke! Woo!" He cheered. I shook my head and smiled, and I walked to the office with Max close beside me. I walked in the office and sat down the one of the chairs, "Can I go explore?"

"Only if you go with someone else," I said.

"Like who?" Maxwell asked.

"Hey B!" I called out, "You there?!"

It took a minute until Balloon Boy came walking down the middle hall.

"Hello~!" He smiled.

"B, do you mind taking my little brother around? I mean, just to make sure he doesn't get hurt by any animatronics," I said.

"Sure can do~" BB smiled.

"Max, this is Balloon Boy. Balloon Boy, this is Max, my younger brother," I introduced.

"Whoa, you guys can turn into humans!" Max beamed.

"And a few other things," BB answered as they walked out the left door. I smiled as I kicked my feet up on the table, I suppose I'd have another night of rest, I was tired from all the work I had to do in the afternoon.

**_~Act No. 5~_**

After the second I closed my eyes I woke up in complete darkness, all I saw in front of me was the chess camera, as it if were right in my face. I slowly watched as this 'performance' began.

I watched with concern as the black rooks disappeared from thin air, literally, both of them just vanished, out of sight. Now the two white rooks moved forward next to each other, but instead of running into the black king and queen, they thrust back towards the white king and queen. That' s when the white king slammed into them, hurdling both off the board. Then the white king rammed into the black queen, running both off the board.

Now the only two that were left were the black king, and the white queen. Both in the same spots, they had moved from the starting point. And as I watched and waited for the next scene to occur. Marion, in her puppet form, jumped out of the screen at me. Scaring the ever living crud out of me.

I woke back up in the office, even thought it was only 3AM I decided to go look for Max.


	19. New Friends and Arguments

**(Max P.O.V)**

I scanned in the closet. Nope, still nothing interesting.

"What do you do here all the time? This place seems quite boring at night," I huffed, closing the door.

"Well I don't do much, but I usually find something to do. Like a board game or something," Balloon Boy shrugged. I continued to walk next to him as we reached one final door. I smirked,

"Ooo, this looks interesting~" I put my hands together and rubbed them.

"Um, w-we shouldn't go down there. It's dangerous," Balloon Boy shivered. But I ignored him and quietly opened the basement door, "Dude-"

"Is there's something dangerous down here lets be quiet and avoid it," I whispered.

"But-"

But I didn't hear him since I was already quietly walking down the stairs. Balloon Boy seethed and quietly followed me down the stairs, and due to the fact that we were both pretty small, the steps made no noise when we walked down.

Making it to the bottom I looked around, seeing nothing but dusty boxes, I gave a annoyed huff. I looked around as I continued to walk forward, when I made it into another room, I spotted an old animatronic suit laying up against the wall.

"What's that?" I smiled, walking towards it.

"No, don't touch that!" Balloon Boy seethed, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back. After a minute of silence a whistle noise broke through it, as footsteps were heard walking down the stairs. Balloon Boy dragged me behind a wall where we hid, peeking out to see who it was.

_"Well Sal, looks like Silver will be getting those dreams for a while... you should of seen the look on her face~!" _A soft laugh echoed the basement _"Not only that, but the dreams seem to be getting more and more frightening... and that is not even the start of what I have planned~!"_

The cheerful voice made me more curious who this purple man was... and the fact he seemed to have gone crazy.

The man sat against the wall now not far from the animatronic suit. _"If you only saw what happened Salvage... Or if you ever actually talk." _

Salvage? Was that the suits _name_?! This guy really was insane.

"Hey!" I called out to get the man's attention while Balloon Boy tried pulling me back.

The man was startled until he calmed down and smiled. _"Hello~"_ He started, _"Why are you down here? This is no place for children~"_

Balloon Boy rushed up to me and grabbed my arm, "Vincent, don't even think about hurting him! He's Silver's younger brother." He said, which made Vincent look back at me with his head tilted slightly.

I looked at B, _"I don't see why he could hurt me... besides, he's crazy enough to be talking to something that is not even living."_ I said with a smirk as I saw Vincent look at me with a weird look, as if he was annoyed slightly. _"I know I know... I must be going insane for doing that~..."_ He said, but a grin still was there.

Balloon Boy looked at me and tugged at my arm, which I resisted and got out of his grip. When I looked back to the man, he was gone.

_"Boo."_

I jumped as Vincent was right behind me, floating a few inches off the ground and see-through. I stood back in awe. "You're a... ghost?"

_"Yep, I'm surprised you just now noticed~."_ He said with a grin.

"That's so cool~!" I beamed, while I glanced over at B who gave Vincent a weird look, which he seemed to see as well.

_"Oh come on, you know I won't hurt him~"_ He chimed as I felt his hand ruffling my hair. He looked down at me, _"I'm guessing you don't like following the rules, since you are down here~?"_

I nodded, having my own grin on my face. He smiled back. This guy was awesome. Insane, sure, but he was awesome.

_"I'm guessing your sister should be up there somewhere now..."_ Vincent said, waving his hand towards the floor above us. He bent down to my height and kept his voice low, _"What do you say that we pull something on her~? I have been scaring her a lot recently, you should of seen her face when she saw me in her car just two nights ago~!" _He stood upright and started laughing, while my eyes were still beaming with amazement.

"How did you do that?!" I asked, eager to find out how he does all this stuff.

_"Easy~. She left her car unlocked, I snuck in the backseat. Once she started driving, I spooked her from behind, without her even seeing me first~!"_ He said, a wide grin on his face.

"I tried doing that before... although it turned out lame as I often get caught and get in trouble for scaring people." I said.

He simply shook his head, smiling and softly laughing. Vincent opened his mouth to talk, before we heard people shouting above us.

"It's not **MY** fault!"

"Oh really? **YOU'RE** the only one capable to doing it!"

There were two sides to the argument, although the voices were loud and angry I could hear Silver up there.

"What the-" But I cut Balloon Boy off my yanking his arm and running upstairs. As soon as we got up we ran down the hallway and peeked out to see the commotion. I saw my sister in the middle of some giant room, talking to this girl who wore mostly black with white stripes.

"I've been through so much this week and it's scaring the hell out of me! And **YOU'RE **the only one who can do it!" Tears began to stream out of her eyes.

"I didn't do it, how many times-!"

"Quit **LYING**!" Silver cut her off. The other girl's eyes immediately narrowed even more, getting cut off once again was seemingly irritating. "In fact when this 'game' was over, **YOU** jumped out at me! What do you say to that!"

"Why you- go tell you issues to people who actually **CARE** about them!" The girl screamed, "If you even have anybody who cares!"

Oh lord, that was going to hit hard...

And I was right, Silver immediately ran out of the building. She didn't even use the car she just ran somewhere. I quickly went to go tell Vincent what happened, but he had already disappeared.

Where the heck had he gone?


	20. Haunted Deja-vu

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

Soon after the girl ran off and left the pizzeria in the dead of night, something inside Vincent hit him and told him to chase after her. Of course she ran off outside, so ghost-form was useless outside the perimeters of the pizzeria. His usual grin died a little the moment Silver ran off, when he hesitantly began his chase.

The dream's purpose went too far... way too far then Vincent ever expected.

Shifting to his psychical form, Vincent watched from a distance as Silver ran to a nearby oak tree, isolated from anywhere else behind the pizzeria. Flashbacks of his own past washed over him like deja-vu. This happened before… only Vincent was the victim. He remembered running off to the same tree after-hours, scratched up and bleeding from any wounds that the other co-workers gave him years ago.

Except then, _no-one_ wanted to come up to him when he was sad, not to comfort or talk to him.

Something told him to go up to Silver and bring her back. Somehow it hurt to see someone else in the same situation Vincent was in time and time again… eventually resulting in his current state of somehow being half-dead, half-alive.

_"No, what are you thinking!?"_ He mentally yelled at himself, shaking away that feeling called 'sympathy', _"Stop thinking like an idiot... although she could get on your side if you 'help' her…"_ A small smile almost appeared before looking up and seeing Silver again, leaning against the tree.

All Vincent saw was himself… except all bruised and scratches covering his face, arms and legs.

He hesitated to go up there and confront the crying girl… that part of her never seemed to change, every time she visited this place something bad happened to her… almost identical to Vincent's past.

Somehow, in some way, Vincent managed to move his feet cautiously to the tree, careful not to step on anything to make noise. Why he was doing this was anyone's guess… but something told him to do something no-one did to him when he was sitting in that exact spot, feeling the same way, maybe worse, then what Silver was feeling.

**(Silver P.O.V)**

Why does everyone have to be such a jerk to me? First I blame Marion for giving me my dreams, then she goes off saying that nobody cares about me...

I leaned against the tree, every few seconds I sniffled, trying to hold back even more tears from coming out. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve catching a glimpse or my surroundings. My first reaction was a growl, then directly following, a low sigh.

"Take your best shot, just do it." I growled at the footsteps that came towards me. "Say whatever stupid insult you can come up with, it won't matter anyways." I tried to keep my face hidden under my hood. I sniffled more as I felt him walk closer.

_"How do you know my intentions~?"_ Vincent asked, still having that chirpy voice.

"You're _Vincent. _I'm sure your intentions are nothing good, they never are." I growled.

_"Well surprise, surprise~,"_ His voice dipped for a minute._ "That's not why I'm here..."_

"Whelp," I huffed, "What is it?"

_"…What is I were to say you're in the same spot that I used to stand in all the time~?"_ Vincent said, as I took a step to the left, moving to a different spot. _"Oh come on. What, do you think I __set a trap __there or something~?"_

"Course I do, why else would you mention it," I scoffed. He trudged forward a bit, then standing where he pointed and leaned against the tree trunk. I sniffed again and wiped my tears with my sleeve. I shoved my hands in my pockets angrily as I somehow remembered Marion. Maybe it was from the tone in his voice, I don't know.

_"The Puppet isn't guilty, alright…" _Vincent seemed slightly annoyed, folding his arms across his chest and looking down at the ground.

"Then-"

He smirked. _"Why else would I bring the concept up~?"_ Vincent said, _"Puppet is not the only one to get into your dreams…" _His voice changed a little bit to something I did not hear for a long time.

"_**YOU CAN'T?"**_

I shivered as I shoved my arms closer to my sides as I remembered the dream-turned-nightmare a few years back, but the present plagued my mind instead.

"Thanks for the week of hell," I growled, "I don't think I'll sleep for a while."

There was a pause.

_"… Listen… I __might've __taken things too far~,"_ He slowly admitted.

"Might've? You did!" I glared at him, causing him to slightly look away. "If you're trying to make yourself look scary and threatening you're doing a wonderful job at it," I took another step away.

_"I suppose that was a small motive…"_ There was another short pause.

"_But I might've dragged the concept farther than needed." _Vincent shrugged.

"Again! I _might've _scared the hell out of you," I mimicked in an annoyed tone, "You did! If you're trying to apologize, then just admit-"

_"I __**did **__take things to far,"_ He grumbled with reluctance, _"Happy now, Miss Demanding~?"_

"Very," A small smile brought up the corners of my mouth. I felt something touch my shoulder gently but out of panic, I recoiled.

He rolled his eyes, muttering something and looking away.

"Why are you here again?" I asked.

_"I told you, I've been here before. And if you listened a few years ago, I stated the similarities~"_ Vincent chirped at the last word. It would take my years to believe I had _any _similarities with him.

For the final time, I wiped my last few remaining tears with my sleeve. _"Now, is Miss __**Demanding**__ feeling a bit more less demanding and grumpy~?"_

I shrugged,

"I guess."

I began to trudge back across the street and down the parking lot. With Vincent close behind we didn't say a single word on the way back.

But my smile was glued back on to my face again.


	21. Pranks

**Silver P.O.V) (Happy April Fools day~ Because today is PRANK DAY, we've got a few **_**surprises **_**Starting now, the last chapter was no joke, although it was posted today.)**

From then I just grabbed Max and left, having to explain the whole thing to him in the car. Like literally _everything. _Like why I ran away, why I started the argument, what made me start the argument, what happened after you ran out? He pestered me with endless questions until I finally reached the house, and a few more as he was getting ready for bed. I tried to tell him that it wasn't his concern, but siblings always worry about each other...most of the time...

* * *

The next night I got ready for work as usual, Emma was staying home but of course Max pestered me, asking if he could come with me. I finally agreed to him after about 30 minutes of arguing.

I was about to walk out with Max when I noticed he was carrying a backpack.

"What's that for?" I asked, standing midway out the door.

"Just stuff," Max shrugged off. Suspicion grew inside of my brain,

"What kind of stuff...?" I trailed off with a glare.

" 'In case I get bored' stuff. You know, entertaining stuff," He smiled. I looked at him for one more minute before shrugging it off. Driving to the pizzeria, I noticed Maxwell was in the backseat, looking like he was just thinking to himself, digging through his backpack. I hadn't seen him be so deep into thought before, it was a little weird.

After parking and getting inside, Maxwell swung the door open and bolted inside.

"I'm gonna go meet Balloon Boy see you later~" He spoke so fast it took me a full minute to register his words. After watching him run off, I shrugged and made my way into the office. I wanted another night of peace, since I knew who all this dream stuff was coming from, if anything happened I'd know who to blame. But for now, I'd stay awake, hoping everything would be more peaceful since things were revealed.

* * *

**(Max P.O.V)**

I ran past every room and immediately into the basement, _without _Balloon Boy. I jumped over the last few steps and onto the concrete floor that covered the basement. I made my way to the same room we were in last time, only no one was there. Except for that suit thing, what was it again, _Sal _or something like that, although his full name was unregistered to me.

"_Hello mini me~"_

I spun around and smiled, gripping the straps on my backpack,

"There you are! I was starting to think I'd be doing this alone~" I smiled, dropping my bag to the floor.

"_Now don't get me wrong, you're quite excited for this~! But I've been out of it for a day or two... Mind giving me a refresher~?" _He smiled.

"We're gonna prank my sister, remember~?" I smiled, digging through my bag.

"_Oh right~ That was our subject before we were rudely interrupted. Now, I'm quite excited to see what you've planned, mini me~" _Vincent smiled, simply flying over to where I was.

"I've got everything, I just need to pick one," I said as I pulled things out of my bag, "I got some invisible string, air horn, silly string, tape, and...that's really it." I took my head out of my bag and sat on the floor, "Alright, now plan."

I could see gears turning in the ghost man as he looked at the things I brought. "_Loud noises tend to scare unsuspecting bystanders, obviously the air horn is the way to go~"_ He suggested, smiling.

"Right," I nodded, packing up everything else besides the two air horns. "Now, plan."

"_Well, we got two vents on the ground floor, I'm a ghost..." _He grinned, gesturing me with a mischievous look to finish his plan.

"... Then I scare her from Silver's left, causing her to fall over to the right, where you'll be in the right vent and double-scare her there," I suggested, then smiled at what I said. "Sounds easy enough." Vincent chuckled.

_"I love how you think, kid~"_ He smirked, placing his hand on my head and ruffling my hair.

I grinned back.

"Onward~!" I chimed, sprinting up the stairs at full speed. Trying to sprint as quiet as possible down the hallway, I made it to the office, and Silver as asleep as expected. I peeked in the room, putting my body fully into the room now. Moving as quiet possible towards her I stopped, to see if Vincent was in the vents. As I thought he was there and he gave a slight nod with a smile. I held it up right near her face and slammed my finger on the button.

Her eyes shot open as she fell off on the right side of her chair. As she panted on the ground, another loud noise from Vincent's air horn made Silver tumble half-conscious to the left side of the room. After regaining breath, she shot me a dagger glare.

"**Maxwell**!" She roared. I dropped the can with a "sad" look on my face.

"I'm innocent," I sniffed, "Vincent made me do it~." I pointed to the vent where Vincent was hiding. Silver leaned down and shined the flashlight in the vent.

Vincent had a wide grin on his face and was laughing nearly without control.

"_Hey! I was the innocent one~" _He whined, then burst out laughing again.

"None of you are innocent!" Silver growled. "You both are equally guilty! But Vincent might be a little more since he was the adult in the situation..."

"_Excuse me?! When did Miss Demanding say that 'adults' can't have a little fun?!"_ Vincent shot, somewhat calmed down now.

She just rested her head against the wall by the left vent,

"I swear to the lord above that if anything comes out of this vent I will kill both of you."

_"__I don't think you would want to kill your brother, Miss Demanding~" _Vincent sung before chuckling and disappearing again.

A small smile appeared on my face… That. Was. Awesome.


	22. Attack of the Silly String

(**A/N I know people are asking/thinking where is Emma? Why in the world did she even take the job? I put Emma in here as Silver's assistant, she can come but she doesn't always have to.)**

**_(Crystal A/N: I apologize for how long this chapter is… Vincent kind of took over and placed a whole bunch of ideas in my head that I could not help but add them here. Vincent will not be punished however, as he is such an insane genius~ although someone else wants to punch him in the face…)_**

**(Silver P.O.V)**

As soon as I got home that night I got straight onto the phone with Goldy. Since I had totally forgotten all about it to call him, especially since I had just recently took custody of Max.

"_Finally! Kid I was worried," _Goldy admitted, "_Now, tell me your notes."_

"I don't need to," I sighed in response, "Already got a confession."

"_From who?" _Goldy asked.

"Vincent," I immediately responded.

"_WHAT! If he did anything-"_

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I wasn't," I huffed. "And besides, I think he's already 'buddies' with my little brother."

"_You're kidding..."_

"Wouldn't lie to you," I shrugged.

"_I don't think you should go back, it's a bad idea," _Goldy seethed.

"Sorry, can't." I spoke without warning,

"_But-"_

"Oh, sorry. Got to go, bye!" I ended the call and huffed, placing the phone on my nightstand I got into bed a completely passed out.

* * *

**(Max POV)**

The next morning I put together my backpack with everything I could find that could possibly be used for a prank. I had an idea with the silly string so I made sure I had two full cans of that stuff in my backpack along with what I brought yesterday.

Silver seemed to be surprised that I was at the door as she gave me the Look, but I only glared and smiled back and somehow that was enough for her to sigh and say that I could go "as long as I behaved".

Has she **met** me?!

During the car ride, which I felt like took forever before the pizzeria came into view and we pulled up to the parking lot. Everything from then on was a blur as I rushed inside before Silver could even ask me where I was going.

Running to the basement, I closed the door behind me and bolted down the stairs, tightly gripping my backpack.

No-one was there…

Was he really doing this again?

I stood in the center of the basement, looking around and quickly turning behind me in case he appeared.

Nothing.

That is until I felt a cold hand on my head, which I ducked and ran a few steps forward in panic until a familiar laugh got me to stop and turn around.

_"Hey, where are you going~?"_

"Vincent!" Was all I said when I was trying to calm myself down. Vincent chuckled and looked at me with a grin.

_"You're learning from the master here, and that is classic~"_ He said, then floated over to where I was. _"Whatcha got this time, mini-me~?"_

"Same as last time…" I said, half disappointed that I did not have much else. I placed the backpack on the ground in-between me and Vincent. "But I got an idea~!"

_"I'm listening~"_

"Attack with silly string, and no-one is around to be punished." I said tossing him a can of the silly string, which he promptly caught.

_"Nice~!"_ He said and shot the string in the air, probably testing it out. A flat expression that easily read 'Really?' crossed his face as the string landed on the floor.

There was a short pause and a glance over at me.

_"Did you pick purple string because I'm purple?"_

I grinned, "Maaaybe~"

Vincent placed his palm to his face and laughed, shaking his head slightly. _"Alright…" _He sighed in slight defeat, _"I walked into that one~"_ He admitted, tossing the can end over end before catching it again.

That was when he looked straight ahead and the more seconds that passed, the wider his grin grew.

"Got another idea?" I asked. He was looking away from me now and towards the door.

_"We may need to play a bit of hide-n-seek, but you may need to check on your sister first. My guess is that she fell asleep again." _Vincent said, his voice brimming with impatience and anticipation.

"What's going on?" I asked, grabbing the other silly-string can and walking up beside him.

He still had a large grin, now drumming his fingers against the string can. _"Plastic wrap. I only tried it once, and the results were hilarious~"_ He looked at me, with me still a bit confused on what he had planned. His voice lowered to a whisper. _"Go check on your sister and make sure she does not wake up. I'll set something up and I'll let you know when this can start."_

I nodded and went up to the basement door, and when I looked back to expect Vincent standing there, he was gone.

Weird, but awesome. I wonder what his idea was…

I made it to the door before I heard voices on the other side. Opening the door I saw Silver's friend and another guy, who I assumed was Mike from overhearing Silver and Emma (mostly Emma) talking about him.

Silver came in and I hid behind the basement door, my eyes barely peeking past the door. They were in the large party room again and Silver looked wide awake.

Vincent better have a back-up plan.

Overhearing their conversation, apparently one of the cameras was getting messed up and Mike wanted to check it out. Of course Emma gleefully volunteered to join him and Silver backed out immediately, but Mike said she may want to come as well. She finally agreed and they walked off towards the back, I assumed.

I closed the door and listened carefully for any sounds, but nothing besides distant talking.

A few minutes later, I heard sounds coming from the office. Curious as I was, I picked up my backpack and tip-toed my way to the office and peeked inside.

Vincent was humming to himself and looking at the camera, occasionally chuckling. He paused and looked in my direction, gesturing with his hand for me to come inside, then putting a finger to his mouth to tell me to be quiet.

I walked beside him, peeking at the tablet. On it was the party room with Mike talking to Emma and Silver. _"I already got everything set up, and we may be getting more people. Only have a few minutes and we have to be quiet_~" He drummed his fingers on the desk, then looked behind him at the floor.

Laid out on the floor was long pieces of plastic wrap. I tilted my head a little in confusion, looking up at Vincent. "What's this for?"

His looked at what I was pointing at, smiling._ "You'll see. Luckily the kitchen was empty and they always have clear wrap stuffed in there somewhere" _Vincent shrugged, then continued with his voice chirpy, _"You still have that clear tape from yesterday~?"_

"Yeah…" I said, placing my backpack on the chair and pulling out a roll of clear tape.

He pointed at the plastic wrap and then to the office entrance, a large grin on his face, _"We're going to make an invisible door~" _He softly sung, checking the camera again. Mike was on a ladder, with Emma right beside/below him and Silver at a table.

It finally dawned on me what he was doing, which made me grin ear to ear, nearly matching Vincent's energetic grin.

We each grabbed and end of the plastic wrap as we placed the wrap across the doorway, with Vincent taking off bits of tape to hold the wrap in place, stretched across the doorway. When the top of the door was done, he quickly signaled me to do the rest, which I did. We ended up using at least three long pieces of clear wrap, which covered a large majority of the door besides eye-level.

When it was done, only a couple minutes passed and it looked perfect. I felt Vincent come up behind me and ruffle my hair, then handing me the second can of silly string, which I assumed he got out of my backpack.

"I'll get Silver in here, then you can do the honors~" He said, keeping his voice low.

I nodded and hid underneath the desk, giving him a thumbs up when I was set. Vincent gave me a thumbs up in return and floated off into the hallway.

A minute passed before I heard Mike scream "Oh my god!" and something falling, which resulted in the other two girls to scream in terror. Distorted voices echoed from the hallway, which even spooked me to look around, wondering only for a second what that was.

Sometimes I thought he was absolutely insane, even Silver told me to stay away from him because of that. He's not insane.

Vincent's an insane _genius_… and that was only the start.

"**VINCENT YOU B**** GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!**"

_"I regret absolutely nothing~!" _Was the other familiar voice that was extremely hurried and followed by uncontrolled, insane laughter.

I heard my sister yelling in fury, and not even two seconds passed before Vincent came sprinting down the hallway full speed with Silver in hot pursuit not far behind him. He phased into his ghostly form and went right through the trap-door, disappearing and appearing again beside the desk, grabbing the silly-string can I gave him before.

Silver fell for it… literally.

She was running so fast that the tape was ripped off the wall and she landed face-first onto the floor, where both Vincent and I attacked her with silly string, me getting out of my hiding spot.

I have never laughed so hard in my life. Silver looked the most ticked off I have seen her, yet she was still dazed minutes after she was cocooned in clear wrap and silly string. Her screams of confusion and panic soon ended as I almost collapsed on the floor, catching my breath from laughing so hard.

"Vincent… you bastard…" Silver panted, also seemingly tired and still stuck in the clear wrap that was stuck all over her.

Vincent was leaning against the wall, clutching his stomach and laughing. "That… was perfect… perfect~!" He said in-between laughs and reached his hand up for me to give him a high-five. I jumped up and high-fived him, us both grinning.

"What in the world is going on?!" Mike came into the hallway to see a heavily ticked off Silver laying on the ground and me and Vincent having large grins on our faces, still holding the silly-string cans.

_"I solemnly swear we were up to no good~"_ Vincent kept his voice low so only I could hear, and we both burst out laughing, with Mike in a facepalm and looking at us.

"Vincent…" He said, shaking his head and smiling slightly. "This prank again? Really?" His voice I could tell was fake with annoyance, yet

I looked up at Vincent who still had a coy grin on his face. _"Really. You should of seen it~!" _Vincent chuckled.

He was interrupted by a growl from Silver, who stayed still on the floor. "Would someone please help me out?" Mike rolled his eyes and walked over to Silver, kneeling down and begun unwrapping her from the tape and plastic wrap, now covered in green and purple silly string. I walked over to help, with Vincent staying where he was beside the left vent.

Once Silver was free, she glared at Vincent with daggers in her eyes. Crap… I was probably going to get killed for this.

Instead of me being grabbed and punished, Silver sprinted right toward Vincent.

What was that song again, that chase-song that always plays in these situations. I couldn't think of it, but I wished I had a camera right now.

Silver chased after Vincent through the whole building, while me and Mike watched on the tablet. This woke up all the other animatronics as well as I spotted a red fox animatronic peeking out of the curtain as Vincent floated up and Silver spat insults I should not repeat. I saw Vincent glace at the camera and waved, guessing I was watching this all happen.

"What's going on?" I heard BB behind me. He must of entered without me noticing. Mike looked at Balloon Boy with a slight smile.

"Vincent pranked Silver." Was his only reply, in-between annoyed and chuckling. BB sighed and shook his head.

"That mans always been going around messing with everyone." BB muttered, and Mike simply chuckled.

"I have to agree to that…"

The place went quiet for a few moments, then a melody started to play. "Pop goes the Weasel…" I muttered, recognizing the song… that's when I noticed BB's eyes growing wide a little. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Mike and BB peered up into the hallway, then looked at me.

"Duck. Now." BB alarmed me and Mike, pulling me down by the arm behind the desk. I heard something fly above me and collide with the wall in the back, sliding down to the ground. Peeking over the desk a little, I saw the black and white girl from before. The tablet was still on the desk, and I did not want to risk getting hit by something else.

Except, it was not a some_thing_… but some_one_.

Vincent was sitting down against the wall, a small grin still on his face as he slowly stood back up, using the wall as support.

**(Silver P.O.V)**

Absolutely out of breath I stopped at one point. Tonight was **not **my night, everything was going so terribly wrong. And I wasn't happy with all the tape and silly string, which small particles still remained on my shirt and hair. Ugh, it had to be my hair.

Regaining my breath I sprinted back to the office, hearing a bunch of distorted noises coming from that direction. Walking into the office I literally almost started laughing. I mean I know it was bad, but all this crap that Vincent put me through tonight, he totally deserved the beating he was getting from Marion.

But of course I hadn't let it go too far.

"Alright, everyone that's enough!" I yelled, crossing my arms. Marion lazily dropped Vincent to the floor and walked over to me,

"If he ever pulls a pathetic stunt like that again, I'm always here," She huffed, walking out of the room.

"Mike, you better go get Emma and you two can head home," I continued as Mike brushed past me as he walked out of the room.

"B, you alright?" I asked, watching Balloon Boy walked over to me with a smile.

"I'm ok~" He smiled, hugging my leg before exiting the office.

"As for you two. Vincent, get the hell out of here and leave my brother alone," I growled, walking over and grabbing Max by the arm. "As for you, this will not go without punishment!"

"But Silver-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! You'll be lucky if I even consider letting you come back!" I snapped.

"What!?" He yelled, which seemed to catch Vincent's attention as he stood up.

"I told you several times, but you didn't listen," I growled, dragging him out of the office and walking down the hall.

"But Silver, he's not bad!" Max tried to pull out of my grasp.

"_Listen to the boy~" _Vincent smirked as he followed us down the hall.

I stopped in my tracks, looking down at the ground.

"Max, you don't know what happened-"

"_Aw, with this again~" _Vincent whined, "_It happened awhile ago~ Nothing bad happened-"_

I shoved my fist up to him, only to see him stare at the V-shaped scar on the back of my hand.

"This always reminds me of how you almost killed my family!" I slammed my fist against my side and huffed. I looked at Max, who had completely stopped moving and just stood there. I just started talking to him like Vincent wasn't there. I let go of his arm and sighed,

"I'm just trying to protect you Maxwell, nothing more. We're all the family we have left."

Max was staring directly at me, his eyes remained unmoved, his pupils shook. I looked confused when he latched onto my leg and buried his face into my jean leg. I felt a wet substance seep through my jeans onto my leg. I lifted him up as he tightly hugged me and dug his face into my shoulder, silently weeping.

I huffed and I slowly walked out of the building. Leaving a speechless Vincent behind me.

I didn't care how much Vincent meant to Max, even if he did at all.

I still hated him, and I always would.

_Always._


	23. Invitations and Angry Chases

**(Silver P.O.V)**

"Well what else are you going to wear?" Emma pouted as she walked out of the kitchen towards the living room, sitting right on the couch. "You can't just wear a fudging t-shirt and jeans!"

"I fully intend to do just that," I crossed my arms with a scoff. Emma pouted again as she browsed over her phone.

"Listen, you're lucky I'm a good friend and I'm letting you come along with Mike and I," Emma grumbled, "But this is a _masquerade_ party! You gotta wear something nice! I already got you a mask, but listen, I don't want to wear a stupid dress either, you know me!" There was a pause, "But honestly, this is a good way to meet someone, ya know?"

"I perfectly understand that fact," I nodded, "But it doesn't impress me in any way. If I dress up in all this fancy s*it, men are going to take me as some suck up fancy woman!" I paused to take a breath, "And if I ever meet someone, I want them to accept me for _me. _Not some fake fancy b*tch!"

"Well you can tell them that! I mean if it happens...use your words woman!" Emma retorted. I narrowed my eyes at no one, just looking out the window, not wanting to show my expression. My shoulder dropped and I huffed,

"Ok, I think I have a spare dress upstairs, what color mask did you get me?" I glanced back at her.

"Black and white, I knew I'd force you into this so I checked your dress upstairs before I went to go pick them up," Emma said, "Aren't I a nice friend?"

"_Sure" _I nodded, uncrossing my arms.

"I can decipher sarcasm, you know that right?"

"No way!" I acted surprised.

"You're such a-"

"A what~?" I smiled, knowing Emma wasn't the kind of person who cursed a lot.

"Stupid face." She finished.

"You're so boring," I huffed.

"Oh am I? Says the one who works every night and has no boyfriend," Emma argued.

"Well at least I'm not obsessive," I retorted. She rolled her eyes,

"Yeah right."

* * *

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

For the rest of that night, Vincent was in the office, leaning against the back wall silently.

_"This always reminds me of how you almost killed my family!"_

Those words haunted him gravely all night, and all the following day when he had to hide in the basement while everyone else celebrated and had fun on the floor above.

Once the doors closed at the end of another day at ten o'clock, Vincent snapped out of his thoughts. The way the girl said what she said… he knew that voice. The tone was no stranger to him, he heard a lot of yelling like that in the past.

Vincent shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He needed to focus on the current and not worry about way-back-then... what could not be changed.

Besides… he has someone else to prank until the witching hours when Silver gets here.

Glancing at the camera tablet in the deal, he tapped the different can read to see who was awake.

Right on cue, Marion was out of her gift box and wandering around the halls. Vincent put the tablet down on the desk and peeked out into the hallway, seeing Chubby Boy was tagging along beside her

"Are you sure Max won't be coming back?" The child asked, concerned a little.

"That's up to Silver… although it would probably be best if he didn't come over again. We already have too much on our own little nuisance to take care of."

_"You're talking about me, I presume~?" _

Marion whipped around and BB hid behind her. Vincent was now floating a few feet in front of them, smiling slightly. "How did you guess?" She spat.

_"Luck?"_ Vincent shrugged.

Marion growled. "What do you want Vincent?"

He just got here and already Marion was getting mad. This was easy.

_"Oh nothing~"_ Vincent said, having a wicked grin on his face. _"I just heard you two talking about me behind my back."_

"You deserve that. Besides, your little buddy won't be coming back." Marion smirked.

_"I know~"_ He said, disappearing and reappeared behind Marion, making BB scared and the girl to turn around at the sound of the boy's cowardly whimpers. _"But that does not stop me from having a little fun around here~"_ Vincent continued.

Marion's eyes narrowed, "Your 'fun' nearly killed Silver and her family, and I don't doubt you wanted to hurt her again yesterday!"

Vincent sighed irritatingly, but still heard his grin. _"What is with you people and bringing the past up again~? I didn't hurt her yesterday, like I have been telling you-" _

"**Liar**! Who do you think you are, messing around with Silver like that?!" Marion yelled, approaching Vincent who was now standing not too far away. BB must have ran off somewhere as Vincent could no longer see Chubby Boy behind Marion… weird.

Marion reached out for Vincent's neck before he floated backwards, laughing a little while humming the tune to "Pop Goes the Weasel". It seemed to irritate Marion as she tried grabbing and hitting Vincent, but each time Vincent just laughed and dodged, soon disappearing with only his voice still present in the hallway, echoing throughout the room.

_"Puppet can't catch the night guard~!"_ He sung in the rhythm of the "Pop Goes the Weasel" melody.

"Stop being a coward and show yourself Vincent!" Marion yelled, looking around frantically for Vincent to appear.

"Boo~"

Marion swung around and nearly hit Vincent in the side of the head if it was not being in his ghost form, where Marion's hand when straight through the man's semi-transparent apparition. Vincent chuckled.

_"Oh yeah, I forgot… You can't hit me when I'm like this... how disappointing for you~!"_ He teased, circling around Marion as she tried grabbing Vincent, only for Vincent to play and evade the marionette's attacks.

That was when she looked like the Puppet, her true form, mask and all.

_"Woah~"_ Vincent said, amused slightly_. "Am I supposed to be scared now? Because someone just made this really interesting-"_

The front door opened and closed, sort of in a rushed hurry. Marion changed back to her human form and glared at the purple ghost. "We're not done here." She growled.

_"No, I believe we are actually~"_ Vincent said, crossing his arms and glancing toward the entrance door.

Disappearing again, Vincent was curious if it was Silver again. The Puppet won't be much of a problem… at least for the time being.

Who came in sort of surprised him as he watched Mike walk to the office. He followed and waited until Mike was in there before making his presence known

_"Came by without your girlfriend, I see?" _

Mike whipped around the room, recognizing the voice yet not seeing Vincent anywhere. He sighed, laughing slightly. "Vincent, I know you're here. I need to tell you something." He looked to the hallway, observing it if he was going to bolt out of there at any moment.

Vincent formed sitting in the office chair, and hitting his hands against the desk made Mike jump and almost stumble forward, spinning around to see him.

Vincent smiled, _"Yes~?"_ He said, then his chirpy voice dipped to a more assuming tone, his face also annoyed. _"Let me guess, she broke up with you."_

Mike shook his head. "No… more of a fact that there is a party going on nearby. I just came by to let you know that tomorrow Silver won't be here."

Vincent perked at the sound of that. "What kind of party, if I may ask?"

"A masquerade one. Everyone puts on a disguise with masks and all that. I heard from Emma that Silver was reluctant to go."

Vincent smiled, and the smile turned into a grin Mike recognized.

"Vincent, I know that face. I know that smile. What are you plotting now?" He said, slightly smiling himself.

Vincent looked up at Mike, _"Would you mind if someone comes along to make the party interesting~?" _

Mike glared at him, "Do you really think it will be that easy? How exactly do you think you'll get in?"

_"Well, there is one illusion up my sleeves I have not tried yet~"_ Vincent started, _"and with that I'll be able to blend in with the crowd a lot better then what I look like all… purple." _ It still confused him why out of everything, his whole appearance was always _purple_.

"Scott is going to be there though. He's the host of the party, actually…" Mike said, his voice trying to persuade the insane Vincent's mind… which was a failed attempt.

His grin widened even more. _"Then looks like I have to take one or two precautions… although knowing him that would be a maybe… he probably forgot about me after all these years~"_ He said, rolling his eyes. _"At least he was not as bad as you-know-who."_

Leaning against the doorframe now, Mike inhaled deeply and sighed. "If you do tag along with me, can you at least stay away from me and Emma?"

Vincent laughed. _"No promises~! You know me~… but I will keep things… subtle..."_ He said, muttering the last word. He never liked things subtle… it limited to what a greater outcome would be if things were not-so-subtle.

Mike finally broke his annoyed expression with a small smile. "I had a feeling you would say that," He said, placing a gold and black mask on the desk in front of Vincent. "Whatever 'illusion' you have, better be good enough to not have everyone whisper your name and have Scott know you're there."

Vincent nodded, still smiling. "You really don't know me, do you~?"

"Enough that you would do anything to cause chaos for your own insane mind of yours."

"I'm not insane~" Vincent spat, still with his chirpy voice, _"We're all mad here~ except I may be a bit more mad then you may be. Then again, you're Mister Romeo 'I'm-going-to-date-someone-after-one-hour-meeting-them'… so I may not be that mad after all~!"_

"You take that back!"

Vincent phased backwards through the chair as Mike swung a slap against his head.

_"You missed~!"_ Vincent snickered, then looked out into the hallway behind Mike, smirking after seeing a familiar figure.

_"You're not the only one after me… and you better duck~!" _

Vincent simply stepped to the side while Marion jumped up at Vincent, the girl missed and tumbled to the ground.

She spun around and shot a daggered glare at Vincent, with Mike now standing up and smirking at Vincent. "I swear, I will get you for saying that!"

_"Like I said before,"_ He looked at Marion before repeating what he said the previous day, his smirk turning into a grin before bolting through the hallway again, laughing as Marion chased after him,_ "I still regret nothing~!"_

He heard Mike go on an uncontrollable laughter fit as Vincent avoided Marion's insults and punches. What was even more amusing to Vincent was how Marion was still could not catch up to Vincent even when he was in his physical form.

Minutes turned into nearly an hour passed before Vincent could hear Marion run out of breath, in which Vincent simply chuckled, taunting Marion with humming her music box melody. _"When are you going to stop judging me for what happens long ago~? Hmm~?"_ He smiled.

Marion groaned, standing there for a few seconds trying to regain breath, "_Never!" _Marion continued to pant before continuing, "Because it just doesn't happen once!...Its.. Its happened so many other times! Your personality isn't a very good one!"

"_Its happened before~? Oh do remind me~" _Vincent smirked.

"What, so you forget about all your mistakes like some insecure idiot? Well I got news for you, they ain't gonna just disappear into thin air!" Marion had fully regained her breath, blasting out her words at full volume.

"_Nobody knows me do they~" _He laughed in response. Marion groaned once again with a glare painted onto her face,

"I'm leaving. You're boring anyways," She growled, storming off. Vincent rolled his eyes and spat,

"_Hmph, not like she's that fun anyways~"._


	24. Pulling the Strings

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N Ok I am so freaking excited right now! Warner Bros is making a FNAF Movie! For those of you who want to know more, search it up, Hollywood Reporter already had a post about it~!)**

After all that went on the night before, I had quickly forgot what I was doing for the rest of the week. My mind just, well, went blank I guess. The next evening Emma was all dressed up and I remembered within a second.

I went upstairs to get ready and at the same time, find someone to watch Max.

I was quickly getting dressed into the outfit, which I wasn't happy about. I hated dresses, once a tomboy, always a tomboy, that's the way my mind worked. But now seeing the dress on, it didn't look too shabby. The whole dress was white except for the black belt, it went down to the area just below my knees and it was pretty slim too. I had black pants, and a black vest I slipped on to add a little darker tone to the whole thing.

I guess I liked it. Only a little bit though, after tonight I would probably sell it or burn it. Yep, probably burn it.

I put my hair up as usual and immediately grabbed my phone and scrolled through my contacts, trying to find someone who had the time. Then I scrolled past Goldy, well I really didn't scroll past his contact, as soon as I laid eyes on it I slammed my index finger against the phone.

After a quick and whiney conversation I had gotten someone to watch Maxwell. Great! New everything was taken care of and I had absolutely nothing to worry about at all.

I ran downstairs where Emma was waiting impatiently by the door. I held up my index finger, telling her to give me a minute. I ran into the kitchen where Maxwell was sitting at the table.

"Ok Max, Goldy will be here in a bit, he's gonna watch you for the night ok?" I spoke, Max jumped off the chair and hugged me, "Don't get into too much trouble ya hear?"

"I can't promise anything," He shrugged innocently. I shook my head and laughed, immediately meeting Emma at the door.

"Ready," I huffed. Emma shook her head as she grabbed the mask of the table and shoved it on my face. I adjusted it se I could actually see out of it, now she nodded.

"Now, you're ready." Emma approved grabbing the keys and running out the door. I quickly followed behind, shutting the door behind me.

It didn't take use that long to get there, but when we did, I immediately knew this night was going to be anything but normal. All I saw were lights all over the place and a crud load of people trying to get into a seemingly large building. It looked pretty and antique like it has been there for a century or two in good condition.

"How did Mike even get invited to this!?" I exclaimed.

"He's old friends with the host, I think it was Scott or something, I don't remember," Emma shrugged, parking the car in a spot that was easy to remember. We both climbed out of the car and hastily shut the doors behind us. I followed Emma slowly, having no idea where I was going.

"Emma!"

Emma glanced to the right and was immediately greeted by Mike with a hug. I took a step back after the total surprise, processing how he got over to us so fast. Although most of the people were off in front of us, all in one area. Mike backed off as another man walked up,

He was Mike's height, possibly a few centimeters taller. He had dark brown hair that was tied up in a regular short ponytail. He had light olive skin and seemed to be dressed a tad more likeable than Mike. He wore a tan button up shirt with sleeve that stretched all the way down to his wrists. He wore a black bowtie and black pants, and the shoes were the exact same shade of black. But there was something else I hadn't really seen before, suspenders. They were black and clipped onto his belt going over his shoulders and clipping to his belt on the back. That was new to me.

His mask was black and gold, covering not only around his eyes but the right half of his face as well. His eyes were dark green, although I swear I saw a tint of purple, but then again I could barely see anything with the small amount of light.

"Oh this is…" Mike stammered and paused awkwardly. The man rolled his eyed and huffed annoyingly.

"Please excuse him, he tends to be not the best at introducing others. I'm Vince." He said smoothly.

"Yes, and he's a friend of mine that just recently moved from-"

"Michigan."

"Yes, Michigan!" Mike seemed like he had instantly remembered. "These were the people I was talking to you about!"

"I can see that," He spoke smoothly, irritated slightly yet keeping calm at the same time. Vince looked saner then Mike apparently was… which was strange to see.

"Alright, well I better get going," Mike grabbed Emma's hand. "Need anything just ask Scott!"

And with that he was off in a hurry and disappeared into the crowd.

Ok, Mike was acting weird and I was the only one noticing...

Vince sighed, "My apologies. I don't know how only now he botches up a simple introduction… again."

"Does he always act like that?" I asked.

"Most often," He shrugged, "He's such an idiot."

"So do you like him?" I asked, feeling the ice breaking.

"He's such a loser sometimes. I mean we're friends but, he's not quite the thinker type. 'Oh there's a girl, let me date her!' Please, his head is always in the clouds." Vince explained, shaking his head disapprovingly. He somehow started walking away from the crowd, probably to limit the noise. "Life's no fairy tale, yet people act like it is and run off with it."

"I know, that's why I don't have one!" I exclaimed with a laugh, following behind him.

"Seems like our ideas are quite similar~" His laugh sounded so familiar, and that grin. Jeez… I was getting a major case of deja-vu. "But I'm surprised~ Why do you hate Mike so much? Isn't he your best friend's 'soul mate' or something like that?"

"Soul mate? It takes awhile to determine if you've found your soul mate. I'd prefer really-really-really good friend, Emma to Mike that is." I explained. I stopped talking as I realized we had totally walked away from the whole crowd, having made out way to a small hill overlooking the whole thing. I just sat down on the grass and Vince sat about a foot or two away.

"And-" He assumed there was more.

"That's really the only reason," I lied with a shrug.

He smiled slightly, "I know a lie when I hear one. I've been a pretty good one myself, living in Michigan and all, I loved doing stupid stuff around there all the time. And I'm like a living lie detector," Vince explained. I crossed my arms and huffed,

"I've just met you. And we were just talking about people meeting each other for the first time isn't a trust fest."

"How did you know I was referring to us? I wasn't, if you didn't know," Vince said that as if I wasn't listening. I grumbled to myself, yet he looked at me with suspicion, still smiling.

"Is that jealousy I spy~?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I spat looking in the other direction. I heard him laugh,

"Yep, jealousy at its finest!" He chuckled, clapping his hands once. I elbowed him in the arm causing him to recoil,

"If you tell ANYONE I will murder you myself with my bare hands, understood?" I growled.

"I don't think you can kill an honest man like myself. Besides, who have I got to tell~?" Vince reassured, in the worst way humanly possible. I huffed and went quiet for a moment, and just when more words were going to come out…

**_"VINCENT! I SEE YOU!"_**

I shook at the loud scream. Vince smiled amusingly, yet his eyes expressed slight panic.

"Whelp… that must be Scott. Keeps getting my name confused and calling me Vincent. So many weird people… him probably among the weirdest." He shrugged and stood up, "I should be going. Toodles~!"

And with that he ran off, with me sitting there wondering what just happened.

Weird... yet so familiar.

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

Phew, at least Mike did not mess up the introduction that badly. The girl really is quite dumb after all~!

But right now, Vincent forgot about that awkward encounter and ran off, only to be tackled and grabbed by the shirt collar.

"You're brave to show your face around here." Scott growled.

Vincent simply smiled. "You liked the note I gave you then~?"

"No. I'm tired of your silly antics and nearly crashing my party. Although I have to ask, how exactly did you get here?" He asked, still having a peeved expression on his face.

"It's a long story~" Vincent replied, rolling his eyes. He glanced in Scott's other hand, with the note that plainly read, _I bet you can't find me. –V ._

Alright, it was stupid to reveal himself, he knew, but Scott's outburst already startled a few of the partygoers nearby.

Next thing he knew was his head hitting hard against the ground, Scott dropping him to the ground. Vincent stood up and brushed himself off. "It is not polite to be rude to your guests~!" Vincent said, smirking.

"Right now, you're acting more of a child, and I don't need children destroying my party." He huffed. "You never changed."

Vincent mentally shook at those last few words, but did not let it show past his smile. "Since when~ What's the point of growing up if you can't be a child sometimes~?"

"You need to grow up," Scott spat, crossing his arms with the same pissed off expression on his face.

"And since when were you the boss of me, hm?" Pissing Scott off even more seemed to be one in many of Vincent's intentions. "If I remember correctly...nope! I don't remember anything~ How about you Mr. Bossy~?"

Scott growled at the childish nickname.

"You need help, someone to teach you that you can't stay a kid forever! You're an adult!" He punched Vincent in the shoulder, "Act like it!"

"Now, Now~ Keep your hands to yourself~ You're also not exactly one to talk." Vincent shook his head in disappointment, "It's time to act mature Scotty~"

The roles of each of them were behind entirely switched for the moment, and that was something Scott wasn't too happy about.

"So," Scott growled trying to change the subject, aiming to avoid more taunts and silliness. "How much have you ruined so far?"

_"_Less than you apparently~ Scaring guests isn't a good technique," Vincent spoke like he was giving 'helpful' advice. "But whatever floats your boat Scotty~."

"I'd do anything to get you out of here, even if it means ruining-"

"So ruining a party isn't a big deal now~? Wow, way to be a mature adult and enforce the rules on an innocent bystander~" Vincent rolled his eyes innocently.

"Innocent? **Innocent**?!" Scott broke out into a small moment of laughter, he finally finished wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh man, you sure are actually funny sometimes!" Holding a hand to his stomach Scott completely finished laughing, "Now, back to the original intentions...You don't know anyone here but me do ya? Besides Mike, but we'll put him aside as well."

"I do, as a matter of fact~" Vincent shot in a prideful tone.

"Sure, yeah," Scott mocked. "Now move along now kid. And remember, don't mess with anything or else I'll have to kick you out myself~."

Vincent huffed, walking off with a grin plastered to his face. He disappeared into the crowd then quickly made his way back to the hillside.

Something told him to look behind him towards the crowd. He felt like he was watched... but no-one stuck out besides the two lovebirds and Scott.

Once he was back, the girl was still standing there on the hill, her back facing towards him. He wished he could go into his ghost form, but that was not possible and that would ruin his illusion. Old fashioned way it is then.

Carefully stepping towards Silver, he crept up a couple feet behind her and smiled.

"Boo~!"

Silver jumped and whipped around in panic. Vincent chuckled... that trick never got old~!

"Oh, hey Vince." She finally said, not as startled anymore seeing 'Vince', "I'm guessing that's what you do a lot at your old home?" She asked.

Vincent nodded, laughing a little while keeping his fake persona in character "Yeah, basically. It's something I can't help some days…" He chuckled. He wondered if he should mention anything about the plastic-wrap-door prank that happened a couple nights ago… that may work. Silver is just a puppet; Vincent just needed to know which strings to pull to get a certain reaction from that somewhat-unpredictable mind of hers.

**(Silver P.O.V)**

I'm not gonna lie, I was getting sick and tired of the one getting scared. And now that I just met this guy, and he does that exact same thing! I'm never going to get a break around here..

"I thought you left," I smiled awkwardly. I had spilled mostly everything I wanted to now I guess that this conversation would go on for quite awhile. That was only a guess though. I sat down like before and Vince sat down in the same spot again.

"So..." '_Come on Silver! Break that ice!" _My conscience snapped. "You miss Michigan?"

Instead of a mental breakdown, or possibly an emotional moment, Vince just replied with a simple shrug.

"A little bit, not much though. Nothing was really that exciting," He admitted with a smile. "You been living here for awhile? With your parents and other siblings I presume~."

Oh lord.

"No."

My tone of voice had instantly changed, and Vince seemed mighty confused about it. Silence crept along the area for at least five minutes at the least, it felt like hours before the talking continued.

"Mind if I ask~?"

"I lived with my older brother for awhile. Now I live with my little brother and my friend, just always making sure I got a family member around." I forced a smile. Vince seemed more intrigued than worried at this point.

"And your parents-"

"Dead."

He seemed to recoil back from the conversation immediately.

He muttered something under his breath, and the only words I could pick up were '_pulled' _and _'string'. _Both seemed on an odd concept for the time being, especially the topic that was being recently discussed.

"Lets move onto to something else, agreed~"

"Agreed." I replied, "So, Michigan? Pranks? Surprise me."

"There was this one time, and I covered this door in plastic," He began laughing a bit so he quickly tried to finish. "It was only me of course. But my 'victim' ran straight through without thought! _Priceless~" _Vince laughed uncontrollably for a minute before stopping.

"Sounds familiar," I huffed shaking my head after remembering previous events. "My brother would like someone like you. He's quite the prankster type."

"Well it sounds like a second meeting needs to be arranged~" He smiled. I laughed under my breath,

"Not so fast. We've been taking for 20 minutes, give it time," I shook my head.

"So, how old are you exactly~?" Vince asked.

"Seventeen, I turn eighteen in a few weeks." I shrugged. Vince nodded,

"Greatest fear~?"

"What are you Mr. Trivia?" I scoffed, which a smile immediately followed. He gave no reply, awaiting his answer. "I don't know. I work the night shift at a creepy kids restaurant what can I be afraid of?"

"I know there's something you're afraid of buried in all those thoughts up there~" He pointed to my head.

"Spiders.." I admitted.

"_Really~"_ Vince sat in awe, "Couldn't see that from your appearance~." I rolled my eyes with a small smile on my face, Vince glanced at his watch as the same expression plastered onto his face. He seemed relaxed but his eyes showed pure panic.

"Well, nice meeting you. I gotta head out now if you don't mind~" He gave me a small salute then ran down the hill, probably to go find Mike. I pulled my phone out of my dress pocket and turned it on.

Hm, 11:55 p.m.

It was pretty close to midnight.

I stood up and slowly walked down the hill, hoping to find Emma easily so we could head right home.


	25. Arguments

**(Silver P.O.V)**

"Please?"

I let out another groan and smacked my forehead with my palm,

"How many times do I have to say it?! No!" I snapped back, trying to finish getting ready. Max grabbed my leg and looked up at me, giving me that stupid puppy-eyes look. "Don't give me that face mister!"

Max didn't move, instead he begged more.

"Pretty please~?" He pleaded. I set the hair brush down and looked down upon him, scowling.

"No. That's my final answer," I growled. I began to walk out of my room with Max still attached to my leg. "You're gonna have to get off when I leave."

Max growled and grasped onto my leg tighter, "I'm not letting go until you let me go with you!" I sent back a glare but he continued, "I wanna see Vincent!"

"That sets my answer in stone then." I replied, trying to shake him off my leg.

"Whyyyyyy," Max whined, keeping a persistent hold on my leg. I finally shook him off as he landed quietly onto the floor.

"He's a bad influence!" I shot, slipping on my jacket.

"Is not!" Max retorted.

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is **not!**"

"Is **too!" **I roared, ending the conversation. "Not any offense to you Max. I love you, but its my job to make the right decisions. And letting you come to work with me isn't the right one!"

Max grumbled as a smirk climbed onto his face. I shook my head,

"In only a matter of two days... he somehow rubbed off on you..." I shrugged and grabbed my keys, "Emma's probably gonna be playing video games the whole night, if you're hungry you know where the food is."

"Ok~" He smiled.

"Max, don't ever talk like that again," I reprimanded. Max just smiled as I closed the door, how did he rub off on him so much in two days? I was afraid he was becoming a mini Vincent. Ugh, that gave _me_the chills.

After quietly driving to work and making it inside. While roaming the halls I realized that it had been awhile since I was just here by myself. Well, at least it felt like it. Now I felt weird roaming the halls alone, although this was a regular occurrence before Maxwell had come back. I lazily walked to the office and sat down, resting my head on my hand I looked at the cameras for no specific reason once so ever.

I felt something. This weird feeling in my stomach that appeared all of the sudden.

"Leave me alone," I grumbled, flipping through each camera.

_"I'm bored."_ Vincent was floating in mid air, looking at the ceiling.

"Sounds like a personal problem," I shrugged.

"_Where's mini me~?" _He asked, slightly glancing to the left.

"Mini who," I glanced up at him, "You're talking about my brother, aren't you?"

"_Yeah, yeah. I got the cool nickname for him though, unlike __**someone,**_" Vincent scoffed as he landed onto the floor.

"Too bad, so sad. He ain't coming back anytime soon," I spoke like it was no big deal.

"_That's quite unfair! Why don't I get a say in this~?" _Vincent wondered aloud.

"He's my responsibility, not yours. Besides, you're a bad influence," I replied, yawning a bit.

"_For your information, neither of us hurt you with the pranks… I'm surprised your mind didn't pick up on that." _Vincent shook his head is dismay.

"I wasn't trying to complement you," I shrugged.

"_I'll take it both ways~" _Vincent shrugged back. "_Doesn't matter to me~"_

"Good for you," I applauded.

"_Bring him back~." _He spoke out of nowhere.

"No." I replied.

"_Please~"_

"Nope!"

"_Please~"_

"No."

He was beside me making the same pouty puppy-eyes face Max gave me, tilting his head slightly

"_Pleeeease~?"_

"This is like Max's argument all over again!" I shouted, ending with a low growl. "No!" There was a small moment of silence where no one spoke.

"_Please~?"_

"No."

"_P-"_

"You say it one more time! And I won't bother to consider!" I yelled. Vincent rolled his eyes and smiled mischievously.

"_Please?" _It was a lot quicker then the other begs, probably just waiting for me to snap.

I banged my head against the desk. Letting it sit there for a good minute, Vincent waited patiently for my reaction.

"Fine! Ok! Fine! But if anything happens, or if I get pranked again, that's the last you'll ever see of him!" I finally broke.

Vincent laughed again, which was kind of surprising after what I just said. "_You're so easy to break~!" _

"Well at least I'm not an idiot," I scoffed.

"_Well at least I'm not demanding!"_

I knew where this was going.

"Well at least I'm not purple!" I shot.

"_Well at least I'm not an idiot~!"_

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" I shot.

"_Are too~"_

"Are not!"

_"Are not~"_

"Are too!"

Vincent clapped his hands together,

"_I was thinking the same thing~!" _He admitted.

I glared at him. "I hate you."

Vincent rolled his eyes,

"_Oh, I know~…"_


	26. Pre-Apocalypse

**(Silver P.O.V)**

His voice was starting to get really annoying as the minutes passed. Right when I was about to tell him off, he disappeared and went somewhere. He was up to something, I could tell with that smirk of his that Max seems to be slowly inheriting. That got me wondering what I would have to expect when I got back home.

I checked the cameras and saw that Freddy and Foxy were talking, with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica nearby listening. I could not hear what they were talking about, but something felt off…

That was when I heard a car pull up in the parking lot right in front of the driveway, the door opening a couple minutes later with Emma's cheery voice echoing in the hallway, "Silver~!"

I stepped out of the office where I was tackled into a hug. At first it didn't appeal to me that Emma was here and not at home with Max.

"Emma..." I laughed awkwardly. "What'ca doin here?" Emma released me,

"Mikes here too, he's just taking his time," It seemed like she was trying to reassure me. But of course that wasn't assuring in the slightest. "Besides, we thought you might be lonely~"

_We?_

There was no possible way of Emma and Mike both thinking, at the same time, that I was lonely. That just wasn't probable. Not impossible, just not likely_._

About a minute of two later Mike came walking down the hall up to Emma, hugging her from behind. Emma giggled, and I gagged. Not obviously though, I hid my reaction inside my throat, where I was trying to keep my food down.

I turned away and casually walked into the office, frantically looking for a trash can in case I couldn't keep my food down. Emma walked in behind me, followed by Mike.

"Jeez, you look like you need to move around a bit," Emma elbowed me, noticing my sick look. I forced a smile as the sick expression wiped away from my face and I didn't have to worry about finding the nearest trash can. I followed Emma's advice and brushed past both of them, making my way down the hall. Emma sighed and ran up to catch up with me, once again with Mike following right behind her. "So What'ca up to?"

"Nothing much." I shrugged, continuing down the hall.

But that's when I could hear echoes of different voices around me.

_"Come at me Ducky~ An insult to every chicken in the world~!"_

_"Quit it!"_

_Toy Bonnie and Chica._

_"I thought we got this resolved, she's fine!"_

_"Fine!? She's dead thanks to you!"_

_"It's not**our**fault!"_

_"It's all**your**fault!"_

_"Why are you on her side ya little kid!?"_

_"Because she's my friend!"_

_Freddy, Foxy, and an interruption with the last line of Chica._

"Is it me, or do you guys here something?" Mike asked, looking around in the rooms.

"Just you." I lied.

But now that got me thinking, why was everyone suddenly fighting? I mean, a few years back we were all working together to stop Freddy from fighting Foxy. What happened to everyone? It was like a chain reaction of bad occurrences. The dreams, the fights, the pranks, well I guess the _results_from the pranks. But still, something was going on. Teasing, fighting, and bickering. Everyone was acting so different. And I mean _everyone._

I glanced at Emma who seemed to be curious at the sounds that we were all hearing. "Where are they coming from?" She asked Mike.

"Don't know…" Mike said with an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

I looked around and stopped when I felt something cold rush by me. Apparently Emma felt it too as she stood by Mike, her scared expression nearly matching Mike's.

"Vincent." I heard Mike say, keeping his voice low, and Emma looked up at him confused.

"Who's Vincent?"

I rolled my eyes, and as if in reaction to his name being said, I felt something… or some_one_ looming over us.

Mangle. Except her eyes were weird…they were black with small dots in the center.

Her appearance disappeared as the power was shut off, leaving only her white glowing eyes visible.

I backed up and stood beside where Emma would be… "Mike, where's Emma?" I asked, concerned.

Mike looked around frantically, looking for her. She was no-where around where we could see, there was little light coming in from the windows.

The next thing I knew, I was pinned to the ground as Mangle launched from the ceiling. She tackled me and I laid stunned on the ground for a minute before I could her police scanner go off. Mangle glared at Mike and growled, stepping off of me and launching at Mike.

Mike aggressively fought back before tumbling to the ground, trying to push away Mangle's dangling, and sharp, jaw. I quickly got back up, prying Mangle off of him. Throwing her as far as I could away.

"F*ck off you bucket of bolts!" Mike hollered. My breathing was quick and terribly paced, seeing more white dots move forward towards us. "It's like a freakin zombie apocalypse!"

I shook my mind of all distractions,

"I'll go try and get the lights back on, that should fix everything. I hope..." I muttered the last flaw. "You go find Emma! I couldn't imagine the horror she'd go through if he got to her!"

Mike quickly nodded, as he ran off. Forcing me face to face with all these crazy animatronics, I pulled out my keys from my pocket and shook them. Throwing them behind the animatronics to provide a distraction, and luckily, it worked. All the white dots disappeared and I sprinted down the other hall towards the basement.

* * *

**(Emma P.O.V)**

Panting, I lead up against the wall. Adjusting my jacket I got a hold of myself, looking frantically to see where I had run of too. I swallowed harshly and looked at my surroundings with the little light that came in the window from the moon.

This was some kind of chess room. Man, of all places I had to end up it was a boring old chess room. Chess was so boring, why was this is a pizzeria? Especially one designed for kids?

Now I realized that I was completely alone in the room.

"Silver...? M-Mike...?" I tried hollering but all that came out of my mouth was that hoarse whimper. Jeez, all that running must've totally taken the breath out of me. Hollering would be completely useless at this point.

_"You seem lost~"_

I spun around, trying to find the source of that voice.

"He-Hello?" I questioned to no one in particular, man, was I going insane? I cautiously walked deeper into the room.

"_Oooohh~ you're one of those **stupid** ones~ Walking into danger like complete fools~" _The voice taunted.

"Where the heck are you!? Quit playing hide-and-seek!" I demanded.

_"Hmph, quite demanding, aren't you~?__" _It continued to taut. _"Besides, you don't know who you're up against."_

"An idiot who plays hide-and-seek, that's who!" I growled, shivering at the sound of his voice again.

_"Oh stop trying to insult me~! I can tell fear through your voice~"_ It continued, then faded away.

There was silence.

The room slowly went darker to pitch-black, and I could feel my legs stiffen even though my mind yelled at me to run.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I could feel the cold through three layers of clothing... I turned my head to be met by large, white eyes and a wide grin.

"_Boo~"_

I screamed, jumping back about five feet. Tumbling to the ground after jumping I had an arm ready in front of me. The man floating in mid-air laughed hysterically,

"_Hahaha~! You're all so gullible~! Your reaction was even better than the last ones~!"_ He held as hand to his stomach as he continued laughing.

"Who are you..." I trailed off, glaring at him. His eyes turned from white with no pupils to normal human eyes, but he was floating mid-air and… purple? My head hurt at trying to understand that.

"_Why, I'm the trickiest man in the world I suppose~! Scaring people is one of my special talents, it seems~!" _He laughed proudly. I continued to glare at him as I stood up.

"W-"

"Emma!" I spun around only to be tackled into a hug by Mike. After a few seconds he released and looked behind me.

"_Aw come on~! I was just about to start talking about you~! All good things~" _The man chuckled.

"Party's over, Vincent." Mike growled. I was confused.

"Wait, **that's **Vincent?" I questioned. Mike slowly nodded, his fierce glare not moving off of the purple man.

"_Why the party don't stop till-" _The lights flickered on as Vincent looked up to the ceiling, "_The lights turn on?"_

After a series of footsteps and silence, Silver was at the door.

"I fixed every-" She caught sight of Vincent, "thing..."

"_You can always count on Silver to ruin your fun~" _Vincent pouted. Silver laughed, as if victorious at something.

"Keep count'n on it."


	27. Animatronic Apocalypse

**(****Silver P.O.V)**

"You changed your mind!?" He beamed, jumping with excitement. I slowly nodded, "But why?"

I stood there for a minute, thinking for a lie that would seem hard to see through,

"Just thought since you got nothing to do, and your home alone," I lied with a shrug. "That's really it." Max's expression lowered and he hung his arms down by his sides,

"Liar." Max pouted.

"I'm not lying! It's the truth!" I exclaimed, trying to hold the truth in. "I swear!"

"Your getting into that panic mode again..." Max glared at me, "Tell me the real reason."

"No."

"So you admit your lying?" Max pointed out.

"No."

"Is that all your going to say?"

"Yep."

Max threw his head back and groaned, "Why you gotta be so rude?" I shrugged in response, slipping on my coat and grabbing the keys. I noticed Max was going to grab his backpack.

"No." I pointed a firm finger at his bag.

"But whyyyyyyyyyyyyy," He whined. I gave him the 'you know exactly why' look. Max angrily dropped his bag to the floor and trudged out the door to the car. I shut the door behind me and headed out after him.

For the first time in the car Max didn't seemed as focused on anything. Of course is he asked me any question that wouldn't have a yes or no answer, to which I would just shrug like I didn't know. I really wanted to keep this yes and no thing up for the whole night. Finally not being the one who was getting pissed off.

When we parked in the parking lot, Max immediately jumped out and made an attempt to bolt towards the door. I quickly got out after him and grabbed his hood when he was in mid-sprint.

"No."

"Why did you even bring me here!?" He cried. I shrugged and walked inside, making sure he was behind me the whole time. "Do you really have to be like this?"

"Yes." I nodded. Max crossed his arms and pouted,

"You really are going to keep this up all night, huh?"

I gave a sharp nod, "Yes."

After a minute or two I made it to the office and Max trudged behind me. I went to sit down and he did the same. Still with his arms crossed and the pouty look on his face. I kicked my feet up and began to watch the cameras.

About thirty minutes passed before I peered at Max, who was looking all around the room like he had just heard something.

"Uhh, sis?"

"Mhm?" I answered.

"Can I uh.. go to the bathroom?" Max asked. I rolled my eyes,

"Yes," I replied slowly. I followed Max with the cameras, making sure he went into the bathroom. And surprisingly he actually did. I suppose he was finally starting to respect me, then it'd be easier for me to watch over him.

I carefully watched the cameras, waiting for Max to come out and back. But he was taking way longer than he usually should... Was he sick or something? Maybe I shouldn't have brought him, probably should've waited a day or two. Summer is where Jordan and I would usually get sick, so it was probably genetic or something. But what did I know?

Ten minutes later he still hadn't come out. I groaned, getting off my chair and trudging down the hall. I made it to the bathroom and stood in front of the door.

"Max, you okay in there?"

Well, so much for saying yes and no the whole night...

"Um...yeah I-I'm good," His voice was off.

"Max are you sure-"

"Fine! Fine!" Max insisted loudly.

"Max, are you sure-" I suspected. The door immediately opened and Max stood there quietly. He blinked at me and I did the same.

"There's something in here!" He shouted out of nowhere. I gave him this look of confusion.

"What is it?" I asked. Max frantically shrugged,

"I don't know! But you're my big sister! You go kill it!" Max panicked.

"What is it some kind of centipede or something?" I questioned, Max nodded and dragged me into the long bathroom lined with stalls. He brought me to a small vent which was open,

"I saw something!" Max panicked. I glared into the vent, but nothing caught my eye.

"Max are you-"

Something jumped onto my chest and I looked down.

"**AHHHHHH**! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoff!"

I swatted at my chest and sprinted out the door, all the way outside as I quickly glanced back as I continued to brush off my chest. I panted heavily as loud, laughs came from inside. Both belonging to two very familiar voices.

No way.

I stomped back inside all the way to the hallway just outside the bathrooms, where Max and Vincent were laughing hysterically without much restraint, almost falling onto the floor.

I grumbled, thinking of how in the world the knew I was afraid of spiders. It was probably just bad luck though.

"Ha. Ha. Real funny." I scoffed, kicking the fake spider that fell off when I ran outside across the floor.

_"They're just getting better and better~"_ Vincent wheezed, most of his laughing taking away his ability to talk.

"I know! I'd say that's the best one so far!" Max laughed in reply. I grumbled and walked over to Max, I slowly hooked him with my shoe and dragged his across the floor.

"Hey! Hey!" Max screamed, kicking my leg. "Child abuse!"

"Yeah right," I scoffed.

"Vincent! Call Child Services!" Max screamed.

"Yeah, really funny Max. With what you tell them about him, I'm sure they'll be on my side." I laughed, continuing to drag him out the bathroom. Max groaned as Vincent quietly floated along,

_"What do you know~?"_ He taunted.

"Goldy tells me a lot about you." I shrugged, watching Max continue to claw at my leg as I held a near death-grip on his wrist.

"He doesn't know anything~" Vincent waved off.

"Oh yeah? He told me when-"

_"Hey! Hey! Hey!"_ He copied Max's tone, _"Hold your horses! We don't talk about that time!"_

"It was funny," I admitted. "You being in pain~ Ha! It brings a tear to my eye!"

_"Pain is hilarious~!"_ Vincent admitted, laughing a little to my surprise. I kept my surprise hidden as I rolled my eyes, making it to the door.

"Only when it doesn't happen to you." I shot back.

_"It's kinda funny either way~"_

I scoffed at his snarky comment and headed out the door to the car.

I had to practically shove Max in the car and put on the seat-belt before he finally gave up, grumbling to himself.

The short car ride was surprisingly quiet, and Emma met us at the door with a confused look. "You just left and now you're back..."

"Change of plans. I'll explain on the way back." I said, holding a not-happy Max firmly by the wrist. Emma looked at him and back at me.

"Can I-"

"**NO**. You're staying here." I roared at Max before he could finish his question. He went to the sofa and sat down, folding his arms and looking down at the floor.

I glanced at Emma, "I was thinking you would come with me this time."

"What about Max?" She asked, confused.

"I'll explain on the way there, I don't think he would be able to do much now. And if he does," I raised my voice loud enough to where I knew Max would hear me clearly, "he will be punished much more then he is now!"

Emma simply nodded and I could tell from her expression I was not in a very good mood. I opened the door and she walked out to the car as I looked at Max once more, who has not moved at all.

On the car ride there, I explained to Emma what happened. That Vincent has influenced Max to the point that thirty minutes would not pass before I would end up playing victim to their pranks, like what happened earlier with the fake spider.

"Why won't you simply leave the place if Vincent bothers you that much?"

"Because I don't want to let Jordan or the company down simply because of an insane idiot." I replied, my rage from Max still showing through my voice.

Once we arrived at the pizzeria, already at the door, the place was actually giving off creepy vibes. Emma was right behind me, and apparently she was feeling the same thing. I shook my head, trying to get that creepy feeling out. "It's probably just Vincent taunting us." I sighed, which got Emma to calm down as well.

Who would of guessed who was waiting for us right in the office as soon as we sat down.

"Out." I growled, with Emma standing beside me looking at him as well.

Vincent just rolled his eyes with a grin, his apparition barely visible in the hallway. Without saying anything, he faded away.

Weird for him to be suddenly quiet.

"Emma, I think you better get your guard up."

"Tonight's gonna be one of _those_ nights?" Emma knew what was up at my tone of voice.

"Yup." I looked out to the hallway where Vincent once was, then switching to check the cameras, "Looks like he's playing another game. But this time, he won't get away unscathed." I smiled at that last word.

After what I had to go through, Vincent would be the one to get the last laugh. I am certain of it.

The beginning of the night seemed easy enough. Checking the cameras, Vincent was being quiet for once, everything seemed to go great. I took that was a bad sign, good things always came in front of the bad ones. Especially in this place...

Then as I thought, it came. The whole building blacked out again. I huffed as stood up,

"Wait here, I gotta go turn everything back on again," I spoke to Emma.

"But-"

Before she could finish I was out the door running down the hall. But before I could ever get close to the breaker in the basement I was confronted by several animatronics. Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica. All with white pupils, all very active.

But all the other animatronics seemed to be off. Which in retrospect was really creepy to me.

Foxy lunged but I dodged to the right, he lunged again but I ducked as he landed in front of the rest of them. I waited for the next lunge but it didn't happen. I looked up only to see Foxy was already pinned to the ground by Freddy, being kicked by Bonnie and Chica.

Wow, one small mistake and he just gets beat up. I shook my head out of it, my memory drawing me back to the chess board dreams with pieces fighting. But I couldn't think about that. Emma was in the office and I had to go turn the lights back on.

At the same time, I wanted to help Foxy, but it would be useless unless the lights got turned back on.

**(Emma P.O.V)**

I just waited quietly in the office, being completely aware of my surroundings. I heard loud bangs and smashes coming out from the large room on the other side of the hall, my initial reaction was to go check it out. But instead, not wanting to get involved, I walked out the other door, trying to find my way down the moonlit hallway.

The bangs volume decreased and my pace was slowed, realizing they probably weren't coming the same way I was. It was uncomfortably quiet, the only noise were my footsteps echoing through the hallway.

I looked in the rooms as I passed them, passing the chess room I was going to peek in, but instead the door was slammed in my face and locked from the inside. I jumped back, looking in the other door.

_BAM!_

It slammed right in my face again. I backed up, hearing even more slamming noises coming from the other side of the door.

All the doors were closing themselves, and I could barely see in this dark. I stopped walking and huffed, trying to regain myself. This place was giving me the creeps.

Footsteps echoed down the hall again, and I wasn't moving at all. I froze, looking both ways to decipher which way it was coming from.

_"Honestly, is a few footsteps and some closing doors gonna scare you~"_ A voice echoed down the hall. But I still couldn't tell where the footsteps nor the voice were coming from.

"It's just surprising that's all, if I knew it was coming-"

_"But you didn't, did you~"_ It taunted. I crossed my arms and grumbled, _"Aw what now~ Have your thoughts changed now that Mister Romeo isn't here to rescue you~"_ The voice laughed.

Mister Romeo? I know that voice...was this Vincent again? It took me a moment before I figured he was probably referring to Mike.

There was nothing to be scared of, I told myself, these were just taunts and unfulfilled threats.

Once again cold hands touched my shoulders, I slowly turned around but nothing was there.

_"Nope~"_

I panicked and looked forward again. White eyes.

"Boo~"

I screamed, tumbling to the floor again. I rubbed my head after the unexpected fall...

The purple man laughed, almost the same as last time, "Ha ha~! Still you fall-"

The lights flickered back on and immediately hearing quick footsteps down the hall, he vanished. I stopped rubbing my sore head and Silver appeared in front of me.

"You ok?" She asked, holding a hand out to me. I grabbed it as she pulled me up, I just shrugged. "Vincent again?"

I nodded. Apparently my still scared-half-to-death face gave it away.

"No big deal. Just likes to mess with people, he wouldn't do anything like that in the light of day~"

Another face popped in through the doorway... a girl a few years younger then Silver and I were, in black with white stripes on her arms. She walked in and looked around,

"He disappeared again, didn't he?"

**(Silver POV)**

I turned to see Marion at the door, her face showing disappointment, matching Silver's. "Sadly, yes... we barely missed him."

Marion huffed, "He's a complete coward..."

I nodded, then looked at Emma who was looking at Marion confused. "Emma, this is Marion." Marion waved and Emma waved back awkwardly.

"Sorry about what's been going on with Vincent" Marion started, folding her arms across her chest, "He does that to me all the time, and I still have to get my hands around his neck for it."

"At least the lights are turned back on," I was relieved somewhat, yet disappointed that we didn't catch Vincent. "Do you know anywhere we may find him?" I said, out of the blue.

Marion looked at me and shook her head, "If I knew, I would not be standing here. Even if we do find him, he'll just disappear again like the insane coward he is."

I nodded, with that we made our way back to the office. I was half-expecting Vincent to be there, but he wasn't.

I quickly grabbed the tablet and sat down in the chair as Marion and Emma looked around the office and out in the hallway. "He's not appearing on any of the cameras." I huffed, irritated for all the hell that he has brought us, now with some sort of animatronic apocalypse-thing.

Which reminded me. "Hey Marion..."

"Yes?" She turned her head towards me,

"Why do you guys go all..." I tried to think of the right word to use, "...weird when the lights go out?"

Marion thought about that for a moment before shrugging, "I don't know..." She admitted, uncertainty showing through, "It's like a haunted house, I guess. I know that before you were trapped in here years back, at least from what I have been hearing from the other animatronics..." Her voice went somber, as if hesitating to say anything else. After a moment of silence she sighed and continued,

"That we would "mess with the night guard". Of course, that has not happened in a long time... probably because you were visiting often, so the other got to meet you when you were young." Marion explained, her body tensing up, "That is... after Freddy went insane, that feeling was brought back... I don't know." She ended it abruptly, but I nodded, trying to understand.

This was making little sense. Then I remembered the nightmare I had to go through when I was only ten... when Jordan locked me in and left me with "killer animatronics". More recently, only about three or four years ago, Freddy went insane and nearly destroyed the pizzeria under Vincent's control...

This was connected to Vincent, I was certain... but pieces of the puzzle were still not fitting in quite right or just don't make sense.


	28. Singing Dreams

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N Sorry for the delay in chapters! I sprained meh ankle! :( But we'll try to get updates in faster!)**

I strolled out of the car, slowly making my way to the front doors.

I was way too tired to be working, I felt...weird. I left Max at home with Emma due to the fact that silence is all I really wanted that night. But I knew that was a very low probability...

I made my way to the door where a bright yellow flyer was taped to the door from the inside. In big, bold letters, it read:

**"Animatronics need to rest for the day! Be back tomorrow!"**

**-Freddy Fazbear's Entertainment **

So I didn't or shouldn't have had to work last night?

I gave a long moan and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Man, I had totally regretted not getting coffee on the way here. What a mistake that was, being late would've made a difference anyway. Why was there no call? Did they still want me to work although the place had been closed all day?

Idiots. They never let you catch a break...

I unlocked the door and simply walked in, I yawned as I shut the door behind me. I noticed some streamers and what looked like trash, were scattered across the floor, somewhat down the hall.

I just shrugged it off, but my curiosity getting the best of me, I aimlessly walked down the hall, sort of 'following the trash'. Making my way to the large party room I swear, if I had coffee in my hand I would've dropped it...

The whole place was a disaster**. **More streamers were on the floor and chairs were scattered far away from their positions at the tables. It didn't look like more than 10 chairs were in the right place. More trash was scattered around the place, as if something went completely wild.

"Holy-"

"**Get back here ye' bastard!**"

Oh god, I should've seen this coming...

Before I knew what the heck was going on I was thrust to the left.

Vincent had run past me, of course he was involved in this, with an angry Foxy catching up the rear.

"Quit being a coward!" Foxy screeched, sprinting past me on all fours.

"_Not my fault you're so slow~!" _Vincent teased. Foxy screeched in rage and grabbed a chair, chucking it across the room at Vincent. But he didn't even move, the chair just slipped right through him. _"What ye' gonna do now~" _Vincent mocked the pirate fox's speech, grinning victoriously.

Another chair came flying out of the corner, hitting Vincent in the back by surprise.

"_Cheater~!" _Vincent accused, Marion, in her puppet form, came flying out of the corner. She reached for his neck and slammed him onto the ground, then throwing him into another room nearby.

Explaining the rest...I'd rather not. But I'm pretty sure blood flew out of that room, and from whom I did not want to find out.

"Stupid land lubber...ye' can go walk the plank for all I care," Foxy muttered as he limped off. Probably from the injuries he got from Bonnie and Chica.

Soon enough Vincent rushed out of the room he was in, a trail of blood followed him for a short length.

"Don't think this is over!" Marion screamed down the hall, now in her human form, as she raised a fist in the air. I stood there blankly as she finally noticed me, "How long have you been there?"

"Bout 5 minutes," I admitted quietly. She groggily trudged over, man I hated how shorter she was than me... it wasn't by much but I hated looking down at people. It was just a weird feeling, what if that made people feel lesser? Lowered their self-esteem? I was getting too much into it..."You alright?"

"Fine," Marion nodded, "Better than I'll ever be."

I quietly nodded as I stood there awkwardly,

"So, what happened in here?" I asked.

"We were fighting again, janitors can clean it up tomorrow for all I care." Marion shrugged off,

"You guys are fighting way more than usual..." I muttered.

"Can't blame us, we're all dead," Marion spat out.

"All of you? I thought it was only-"

"Five? That's what everyone thinks! I'm dead! B's dead! Do we ever think about that!?" Marion shouted.

"Wait, hold the phone! Seven!?" I snapped out of my sleepy trance.

"Mhm, my little bro and I were murdered at the same time…" Marion trailed off.

"That's why you've always been so protective..." I thought aloud. Marion nodded, which followed in a shrug.

"Vincent was _way _creepier back then, then he is now. He was the one doing Jeremy's dirty work, there wasn't a day the sun shined when those two were together..." Marion explained. I nodded, remembering what I knew, and gaining the info I just learned.

"I heard, doesn't sound too good..." I stated obviously. Marion nodded, which suddenly followed with me getting sudden light-headedness. "Ow..."

"What?" Marion asked. I stopped thinking but the pain wouldn't go,

"I-I just gotta go l-lay down," I stammered a bit. Marion stood idly by as I walked down the hall into the office. I quickly sat down and buried my head into my arms on the desk. The dizziness immediately vanished as the lights above me flickered on and off. I slowly picked my head up and looked at the clock.

* * *

The hands were just spinning into continuous circles, not showing any exact time. I stared at it for a minute then shook my head. Trying to keep track of the hands on the clock was just making the dizziness come back...

The place was almost completely dark, so I grabbed the flashlight form the desk and hit it a few times on my hand. As soon as it lit up I began to walk down the un-lit halls. I passed through the party room which was completely clean and in order. Wow, they must've cleaned it up fast.

I walked down the halls, checking in all the stage rooms. The Toy animatronics were perfectly fine, the regular animatronics seemed to be perfectly fine, except for the white dots in their black eyes. But they weren't attacking, so that was good.

Marion was in her box near Balloon Boy, they had the white dots as well but I didn't really see anything else out of the ordinary.

I walked to the main hallway, the Main Stage on my left, with the regular Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. Pirate's Cove on my right, and behind me was the Prize Corner with Marion and B.

There was a vaguely familiar male voice, soft yet echoed aimlessly in the room as it sung a melody.

_"__Come little children, I'll take thee away~_

_Into a land of enchantment~_

_Come little Children, the times come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows~"_

One by one, I saw the animatronic's eyes went completely dark, as if more lifeless then they already were before. I stayed completely still, afraid I may get attacked if I moved.

The singing continued,

_"__Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way,_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows~_

_Weep not poor children, for life is this way~_

_Murdering beauty and passions~"_

I looked frantically around for the person singing but I didn't see anything as the singing disappeared again, but I felt something. I looked down to see a little boy at my ankle. He was ghostly white and looked seemingly like Balloon Boy. I just sat there in awe as it, or he, tugged my pant leg. I had no idea what you was supposed to do or say. Did they think _I _was singing? Hopefully not.

Within seconds one more came from the Prize Corner, one from Pirate's Cove, and three from the main stage.

Six. Six kids.

Oh lord this was not happening.

I bent down to the little one tugging my leg. "_Mommy..." _His voice was swift and cold with sadness.

I sighed and shook my head, "Sorry, I'm afraid not..." I apologized. He frowned a little, wrapping his arms around my neck for a total surprise hug. I stood there quietly, hugging him back softly.

"_He doesn't remember much..." _I turned around to the older looking girl. Her black hair went past her shoulders, but that was the only recognizable feature. _"My little brother was so young..."_

Marion. Her voice was so easy to recognize it hurt.

Little brother?

Was I holding the spirit of Balloon Boy!?

This was all going too fast for me, I didn't like it.

Turning around I was faced with four kids. There pictures I all remembered from the article I read a few years back. All of them were wearing worn-down clothes, stained with what I assumed to be blood. Marion's eyes looked like she was crying the red liquid.

Ok, I was about to get emotional... but right on cue, the singing came back, more creepy then before, this time more soothing as I strangely felt more calm.

_"__Hush now dear children, it must be this way,_

_To weary of life and deceptions._

_Rest now my children, for soon we'll away,_

_Into the calm and the quiet~"_

They all faded away all at once, and I was left alone, quietly standing in the hall.

Alright, on a scale from 1 to 10, it was 11. This was weird beyond the definition of weird.

_"Emotional much~?"_

I quickly turned around to see that stupid grin of his as he stood across the room from me.

"_You're lucky I stopped it all in time. Wouldn't want to make a fool of yourself by bursting out into tears, now do we~?" _ Vincent teased.

I huffed, "Not a surprise you're doing this."

_"__Not a big surprise either that they actually appeared to you… I wonder how that happened~?" _He smiled, now only a few feet away before he stopped, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before looking at me.

"Who was singing?" I asked without actually thinking about saying it in the first place.

Vincent chuckled a little, _"Oh, that?"_ His smile turned into a grin as he placed a finger over his mouth in a silent gesture, _"Spoilers, Miss Demanding… spoilers~" _

As the clock's hands started to slow down, Vincent looked up at the clock above the stage and darted his gaze back at me with a crazy smirk.

"_Hey want me to do an impression of you in about three seconds?"_

I blinked, and he waved his hands up in the air and screamed.

* * *

I lifted my head up from my arms, coming face to face with the broken down golden rabbit only a couple inches away from me.

**"****AHHHHHHHHH!"**

I screamed and fell backwards out of my chair, flailing my arms in a panic around as the rabbit disappeared down the hall.

"Get back here!" Marion's heated voice echoed, followed by insane laughter that only belonged to one person only.

The voices faded to nothing as I heard banging on some kind of door after it was slammed shut. I rubbed my temples and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

Well, at least it couldn't get any… not going to say it, saying it would definitely make things worse.

* * *

Emma needed to go pick things up that morning so I decided to take her and drive her back. I was already in the car and I really wasn't in the mood to get out. As soon as she was finished we were on the road for twenty minutes to get back home.

"So...where'd you disappear to at the party?" Emma teased.

"Oh, um." Here it comes, "Just to go talk to Mike's friend..."

"Vince? Oooh~ That explains a lot..." Emma smiled. I sighed.

"What?"

"Oh come on~! You were silent the whole car ride home! Blushin' and staring off into space~" Emma exclaimed.

"You best be trippin'," I spat back.

"You know you like him~ Oh, I better tell Mike to invite him over sometime~!" Emma laughed.

"No." I shrugged it off, "Not interested at all~ Nice to talk too, wasn't my type..."

"He _was_ your type! You barely talk to guys for that long, ever! You two have like this 'type' that no one else has!" Emma almost jumped out of her seat. I shook my head,

"Think what you want but it's not true..." I huffed.

However, she was right...I had never, EVER talked to a guy for that long besides Jordan.

My life was hitting the bumpy road, and I really didn't like it...

"Oh, Mike told me not to tell you… but I think I better tell you 'cause you may like to hear it, and it's nothing about Vince."

I paused, waiting for her to continue. She got the hint and continued.

"He said that he was going to have a talking-to with that Vincent guy, and by tomorrow night you won't have to worry about him anymore."

I was sort of stunned of what she said, but a slight smile was my immediate reply.

Maybe for once I can have a peaceful night. "Good." I thought out loud, which Emma just nodded as we both smiled.

Finally, peace and quiet with no pranks or those beyond-crazy dreams Vincent keeps giving me.


	29. You Shouldn't Have Done That

**(Third Person POV) (Crystal A/N: Fun fact for everyone to feast on – I _cried_ while writing this chapter. I apologize if it seems a bit too boring, then again that is what imagination is for. For those who hate Vincent to the ends of the Earth and back… have fun.)**

Silver was starting to get boring, so the next logical thing to do is get another puppet to play with. Just so happens to be Emma… Vincent knew this was going to ruffle Mike's feathers a little, but hopefully it will be just all play at the end.

_Right_?

Vincent floated silently around the halls, wondering where Puppet may be around now. Silver was not here yet and the place closed about an hour ago, so two more hours needed to be used before she got here. What to do in that time was easy, but the problem was finding that Puppet.

Sure, she beat the crap out of him before (which his once-bleeding right arm is still a bit sore from that), but this time he would not be so easy-to-capture.

She was no-where. Not even hiding in the shadows… yet not at her musical jack-in-the-box either.

He looked around, a bit curious if the marionette was going to jump out of a place where Vincent can't see. But nothing happened.

The door opened and closed, footsteps following shortly after.

It was only about 11:30 at night… so there was only one person Vincent could think that would have the guts to come here this late yet not at midnight.

_"__Back again~? It's been a few days." _

His greeting surprised Mike a little as the man jumped and spun around to see Vincent floating a couple inches off the ground behind him.

"I was looking for you~"

Vincent stopped at looked at Mike, who was now facing him with something behind his back.

_"__Well, now I'm here~"_ Vincent said, _"What is it~?"_

"You remember what you did to Emma right~?"

There was a strange feeling in the air, and Vincent wished it was not there.

_"__Oh come on Mikey~"_ He rolled his eyes, randomly calling Mike by his nickname, _"I did not hurt your precious Juliet, if that is what you're asking." _Vincent said, his feet making contact on the floor and mistakenly shifting to his physical form.

"You scared her half to death not only once, but twice!" Mike practically yelled, holding back his rage was apparent, gripping the object that was behind his back.

It caught Vincent's attention, now curious of what his friend was hiding. _"What's that~?"_ He asked, disappearing and reappearing behind Mike.

His grin died within a second.

"Oh Vincent~" Mike had that voice. _That_ voice that Vincent wished he would never have to hear ever again. He turned towards Vincent, holding a sharp knife in his hands.

"If there was only someone out there who cared about you~"

Before Vincent could react Mike grabbed him by the neck and pinned him on the wall, digging the knife into the arm wound that Marion opened earlier.

Vincent kept a wounded grin on his face, agony surging through him while trying to break free from Mike's grasp. The knife was driven deep into his arm and pulled sharply up to his shoulder. Vincent screamed loudly in pain before feeling his neck tighten under Mike's fist.

"Oi, Marion-

"No need to call~" The Puppet replied as she was at the office doorway, looking at the fallen semi-translucent body of her murderer.

Mike backed up with Vincent landing on the floor with a soft '_thud'_.

Marion was in her full Puppet form, slowly walking into the office. "The one who started it all… finally fell once again~" She chuckled, then looked at Mike, muttering to him, "I always wanted to say that…"

Vincent shakily laughs, looking at the marionette. _"You're speaking too early, Puppet." _ He spat. His legs carefully stood up, gripping his injured arm with his other arm, seething from the agony. _"I might have fallen before… but not again~" _Vincent mustered all the energy he could and ran, leaving behind a path of blood behind him.

Marion and Mike stood and looked at each other.

"Let him run around first~?"

Marion nodded, her eyes shining only a little light from the white pupils.

"That coward won't last long, and once he does fall, I'll finish him." Her voice was heavily distorted, rage flowing through what was left in her soul. She glanced at Mike. "Out of all people, who knew you would act like this~?"

"He's a bastard and went too far, nearly hurting Emma not only once but twice. He's not gonna bother anyone after this~" Mike shrugged.

They both smiled, with Mike wiping some of the blood off his unoccupied hand and picking up the tablet, watching the purple man run off and ending up hiding in a corner of the main stage room.

"You don't have to wait, I found him~" Marion curiously looked at the tablet beside Mike, seeing the familiar form cowering in the darkness.

Marion was already halfway out the office before she stopped, "Oh, before I forget," She turned to him halfway through the hallway, "Thank you for making my job easier."

"No problem~ Trust me, this is going to be fun, and may be something I have been wanting to do for a long time~"

"Same here… now, if you'll excuse me~" Marion turned and bolted off to finish what they have begun.

When in physical form, blood was still inside his body, being still half-alive.

Being half-alive therefore verified that it was still possible for him to be killed… twice.

Vincent panted, sitting against the wall in a corner of the darkened stage room, leaning against the corner between the stage and the door to the backstage. His bleeding arm was pressed between his chest and other arm, trying to hold back from making any sounds that would attract unwanted attention.

The lights flickered for a moment before the room went pitch dark… then the voice echoed in the room, surprising Vincent slightly.

"For years, you tormented and tortured all of us." One deep voice said. _Freddy_. "Making me into your slave and beating everyone for your fun."

"You slaughtered everyone here with your bare hands and silly trickery."

Marion.

"Now~" The pupils of her eyes were the only thing that glowed in the darkness, her voice nearly screaming distortedly inside Vincent's head.

_"__You'll know what that feels like."_

More eyes glowed in the darkness, each pair belonging to an animatronic, waiting for him to suffer and meet his fate.

The last thing Vincent could feel was a swift dagger kick to the head before falling limp on the floor, unconscious.

A beam of light from a flashlight let Mike see what Marion did, and was pleased as he grinned at Vincent finally fallen.

"There's only one place where he cannot heal." Marion's distorted voice spoke, "and that's the furnace room. Luckily whoever built this place still kept the original room, so this bastard," she kicked Vincent again, her foot still against his head right under his chin, "won't be able to survive for long and will drain out like a human."

Mike walked forward and shone the flashlight on Vincent's physical form, barely breathing.

"You lead the way~?" He said, handing the flashlight to Marion. She nodded as Mike picked Vincent up and thrown him onto his shoulder, carrying him down to his last resting place in the furnace room, where no-one would find him.


	30. A Dark Discovery

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N THE COVER IS DONE AND IT'S FLIPPING AMAZING! Thanks to SoumaKumiko14 for doing it! Well here you go Vincent haters! Have a blast with this one! :3)**

Walking into the pizzeria the next day, I was immediately faced with a deafening silence.

The only noise was my footsteps echoing down the wide hallway. I made it to the office and quietly sat down, making the only noise really made me feel awkward.

Now there was the stupid fan...now there wasn't just noise. It was a really _annoying _drone noise.

I continued to sit there quietly, looking around at all the posters on the wall. I played with my hair for a few minutes, then I went back to looking at the posters. Some of which I hadn't noticed before.

Okay, this was getting boring… really boring.

I guess Mike did do something... Vincent was nowhere in sight. Not in the cameras, not in the office… nowhere.

I really didn't like how quiet he was being... It was really odd and bizarre, every time I heard the slightest noise I would flinch, thinking it was him. I was extremely uncomfortable; Silence always made me feel like this, especially with the atmosphere of the pizzeria being eerie and fresh from some horror jump-scare game.

There was also an abnormal smell in the office, but I thought it must have been something that happened during the daylight hours, as the place was open today.

I had to get out of here. The whole thing was giving me a creepy vibe that I couldn't handle, it was only 1AM, but that didn't matter to me. I got up from my chair and walked down the long hallway to leave the building. I quietly opened the door and locked it behind me.

I hope it wasn't like this tomorrow... but in a way, it was better than being the butt of another joke having to play Vincent's mind games.

When I got home, Emma was in her room and Maxwell was in his. I didn't want to waste any more energy to get to my room so I simply collapsed on the couch. Covering myself with a small blanket, I swiftly fell asleep.

* * *

When I 'woke up', I immediately realized it was a dream. Due to the fact that the lights were flickering and posters were all over the walls. I wasn't walking around, in fact… I couldn't do or control anything.

What kind of dream was this?

I heard speech but it was all blurred, along with any type of figures, everything was blurred. The dark figure before me pulled a sharp object out from behind, grasping my throat and slamming against the wall, driving the sharp object into my arm and ripping it up to my shoulder.

It was only a dream, but the pain felt _very_ real.

Collapsing to the floor, I immediately grasped my arm and ran off somewhere, too blurry to make out. After a few minutes of silence, I heard more distorted voices, along with blurry white dots plotted in the dark. Huddling up in the seemingly corner I was in, I obtained a quick kick to the head before everything went black.

There was a moment where the static and blurriness went away, as I felt a strange energy around me… like it was rushed and hurried.

I found myself standing in the chess room… the place I knew something bad was going to happen… that is until I noticed something with the chess board in front of me.

The white queen had a full army of pawns, stretching across the board. All of the black pawns that used to be on the other side were now nothing but small, shattered pieces, like dead soldiers. That's when I heard the black king piece start to crack, the echos of the stone that made the piece increasing as the king was slowly breaking.

I stood there for a moment, wondering in both worry and thought of what it could mean… that is before my vision violently blurred out as I felt like I was yanked out of the room from above.

I thought I heard a scream... a scream of pain and agony, but it was cut short by other sounds. This static noise like when Marion was giving me that dream a few years back… when the dream was discontinued.

The slamming of metal doors.

Something locking shut.

Screams.

_My _screams… when my brother locked me in the office ten years ago.

A voice the sounded close to Goldy's.

Crying.

More screaming.

The static was gone.

The final words I heard hung in my dream, completely deciphered and un-blurred in a terrifying female demonic voice:

_"Lock him to the furnace room._

_His **FINAL **resting place~"_

* * *

When I woke up, beads of sweat fell from my forehead and a strange feeling was knotted my stomach. I quickly checked my arms, but I didn't even have a scratch on my arms nor legs.

I slowly stood up with shaky feet, almost loosing balance a couple times before steadying myself.

Was that...real? It couldn't have been, this was a dream… but if it was bothering me this much...it definitely seemed more real than not.

Maybe...maybe I should go check it out. Surprisingly it was only 2AM. I had enough time to get there and check everything out before they reopened in the morning.

I slowly walked to the door and grabbed my keys, along with my jacket, putting a few pins in my hair before I finally left out the door. I started the car and drove back to the pizzeria at a moderate speed. Still hesitant about going inside and seeing if this dream was real or not.

I quietly pulled into the parking lot, pulling the keys out of the ignition and walking to the door, I unlocked it and slowly stepped inside the still silent building. I slowly walked along down the hall, quickening my pace due to the fact I wanted to get this over with and go back home. The lights flickering did not help with how creepy this place looked.

I made my way to an old door that led to a small hallway, which was in the same spot it had always been in. I closed the door behind me and walked to the furnace room door, which now had a heavy lock attached to it.

Having no luck finding any keys, I slipped out one of the pins in my hair and picked the lock. Which was a good lesson Jordan taught me a year back. The lock quietly clicked off and I turned the knob to open the door. Quietly closing it behind me, I walked down the staircase to a metal door, the air getting hotter with every step I took.

After having to pick yet another lock I dropped it to the floor, which took my eyes there was well.

"Holy-"

Blood splattered all over the floor, and I quickly leaped out of the puddle I accidentally stepped in, trying to wipe the blood off my shoe.

"Ew. Ew. Ew…" I repeated quietly, rubbing the last of the blood off. I opened the metal door and stepped over the puddle. Faced with the old catwalk I had remembered from old times.

But I had not remembered a limp, nearly dead body in the middle of it.

I had no idea who or what this was at first, the dark orange light coming from the dim lights above barely gave me any identity… but when I saw _that_ color, I almost collapsed myself.

_Him_.

Oh my god.

Fallen and in the worst condition I have ever seen him… or anyone for that matter.

I internally panicked. This was bad, as in 'he's gonna die in a hour if I don't help him' bad. His arm was lying in his own blood, along with several bruises at the neck.

"What the f*ck happened to you..." I seethed quietly. I waited for a response, a couple minutes passing before Vincent's only let out a small groan.

Well, at least I knew he wasn't dead.

"Hold on, I'll go get someone," I panicked and started running to the stairs, until I heard something behind me.

_"You...can't…"_ His voice was so weak and hoarse I could barely understand him. _"…they...beat...me…."_

"Don't worry, I got an idea." With that I ran back upstairs towards the little balloon cart near the Prize Corner. And as I figured BB was standing right there.

"Hello~" He greeted. I quickly kneeled down and tugged him lightly by the shirt.

"Did you see what happened to Vincent?" I whispered.

"No… when Mike came, Marion told me to stay here." BB whispered back.

Mike!

Now I was anything _but_ jealous of Emma. Mike could go rot in hell for all I cared. This was what he must of meant by 'taking care of him'.

"You gotta help me get him to the basement..." I said without thinking.

"Why!?" He asked, surprised those words would ever come out of my mouth.

"I'm doing this for Max, okay?" I quickly admitted. BB nodded as we ran back to the furnace room.

"Hey." I snapped around to see human Marion standing before me, right at the door that lead to the hallway to the furnace room.

"Hey Marion~" I said smoothly.

"What'cha doing~?" She tilted her head, a small smile growing on her face.

"Umm-" I panicked for an excuse. Luckily BB had something in mind.

"It was Springtrap again! He was spooking up a storm!" BB yelled innocently.

Marion glared as a few of the animatronics, Toy Bonnie, Chica, Bonnie and Toy Freddy, walked up behind her.

"We'll go take care of him." She looked away and walked off, the others following behind her.

And like that, all our problems drifted away.

I ruffled BB's hair in success as we bolted down to the furnace room.

Vincent hadn't moved at all, paralyzed in the same place I last saw him. Once again, the only response I got out of him was a weak groan. I shook my head and huffed, pulling him up to his feet and lightly throwing him over my shoulder.

I had good strength for my age... along with the fact that Vincent was lighter than I expected.

As I walked up the stairs with BB right in front of me I felt something seep through my sweatshirt.

I was getting his blood and my sweatshirt and I was **not **happy about it. This was my good sweatshirt...

"All clear!" BB whispered as I realized we were at the closet already. We quickly walked down the hall and he opened the basement door as soon as voices were heard in the distance.

I carefully walked down the stairs and went into the back, dark part of the basement. Where a golden rabbit suit sat limply against the wall.

So that must be Springtrap...

I dropped Vincent onto the floor next to the suit. I took off my sweatshirt and realized the blood had seeped further into my shirt than I had thought, now my uniform shirt shoulder was covered in blood.

"We should go… those two are double trouble together." BB urged me to get out, but I ignored him for a minute and kneeled down in front of the suit.

"I may sound weird… but I know you're alive." I sighed. "You make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble," I poked him in the chest, "I'm already covered in blood, and you're probably the only one insane enough to watch him. Ya hear?"

I waited for a response, that's when his eyes flickered for a split second.

"Good." I replied, then glanced at Vincent.

He was sound asleep, at least he looked like it. His breathing was back to normal instead of the shallow breaths he was suffering before. Looking at his right arm, the bleeding was slowly stopping from the large, long gash that reached from the middle of his forearm to his shoulder.

Something inside me told me to help him… but after all the hell he has put me through, I hesitated. Why would I help an insane psychopath? Why _did _I help him get out of the basement?

After a moment of thought, I took my sweatshirt and stretched it out before wrapping it gently around Vincent's arm, tying the sleeves into a loose knot. At least that would help with the bleeding…

BB looked at me like I was crazy, but said nothing. I got up and glanced at Vincent once more before going to the stairs, BB leading the way out.

After following BB upstairs, I nodded to him as I quickly left the building at around 4AM.

Oh lord.

He was going to tease me forever about this...


	31. Springs

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N Any Silver haters out there? Well, if so, welcome to the part of the story where people almost die and things get emotional~)**

I _needed _to go check up on him, it had been a day at the least. I really didn't want to but this feeling in my gut forced me into doing so. I had no idea why I was helping him out after the hell he put me through. But I couldn't even begin to imagine the look on Max's face if he found out Vincent died. He'd be heart broken. And no one wants to like with a sad, little, heart-broken 10-year-old.

I rounded up a few medical supplies and stuffed them into a bag before zipping up the top. I slung the bag over my shoulder and glanced at the which read, 11:30PM. I should get there early, I needed as much time as possibly if the wounds weren't completely healed.

I slipped on a dark blue sweatshirt, due to the fact that my black one was at the pizzeria, covered in Vincent blood. Still not happy about that one...

I grabbed the keys and opened the door,

"Where are you going?" I snapped around to see Max standing behind me with his light blue pajamas on. "You shouldn't be leaving for a little while, besides, you don't work today..." Max well glared at me.

"Just going to-"

"I'm coming with you." Max intruded.

"I don't think so," I shot back. Max quickly slipped on his shoes and walked up next to me, with a glare still painted on his face.

"I saw you put that stuff in your bag...what's going on?" Max suspected, reached for the zipper of my bag. I recoiled away before he even got close to the zipper,

"Fine, just come on, we gotta hurry," I seethed quickly shoving Max out the door in front of me as we walked to the car.

"He did **WHAT!" **Max roared from the backseat. I shushed Max and rolled up the window,

"Max! People are sleeping!" I hissed.

"Sorry," He immediately apologized, "But Mike! Emma's boyfriend! I'm going to stab that fool!"

"You are going to do nothing of the sort," I shot. "Besides, I already have plans on taking care of that myself." Max nodded with agreement,

"Good, they shouldn't get out of this so easily," Max added.

* * *

I pulled up into the parking lot and stepped out with Max close next to me. I walked to the door and unlocked the front door, Max walked in and I followed close behind after closing the door.

We walked silently through the hall, passing the office.

"You stay here," I picked up Max and set him inside the office. "I don't know what's gonna happen, I want you to stay here in case that said thing happens. You got that?"

Maxwell pouted for a minute before slowly nodding his head. I quickly nodded back, walking out of the office and back into the silent hallway. I walked pass several rooms, but with no one in sight.

I looked around to see if there was anyone, before quietly slipping into the basement. I walked down the creaking stairs before reaching the concrete bottom. I made my way to the back of the basement, but to my surprise neither Vincent nor the suit were there.

I set my bag down for a minute before I began to look around,

"**W̝̹̺̬͓̯̖͜ͅh̵̠͙̼͖̖̗͔͕̀̕A҉̥͉͙̪̰̬t̡̫̯͟ ̸̧̪̜̦̯̲A̱̜̥̱̟͕̰̪r̷̢͎̬͈̲̗̯̼̟E̙͍͙͝ ̨̡̫̙Y̛̻͙̱͔͔͓͞͝o̸̧̖͖̹͚̮͚͠U̧͍͇͡ ̸̥̞͓̗̙͔̘͜͡D̢͍̻o͏̜̙̳ͅI̴̷̗͕̲̗̹͔͙̥n̢̮̳͎̩̜̕G̭͎̬̝̥ͅ ̶̧̳̱͓͙͈̟͔̰H͉̮̹̰͝e̫̟̘̣̮̺Ŗ̯͉e**"҉̱͍

The strange electronic voice spooked me from behind, I snapped around to see the suit standing there in complete silence after it spoke. I stood perfectly still, I had no idea what on earth I was supposed to do.

"W-What?" I quickly stammered. SpringTrap's gaze lowered, as if he were slightly annoyed.

**_"_I̡̟̖̳̜̰̣̕ ̪̖̩̮͉͉ͅA̝̫͉̝̦͞ͅl̛̛͓͈͉͓̬̣̩̕R̲͡e̘̩̳̞̮ͅÁ̱̫̩͕̩̲̭̬d̀҉͍̦Ỵ̸̦̼̖͉̞̲͕͠ͅ ̜̟̫͔A̵͍̤͉̺͔̼̹̼̫͘s̟̱̘̭K̵̥̟̯͈̳͉̫̰͟ę̛̟̲͡D͓̱ ̙͓̰̠̠̀͘Y͏̶̼̳̟̪͎̞̥͕o̷̹̩͇̩̹U҉̜̙̥͠ ̳͈͇̘̕̕A͚͓ ̶̛͈̗̻͔͕͙̳͚͜Q̵̶̦̦͓̬̯̬̟̘͔͟u͏̦͚̦Ȩ̦̗͔͇̹̭͈͠s͎͓̼̺̹̬̦͘͞T̷̶̼̖͙i̛͔͓̠͔̮͝O̻̤͙̝͎ń̶̢̗͕̭̥̹ͅ ͏̖͕̺̣̩̟̜̞͡**_," _He snapped. I shook my head, immediately remembering what he had said the first time. I gave him this 'you seriously don't know why I'm here' look.

"Vincent, where is he? I told you to look after him!" I shot, thinking he had not obeyed my commands.

_"_**I͖̟̯̹͝ ̹D̸̦̞̭͙̤͟ͅo̩̗̳̰͠ͅN̳̞̼̞̝̭'̳̟͚̀͝T̖̜̰ ̜̤͘K̲̬̗͓͟ę̞̞̦͉̦̪E̙̠̻̖͢ͅp͎̤ ̖͚͟Ţ͇̲͉͕͙̰ŗ̺̙̰̳͇̫̕A͢͠҉͎̗c̛͙̗̣̬͇͈̬̗͞K̵̴̮̣̜̬̞̣͠ ͚͍̳̗͈O͚̝̼̦f̮̜̺̺̠͍͉̻͠͠͠ ̴̢͓͈̻̠̫̪H̨̛̖̫͉͔i̡͎͚̪̪̕ͅM҉̫̝̘͉̪̻̝̯͚ ̶̘̟̰̺͓́̀2̧͓̤̻4҉̮͍͍͈̜̦̣̹/̱̝̤̫̠͉͞7̸̥̹͓̕!͠҉͇͔̥͈̩̳͖͡ͅ**!" SpringTrap sneered. I shook my head and huffed,

"Well sorry~" I paused for a moment, "I didn't know."

"**Ş̛̰̣̼ó͎̙̳̬͘R̷̜̝̰̙͉̹͔r̛̗̞̙͉̮̘̖̮͡Y̛͏̥̜̯͡ ̧̣̤̙̲Į̷̥̦̲͖͔̻̦̜s̡̥͇̰͙̠͈N̩̦͈͝'̖̙̫̝̺͎̮̺͞͝͞t̻̀͡ ̘̱̱̮̫̼͘Ģ͚̦͟o͓̹̝͙͎̱I̡̦̖̯̝̬̲͡͞n̞̺͈̱̠͕̝̠̣G̸̠̲͓̫̠̪̙͖͜ ͖̘̙̥͔͕̤͚̯͠T̻̳̹̮͡o̵͚̰͎̣͈͟ ̙͖͙̼̬̺C̜̺̳̬̬̱̕͝ͅu̧̡̞̼̫͕͙̬͇̝̙T̡͖̖͎̮͎͘͘ ̪̼̤̣͟I̡̞̦̗̬̗t̻̠͚̹͓̻͠**_," _He hissed.

"Well what do you want me to do?! Apologizing is really the only thing I can really do!" I exclaimed. SpringTrap growled, taking a few steps towards me until he hovered above me a few inches away.

"**Y̠̩̝̙͎͕͘̕o̟͉͇̠U͔̞̹̟͇̠̮'̴̪̝̱͚̼̰̣͢v҉̞̘̰̰̤È̶͍̫̩̫̭͙ ҉̜̻͍̯̩̼̼̮̼C̨̧̙̳͇͈͚h҉̵̺͇̠̠A̷̺͇͈̘͍͕̪̕n͙̣G̴̟͝͠e͝҉̶͙̲̤̲̟D͏͚̣͈̞͍̳ ̡̳̭̹͇̹̤̻͖H̺́i͎̣̮̭̥̹̞̪̼M̼͓̕̕**" He growled at me.

"Changed who?!" I spat, "Vincent!? I doubt he's any different than he ever was!" I crossed my arms and growled at him, "Now if you'll excuse me-" I began to walk past him but he grasped my shoulder. I continued to look towards the staircase, hearing small hissing noises come from him.

"**Y̨̖̜̤̖͙̞ò̗̀U̫͔͙͉͉ͅ'̮͍̺̖̣̲r̨̢̩̘͈͙̹̘̳̳͔͟é̸̟̭̜̲̥ ̸͉̮͕̗̗̣ͅA͖̤̩̞͡ ̸̞̼͎̖̮͇͉͉͘R̛̦̖o̪̩̳̞̗͈͖͘͠A̰̗͎d͟͏͎͇̺̺̣̳̻͇ ̧͚̰̩̝̮̭͝B̮͕̱́̕l̸̹̗͎̩̕ͅO̞̮c̷̡͈͎̯̞Ḱ̸͕̭̱̞̬** " He growled. I slightly glanced over at him, realizing that he was completely opened up.

Oh lord. T-This was not was I was thinking. This wasn't going to happen.

"**A̴̭̱͓͖͉n̥̰͓̱͖͎ͅD͏͖̻͈̥̞͇͘̕ͅ ͍R͎͙̤͎͉̳̖͇͝ó̘̠͓͙̹͟A͙̫̝͕̱͘͟d̸͎̯͓̬̞̯̱ͅ ̤̖͚̬͕̰̗̗͟B̛̜͇̩̥̥l͏̴̴̼̫̝̻͈̯̙Ò̶̥̼͕̻̗̮c͇͖͓K̜̭̘͈̹̪̞̜͝s̳̤̖̼̞͠ ̨͔͍͕ͅͅA͎̤͓r̢͚͉̟͢͜ͅȨ̛̣͍̥̤̱̥̯̰ ̨͙̜M̵̟̹̣͙͉͟e̢̮͓͕̻̹̞̥ͅÁ̳̙͍̞̘̥͉n҉̱̜̮̩̞̫͞T̼̦̙̲̕͡ ͚͇͚̩̬̹T̶̨̧̻̣̺̯̼̪̺̲̖ò̹̦͔̝͓̬̞͘ ̯̣̪B̩͕̖e̘̬̠̠̦̖̮̲̼͘͢ ҉̳̘̦͕̥̠̲D̢̯̮̜͓̼̫ę̗̘̥͉͇͕̣͘A͍͓͞ḷ̶̭͍̺̮̪̱̀ͅṰ̦ ͈͎̘͓̜̥͟W̢̗i̶̷̘T̸̸̙͕̮̤̭̭͙̮h̺͕͚̣͓̭͖́͜ ̨̹̘̞̤̠͍͢**" I was about to sprint off and run but he yanked me back, so fast that everything was a blur. My back hit

something metal and I immediately felt isolated. I panicked and tried to get out but all sunlight was concealed within seconds. Cold metal was pressed up against my arms and legs inside the suit, concealing any sign that I was in here.

"Hey! Let me-"

I felt springs press against my arms, legs, and stomach. The pressing was alright at first, but then things turned south. They pressed against me so hard, leaving cuts in my arms and legs, practically making me go limp. The spring pressed against my stomach forced me to cough up some of my own blood out of SpringTrap's mouth, some of it splattered out while some stuck to the bottom of him mouth and even the backs of his teeth.

The springs released and I literally fell limp, without a word, my breathing was quick and hesitant.

"**T͖̫̫̳̦̝̰͟ḩ̴̡͔̬Ę̵̟̦̹̕r̸͚̠̱̭̮̻͠E҉̛̬͢ ̶̨̤͢W̴͇̻̬̭̩̣͡e͏̨̙̗̤̰̜͙ ͙̙̘̕͟G̨̡̪̮͙͡o̵̷̖͕͚̕,̬͎̭͜͞ ̗̦͢ͅͅN҉̧͕̘͓̠̘̠̤͞ͅo̡̼Ẁ̰͟ ̴͏̱̥͔̮̠̫̲̫͇G͚ơ̪͇̼̪̖ ̳̠͍̲̲A̻͙͇̯̦h̢̟̱̣̻̰̻̺̯͢ͅE̶̜͕͇͎ͅa̸̝͚͍̫͔̫̖͡D҉̡͍̫̖̬͜ͅ ̠͎A̟̼͜͠n҉̨͎̦͚̠͔̮̺͚D̮̪̻̦ ͡҉͉D͍͕̞̖̲̣̪̳͕͘r͏̨̳̰̦̦̲͎͍͝Ại̖͟͟͡Ņ̘͝ ͈̬̻̳͕̜͘͠O͏͍u̸̙͉͙͖͟T҉̫̟̥ ̙̘͖̬͓͢͜ͅĹ̶̼̜̘̺̭̥͍i̬̫̩̩K҉̷̘͡e̻͈̰̲̜̳̤͚͟ ̗̖͙͓A̷̻̘̞̕ͅ ̧͇̞̝ͅG̯̺̭̝̹̝͉̰͔o̶̮͙͓͢͜O̙͚͙̫̻͈d̛̘̦̳̀ ̭̟̼̰̯͈̠H̡̤u̷̪͈͇̪͚͍M̼̺͓̻͙̕a̷̘̩ņ̧͓̙͉͖͔͡ͅ** ̛̟̝̘̻̯͔̠͟͞"

And with that I lost all consciousness...


	32. Spring Locks

**(Third Person POV) (Crystal A/N: Vincent calls Springtrap 'Sal' or 'Salvage' most of the time while everyone else calls him Springtrap. Just a small clarification to those who may get confused on the nicknames. ^^; )**

There was one part of the basement that was more secluded from the rest… that is where Vincent ran to and hid from everyone. He knew the others on the ground floor would notice and probably celebrate his permanent death.

Something hit him hard inside… what if the Puppet found out he was not at the furnace room? Obviously that would lead to the whole place turning into a search-mission, as if he's not at the furnace room, he was healing somewhere else.

Which was what was happening. To Vincent's surprise… the one person he could reach out to… actually _helped_ _him_.

It was something that occupied his mind a lot ever since he found Silver's sweatshirt tied around his arm. The bleeding stopped, but a long, deep scar from the knife took its place.

The only thing he knew now was to get stronger… if Mike was strong enough to defeat him, confronting you-know-who would be an immediate death sentence.

Vincent's body was still sore, but at least he was able to stand up and move around now… the only trouble was when he wanted to go to the surface. The animatronics were starting to get more and more active since he was locked away in the furnace, and for the time being he would have to keep himself hidden… which also meant that he can't mess with anyone without giving himself away.

Walking out of his hiding spot in the basement, he looked around to only see Sal… standing up by himself.

Something was going on, and with the smell of blood still stanching the basement, it was hard to tell if the smell was coming from before or coming from Salvage. Vincent rubbed his nose with his sleeve, considering that the bloody smell was probably coming from his nose.

"_WeLl ThErE YoU ArE! WhErE HaVe YoU BeEn!?" _Salvage sounded different than normal, stuffed up in a sort of sense.

"_Just resting, getting the snot kicked out of you it pretty painful_," Vincent half laughed. "_Besides, really can't do anything else._"

Salvage slowly nodded, wiping his mouth and placing his hand down back at his side. The action confused Vincent, but before he even got the chance to ask-

"Vincent!"

The childish voice echoed throughout the building, Vincent looked behind Salvage, only to see Max sprint up to him and grasp his leg."I'm so glad you're okay!"

Vincent was half-stunned by the sudden hug._"_T-Thanks, but why are you here?" He asked looking down at him.

"My sister brought me along~" Max looked around quietly, "I don't know where she went though. She said she was going to the basement."

Vincent narrowed his expression at Max, seeming confused.

"_Well, she's not in the basement..." _Vincent trailed off. "_Are you sure?"_

Max gave a quick nod.

He looked at Salvage, "_Sal, you seen her?"_

_"NoPe. DoN't EvEn KnOw HeR. PrObAbLy LeFt," _Salvage shrugged.

"My sister would never leave me!" Max yelled back, still grasping tightly to Vincent's leg.

_"ShE's GoNe. ThAt'S AlL I KnOw..." _Salvage growled. Max gave Salvage a look of disgust, but Vincent was way ahead of him.

_"Open up. Now_," Vincent commanded him like a dog.

"YoU'rE NoT ThE BoSs Of Me."

Vincent growled, slowly pushing Max behind him.

"_She's in there, isn't she?" _Vincent narrowed his eyes.

"Let my sister go!" Max screamed, but was ignored.

_"No ShE's NoT."_ The suit retorted, blood starting to drip from his mouth.

"_I said **NOW. **You have no idea what scrap like you is worth! Nothing! So if you don't want to end up in some low-end scrap yard, I suggest you obey my commands!" _Vincent growled, his voice slightly distorted.

_"FiNe. HaVe It YoUr WaY-"_

Before he could finish speaking, Vincent found a weak spot and grabbed something out of Springtrap's neck, causing the suit to collapse. Taking off the head and opening up the chestplate, something large and covered head to toe in blood tumbled out.

A corpse.

_Silver_.


	33. A Dash of Terror and Chaos

**(Third Person POV) (A/N This chapter will have a few POV changes in it! We promise it won't happen that often! :3)**

No one did anything at first. Everyone was stricken with absolute, pure shock. No one realized what was really going on until a few seconds passed. Then, just like that everyone was thrown into an icy panic, on whether or not Silver was still alive.

Everyone's immediate thought:

She was dead.

"SILVER!?" Max cried, pure terror painted on his face, tears flowing down his cheeks realizing his sister was possibly dead.

Vincent reached out to her, with Max followed right behind him. Vincent slid in, dragging Sliver up onto his knees to look for any large gashes that would lead to a large amount of blood loss, resulting in death. There was too much blood covering areas where he could check for a pulse… the blood too hard and thick to even tell if her heart was still functioning.

Max gripped tightly onto his sister's shoulder,

"Please be ok...come on Silver…you gotta wake up," Max was already sniffling with tears falling to the floor.

There was another moment of silence.

Her head moved to the side, following a slight groan.

That was her.

She spoke.

Vincent gave a subtle sigh of utter relief, while Max lightly hugged his sister's neck.

"I'm so glad you're-"

The new bell that had just been installed onto of the entrance had rung.

Vincent froze in utter panic, expecting you-know-who to come out of a random hallway with some kind of sharp blade. Quickly disappearing into the basement, Vincent left Max by himself for the time being.

Despite Vincent's panic attack, the person walking through the door was only Mike's girlfriend.

"Hey Silver, where are-" Emma's eyes widened in horror as she caught sight of the scene she entered. "What the hell happened!?" Her cussing truly showed how everyone was having trouble being themselves in this disaster.

"Will you just call an ambulance?" Max snapped at her. She quickly nodded and pulled out her cell phone, typing the 3 numbers into the dial pad. "Just say some guy came up here and beat her up and ran away…" He said, tears still falling from his eyes.

Emma quickly nodded and ran into the hall, getting in a quiet place for the conversation.

* * *

**(Silver P.O.V)**

Everything was an absolute blur. I couldn't see anything, I could only hear voices, and Max was the only one I could hear through the buzzing noise in my ears.

I could sense someone beside him, but I could not tell who. My whole body was limp, I could barely even move my mouth, and opening my eyes was a definite no.

Something was mentioned about and ambulance and I had to try and hold myself together until it arrived. It seemed like a nearly impossible task, so much blood was already lost and I was slowly losing more.

Then something plagued my mind.

Max.

He couldn't come to the hospital with me, I didn't want him too.

I needed him to stay here with everyone else, Emma was coming with me and I didn't want him to be home alone at the house with his older sister stuck in the hospital worried sick about her.

"M..Max..." This was going to be hard.

"Y-Yeah?" He responded.

"You...y...you gotta stay here...with Marion...a...and Vin...cent...under...stood?" I finished.

"B-But- Fine." Max gave in immediately.

"E...Emma will c...ome pick you...up if some...thing happens." I stammered.

Max immediately got what I was trying to say...

"No...No Silver don't say that...Y-You're gonna be ok..." Max sniffed.

The strange presence I felt before… it felt familiar, but for some reason... it felt strange.

Out of place.

It was one I normally hated being around… but now there was nothing but me both panicking yet trying to be calm.

Someone softly kissed me on the forehead for a couple seconds, as I stayed limp on the ground. I was thinking it was Max comforting me as his big sister… but something felt much, _much_ different. As if it was not supposed to happen but happened anyway… as if _someone else_ cared.

The figure disappeared as footsteps came towards me and carefully picked me up.

After being lifted up onto something, I listened to the voices around me, which I did not really understand what was being said. Within minutes that I was loaded on, to what was seemingly an ambulance.

From then on, all I could see was a void of nothingness.

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

Vincent hid and internally panicked, imagining Mike going around the place along with Marion, searching for him. He was still sore from being nearly murdered a second time… not the best situation to be in when you need to protect yourself.

A good ten minutes of silence fell upon the floor above. Did he leave?

Vincent slowly opened the basement door and peeked in the hallway.

No-one was there… except Max, who was balled up against the wall near Salvage's broken suit.

Vincent slowly opened and closed the door behind him, the door making Max look up at him, sniffling and trying to hold back the tears.

Seconds later Max lightly grabbed onto Vincent's leg again, small tears still filled his eyes, making their way down his face.

He looked down at him, "_Come on," _Vincent lead Max away from the door, "_Let's go find a place for you to rest."_

They approached a plied the old wood away from the door frame. Throwing the small broken pieces to the ground, he quietly opened up the door, with Max already in front of him.

The small bedroom was filled with cobwebs in certain corner of the room, dust covered some pieces of furniture, but the bed seemed like it was freshly made. Strange for one which had probably been boarded up for what people suspected a year.

"This place is still how it used to be back when I was working here… except I would get punished if I even approached the door… why is this place still here would probably be a better question…" Vincent wondered out loud to himself. Maybe the same owner decided to keep it?

Max walked over to the bed and climbed up onto it. He messed with the covers for a minute before actually getting under them. After Max stirred for about another minute, he was finally lying still.

"Vincent?" His voice was so innocent. Vincent quietly looked over to him, "Is my sister gonna be ok?"

Vincent knew there was only one way to do this. He turned to Max with a reassuring smile,

"_She'll be fine."_

"A-Are you sure?"

Vincent gave a slight nod before walking out and closing the door behind him. His grin dropped and he huffed, whispering the answer to himself.

"_Positive..."_

Vincent quietly roamed down the hall, walking past the marionette and the other animatronics who were busy dragging Sal's remains to another room. Vincent would not do anything to stop them. Salvage deserved this.

If Sal ever woke up again, he'd definitely get beaten for nearly crushing his puppet… his one chance to prepare for a strike of sweet revenge.

Vincent walked down to the basement, going back to his secluded corner where Silver's blood-drenched sweatshirt still sat. He sat down next to it and sighed, putting his head against the wall.

_Why?_

Why did everything have to turn so badly? There were actions he was starting to think over, things he considered as enjoyable before…

Take Silver's past for example. A few years ago he was ready to stab her in the chest after his signature mark was placed on her hand. So, the chance he just had, why didn't he finish what he started all those years back?

Why didn't he finish Salvage's job? A quick blow to the chest and possibly a pint more of blood loss would've done the trick easily.

But that was tied to another action he was at fault for.

He _saved_ her.

Vincent would normally not even think about saving someone else… He was quite surprised Max hadn't asked about it yet. But if friction was turned into fire, Max would be the first to blurt something out. He was certain of it.

Now to tie it to Salvage.

A few times Vincent recalled Salvage saying that he was changing.

Becoming 'more sane'.

Had Salvage thought Silver was the cause of his change? Did Salvage want him to continue to bring children back to the safe room and idly watch as you-know-who murdered them? Was that why Sal went after Silver, even knowing that Vincent was using her for something very important?

But as Vincent continued to think, he realized Sal's suspicions were true.

Sal was right.

Silver _was_ changing him. She saved him, and something told him to save her.

He grinned.

_Time to prove him wrong…_

But… how?

Vincent sighed, his grin dying a little.

This was going to take some thought…

**_(Alright, so Crystal accidentally left her computer on when I went through the Forth-Wall... and I might've wanted to hack onto it just to see what she wrote._**

**_One question for everyone... and this is a serious one, so please think it through:_**

**_Did you_** **_really_** **_believe_****_Silver was going to die~?_**

**_You're welcome, by the way. That was my idea, and your reactions were priceless~! ;) –V )_**


	34. Don't Stop Believing

After leaving the hospital, making sure that Silver would be in a stable condition before she left, there was somewhere Emma needed to go first before heading home.

As she walked toward the door and opened it, she was half-expecting there to be another half-dead body lying on the ground. Luckily that was all in her head as the floor and hallway was clean of any torn animatronic suits with bodies stuffed inside them.

"Max? You here?" Emma called, a minute later the boy peeked out of the office.

"Here~!"

He was a bit happier than Emma expected… it wouldn't last long sadly with the news she had, Emma knew.

"Max… please sit down in the office, we need to talk."

The boy's smile died a little, knowing the tone meant that something bad happened. He nodded and Emma went into the office to find Max sitting obediently in the office chair, looking at her with curious yet worried eyes.

Emma slowly walked over and stood beside Max, him looking up at her with the most innocent face she's ever seen.

This was going to hurt.

"Max… about Silver…" How was she going to put this? She didn't really put it into much thought until now, "… the doctors say that with the surgery… there is only a 40% chance she will survive."

A dark silence fell in the room, Max's once curious face now grave with sadness.

"… will she come back?" He asked, his eyes swelling up with tears as he hugged his knees close to his chest.

All Emma could do is shake her head in uncertainty. "I'm not sure…"

He winced and curled up in the seat, tears rolling down his small face. All Emma could do is stand there, helpless.

"All we can do now is hope that she will be fine…" She knelt down to Max's height, "I'm sure that if her little brother believes that she will live, Silver will come back here perfectly fine."

Max looked at her with teary eyes. "How will… that help?" He sniffed in-between tears.

"I know it doesn't sound like much… but maybe our wish would come true if you wish hard enough." Emma just realized how much that sounds like something that belongs in a fairy tale, but it seemed to lighten the boy's spirit's a little as he reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Ok…" He sniffed again, managing to smile just a little.

Emma nodded, smiling back at him.

A few minutes of silence later Emma said goodbye to Max and left him alone in the office. He listened as the car pulled away and sped off in the distance.

A very small chance of Silver living… he panicked at the thought of not being able to see his sister again.

Another thought crossed his mind as he thought of someone else who would probably like… or not like… to hear the news: Vincent.

Max carefully slid out of the chair and walked out into the hallway. Looking around for a minute,

He turned to the door and slowly opened it, closing it softly behind him and slowly going down the stairs. Ever since the ambulance left a couple days ago, Max's friend was more often in the basement than anywhere else in the pizzeria.

"Vincent~?" He called out, now at the bottom and in the center of the main part of the basement.

A cold air whipped behind him, along with a hand on top of his head and ruffling his hair.

_"Hello mini-me~"_ Vincent chirped, unknowing what he had come down to the basement for.

Instead of seeing an energetic, mischievous grin like many times before, Max turned and looked at him with a more gloomy look.

"It's about Silver."

Vincent's grin died a little, but made it subtle for Max's sake.

_"Yes?"_

Max looked at him, then at the ground, closing his eyes. "Silver may not make it… Emma came over earlier and said that we can only hope that she will make it through the surgery."

Vincent's grin died even more as he turned away from Max upon hearing the news, vanishing before Max could talk. He looked around, then heard sounds coming from deeper inside the basement.

In one isolated corner sat Vincent, his back turned towards Max and leaning his head against the wall he was facing, muttering to himself.

"…Vincent?"

The ghost spun his head around to see Max, forcing himself to grin. "I'm fine… don't worry about me~" He quickly shot, a failed attempt to reassure his miniature self. Max already saw through him.

Max took quiet steps towards his role-model who hadn't moved himself out of the corner. Max quietly looked at him with that still innocent look on his face.

"Are you worried too?" Max asked innocently, his grin still completely gone from his face. Vincent bit his upper lip before his response,

_"Not **exactly**"_ He semi-smiled.

"Vincent." Max made it seem more like a demand. "You seriously aren't worried?"

Vincent let out a nervous laugh,

_"Who **isn't** worried? I'm pretty sure everyone is! I mean, the only person who managed to even **understand** this place is in this random hospital, about to die! I mean, we'll have those doctors' heads if they screw anything up!"_ He blurted out all at once, in a somewhat panicking tone before making his hands form into fists, _"And it's all my bloody fault!"_

"That's not-"

_"If I didn't keep that stupid piece of garbage around he wouldn't have even been here to do anything to anyone!"_ Vincent snapped.

Vincent's emotions were sort of spiraling out of control in Max's perspective, well, he probably hadn't really dealt with emotions like these before.

"Emma said if we maybe believe enough she'll be fine," Max spoke quietly.

_"...I don't believe in miracles..."_ Vincent quietly hissed, looking back to the corner and hugging his knees up to his chest.

"Well you gotta have some faith at least," Max sniffed, quietly hugging the man's arm. "You can't just go right ahead and say she's gonna die."

_"What if she does?!"_ He panicked. Max stood there in silence.

"Don't think about that, she's gonna be fine," Max gave a small, reassuring smile. "She's gonna live, my sister's the strongest person I know... she's gonna make it through this. Besides... at least a small chance is better then the chance you had... with whatever happened to you, I mean."

A few minutes passed that was silent before Vincent reached up and ruffled the boy's hair, slightly smiling.

_"...I guess you're right..."_ Vincent muttered quietly, breaking the silence.

"See, all better now~!" Max cheered, semi-happy to see his role-model cheered up a bit. He let go of his arm and patted Vincent on the shoulder, "I should go tell everyone else what happened, I'll leave you to think."

And with that Max ran back up the stairs, the basement door softly closed behind him.

* * *

Vincent had to admit... he was still panicking a little inside, but having a little kid cheer him up was definitely something to cross off the list of 'things that never really happened before but just happened'

He sat there and looked towards the direction that his miniature self ran off to, then it hit him... well, two things actually.

There was a 99.99-infinity percent chance that the Marionette would find out that he was alive, and the floor above would become one huge search-and-destroy party.

The other thing was that once again he was worrying about someone different... he always knew Silver was different from all the other children when he first met her a few years back, but this was beyond anything Vincent could comprehend.

_She saved him, he saved her._

She's in the hospital dying because of something that was in Vincent's control but underestimated. She could have easily died much earlier, as well as the zillion chances after that.

_Why worry?_

Without Silver, Vincent would lose the only possible ticket to beating his past and show you-know-who that he can do something right for once... that he is strong and not as weak as he was portrayed to be...

Then again, Max had a good point... despite him not knowing what happened to Vincent.

Silver has a _chance_. Vincent was left for dead, therefore _had no chance of survival_.

But it was small... Vincent shook his head. No. She could not die...

This place would go completely insane without her, and in a way that Vincent did not want

**(A/N Sorry for the delays recently. Crystal has been working really hard on these chapters for awhile. And for everyone who gets emotional, don't read the next chapter...things happen and people...well...you get the idea)**


	35. Funeral

**(Silver P.O.V)**

I had no idea what happened. I was completely clueless to the currents events that took place within the past 10 hours. For awhile everything was black, all I could do was think.

But what was there to think about, I didn't remember what happened so all I could do was sit helplessly in the black abyss of what I thought was my mind. Or was this the end? I dearly hoped it wasn't.

This couldn't be it, no I refused to believe I was dead. I-I couldn't be, everyone...what would happen to everyone? Would my dead cause a chain of unfortunate events throughout my friends and family? Man, this was really depressing to think about...

What was even going on outside my head, I heard a few clanging noises and a lot of talking but nothing seemed way out of the ordinary. Well of course leaving out the fact that I was in a black abyss with absolutely nothing.

Then all of a sudden I felt...pain. This long ringing noise was going loud throughout my mind, almost like a heart monitor. But it was making that long ringing noise. Then all voices around turned to pure panic and chaos, and I started doing that same thing.

I was dying.

I was dying.

I was-

All thoughts vanished and my thinking immediately paused. I couldn't do anything, hear anything. Now everything just seemed like;

Nothing.

Maybe that's how it was now. Was I dead? Thoughts banged through my mind like a hammer on nails, what was happening? But for now, there was no answer, I could only sit and wait, doing only one thing;

Nothing.

* * *

Everything slammed into me at once, it was like going on a roller coaster that blasted off at 80 mph. It was like I was thrust forward, but into what? My answer was immediately answered as everything opened up and I could see.

I had just been thrust back into life.

The heart monitor's slow beeps seemed to go at a slow, steady pace that almost but me back to sleep again. I was surrounded by white walls in a strangely familiar white room. No, this couldn't be the same room I was in all those years ago could it? Man, I would hate to bring back bad memories at a time like this.

A mask was already placed around my mouth and tied around the back of my head, supplying me with fresh air 24/7. My breathing was quiet and slow paced, then I let out a long groan feeling a small pain in my left arm.

Footsteps immediately rushed over to the side of the bed. Five figures stood next to me, my vision was still a bit blurry, but it panned out in a few seconds so I was able to see the figures.

Jordan was the first one I noticed, he was closest to me and pure panic was stricken across his face. Next to him was Clare, while Emma and Mike stood behind them Goldy seemed to have ran off somewhere.

_Mike_. Stupid. F*cking. Mike. If I was able to move I would've gotten up and slapped him across the face several times, maybe more.

"You alright kid?" Jordan asked, grasping onto the railings on the side of my bed.

"Yeah." My ability to talk seemed to be completely healed if not, possibly just minor damage. Jordan let out a long sigh of relief as he rubbed his temples, "H-How long have I been out?"

"At the least, two days. They did the surgery and everything already, you almost died while they did it, that's why we were afraid you'd never wake up. Do you forget anything?" He asked, "Just to make sure you weren't in a full-fledged coma."

All at once in that moment, remembered everything that happened. Why I was here, it was because of stupid Springtrap. Man, I hope someone beat the s*it out of that bucket of bolts.

"No, I remember everything. Just not the parts where I blacked out…" I answered, Jordan nodded.

"So," Emma began, "What exactly happened? Vincent told me-"

"**_VINCENT_**!?" Mike and Jordan screamed in unison and in shock. Right then and there I realized where this was going.

"Oh lord-"

"What the hell are you doing near him!?" Jordan demanded.

"Jordan, it's a long story I'd rather not explain now..." I sighed.

"Then start from the middle of something! I need to hear this!" Jordan demanded.

"Fine," I started, "When I first started working again he was giving me these weird chess dreams, I still don't know why though. I brought Max with me and somehow they became buddies or something. They pulled a few harmless pranks on me, scared Emma a few times. The Marion and Mike nearly _murdered_ him!" I glared at Mike.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Emma looked at Mike, her right shoulder facing him, as she seemed to get him away from Jordan and Clare a little. "Mikey~?"

"Yeah?" He answered, possibly a bit flustered. I looked away, thinking that another kissy-scene would happen… until…

_WHACK!_

One sharp back-hand slap to the face left Mike stunned him along with a red mark across his cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Mike exclaimed.

"For almost committing manslaughter! You'd be no better than Vincent if he died!" Emma hissed.

Mike groaned as he rubbed his face, trying to hide the red mark from the nurse coming in.

"You alright?" She asked me.

"Mhm," I replied.

She nodded, "Everything seems in check, we can dispatch you in two days and leave the cast on for 6 weeks." She said, "Oh and what exactly happened?"

"I'm sorry, I don't quite remember, everything was mostly a blur," I apologized. The nurse shrugged it off and made her way out of the room. I let out a long huff and looked at Jordan, who was staring contently at me with a smile.

"I don't know whether I should be mad, or proud that you lied to that nurse," He smiled. I glared at him,

"How did you know?" I asked. Jordan shrugged,

"So, what exactly happened, it seems pretty bad," Jordan trailed off, all a sudden popping up from the chair. "Was it Vincent!? I swear to-"

"How about you shut up and quit assuming." I suggested. Jordan sat down and huffed, "It was that spring suit, this rabbit one… Springtrap! That's what it was!"

"You are not saying what I thinking you're saying..." Jordan refused to believe himself.

"What? That I was stuffed into an animatronic suit while I was alive?" I teased.

"You almost died! How is this funny?!" Jordan exclaimed. I shrugged,

"Well, I'm not dead am I?"

Jordan grumbled and admitted defeat, looking over to the wall.

"So Silver, why didn't Max come with us exactly?" Emma trailed off.

"Sorry, if I tell you Jordan will flip out and fight me to gain custody of him," I shrugged. Jordan gave me this confused look, then all turned to pure panic.

"YOU LEFT A TEN-YEAR-OLD CHILD... **WITH A PSYCHOTIC MURDERER**!?" Jordan did his best to keep his voice low… which was a kind of a failed attempt.

"And there it is~" I sang. Jordan smacked himself in the face, his palm laying completely flat against his face.

"Oh my lord...you're an idiot." Jordan huffed.

"Hey!" I yelled in offense. "Crippled woman here who almost died! You're first reaction is to insult me!? Not really helping the cause!"

"Then what makes you think that you're going to see Maxwell again?!" Jordan shot.

I simply smiled.

"As soon as I get out of here. Trust me~"

_'__I think something changed inside Vincent... and knowing Max, I don't think he would have the guts to kill a friend.'_

**(A/N *Evil Laugh* You guys actually thought Silver would die wouldn't you? :3 I'm so sorry for naming this chapter the title I put in, fluffy and cuddles are on the way people :3)**


	36. Return

**Sorry there's another POV change in this chapter, I'm not really the one who does third person but I need to display all these characters feelings without using third person. I'm sorry if that made no sense :3)**

**(Silver P.O.V) (Two days later)**

My car wasn't with me, and I needed to go back to the pizzeria and pick up Max. Emma had already left with Mike to give him a big talk when they got to Mike's house. Goldy had already left too, so at this point Jordan was my last option.

Luckily I didn't even have to ask, Jordan had already volunteered. I had to be honest, Jordan was the last person I wanted coming with me. He was going to make a big deal out of every little thing.

Along with Clare, Jordan and I hopped into the car. Jordan had drove Clare home first, Jordan had quickly kissed her before she got out of the car and walked into the house, because of my broken arm Jordan didn't want me in the front seat. See, making a big deal out of every little thing, when we got to the pizzeria I wanted to be in and out within five minutes or so.

We got there in about ten minutes, I climbed out of the car but Jordan was already a few steps ahead of me.

"Maybe you should wait out here," I mumbled.

"No! I'm not doing that!" Jordan loudly retaliated. I grumbled and walked towards the door.

**(Max P.O.V)**

Hearing the sound of shutting car doors had gotten me a bit worked up, someone was here and I smiled in excitement that it was Silver. I had made my way upstairs, but instead of hearing Silver's voice, all that could be heard was Jordan.

I froze in the hall.

No.

No.

**NO.**

She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be. Jordan was just coming to give me an update, yeah, Silver was still in the hospital awaiting her surgery. She was still ok...s-she had to be. Vincent had made his way up, quietly walking up behind me.

"I-It's Jordan," I spoke quietly.

He nodded slightly, "_I better get out of here then, if it's another update I'll need to know." _And with that he was quickly off. I mustered up all the energy I could get from inside of me and walked towards the door.

**(Silver P.O.V)**

I pushed Jordan to the side and walked in first, he scoffed but walked in close behind me.

I walked down the hall as Jordan looked in every corner we passed. I grumbled making my way to the middle of the hall, noticing Max who quietly walked into the hall.

"Sorry I took so long little buddy~" I nervously laughed. Max looked right up at me and sprinted up to me, jumping up and thrusting his arms behind my neck. I quietly held onto him as small sniffles came out.

"You're ok! You're ok!" He cheered into my shoulder.

"Yep, a-ok." I smiled. Max continued to hug me even more, wow, the thought of losing his sister must have really took a toll on him. A large one then what I would've expected. At first he really hadn't seemed that attached to me, but I guess as time went by things just bonded into place.

"Alright, we're good can we go now?" Jordan complained.

I looked at him. "No, not yet. I doubt Max was the only one who was waiting for me..."

Right on cue, I saw Balloon Boy peek from the other side of the hallway, his eyes filling with joy as he ran towards me and hugged my other leg, which made me unable to move either one. He giggled and cried at the same time, I simply placed a hand on his head. "I missed you too BB." I smiled, then BB turned back around to the hallway that was dark.

"Silver's back~!" He called out happily, and Marion was the first one to appear with a wide relieved smile.

"Glad to see you're alright..." She sighed, then looked at BB. "See, told you there was nothing to worry about~!"

There was something off... BB just looked at her and continued to hold onto my leg... then slowly turn to hide behind me, a hint of worry I spotted in his blue eyes. I looked up back at Marion.

"Listen, know that you're back we need to...," Marion struggled for a minute to find the right word. "_Discuss _something." I quietly set Max down and gestured him to go to Jordan, but BB hadn't moved an inch, worry still noticeable in his eyes.

"Mhm." I responded with a nod.

"Your near death sort of...shifted this whole place, and I really don't like when things get out of hand, per say." Marion clamped her hands together, "And we all know who's fault it is for your near death and large shift, right?"

"I don't think-"

Marion seemed to sigh with slight annoyance, "If _he _didn't mess with you and your friend, Mike and I wouldn't have had to take drastic measures. Then he wouldn't have gotten hurt and you wouldn't have made the idiotic choice to help him and get yourself into trouble with Salvage. And he was the one who kept that bucket of bolts around anyways!"

"But he-"

"He what? He 'saved' you. That's what. You got to look at the big picture here, you don't understand! When you start working again, the cycle is just going to continue, people are gonna get hurt, negative emotions cover these walls- You need to realize you're just being used as a pupp-"

"I've heard enough." I plainly responded. I looked down at BB, who's eye weren't filled with as much worry as before.

"I may have used some hurtful words, sorry if I took it too far," Marion muttered. "But I hope you'll still consider what I've told you."

"Alright, I'm going to take my leave now." BB released my leg as I walked back to Max and Jordan before heading out.

**(Third Person POV)**

Vincent couldn't help but growl to himself, alone in the darkened hallway.

"_Stupid Marion! Go back to your stupid little box and mind your own f*cking business!" _Vincent hissed quietly. _"Always being the one who makes me the bad guy, she's just jealous is all, besides it's funny when she's mad~"  
_

There was a small bang backstage that distracted Vincent into thinking any further into the recent situation. He slowly floated over behind the curtains, only to see nothing except for a recently closed back door. Probably just another worker or mechanic again.

Although recently he'd noticed the backstage seemed a little different.

But that was probably just his way too over active imagination.


	37. Booming Bonds

**(Silver P.O.V)**

After a long conversation Jordan had finally gotten into his car and left to go home. I found my keys still in my pocket so Max and I had gotten in with no issues. I immediately started the car engine and we were off.

Ten minutes later I pulled up into the small driveway and shut off the car. I climbed out with Max, clicking the button on my keys I heard a successful beep before walking to the door.

I unlocked the door and walked in with Max close behind me, I shut the door behind him and slipped off my jacket, grumbling when I saw almost my whole uniform was ripped and stained with blood. Washing it wouldn't be an issue but stitching and sowing wasn't really something that I'd learned to do.

"Head upstairs and get to bed, it's late Max," I suggested. Max gave a firm nod before sprinting upstairs and closing his bedroom door. After hanging up his jacket I went to my room upstairs, slowly closing the door behind me. I got changed into a white t-shirt and blue shorts, but a white shirt wasn't the best idea, considering there was a large scar on my chest that was surrounded with dry blood, and my cast on my left arm wasn't helping my cause either.

After I was finished with everything I went back downstairs and to the couch, I slowly sat down trying not to damage my healing wounds and stitched up gashes. There was a small crack of thunder outside but I didn't think much of it as I turned on the TV. I lazily channel surfed, but at the time it was, there was really nothing good on. I shut of the TV and got up to head to my room.

_CRACK!_

Thunder boomed outside as rain poured down from the sky. All of sudden Max came sprinting down the stairs and into my arms. I heard him sniffle and every time there was a flash he'd hold me tighter.

This really couldn't get any worse...

But with another flash and a click the lights completely went out.

I hated jinxing myself.

Max officially went into panic mode and began squeezing the living daylights out of me. I held him with my right arm and picked him up as I began to walk upstairs. I walked into my room and grabbed the flashlight on my desk, switching it on and handing it to Max, who cautiously took it as if he had never seen it before. He shined it around the room as his sniffling slowly came to a halt.

"You feel better?" I smiled, I wiped his eyes with my thumb on my cast arm.

"A-A little," He quietly admitted. I smiled and set him down on my bed.

"Think you can go to bed now?" I asked. Max sniffed and shook his head,

"I-I wanna s-stay with y-you," He begged, looking up at me with pleading eyes. I seethed and finally ended with a huff,

"I don't-"

"Please?" Max sniffed. I sighed,

"I guess it's alright," I admitted. Max smiled and fell back onto the bed and laughed. I walked over to the other side and flicked the light switch to make sure it wouldn't turn on if the electricity came on. I quietly got into bed on the other side and turned over to Max who was already half asleep under the blankets.

I don't know why but he sort of reminded me of a mini-Jordan somehow… I mean he had the same hairstyle and nearly identical eye color. The only real difference was that Max was smaller. But thinking of by brothers got me thinking why Max wanted to be with me rather than Jordan. Maybe it was because Jordan never called him or Max somehow knew me better.

Maybe I would ask him in the morning if the rain stops, because I probably couldn't have a humanized conversation with him in thunder, lightning, and pouring rain. That was something I definitely couldn't do.

Instead I held him close to me, both of us slowly falling asleep as the rainstorm poured outside.

**_(Vincent POV)_**

Didn't know it would be raining tonight… neither have the robots who I can't really blame. They're still just kids…

Normally I don't narrate like this, but there is a first time for everything.

I stayed in the basement for most of the night, listening to the sounds on the ground floor. I even surprised myself of when everyone realized I was quiet. Yet no-one complained, especially not that Marionette.

Speaking of her~ It was quick that she figured out that I survived the furnace room, just as I predicted. Max might've said something accidentally… to which I can't exactly blame him as he probably didn't know what happened.

It still hurts that I got beaten not once, not twice, but _three_ times! How much of an idiot am I supposed to be?!

A sharp crack of deep thunder snapped me out of my thoughts… and made me realize something else.

I wasn't an idiot… actually…

This was _genius_~!

Everything is now back in my hands!

Silver is finally on my side, along with a bonus of mini-me she has as a younger brother~

This was perfect~!

I grinned widely at the old gears turning again, the ones I had nearly forgotten I had.

Those insane, cruel gears that made up who I was~

Tomorrow, and many days after that, possibly…

Many games are going to be played, many results will appear~.

All of them entertaining~… Endless in possibilities of what could happen~!

All I need is the right timing… the right words and actions to pull the right strings… and everything will repeat as they were before, except I would survive and have this place under my control~

Some of my work has already been done for me, and I now have three puppets to play with…

_Just according to plan._


	38. Prank Fails and Chosen Sides

**(Max P.O.V)**

Was I...skipping?

Looking down at my feet I seemed to walk and jump simultaneously without end, maybe I was just really happy. Skipping was normal for happy people right? Or maybe I was just having muscle spasms. I skipped up to the door where Silver was unlocking it with her good hand.

"What's wrong Mr. Muscle Spasms?" She chuckled, quietly opening the entrance door to the pizzeria. I skipped in, skidding to a halt.

"Maybe you should take me to the doctor's, or I just had too much soda this morning~..." I thought on it for a minute. Silver quietly ran a finger over her cast, finally processing my words and looking up.

"I said one glass, how many did you have?" She glared at me. I laughed it off,

"What, _me _disobey~? Nooo," I waved.

"Alright, go scamper off. Don't go in the basement, alright?" Silver waited for a response.

"Okay!" I nodded, sprinting off into the hallway.

A small thought entered my mind. What if he was just over excited on my sister being back? It made sense, although my excitement had been worn out in the day she'd been back from the hospital, so it seemed strange for me to _still _be excited. But thinking too hard into it hurt my poor ten-year old brain, which couldn't process in depth thinking at a higher level.

I fumbled around quietly, looking for anywhere Vincent could be. He was most likely in the basement again, but after Silver telling me no, it'd make me feel weird to go down in a place where she nearly died. Yeah, that was a definite no.

I started down the left hall, but I was immediately stopped by the sight before me.

"Whoa..." was all that came out of my mouth. Vincent shushed me, pointing to the office not far down the hall.

Pranks, a good way to get a lot of energy off my system... but part of me was a bit worried of something happening and Silver reopening some wounds. I looked at the quite expansive trap Vincent had set up, which looked like it must of taken at least an hour. How Silver did not notice yet was beyond my imagination.

Thick string lined from wall to wall, it seemed as if someone was curious and pulled on one thread, the whole thing would cave in. Which was probably how this was going to work out... I wish he told me something about it, I would of loved to help with something like this.

"Um, is this gonna hurt her?" I couldn't help but blurt out and ask. Vincent was finishing up on tying one of the last strings, then glanced at me.

_"Hurt?"_ He grinned a little, then shrugged it off, _"Nah, it'll be fine~ Trust me~" _I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing anyways?" I asked. He chuckled.

_"__You'll see~"_ Vincent smiled with a mischievous tone to his voice, then moved to the middle of the trap and made sure the string was stable by giving it a snug pull.

That was not the brightest idea.

**(Silver P.O.V)**

I was sitting idly by in the office. Completely out of ideas concerning what I should do. Max was off doing who knows what, and everyone else with good conversations seemed to be out of their normal positions, somewhere else.

**_CRASH!_**

A loud groan was heard down the left hall. I jumped out of the chair, peeking out of the hallway. Max was all the way at the end, idly standing by as he looked at the mess below his feet.

The mess in front of him was Vincent, entangled in layers of thick rope-like string. Part of me wondered why he hadn't just floated out of his mess in that transparent form of his...

However, I was too busy laughing at the scene to actually notice.

I walked down the hall, slowly clapping and laughing at the same time.

"Wow, impressive!" I started sarcastically, "Oh, what's the word for this situation," I thought for a moment, then grinned and clapped my hands. "That's right~! KARMA!"

He looked up at me, irritated, _"Karma? Really~? Is that what I really get for saving your life from Salvage~?"_ Vincent huffed.

"No, for the what, three pranks you've pulled on me before? Yeah, that." I gestured to seemingly no one.

"Shouldn't you help him?" Max questioned, but also trying to hold back from laughing. I crossed my arms and looked at the situation for a moment,

"Nah~ I'm good, thanks." I shrugged, then spun on my heel, starting to walk off back to the office.

_"Hey! I saved your life, you owe me!"_ Vincent shouted. I turned around with the look of amusement painted onto my face.

"I saved your life, you saved mine. You pranked me three times, I haven't got you back for that. We're even, as far as saving lives." I shrugged.

_"Um…"_ Vincent brainstormed a reason for assistance, _"I didn't kill you. You should thank me for that at least."_

"If Jordan wasn't there you would have." I shrugged. Vincent grumbled,

_"I...took care of mini-me while you were gone, you owe me for that at least!"_ He blurted, with Max looking silently at him then back at me.

"Alright, you paid me back for one of the pranks-"

_"Oh __**come on**__!" _Vincent retaliated, moving around trying to get out of the string, which was fruitless. I thought on it for a moment,

"Maybe if you get some manners-"

He rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, "_Please?"_

"Good enough," I copied back in the same tone. I groggily walked over to him, pulling the small pocket knife out of my jacket that Jordan gave me for protection. I flipped it open and began cutting through the first layer of rope, with Vincent glaring at me.

_"If you cut me-"_

"I said I'd get you out, I didn't promise on not cutting you." I shrugged, purposely slipping the knife so it almost hit his face.

_"Hey!"_ He snapped.

I shrugged, "Oops, it slipped~" Vincent growled as I was onto the second layer when he tugged the rope and the knife barely scrapped my thumb.

"Hey!" I shot back. Vincent shrugged innocently and chuckled,

_"Oops~ it snagged my wrist~" _He retaliated, imitating my tone of voice from before.

"Yeah right." I spat, finishing the last of the cutting. He immediately switched to his ghost form before flying up and out of the string. "You're welcome."

_"Oh yeah, thanks or …whatever…"_ He waved it off.

"Jerk." I muttered. He mumbled something before flying off and then disappearing from sight. As soon as he disappeared, Marion came walking quietly down the hall.

"Max, go ahead to the office. I'll meet you there in a minute." I looked at him and he nodded. He quickly walked passed Marion, who was glaring at me with rage.

After Max made it to the office she started,"What was that all about? You know, with you helping _him _and everything." She questioned, suppressed fury apparent in her voice as she folded her arms.

"Nothing really." I shrugged. Marion growled,

"You know that was supposed to be you, right? He was gonna play another prank on you in _this _condition!" She gestured to my arm cast, "Silver, you have to see my point!"

"Marion, not this again..." I shook my head.

"No. This **is **happening again, because you refuse to get the picture!" Marion spat. "He needs to be dealt with and put in his rightful place in the furnace room! Chaos is starting up again!"

"Chaos? What do you-"

Marion stomped up to me and grabbed my right wrist, showing me the V-shaped scar on the back of my hand.

"What do you think this means?!" She demanded.

"I don't-"

"This isn't some friendship mark or a mark of anger. It's a mark of _ownership_. You're just a stupid puppet, loyal to Vincent's side!" She sneered. I pulled my arm away from her grip. "He's going to kill someone else if we don't-"

"Goldy tells me everything." I snapped, stopping her before she could continue. "Vincent did Jeremy's dirty work by hiding those bodies. He's just as much of a puppet as I am! At least I'm not afraid of Jeremy like he is! And besides, even everyone here knows Jeremy was the real killer here! _You're_ the one who can't get the picture!"

"Oh really! He was the last thing I saw before I ended up like this!" She roared.

"That doesn't mean he killed you! If the last thing you see is a nurse before you die, that doesn't mean she killed you does it!?" I shot.

"Well-"

"Does it?"

"No, but that is irrelevant to this. This is completely different!"

"You're making it different!" I yelled back.

"Since that idiot helped kill everyone and my brother, everything's been different! I'm not normal! No one is! I can't even go see my only friend, an animatronic, without being brutally murdered with my brother while we waited for our parents! _He_ killed me, _he_ helped murder everyone, and he deserves to go rot! You and your brother are under his control!" Marion screamed. "Sooner or later you're going to end up just like BB and I. Dead. Alone. Forgotten. Don't you _remember_ the last time you-"

"We're done here." Was all I said before I turned sharply towards the office and went to go get Max.

We left without saying another word.

Marion's words I tried to forget… but they constantly echoed in my head like a never-ending recording played on a loop.

Something small inside of my head wanted to know what she was going to say, what I should remember… it sounded important. No… I couldn't listen to her.

Vincent changed for the better, I know that somehow… but how true could it really be?

_**(Vincent POV)**_

Okay... THAT, was both a failure and a success.

Originally, it was going to be entertaining that Silver would be caught in my little trap~

Instead, and for once, something I caused accidentally lead to something worth seeing... and proving, in a way.

Marion can rage all she wants now, but even she does not even realize what is going on~ As she is only making these days even more interesting with her and Miss Demanding's little talks.

Hurt or not, Miss Demanding still helped me, ignoring that marionette's "warnings". Out of all people, Miss Demanding is on my side~ and what just happened confirmed everything~! Everything I have been working towards for the past three or four years finally paid off~

Now its just a matter of time... In the meantime however, I'm certain that she won't take any of the Marionette's accusations~ I knew saving Miss Demanding would take care of two things at once~!

There is still one thing I don't get... and that is why everything is working so well. Honestly. The most effort I put through is saving Miss Demanding and putting up that semi-failure of a prank-trap. Everything else seemed to form on its own...

... I guess Chaos is a useful thing to take advantage of in this place for someone like me~!


	39. The End

**(Silver P.O.V)(A/N Sorry for the long span of time between updates! Crystal has been busy finishing up important things before summer, and I had writers block for a week, so ideas were hard to snag. Anyways we'll try to post more chapters soon :3)**

**The Title is not true, this isn't the end. (Just a heads up)**

Why was Marion such a... well... I couldn't find the right word. I didn't want to think of something too offensive, after all, she was just trying to be protective. Giving off that 'I don't want the same thing happening to you as it did me' vibe. She was just overdoing it though, and it made me a little... freaked out, I guess. She acted as if her side was better than everyone else, which also gave off a control freak feeling, but sometimes I suppose you had to let Marion be Marion.

I fumbled with my keys as I walked out of the house. Max was sick with a fever and Emma said she'd stay home and take care of him while I was out. I just felt so bad for poor Max, he had it pretty bad… but at least I didn't, hopefully, have to worry about spiders randomly being thrown at me from the vents above me this time.

I tried to ignore my worry and I hopped into the car. Turning the key in the ignition the car started and I slipped out of the driveway onto the quiet road, the streets strangely but peacefully silent.

After I parked the car and got out, spotting another car parked beside the building. The trunk was open but I thought nothing of it, maybe the truck belonged to one of the mechanics or some other staff. Or possibly another worker just doing late work. I remember when I was with Jordan awhile back, from time to time another worker would stay late to finish up some things in the near the back of the building, so seeing someone else other than the night guard wasn't uncommon.

Right now, I was completely cool about the situation.

When I walked in, everything was completely silent. Not the usual dark-spooky silent, an surprisingly eerie silent. There was no noise besides my footsteps, I walked past a few rooms, all dark and quiet, I didn't even see any animatronics. No BB, no Foxy, not even Marion...

What the hell was going on?

I continued down the hall, all the lights off. I couldn't even find the office it was so dark... my mind clicked for a moment of what happened the past couple times this happened. I immediately thought that this was Vincent's doing… trying to scare the living daylights out of me again with some sort of zombie animatronic apocalypse. Except this time there were no sounds of heavy metal footsteps or of his presence.

After walking around, and with pure luck, I located the office. I walked through the iron archway, taking my first step into the dimly lit office. My gaze immediately fell upon a shadow moving in the back of the room, at first I expected nothing, maybe it was Vincent. But pure shock struck me as soon as I realized something….

Someone else was there.

A man was leaning against the wall, I could feel his piercing eyes looking straight at me with a cruel smirk. I knew him... but could not take another step before I felt my arms being pulled behind me with one hand and harshly covering my mouth with another. I couldn't move as pain surged through me from my casted arm, but I held back from making any loud noises, my eyes focused on the ominous presence not that far away from me now.

The man that was hiding in the shadows stepped forward, his hands in his pockets with a wide, unmistakable grin glued to his face.

"Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me~"

The killer.

Jeremy.


	40. Is Just

(Silver P.O.V)

"Hardly!" I snapped, but my efforts proved to be futile as my words came out muffled. And with whoever that was behind me, they held an unbelievably strong grip. I couldn't do anything if I tried. Especially with my broken arm twisted back, possibly close to cracking again under this amount of pressure. Which would result in my arm's injury being much worse than it was before.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't hear you~" Jeremy teased, that wide grin back on his face. "Say that again?"

I didn't reply to his request, nor repeat what I had said a few seconds ago. My expression lowered from fear to annoyance as I kept a constant glare on him. I knew showing I was afraid in a situation like would be the death of me, Jeremy knew how to take advantage of fear… well, I assumed he did.

"Aw come on little birdy~ Don't you wanna sing?" Jeremy chuckled. I tightened my fists in anger as I was forcefully pushed to the ground. A rough feeling rope was aggressively tied around me, while metal handcuffs were quickly snapped on my wrists. My legs were tied to my chest as I heard the ripping sound of duct tape behind me. I began to struggle in an attempt to loosen the ropes at least a little bit.

"Now, now. That's enough~ We're just making sure that not a single worthless peep-" He forcefully poked my forehead, "Comes outta you~"

I made a small growling noise in my throat as the tape was swiftly slapped onto my mouth. I shook my head, hoping it wasn't as secure as I thought, that maybe it would come off. Or maybe loosen up, then fall off when they left me.

Hopefully.

"Alright-" I heard a clap behind me, like someone was brushing their hands together in pure glee. "I think that's good." The man behind me now walked up to meet Jeremy, and I immediately remembered his features and realized it was the man from the masquerade party.

The one who hosted it, Scott.

Once Vince left and I went to find Emma, I was introduced to him beside Mike and everything. I glared directly at him, I hated the ones who just had a cover up personality to hide their own. "Oh, you remember me too, huh?"

"You know her~?" Jeremy questioned with a small laugh.

"A friend of Mike's girl." Scott replied, as they continued the conversation like I wasn't even there. My conscience tempted me to say something like, 'Hello, I'm still here morons'. Although my words might be mistaken as they were muffled. Thus earning me some sort of punishment, I knew. Jeremy would not hold back on hurting me, after what I had done to him little over three years ago.

* * *

_I tightened my grip on the bat, and swung._

_But he was turning around, his face was now the area I was hitting. So I smashed him right in the face._

_He fell to the ground, dropping Balloon Boy, who I immediately went to save. I picked Balloon Boy up, holding him with one arm, and the bat in the other. Jeremy's face was now completely red, especially around his nose and eyes. Blood ran down his nose and lip. Which said I smacked him pretty hard._

_"Why y-you brat!" Jeremy sneered._

* * *

I mentally shivered, remembering the look of abhorrence in his eyes.

Right then and there, from the look he had, if he had a gun with several bullets, he would use all of them on me. And by this playful tone in his voice, I knew Jeremy's hate for me had definitely grown in the years we hadn't seen one another.

He'd probably been planning all these different ways to end me. I honestly didn't want to think about any of Jeremy's ideas, all of them would be horrid and distasteful. Any time something like this happened I'd feel all weird. My stomach would hurt, I would get this taste in my mouth...

I hope I wouldn't vomit...

That would be terrible...

"Closets down the hall, right?" Jeremy fixed his collar. Scott gave him a simple nod, "But first-" Jeremy kneeled down to me. "You know what we're here for, I might let you off a little easy if you give me some info on his location."

I scoffed and flipped my hair, which hit him in the face. He hissed as he quickly yanked a knife out of his pocket. Jeremy went to slash my face as soon as Scott yanked him back.

The knife barely caught my skin.

Now there was a medium size cut and blood ran down my cheek onto my neck. I tried not to show signs of pain… although it felt more like flames licking at my torn flesh, not just a normal cut to the face.

Scott pat him on the back to calm him down, "Take her to the closet Jere', and no matter what don't waste any bullets. We've only got three and that bastard is a slippery one." He huffed. Jeremy replied with a quick scoff as he grabbed the back of my rope and dragged me out of the office and down the hall.

The blood continued to fall from my face and didn't give way until we made it to the closet. Jeremy flickered on the light and walked in, placing me in a secluded corner. Well, instead of placing me he kicked me with his heel up against the wall.

"You sure you don't wanna sing some information, little birdy~?" Jeremy smirked with the knife to his lips. I aggressively shook my head. "Well then, I'll just have to take care of you later~"

With that he flicked the light off and closed the door.

Now I was left alone.

Blind. Speechless. Afraid.

Worst case scenario: They kill Vincent and I'd never see any living friends of family members again.

But I could think of a few more...

* * *

…What time was it?

It was a persistent question that wouldn't leave my mind, as I felt was in the closet for a while. I had heard no gunshots as time passed, although the eerie silence seemed to fade when Jeremy's screams of fury echoed throughout the building.

After another one of Jeremy's freak-outs, I heard a strange pair of footsteps. I couldn't describe the sound but it was definitely not human. Within seconds the closet door swiftly opened and closed not even seconds apart.

I heard rushed, heavy breathing.

An animatronic maybe? Foxy, Freddy, maybe even Marion.

No, the voice was much different than all of them, why was I having so much trouble remembering it?

But I knew it wasn't Scott nor Jeremy. So I began to subtly stomp my feet against the tiled floor, maybe I could get help, or at least someone to call the police.

The non-human footsteps approached and now I was faced with two bright blue orbs in the darkness of the small closet.

Springtrap was back.

I froze, fearing that it was alive again and about to put me in even more pain… again.

"You really owe me one... twice now I have to save you?" The voice seemed muffled from in the suit. It was easily recognizable however.

It wasn't the best but at least it was something, I thought I nudged my head to my shoulder.

"Oh sure~ One year you manage you go up to him no problem, then you end up like this." He quietly responded. Within a total of five minutes I was easily unlocked and untied. But he could only get one cuff unlocked, so in the meantime I had to hold on the open cuff so it wouldn't make noise. Vincent glanced at me, "Mini-me better not be here…"

"He's back home with a head cold, I was the only one who came in." I responded. Vincent huffed, I wasn't sure from stress or from relief of Max not being here. "Why isn't your voice all echo-y?" I asked, noticing he sounded more 'human'.

"Cause I'm not a ghost right now, obviously~" He said, then muttered, "Not my fault my dialogue text is only slanted over when I'm a dead ghost~"

"Are you crazy?!" I seethed, ignoring him whispering non-sense to himself as Vincent opened the door to look around. "They have a gun!"

He completely ignored me as he dragged me by my casted arm quickly down the hall to the basement door, he shoved me in and looked around before following me inside, quickly but quietly closing the door behind him.

After a second or two of him resting and panting, Vincent looked up at me and I could tell he was looking at the bleeding cut that was right under my left eye.

"What happened?" Vincent questioned, lifting a metal finger up and pointing at the cut.

"You've got more issues to deal with than cuts on my face!" I snapped, smacking his hand away. "Do you have any idea what you're going to do!? Do you have any idea what they're even capable of?!"

"I've dealt with both of them longer then you have been alive, I'm fine!" Vincent retorted. I grumbled and crossed my arms, after I stood there for a minute, I was wondering what was going to happen now.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" I asked. He must have some sort of plan by now...

"We?" He shook his head, "You mean me. You're not going anywhere."

"That's not fair!" I growled, "You can't make me stay here!"

Vincent sighed annoyed and grabbed my free wrist, he walked me over to a pipe into the corner and locked the open cuff to it.

"What's wrong with you?! What if they-"

He sharply glared at me as he spoke with his teeth clenched.

"If you shut up, they won't. The only reason I left was because they were checking the basement." He cut in. Now Vincent walked to the bottom of the short staircase and paused for a minute, looking up at the door.

* * *

_"Old Vincent, the one who started it all~ I'm pretty sure I murdered him, but he stayed half alive, which absolutely made no sense to me~"_

* * *

Those were words I'd never forget. Words I didn't think Vincent understood at this point. Part of me thought he was rushing too much, or he was just too stupid to realize he was going up against the very man who murdered him, alongside another man who was equally as powerful as Jeremy. All Vincent had was himself and that stupid, defenseless suit.

* * *

_Jeremy had grabbed Vincent by his collar, forcing him to the ground. The purple man quickly pushed himself up on his hands and knees, and after he remarked his as an old 'friend'. Vincent earned a hard kick to the face mere moments later._

_Vincent once again collapsed on the hard floor limp, and it took him a few seconds to slowly vanish into mist, moving off and away from sight._

* * *

By the time those memories were sorted out, he was no longer there. I had just looked up as the basement door was closed, and hopefully locked. Now all I could do was sit and wait. Well, I couldn't really sit at all...

After about five minutes, I heard movement in the vent. I looked over to see the vent cover pushed open and quietly land on the floor. And instead of seeing the golden, blood covered suit come out. It was Marion. Back in her human form she dusted off debris that had stuck onto her while she climbed through the vents. She looked up at me and... smiled.

"Well I don't wanna say I told you so, but-" She paused, "I told you so~"

"Told me what?" I questioned, Marion flicked her wrist, her voice becoming a little scary to hear.

"I told you the Vincent was not to be trusted, but look at you now! He's left you to die. If either one of them come down here, I guess you'd be dead." Marion innocently shrugged. "I would help you… but we're not really friends anymore, right? After all, we are on different sides."

"There isn't two different sides! In fact shouldn't you all be fighting together? Jeremy killed all of you-"

"Jeremy didn't kill me! That bastard did!" Marion hissed.

"Jeremy even said he did! Do you even listen?" I hissed back.

Marion seemed to have ignored me, taking a step back and looking around for a moment. "That's right…" I heard her mutter, as if in realization of something.

"What is?" I asked, my voice still irritated at her. I thought I finally got through her head that Jeremy killed her… but I was quickly corrected.

She looked right at me, and for a moment it looked like she was staring right into my soul. "We were here before… Almost exactly like this too." Marion shook her head slightly in disapproval, folding her arms in front of her. "Another good kid gone…" She glanced at me and growled, "I guess nothing really did change since you last betrayed all of us."

I glared at her and opened my mouth to tell her off… but it closed as I couldn't come up with a comeback. She was right, in a strange way…

* * *

_I heard Vincent talking to himself in the office as I walked in out of curiosity, only then did I realize that he was the bad guy… the one that made Freddy go insane and make me betray everyone including my family._

_"You lied! You made me turn on my own brother!" I screamed._

_"I did, didn't I~" He quietly laughed, tapping his chin. "Well, since you've become a road block…"_

_He snatched me by the hood, dragging me down the hall, all my attempts to stop him were fruitless, I didn't even think about unzipping my sweatshirt because it all happened so quickly._

_After a minute we were at the basement. He peeked in, then swung the door open fully open, tossing me inside and I almost fell down the stairs._

_"You ain't gonna win this!" I shouted at him._

_Vincent looked at me amused, as if my threats were funny._

_"How can I lose if I've already won~"_

_With that he slammed the metal door shut, locking it behind him and leaving me to my own regret._

* * *

Now footsteps came down the stairs, and they were human this time. I looked at Marion who waved goodbye with a smile as she climbed back into the vent, not even bothering to pick up the part of it that fell out. I followed the noise until my eyes darted to the door. The doorknob turn and click open.

The door wasn't locked…

"Well there you are~!" Scott clapped his hands together and walked over with the thick roll of duct tape in his hand. He unrolled more tape and stuck it back on my mouth. He unlatched the cuff on the pipe and pulled back my hands again, cuffing them together.

He dragged me back upstairs and to the closet again, inside being a large box, and as I found out was big enough to hold a human as I was forced inside. I heard the top being shut closed, along with a knife suddenly coming down towards me multiple times for air holes… nearly hitting me a few times.

"Alright then…" Scott got up and opened the door while he shut off the lights. "Have fun being all packaged up~"

I was left alone again in the pitch black of the cardboard box with little ability to move…

… and I had an aching feeling in my stomach that Vincent wasn't coming back.

Even if it was for him to watch me suffer.


	41. The Beginning

**_(Third P.O.V)_**

It took a while for him to finally make his way to the ground floor, carefully walking and scanning the rooms while keeping alert for Jeremy and Scott. Jeremy he knew would be coming back one of these days... just so happens to be today out of all days, and along with that, apparently Scott agreed to help him.

Making his way to the stage room, Vincent saw the whole room destroyed... the janitors would not be very thrilled. Worse yet... with a murderer roaming about, he wondered if this place would even open up again. Obviously the security cameras would see them...

Quickly looking up at one of the many cameras scattered throughout the pizzeria, he realized that they could be- no, were- watching him... although have no idea that it is actually Vincent and not a worn-down rabbit animatronic. That was when the camera suddenly moved, panning and stopping when it saw Vincent's disguise. He looked up at it, half scared... but also amused as an idea popped in his head.

Maybe he could scare them away? That would be interesting to see them running away from Salvage. Although the idea seemed a bit difficult to accomplish, Vincent thought of it as an 'over the top' prank. Just to get those wheels turning… and maybe lead to an entertaining show~

Vincent peeked down the corner of the hall, and he saw just what he thought he'd see. Nothing.

The hallways showed no signs of life or activity, and it was barely lit by the dim light from inside the office. Vincent walked to the center of the hall, hesitating to put one foot in front of the other and make his way to the office.

What if this didn't work? What if you-know-who knew that he was inside the broken down rabbit suit? Then he would know exactly where to strike, or shoot for that matter. What about Scott? If Jeremy retreated, would he do the same?

These were things Vincent pushed off, he mentally yelled at himself that he should think of them the moment he realized that you-know-who has returned. He should've considered every possible occurrence, even his oh-so-important puppet possibly turning her back on him. After all, it could've been possible… But he didn't think ahead at all, and now his whole plan to get the murder and the sidekick out was being created as the tension built, completely from scratch at this very moment.

Vincent now walked down the hall, his limbs shook from inside the suit. Something he had not felt in a while, there was no reason for him to be scared in past events.

Now there was.

His life, or what was left of it, was on the line. His puppet's was as well… and she already had her share of near-death experiences.

Vincent tried to shake that from his mind as he inched closer to the office. As soon as he heard a strangely familiar clicking noise, he stepped back a few feet. That was a sound he hadn't wanted to hear in the pizzeria now, or ever for that matter.

Now a figure quickly stepped out of the office to face him. Vincent knew that face all too well, and he wished he hadn't.

Jeremy stood a few feet in front of him outside the office, and Scott peeked out to see what was going on. Jeremy firmly held the pistol with both hands, his finger barely pressing against the trigger.

Vincent aggressively stood his ground, his grasped his fists, the metal fingers curling around his own. The golden rabbit suit he stood in looked prepared for anything Jeremy could throw.

Sadly, he wasn't.

With one swift motion Jeremy brought the gun up and instantly pulled the trigger. Vincent couldn't even see the bullet until he felt it impale his right arm, he shakily stepped back a few steps, quietly seething inside the suit, trying not to show that he was in there _and _injured.

_"_I need assistance…_" _Vincent whispered seemingly to himself… but there wasn't a moment before the blue eyes in the suit flickered on as it came back to life.

"_AnD WhY ShOuLd I HeLp YoU? AfTeR AlL YoU RuInEd My FuN." _The suit's distorted voice seemed to echo around Vincent, leaving him clueless on whether or not Jeremy and Scott could hear.

"Sal~, you know what I said earlier about me scrapping you? It was all good fun, right~?" Vincent half-laughed. Salvage groaned before semi-taking over the suit.

_"YoU OwE Me BiG TiMe," _He hissed in reply.

Salvage became restless as he began shortening the distance between them and Jeremy, only seconds passing before lazily towering over Jeremy, at the point where Jeremy couldn't move forward. Vincent quickly ducked to avoid being seen by Jeremy while Sal opened his mouth, letting his jaw fall open.

And that's when he did, well, what he did best.

Sal screeched, sounding like a mix between banging on metal, and steam… it being probably the most terrifying to hear out of all the animatronics. Jeremy froze in utter panic, his eye twitching. Sal began to swipe for him and Jeremy took off running to the door. He turned to look at Scott, then he took off past him and following Jeremy. Sal quickly ran to the door so Vincent could see where they went off too. Vincent happily watched as they broke several speed limits and drove away.

Vincent quietly walked back to the basement, and as soon as he was down there he hopped out of Salvage, watching in half-awe as he closed himself back up again. Vincent had quickly pulled the bullet out, dropping it to the floor, he found a nearby bandanna in a storage box. Now he used that to wrap up his arm, after all Silver's sweatshirt was still drenched with dry blood and bacteria.

Silver. Oh crud, he had almost forgotten cuffing her to a pipe. Vincent quickly remembered that thought, making his way to the back of the basement where he had left her. He tried to paint a smile on his face as he walked in, but it quickly disappeared when he realized she wasn't where he had left her.

"Sal! She's gone!" Vincent yelled in panic running up to him.

_"AnD?"_ He questioned. Vincent looked at him like he should know,

"And!? And she shouldn't be gone! She should be here-" Vincent gestured to the pipe. "Right here!" Salvage lazily rolled his eyes, he could honestly care less about that stupid girl. He _had _almost killed her after all, why on earth would he care for her well-being? He honestly thought Vincent shouldn't either.

_"AnD YoU CaRe FoR HeR WhY?"_ The empty suit tilted his head. Vincent shook his head viciously,

"No! Wrong idea! If anyone who ever cared about her… that scary older brother of hers or even mini-me… or any of the robots find out that I was the reason she's gone or dead...they'll have my head!"

Salvaged shrugged,"YoUr HeAd Is No CoNcErN Of MiNe."

"Well it is to me!" Vincent shot back, quickly running up the basement stairs. He frantically looked around, thinking where she could've been hidden again. For a minute he panicked, you-know-who's car trunk _was _closed. Maybe she was in there!?

He had to look around first, she _had_ to be somewhere. Vincent then ran around the building, opening countless doors, finding the smallest corners of the damn restaurant… only he couldn't find anything that lead to what he was trying to protect. Vincent could switch into his ghost form and make looking faster but, with his shot arm, he still had to heal before the thought of possibly 'going ghost', as he liked to call it. His running around attracted the attention of the other animatronics who did nothing but simply glare at him, not wanting to get in his way… everyone except one, who followed him around from a distance without him noticing.

Finally Vincent made his way to the closet. He began to breathe heavily once again from running all over the place like the first time. He looked around, but he didn't see her tied up anywhere, and even after checking the furnace room, he was mid-way in from giving up.

A box shook from the corner of his eye. He walked over and examined the large box, filled with multiple holes on the top. Vincent ripped off the layer or two of duct tape shutting the box closed, opened up the box and gave an all-too-noticeable sigh of relief. Silver shot a glare a quick glare at him, and with no hesitation he ripped the tape off her mouth.

"Ow!" She hissed. "Careful!"

"Careful?" Vincent tossed the tape aside then looked back at her, "I just saved you _again! _That's twice in one day, obviously breaking the record for both of us and making it three-to-one~" Vincent shrugged, smiling. She groaned,

"Just get these stupid cuffs off okay! I've been in this box for like, an hour."

Vincent gave a quick mocking look back before unlocking the cuffs with a small pair of keys Scott had dropped as he ran out, at least the frantic search was not completely pointless. Silver immediately got out of the box, shaking before she rubbed her wrists.

"You know, you seem way too cool about this. Did you not hear the gun?" Vincent muttered.

She froze in realization. "That was an actual gun!? I-I thought it was something else! Are you hurt?! What-" She covered her mouth, not wanting to say anymore. Vincent shot her a look of surprise and smirked, but she quickly shoved him away before walking past him.

"I actually did get shot…" he blurted. Silver stopped and turned around,

"I know, and that bandanna isn't going to do shit." She unzipped her sweatshirt and threw it at him. "Keep it, I got like, ten of 'em back home."

With that she walked away and out the door…

Leaving a completely dumbfounded Vincent behind her…

And a spying Marionette farther behind in the darkness, eyes flickering red for a millisecond.


	42. He's Perfectly Okay, Right?

**(Silver P.O.V)**

Well that was..._interesting_.

I had finally reached the house, shutting off the car, I walked in letting out countless huffs as I walked through the house. I walked up the steps and into my room, meanwhile Emma was roaming the upstairs hall, probably getting ready for bed.

I quickly changed into a white t-shirt and shorts. That's when Emma walked past my room,

"Where's your sweatshirt-" She paused to peek in and look at me. "And what's with that gash on your face?"

I gave an annoyed huff as I walked past her to go into the bathroom past Max's room. Without saying a word I untied my hair, and began brushing it out before doing anything else.

"Tonight was...difficult..." I admitted. Emma looked back at me with a questioned look on her face.

"Was Mike there?"

I gave a stern shake of my head. How was I going to explain this to Emma without her freaking out over how I could've died again, and how I could've called her, or better yet Mike.

"No, although I would've preferred him." I nodded to myself. Emma walked up behind me.

"I deserve to know. I've been sitting here all night with a puke bucket and thermometer for your little brother while you went to work. Come on and spill the beans already."

I sighed, as a few moments passed as I tried to think of how to say what I saw and went though.

"It was Jeremy and Scott." I finally spoke. Emma, who I expected to tilt her head confused at the mention of Jeremy, froze in utter disbelief.

"Mike told me about him..." She said, keeping her voice somewhat hushed. "He was there? And even Scott!? What on earth happened there, I was wondering why this car came speeding down our road at about five a.m, it seemed like they had just robbed a bank!"

"Well I walked in and didn't see anything, so I went to the office then I was assaulted by those two. I was cuffed and tied up, slashed in the cheek, and thrown into the closet with no hope on the face of the earth. That's when I saw that stupid rabbit-suit come in-" I paused. "I thought it was honestly the end of me, but it wasn't actually him-"

"That makes no sense," Emma shook her head.

"It was Vincent. He was inside of the suit, and he was controlling it." I continued, as Emma replied with a nod, although I can still see her trying to process all of these events together.

"Vincent?" I looked out of the bathroom to see Max. He looked better, but still a bit pale. He kept his hand against his bedroom door, probably keeping himself steady, "Is he okay?"

At first I was just going to blurt out the truth. I had no idea if he was actually okay, because he got shot. He didn't say anything about being alright.

"...Yeah, yeah. He's perfectly fine, no need to worry..." It sounded so fake, but Max took it and went back to bed. Emma looked back at me still in disbelief, I shook my head and kept my voice low so Max couldn't hear me, "He got shot, didn't say anything about being okay."

"So you gave him your sweatshirt? Again." She seemed to be reprimanding me for it.

"Yeah, I suppose this is the second time it's happened..." I admitted.

"I thought he's the bad guy-"

"He saved me twice, when Marion-"

"He helped hide the bodies of kids-"

"But that doesn't mean-"

"It pretty much does." Emma finished, ending the constant cycle of us cutting each other off. "I mean, a few years ago, that guy almost killed you and your brother."

"So when Mike tries to kill someone, and even you said it was bad, he gets away with it? You said he'd be no better than Vincent if Mike did kill him!" I argued. "And Vincent didn't even kill anyone!"

"He almost did! He planned too, if Jordan wasn't there to help you, you wouldn't be standing here!" Emma snapped. "Face it! He's probably just planning to kill you! He just wants to do it himself! He wants to finish the mark he made!" She pointed at my hand with the scarred V permanently etched into my skin.

I flinched in astonishment of her possibly being right.

"Why does everyone have to be like Marion?! Everyone thinks he's evil!" I hissed.

"Because he is!" Emma yelled back. "There's a difference between my boyfriend and Vincent, okay? No one cares about Vincent and I can't I agile him really caring about other people, so what would be the damage of killing him? Honestly? But killing you? An orphan, with her brother and a revived animatronic as parents! Would you really think it's okay to kill someone in that situation?!"

"So now it's okay to just kill people?! Ever heard that phrase, 'a person is a person no matter how small'? Well, you are not living up to it!" I grumbled. "Besides! He's afraid of Jeremy, I know that, and he would go through him to save me! That's what he did! And he cuffed me in the basement-" I remembered that was actually bad instead of good... as well as part of the memory of the last time I was left alone in the basement.

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?!"

"...He didn't want me fighting with him. He probably just wanted to keep me safe in the basement..." I admitted. Emma rolled her eyes and sighed, irritated.

"Listen, I don't like this argument, are we done?"

I shrugged, "I guess."

Emma nodded as I walked past her, going into my room and collapsing face-first into the pillow, reaching my arm over to turn the lamp off. My door was half closed, and there were words being said outside I didn't hear, words I had wished I had heard... but I fell asleep before my curiosity can reach any further

* * *

_"Hey Jordan? It's Emma. We have a big problem..."_


	43. Recognized Betrayal

**(Silver P.O.V)**

The next morning I had slipped out of the house with ease, Emma hadn't started up an argument again, and Max was still sick. So I had no worries to be completely honest.

I got into the car and quickly started the engine before pulling out of the driveway and down the street. I wanted to think about something in the car, after all this half-an-hour driving back and forth to work everyday was the only time I really had to myself. So this was the time I could actually think without being interrupted.

Why on earth did I think Emma could be right? I mean, thinking about it now, it makes sense for me to think so. He took advantage of me being a kid and forced me against my own family, planning to kill me at the end no matter what happened. And now he's suddenly saving my life three times in a row? It seems like he's just building my trust back up again, then all at once he's gonna crash it down again. It sounded like something Vincent would think of. And I knew that since, to be honest, I know him a lot more now than back then...

All of this was really confusing to be honest, there was so much happening. And as soon as you think you know someone, the stereotypes come in, other people warning you about things that they know are true, then your thoughts changed about that person...

And that cycle never seems to stop.

I pulled into the parking lot, shutting the car off I stepped out. I quietly walking into the building, I carefully made my way down the hall. Part of me was afraid that Jeremy was gonna pop out again, but I heard distant, familiar voices talking, and the place seemed less eerie. So by now I wasn't as afraid as I was when I stepped into the building.

I made my way to the office, unfortunately both chairs were gone, as a note sat on the desk, so my initial reaction was to go read it:

_Dear Employee,_

_Both chairs have been taken for repair. Have a nice day!_

I crumbled the note and tossed it into the trash can against the wall. I followed my trash to the wall and quietly sat down on the floor, my back leaning against the wall. I lazily played with the tablet, expecting a long night ahead of me.

_"What'cha looking at~?"_

I half-screeched, turning towards the obviously and recognizable voice.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I grumbled, "Like can you not scare the shit out of me every five seconds?"

_"I can settle for every ten, but anything above that, I don't like your chances~"_ Vincent shrugged. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention back onto the tablet, and it was quite annoying, feeling Vincent's floating presence next to my own.

"Every heard of personal space?" I grumbled, leaning away from him. He quietly switched forms and landed on the ground up against the wall, sitting near me.

"Why, you shouldn't be the one to talk~" Vincent shrugged.

"I am very considerate of other people's space..." I yawned, crossing my arms. I closed my eyes out of exhaustion and boredom.

"Yeah right." He shooed off.

And at the time of silence grew I felt myself drifting off, I mean, I had gotten a good sleep last night, but something was tiring me out.

The silence surrounded me as I finally blacked out.

* * *

Silver woke up to the sounds of metal scrapping against the floor. Waking up, she found herself on the floor in the large party room. At first everything looked normal.

It wasn't.

The metal footsteps grew closer. The room was dark, with the only light being the moonlight coming in through the few windows, giving off an eerie shadow-y atmosphere to the room.

"H-Hello?" Silver called out, slowly making it to her feet.

That was a mistake, as one by one Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica approached towards her out of the shadows.

"Why ye a-a-abandon us, lass?" Foxy's voice box glitched, a bit of sadness showing through.

She looked at him and shook her head confused, "I never abandoned you, any of you-"

"Then why did you side with _him_?" Bonnie asked, interrupting Silver before she could finish. Pausing for a moment, Silver looked at them, confused on why everyone was acting like this as she took a step back, them taking one step forward.

"We thought you learned your lesson when Vincent hurt you and left you to die in the basement…" Freddy started, then Chica finished with "… and now here you are again, under _his_ control. Marion told us everything, some of us even saw what was happening."

Silver felt something twist in her stomach as she stepped father back, only to bump into Mangle who was hanging from the ceiling. "You turned on us." She said, making Silver jump and trip onto the floor, looking at Mangle frightened as the other Toy animatronics came up from the opposite side of their regular counterparts.

"He's not what you think he is! He's not evil!" She shouted, shaking her head.

"How do you explain what happened then? What happened to all of us, what nearly happened to you and your family!?" Mangle continued, as images flashed before Silver of what happened years before. The mark on her hand, her first near-death if it was not for BB and Jordan, and the cruelty of Vincent and his games of betraying Silver to turn against her family.

She was doing it again… everything was happening again.

Silver snapped out of her dazed thoughts of staring at the floor when footsteps approached from the side, all the animatronics looking towards the figure.

"You left our side simply because a traitor saved your life. We don't need naïve people on our side."

Marion.

Silver looked up to face her, slowly getting to her shaking feet as the room seemed to darken even more, the eyes of the animatronics glowing slightly as Marion seemed to be illuminated by an invisible light, and at her feet was Balloon Boy. Silver opened her mouth to talk to him, but he hid behind Marion, glancing up as his older sister before peeking out back at Silver.

"Everyone has been worried about you when we saw Vincent being with Max." Marion started, her voice easily showing how disappointed she was as Silver looked at her, only being met in the eyes with a dagger-sharp glare. "We trusted you, we saved you from _his_ knives… and years later you go back to him?" She asked, which made Silver go silent in thought once more.

"I…" she started to speak, but could not talk as Marion continued,

"_He_ betrayed you, nearly killed your family, and you're lucky you got out alive… none of us have." She said, gesturing with one hand to the other animatronics. The ones that Silver remembered were holding spirits of children, children that Jeremy killed.

"Vincent didn't kill any of you!" Silver shot back, "Jeremy did it! You should be more concerned about him then about Vincent! All he did was hide the bodies, he was under Jeremy's control!"

"Doesn't matter." Marion spat through clenched teeth, then looked down at her little brother at her feet who was quiet. "All of us have met our fate because of him. Each one of us is haunted by our last memories… the last ones we can ever remember of being alive, having a real body again. Each one of us saw his grin, him holding the bloody knife as we crept into that void of death. We woke up like this and have been stuck ever since." Marion knelt down to BB's height as he hugged her, her standing back up and carrying BB in her arms with him hiding his face in Marion's shoulder.

"We have no reason to trust you now. You should have thought about it before you became his personal puppet to play with." Marion suddenly dropped the serious, menacing expression and looked up as if expecting to see something, "Oh, you better not interrupt me n-"

Everything started to quickly spin as Silver could not believe what she was hearing. Vincent won't be setting up another trick on her, not after all that has happened. Three times she was saved by him, he hasn't hurt Max at all and all they did was play pranks on her. Whenever she was in trouble, Vincent seemed to be the one rescuing her life… three times… twice being related to Jeremy, the real killer.

The room faded out into nothing but black shadows, as a familiar presence and face appeared beside the panicking girl. "Are you alright?"

Silver looked up, tears falling from her face. She felt her face turn pink at who it was. Vince? She recognized the masquerade mask and the green eyes behind it as he was sitting next to her, looking at her concerned. She didn't know what to say, but for a moment she started to relax from the nightmare as the atmosphere was a lot less chaotic then what she just experienced. It didn't last for more than a few seconds as she felt herself pull out of the dream and into reality.

* * *

When I woke up I felt something hard against the side of my head, and my upper body seemed to be tilted to the left. My head throbbed with an unknowing pain, probably from that dream...

"Can I move now?" A voice muttered from beside me.

Everything hit me at once and I bolted up to my original position. I hoped to god my face wasn't red...

"Well, look at the time I gotta-Yeah I gotta go." I quickly pushed myself up and fast-walked out of the office, breaking into a full sprint when I got into the hall. I got to my car, immediately started the ignition, and gave a long sigh as I slipped further down into my seat.

That could've been a disaster...oh wait...it was.

I had a horrible dream, while I fell asleep on _his_ shoulder. For a few hours too! He didn't even shove me off either! I was expecting that!

I pulled down the mirror and looked at myself,

A pink mess.

That's all I could think of when I looked at myself, I quickly shook off the feeling and slammed the mirror back up. My foot slammed on the petal and I drove out, hopefully I could get Max to come tomorrow if he was feeling better. He seemed to be doing better when I left the house, so now he was probably just recovering.

He could be a good distraction.


	44. Like Children

**(Silver P.O.V)**

I quietly set the thermometer in Max's mouth, walking away for a second to open the pantry for the fever medicine. As soon as I took the small white box out, I heard the small alarm come from the thermometer. I walked over and casually took it out, Max sitting there with hope beaming from his eyes.

"...98.7..." I mumbled.

"Is it good? Am I okay now!?" Max asked, bouncing up and down in the chair. I gave a slight nod.

"It's point-one percent over normal, I think it'll be okay. But to just make sure~" I paused and walked over to the small box, beginning to open it. Max whined from behind me.

"Again!? But it tastes yucky!"

I half laughed in response. "Max, it brought your fever down from one-hundred and one point-three, to what you have now. It may not seem like a big decline, but do you feel better after taking it?" I asked, looking back at him, he shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Nope!" Max pouted.

"Oh well~ You won't take the medicine and your still not one-hundred percent better... I guess I'll go alone tonight~" I shrugged, turning around to face him as I smiled. Max threw his head back and sighed, trudging over to me. He held his hand up to me, opening and closing his palm. "I'll tell you what, take half of it now, and half of it there-" I figured he'd do it if Vincent was there.

"Okay!" Max smiled. I poured the red liquid onto the spoon and quietly slipped it into his mouth. Max's face bunched up as he cringed for a minute before he finally swallowed, gagging after he was finally done.

"Oh quit it, it's not poison." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Well it tastes like poison." He shivered. I had found a small paper bag, and I quietly slipped the medicine and spoon inside before closing it. By the time I was done, Max was already by the door, his shoes on along with a jacket. I huffed and walked to the door, walking out behind Max to the car.

Once we got there, Max almost went a full sprint to get inside. He stood… or should I say impatiently jumping at the door, I quietly laughed before I unlocked the glass entrance door.

"Don't run around too fast, I don't need you throwing up and me having to send you back home." I told him. Max nodded and quietly took off down the hall, straight towards the basement. Gladly no animatronics stopped him on the way there, I was still a bit shaken up from last night…

In the dream… how did Vince even get there? He acted like he knew I had been through a nightmare... maybe I had broken free of the nightmare, and apparently the most comforting thing my subconscious could think of was Vince. Which was quite strange...but then again, dreams were always strange.

I walked into the office, the chairs were back so now I quietly sat back at the desk again. I sat with my head propped up with my arm, sending out continuous yawns as I tried to stay focused on the tablet. So far, I didn't see either Max or Vincent. Which worried me a little, but I knew that the basement was probably the safest place to be for now. That rabbit suit was too large for Max, and he knew to stay away from it.

He'd be fine…

And those were my last thoughts before blacking out...

* * *

I woke up in the large party room again. Part of my shivered, thinking I'd have the same dream again, with the same words, and the same feelings. But after waiting a few seconds, there was nothing. No animatronics, no Marion, nothing...

I slowly pushed myself up, looking around the dead, dark room. Everything sat in place, as if nothing was going wrong, and the place would open up as usual the next morning.

Maybe I should just sit down and stay here...after all I didn't want to get into any trouble.

After thinking it over, I just stood there. I looked around for anything, but still, the only thing I saw and heard was the eerie, dead silence. a crash suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

I looked to where it was coming from, and before my very eyes a chair was about to make contact with my face. I ducked as it flew above me, crashing into a nearby table and tumbling off, hitting another chair. I quietly shot up from the ground and looked towards the apparent attacker. And I quietly watched as the Golden Freddy walked out from the shadows.

At first, I was immediately hit with confusion.

"G-Goldy? What are y-you doing here? Why are you like this?" I wanted to throw and felt like I asked a million questions at him. Goldy only sent back a growl,

"I had to come back and help my brother, after the apparent _Silver _problems..."

"Silver what!? I didn't do anything wrong!" I held a hand to my chest. Goldy tightened his fists,

"Oh. So helping Vincent isn't a problem? Here's a little hint, it actually is." His eyes seemed to flash red.

"You don't understand! Why won't anyone listen to me!?" I pleaded. Goldy huffed,

"No one wants to deal with Vincent's puppet. Not me, not Jordan, not anyone. No one wants anything to do with you at this point."

The tears came back.

"But I'm not doing any bad things! If anything it was good Vincent scared Jeremy away!" I shot.

"Scaring him away, doesn't resolve that we're haunted by our last memory. Why else would he stuff us in suits! Huh?!-"

"He was a puppet just like me!" I hissed.

"So you admit to being one," Goldy shook his head and smiled.

"No! That's not what I-"

"Guess that's too late."

Before I knew it I was hit sharply in the face with a chair, falling to the floor, blood dripping out several places on my face.

* * *

I felt like I fell off a cliff as I woke up, my cheeks covered with dried up tears. I quickly wiped the rest of them away before shakily standing up, reassuring myself that it was just a dream. I walked out of the office with the small bag in hand, going to look for Max.

As I walked down the hall, other footsteps approached, I came face to face with Vincent, who was looking around before we looked at each other.

"Where's Max?" We spoke simultaneously.

I froze, "No, he was with you. You should know where he is," I pointed at him.

"Well~… I may have…" He paused with a slight smile, "…lost him?"

"HOW DO YOU-"

Half fear and surprise struck me as I was tackled from behind, I quickly fell to the floor, turning around to see Max on top of me.

"Ha! Found you! I win again~!" Vincent laughed.

"Hey that's not fair! I had to come out-" Max paused and pointed at me with a grin, "…but hey, you still didn't catch me~."

Max sprinted off down the hall with me slowly getting to my still shaking feet.

"Hey! Get back here!" Vincent playfully yelled and he ran down the hall after him. I quickly began to sprint after both of them, before I got an idea. I ran back to office, waiting around the corner out of sight. As soon as footsteps approached I leaped out, tackling Max he now sat up against me on the floor.

"Medicine time~!" I had one hand around him before I reached inside the bag. Vincent now quietly made his way over.

I poured the red liquid onto the spoon and quickly gave it to him before he could have a chance to refuse. He quickly swallowed it and jumped back up on to his feet.

"...you tagged me. So I'm it now!" He cheered. I quickly stood up as Max reached for my leg, I held it up and quickly stepped away. "Oh no you-"

Before I could finish he swatted for Vincent's leg, lightly tagging it.

"Hey!"

"You're it~!" We chimed simultaneously, sprinting off down the hall past Vincent to find somewhere to hide.


	45. Confusion Among Many

**(Silver P.O.V)**

I forgot where I had ran to, but I ended up in a small room with my back flat against the wall. I tried to keep my breathing at a minimum volume, quietly I tilted my head and went to peek out the door, but I didn't see anything. I quietly brought my head back inside, letting out a long huff, I felt a strange presence above me. I quietly tilted my head up, coming face to face with him.

"Hi~!"

I half shrieked as I sprinted out of the room and down the hall, and a minute later I had run right into Max. And all he did was simply poke me,

"You're it~!" He teased. I smiled and before he ran off I quickly picked him up, he sat in my arms , his legs both moving at a constant speed. Trying to get out of my grasp,

"I don't think so!" I laughed. Max giggled as he moved around even more, I had finally let him onto the floor, and he ran off back to where I had come from, probably to go find Vincent.

As soon as I was about to follow, I had heard the new bell installed onto the door. I turned around to see who was there, hoping to god it was Jeremy or Scott coming back again. That would probably be a disaster. But no, as soon as I saw who was there I was stricken with complete confusion and possibly fear. Why would he even be here?

"What are you doing here?" I had finally slipped out of confusion, and blurted it out. Jordan lifted a brow, expecting that I'd know why he was here, sighing, it seemed like he didn't want to explain it for the umpteenth time.

"Your friend called the other day...she said you were having issues-" He paused. "-you know what I mean." No, I really hadn't gotten what he meant. Currently, the only issue I was having was with Marion and those dreams. But Emma and Jordan knew about neither of them. Maybe Emma had called him on the night we had the argument...she must have thought something was wrong.

"No. I'm pretty sure I'm fine, no issues at the moment," I lied. Jordan grumbled and he walked up to me, light brushing the slash mark across my face with his finger.

"Alright? I beg to differ," He scoffed. "In fact-"

At the worst possible time Max came running into the hall, Vincent right behind him. But both completely froze seeing Jordan and I there. Within seconds Vincent completely vanished, and Max's smile turned to a complete frown. Jordan now looked back at me, narrowing his eyes,

"And you're allowing this!" He finished. I rolled my eyes,

"If it wasn't safe I wouldn't let him do it!"

"Well it looks like you don't know the difference between the two! He's evil! Need me to spell it out? Write it on a piece of paper? Anything to get it into that head of yours!" Jordan harshly, but once again not too harshly, poked my forehead.

I groaned, quietly moving his hand away. Trying to calm down,

"I'm sick and tired of hearing that, okay? Can you please just shut up," I growled. Jordan quietly slipped his hand away as I yawned, I felt myself getting a bit sleepy but Jordan pulled my out with a pat on the back.

"I'm driving you home," He still had a bit of aggression in him. "Emma can drop you the next time you come, just leave your car here for now." He quietly gestured to Max over and told him to go wait in the car.

Constantly, I felt myself dipping in and out of a sleepy trance. But Jordan would always do something to keep me from falling asleep. I rubbed my eyes as he semi pushed me all the way to his car. Jordan set me in the passenger seat and closed the door as he got in and started the ignition. I noticed his car clock read 4:59 a.m. but I suppose he wanted to get me out of there as soon as possible.

"I'm thinking about taking over for you for a bit-" Jordan paused, "-it might be for the best."

I was now completely awake, and I could tell Max was about to scream something from the backseat. "No, don't worry I'll be fine. I just need some sleep I haven't been getting lately." I paused to let out a small yawn. "We'll be fine, don't worry."

"I'm not the only one worrying," Jordan spoke. "And it's bad enough for me. But seriously, you're worrying a lot of people with this. You know how much stress that causes? A lot."

I huffed, "I know. I know. I-"

"No." He hissed, "You do **not **know! If you did know, you'd stop, and everyone would be happy!"

"Oh! So I'm the reason no ones happy!" I growled. Jordan pulled up in front of my house, Max got out and I looked at him before he spoke.

"Yes." Was all he said before I got out and he drove away.


	46. Comforting Visit

**(Silver P.O.V)**

As soon as I walked in the door, I tossed myself onto the couch. I lazily took my shoes off and pulled a blanket over myself. I felt tears slowly coming to my eyes as I faced towards the side of the couch, hiding my face.

Max quietly passed by without saying anything, he shut off the lights in the living room before he headed silently upstairs to his room.

The tears seemed to be more fluent now, rolling down my cheeks and softly landing onto the pillow below. I tried not to make any noise, I didn't what to worry Max, or possibly wake him up for that matter. But I was afraid he was already worried, Max hadn't said a thing since he saw Jordan. Jordan knew something was going on, but I had no idea if he truly understood.

A few minutes passed by and the tears finally stopped as I felt myself falling asleep again. Part of me knew I didn't have enough energy to keep on crying, but I wanted to. I felt so much bottled up inside me and I wanted to let it out. But before another tear could even form, I had fallen asleep.

I felt a strange sensation of comfort wash over me, like after the first nightmare a day or two ago... but at the same time, my head was throbbing. My mind seemed partially unable to hold a dream at the moment, maybe because I was so exhausted and cried myself to sleep, so my head was still going through the stress of what recently happened...

But after time the throbbing pain went away and I could see. At first everything was blurry, I could only see different colors mashed together in a seemingly frenzied way. But soon everything separated and cleared up, and I could actually see actual objects. One thing caught my eye, obviously closer and different from the rest.

Vince...

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, realizing I was in the exact same spot we talked during the party. I was even in the same attire as before. Had my subconscious once again created the setting of our conversation as an ideal thing for comfort? After all I was really tired, and my body seemed capable of doing very little.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a similar expression from before. I quickly shook my head to shake out my thoughts,

"Yeah, I'm fine," I spoke a bit too fast. Vince tilted his head with slight confusion, his green eyes locking with mine.

"You sure about that?"

"Nope, not at all..." I admitted, "Everything's absolutely terrible!" I threw my arms up in the air and back onto my knees, "Nothing could get any worse..." I felt like I was on the brink of tears again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-" Vince paused to pat me on the back, a bit taken aback from my outburst, "It's alright. I'm sure things'll turn around eventually."

"...not until I make a decision..." I mumbled.

He looked at me in confusion,"Decision? What kind of decision?"

"There's this guy. Everyone thinks he's a cruel-hearted murderer, and I'm the only one who doesn't think he is. Everyone's getting mad or upset with me because I hang out with him, and no one wants anything to do with me unless I leave him-" I paused to breathe, "-but what if I don't? I'm not going to let my other friends and family take away a friend. I mean... should I let them?"

He stared at me for a moment in half shock, half confusion.

"A-A friend?" Vince questioned, very puzzled at what I said.

I gave a slight nod, "I mean, what on earth should I do?"

Vince paused to think for a moment, his hand lightly on his chin as he huffed. "...Well..." He thought he had something, but then he stopped again. "..I guess you just have to wait it out. Eventually your friends and family will accept him and-"

"And if they don't?!" I interrupted. Vince turned to look at me, shaking his head slightly.

"...I honestly don't know. I wish I did... but being only 22, I don't know everything in the world. I can't solve every problem..."

"Right... but what if he kills me like my friends say he is... or abandon me in the dust... I'll have nowhere to go then..." I tried holding back from tearing up again for his sake, "Everyone wants nothing to do with me because of this, they won't forgive me if they say what happens... the betrayal and possible murder... actually happens."

"Well you don't know that-"

"I do." I cut in again. "Last time I was lucky, I was young and innocent. Now I'm almost an adult, I'm supposed to make my own good decisions. People are just gonna put me down like how I was wrong, and 'I told you so's."

"Now, why on earth would your family and friends do that to you? That just doesn't add up." Vince smiled. I nodded,

"I know. But, my family's different..." I smiled slightly, "They're unique and deal with problems in ways other people don't think of very often."

"Well, at least I know where you get it from~" Vince laughed.

I lightly blushed, trying hide it with my hands. As soon as his laughing stopped I was fine, part of me was glad he stopped... my face might of gone even more red if he kept laughing.

Thank god Emma wasn't here...she would've blurted so much stuff out in front of him... maybe that was another reason my subconscious would do it now.

"So, isn't going too good, I take it?" Vince muttered, "There goes a few original questions everyone asks..." He laughed awkwardly before quietly looking away, mumbling things to himself I couldn't here. I quietly waited till he turned back, once he did, he tapped his foot for a minute before speaking. "So...what else are you afraid of?"

"...I don't know...loosing family, fire, dying...basically what every person would be afraid of," I shrugged. Vince nodded,

"So, parents?"

"They're dead, I told you that before-" I got a little snippy, and he shook his head erratically.

"Sorry! I-um-I've been busy, I totally blanked..." He admitted, laughing nervously at his slip-up. I nodded, relaxing and realizing that he must of been one of those people that laughed at his mistakes, and that other people make them as well. He continued, still being a bit visually awkward, "Mind if I-"

"Go for it," I nodded.

"Do you like... miss them?" Vince questioned. I half laughed,

"How can you miss someone if you've never met them...I certainly can't..."

"Whelp-" He wrapped his arm around my back to my shoulder and gave me a side-hug. "-I hope it's not botherin' you too much~"

"N-Nope-" I stammered a bit, flustered, "Not at all."

I looked at him one more, before everything faded to black and I woke up, the comforting feeling lingering just a few moments longer


	47. Comfort From Known Forces

**(Silver P.O.V)**

The next morning Emma had drove Max and I back to the pizzeria. Thankfully, my car was still there and no tickets or scratches laid upon it. I let out a long huff as I passed it, walking inside. I lazily shoved the keys into my pocket, letting out a long huff.

"...Maybe I should stay with you? If he comes back I don't want him yelling at you again..." Max mentioned. I shooed it off,

"Don't worry about what he does and doesn't do, I'm the only one who should be worrying about him. Period. Go do what you'd like Max," I told him. Max nodded and looked to the floor, then back up to me,

"I'll just stay with you...is that okay?" He asked.

"Of course!" I smiled. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Max paused for a moment, quietly looking at the floor. "I don't know...you've been acting really off lately. I don't know if I did anything wrong, or if Jordan did something."

I let out a long sigh, slightly smiling at the end. "Max, I'm a girl. And you'll learn sooner or later, that girls get over emotional about everything. I know Jordan's just being Jordan, but since I get over emotional, I'm going to take it the wrong way. And I'm going to get upset about it."

"Ohhh, that makes sense," Max nodded, following me to the office. "-So are you like that all the time?" I shrugged,

"Only when I'm angry or sad. That's really it..." I shrugged. I made it into the office, I quietly sat down on one chair, and Max on the other. I was about to start checking the cameras when my phone rang. I slipped it out of my pocket, and checked the caller ID.

Goldy.

I cautiously got up and went to lean against the wall, then I tapped answer.

"Yes?" I answered.

"_Hey kid, Jordan was talking to me the other day-"_

"Is this about yesterday?" I growled.

"_Kid, we're just looking out for you. We don't want this to turn south..." _Goldy explained more calmly.

"Guess that's too bad, it already has..." I growled.

"_Kid, you know how Jordan gets, he didn't mean anything..." _Goldy pointed out.

"Sure," I hissed.

"_Silver, please don't be like this. Don't you remember what happened? He's bad," _He explained.

That's it.

"You **think** I **want** to remember! All of you **stupid** people are all the **same**!" I slammed my finger and ended and call, quietly sliding down to the floor where I began to cry. Max quietly slipped of his chair and walked over to me,

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No!" I yelled. Max jumped back for a minute and quietly stood there, I dug my face into my knees, as the sobs kept coming. Every tear that came down made me all the more tired. But within a few seconds more footsteps approached, and I felt a presence right next to me. And before I fell asleep, I felt a cold hand cover my other shoulder, dragging my up against another being.

The sobs stopped, and like that, I was out.

* * *

**(Max P.O.V)**

Whoa. That escalated quickly...

As soon as Vincent came in and sat down she stopped, he wrapped an arm around her back to her other shoulder, quietly pushing her side to him. He looked at her and smiled before quickly looking to me.

"What?" He laughed at my expression.

"How'd you do that..." I questioned in awe, now sitting on the floor in front of him. Vincent simply shrugged,

"It's a talent that takes skill~" He snapped his fingers happily. "It takes awhile to master."

"Worth it." I smiled, still in complete awe. I've never seen her calm down that quickly ever. So that was really strange and amazing to see with my own two eyes. I was definitely glad I came tonight...

"You think so?" Vincent laughed, I quickly nodded.

"I've never seen her calm down that fast like-ever!" I cheered a bit loudly. Silver stirred for a minute before stopping, and Vincent held a finger to his mouth. "Right...sorry..."Vincent gave a small nod, as if saying it was alright. I gave a small nod back before talking more, at a lower volume this time. 'Why'd you do it anyways?"

Vincent sat for a minute before speaking,

"Treat people how you would want to be treated. Or in this case, treat people how you wished you were treated years back..." Vincent trailed off. I quietly tilted my head,

"You seem so cool, didn't you have friends?"

"Back then? Pfft, I wish. Your sister here is going through almost everything I did, although at least she's got comfort." Vincent explained.

"So you were a lonely loner?" I questioned, Vincent half laughed,

"Well if you put it that way..."

"Why didn't anyone like you?" I continued. Vincent huffed and shrugged,

"I really don't know...I was just born the odd one out. Normal as can be, but still..." He paused, "...left out.."

"That's a sad story..." I admitted.

Vincent nodded, quickly looking up at the clock.

"I should get going, cover for me?"

I nodded and quickly took his spot once he got up. Silver lightly leaned against my shoulder, and when I looked back for Vincent he was gone. I sat there for who knows how long, after all the bell ringing for 6 a.m. was what woke her up. Silver arose from my shoulder, groaning as she rubbed her eyes.

"Have you been there the whole time?"

"Yeah..." I replied. She looked at me skeptically,

"You're lying aren't you?"

"Yeah..." I sighed. She quickly looked around before talking again.

"It was Vincent, wasn't it?" I quickly looked around before answering.

"Yeah..."


	48. Slice of Life

**(Silver P.O.V)**

I had woke up about about noon in the morning, after getting home at 6 a.m. I was quite exhausted from crying and all. I had brushed my hair out before I came downstairs, and to be honest, I wasn't really happy. I mean, who wants to see their best friend's boyfriend at noon right after they wake up? Unfortunately, that was me.

Mike was on the couch next to Max, while Emma was doing something in the kitchen.

"Well finally-" I heard Emma's echo from the kitchen "-we were starting to think you died!"

I walked into the kitchen and to the fridge,

"I would laugh. But with how many near-death experiences I've had, it's not really funny if I died!" I half laughed. Emma rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle as she grabbed a glass for me from the cabinet. She set it on the table and I walked over, pouring some juice in it. When I was done I shoved the carton back in the fridge and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Max.

Emma was right next to Mike, leaving a bit more room on the couch.

An instant thought had entered my mind about Vince, and I had to blurt it out now.

"So Mike..." I paused and waited for him to respond.

"Yes?" He questioned, looking to me.

"What ever happened to your friend Vince? I haven't seen him with you..." I mumbled. Mike went wide eyed for a minute before responding,

"O-Oh! W-Well he's long gone, he just came for a quick visit."

"I thought he moved..." I trailed off. Mike rubbed the back of his neck,

"That's what he told me! But...I guess his parents wanted him to come back or something..."

"Isn't he like twenty-two?" I muttered. Mike huffed,

"I got no idea. But he's 100% gone, sorry to burst your bubble. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, I've had a dream or two about him lately..." I swirled the juice in my glass. "I guess if I knew what was going on, it would relieve some stress...but I guess I'll have to deal with it myself..." I sighed.

"So kissing is a stress reliever?" Emma teased.

"It is not!" I shot back, "I just wanted to talk-"

"Yeah right! You dream about him!" She intruded.

"So!" I shot.

"So! You're totally into him!" Emma laughed.

"Yeah!" Max agreed.

"You don't even know him!" I exclaimed. Max gave a simple shrug,

"But your obviously bugged by it. And it's my job to embrace that~"

"And it's my job to shut you down," I retorted. Max playfully mocked me before Emma continued,

"I told you to seal the deal while you could!" Emma exclaimed. "Mike! You need to call him!"

"No!" I yelled, "Mike I forbid you to call him!"

"I'm an adult! You can't tell me what I can and can not do." Mike looked at me than Emma. "I'm not gonna call him, he doesn't even have a phone."

"What kind of twenty year old doesn't have a phone? Is he like old timey? His attire was a bit weird too..." I admitted.

"You thought it was cute you liar!" Emma teased.

"I just like that he was openly expressing himself even in public! I like someone who's not afraid to show their true selves," I explained.

"So you like him?" Max smiled.

"No. As a friend, yes." I explained it right to him. Max pouted and crossed his arms, I turned away and lazily kicked my feet up onto the table. Soon Emma did the same along with Mike. Max was too sort so he was lying flat on the couch just so his feet could reach the table.

"Do I look cool!?" Max exclaimed. I looked at him, realizing he was struggling keeping his small legs propped up on the table.

"Sure," I shrugged. Max looked at me and pouted, I replied with a simple smile before locking my eyes with the TV again. I had no idea how much time passed, we watched the TV for awhile taking small breaks in between, ones we didn't use to check the time.

But at one point, Max was coming back from his break.

"I'm tired. It's eight twenty-five," Max yawned. I looked at him and nodded,

"Alright, go ahead and get some rest."

Instead of going upstairs he came over and tugged my arm. It took me a minute to realize he had done so, and when I looked at him, he had that cute little face again.

"Can you tuck me in?" He pleaded.

"Max, you're ten," I replied. Max hugged my arm now,

"Pleeeaase~" He begged.

"Oh fine," I chuckled. I followed him upstairs to his room, where he quickly ran to his bed and under the covers. I quietly walked over and kneeled down beside his bed. "Is this it? Did you just want me to come up here?"

Max shook his head,

"You gotta help me fall asleep."

"How? Like read to you or something?" I asked.

"No like...ah! You could sing!" He smiled. I froze,

"Sing? I don't know...I've never done that before..." I admitted quietly. Max tilted his head,

"I don't care. It'll help me fall asleep, it doesn't matter if it's good or not."

"I don't know what to sing..." I muttered. Max just shrugged,

"Didn't Jordan ever sing to you?"

"He did, but..." I trailed off and looked into his eyes, "I guess I could..."

I took a deep breath before starting:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

His eyes were almost closed but he was still awake, so I began to get softer.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

The last line was barely audible.

_Here is the place where I love you_

I softly smiled, watching chest move up and down to his soft heart beats. I quickly kissed him on the forehead,

"Night," I whispered.

Then I quietly walked back out to the hall, softly closing the door behind me.


	49. The Moments We Share

**(Silver P.O.V)**

In the morning I had gotten up and dressed. Max had been asleep for awhile so I decided to walk in the room to see how he was doing. Sure enough he was finished changing and he sat waiting by the door.

"Ready to go?" I asked, Max nodded and quickly walked out his door past me. We both walked downstairs, and when Max got to the bottom, he quickly turned around to look at me, a finger on his mouth. I walked down to see what I needed to be quiet about.

What a surprise...

Emma and Mike had fallen asleep on the couch, cuddled up together. I quietly walked over and switched off the TV. If it weren't for the electric bill I would've left it on, that or I would've turned up the volume. Yeah I know, that would be rude. But still Mike bugged me, especially after almost killing Vincent, then he left me to clean up the mess...

After looking for a minute I quietly walked out the door with Max. We got into the car, and I quietly pulled out onto the road.

"Is something wrong?" Max quietly asked from the backseat. I gripped the steering wheel as we stopped at a red light, I let out a quiet sigh.

"What I'm about to tell you, you should be telling anyone else."

"Alright," Max gave a small nod.

"I don't like Mike," I admitted to him. "I mean, I'm glad he makes Emma happy, I have no issues with that. But I've just gotten sick of him after he almost killed Vincent, leaving the mess for me to fix and clean up."

"I mean, I like him. But also don't because of the same reason," Max agreed. I quietly nodded, stepping on the gas once the light turned green.

When we made it to the parking lot, I shut off the car and quietly walked to the doors. We walked in, but this time Max hadn't sprinted down the hall like I thought he would. I silently making my way to the office, having a near heart attack when I saw someone inside.

"Jordan. What the heck are you doing here?" I questioned. Jordan arose from the chair and walked over,

"I just want to...apologize for lashing out...I didn't mean to hurt you or anything..." He mumbled.

"It's fine," I nodded.

"And I wanted to see if I could stay with you..." Jordan explained.

"I think I'll be okay..." I mumbled.

"Please. Just tonight and that's it," He promised. I let out a long groan, noticing Vincent behind him about to walk into the office. But as soon as he caught sight of Jordan he left.

"Promise not to start a fit if Vincent comes?" I asked. Jordan reluctantly nodded,

"Fine..." I muttered. Jordan lit up for a minute before walking back into the office and sitting down. I sat down next to him and Max sat on my lap, watching as I switched through the cameras.

I only had to wait about five minutes, that's when things started to get weird. We heard noises coming from the kitchen, and Freddy seemed to be roaming around the Party Room knocking things over. And seeing Vincent pop up several places in the cameras was beginning to freak out Jordan.

"I better go check what's going on." Jordan quickly got up and out of the office, Max began to follow him. But Jordan stopped him. "You're staying here." As soon as Jordan walked out not even a second passed before Vincent flew in.

"_Why on earth did you let him in!? Are you crazy?" _He panicked.

"Why are you so afraid of him anyways? He promised not to start a fight with you," I explained.

"_No-It's just-well, you know how he's a miniature version of me?" _Vincent gestured to Max and I nodded. "_Well, Jordan's a miniature of version of you-know-who." _

"But Jordan hasn't killed anyone..." I trailed off.

"_But he'd kill me! He's as strong as him too! Your brother is my death sentence_," Vincent continued. "_I mean I don't even-" _He stopped and smiled, hearing footsteps approach the office. "_Just play along, alright?" _

"Um, sure." And with that he flew out of the office before Jordan came back in.

"Just a loose circuit it guess..." Jordan spoke as he sat down in the chair. I gave a slight nod, looking back at the cameras. Jordan grabbed the flashlight, shining it around the office, and into the vents. We heard a strange thumping noise in the left vent, so Jordan got up and walked back to the vent, shining the light in it. Meanwhile, soft thumping noises came from the right vent, but it seemed Jordan was too distracted to notice. "Hmph. I guess one of the exoskeletons got out, there's a broken down one in the vent."

His eyes still on the left vent, the golden rabbit suit quietly emerged from the right vent, not heard over the strange noises made by the exoskeleton. Jordan looked closer to the left vent, while SpringTrap stood quietly behind him...waiting. The exoskeleton had made a quick movement towards Jordan and he jumped back, his back against the suit. He quietly turned around to face it, the face leaned down, the white eyes glowing into Jordan's.

"**_Boo~_**"

Jordan let out a loud shriek before he sprinted off out of the office, and out of the building. We heard the frantic ringing of the bell as he flew through the doors and out to his car. The jaw was opened from the suit, revealing none other than Vincent.

"I honestly thought he would be tougher than that. Definitely not the big brother _I_ was expecting," Vincent laughed. Max chuckled along and I silently laughed with him. Vincent began to walk back to the basement and Max quickly followed behind him, as exoskeleton climbed back down the vents to where he had come from.

I had moved over to the wall again, mostly because I had no idea if there was going to be something pulled on me. Especially with that exoskeleton I knew absolutely nothing about. About five minutes passed, now Max and Vincent were running up and down the halls. At times of boredom I would quietly watch as Max sprinted full speed past the office being chased by Vincent.

But exhaustion took over fun as Max quietly made his way into the office, laying his head on my side. I quietly pet my arm around him and held him close as Vincent came and sat on the other side of me. I pushed Max's hair out of his face while he looked at me.

"You gotta help me sleep again," Max smiled as he yawned.

"Again? I don't know...especially now..." I muttered. Max looked at me,

"Please?" He pleaded. I let out a huff,

"Alright..."

Max smiled as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath:

D_eep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Once again after the first verse he was still awake, but he was so close to closing his eyes I still continued,

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

Max quietly closed his eyes, his chest slowly moving up and down.

_Here is the place where I love you_

Max quietly laid against my side, he was completely asleep, no sign of being awake. I turned my attention to Vincent, and I had no idea if I should laugh or be completely shocked.

He was asleep...

He was awake before I had sang, now he was asleep. What the hell was going on? I tried to ignore that fact as I pulled my phone out of my shirt pocket. I turned the volume all the way down and shut it off, placing it on the floor next to me. I rested my head against the wall and shut my eyes, but something hit my shoulder before total darkness took over and I passed out.

I hadn't woken up until I was violently shook.

"Silver! Wake up!" Max screamed, my eyes quickly opened, forcing me to pant a bit out of surprise.

"What's going-"

"GAH!"

I turned around, and Jordan was back, and apparently as pissed off as ever. His hand held Vincent's neck against the wall, remaining unmoved through all the protest. Next thing I knew Jordan pulled something out of his pocket, and with the flick of his wrist, the shiny blade arose from the object.

Out of anger and frustration, I pushed myself up, ramming head first into Jordan. He dropped his knife and Vincent as well, and within a millisecond Vincent vanished.

"What the hell was that! Oh! So you kill people know!? Are you insane!?" I hissed. I snatched Max's arm and dragged him into the car, I immediately started the engine and drove out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I was trying to wake you up, when I was asleep Vincent came in my dream-"

"Yep. He can do that," I cut in.

"-he told me he felt something coming. So he left and told me to wake up. He was going to go to your subconscious, but he said he didn't have enough time," Max finished.

I nodded, checking my phone and seeing that Jordan had called twice.

And part of my thought it was my fault that it all just happened.

As I got to think about it more, I realized it was...


	50. Die in a Fire

**(Marion P.O.V)**

Everything was planned out and prepared. I just had to wait... just wait a little bit longer.

The next morning Jordan had come early, with a quick apology to Silver and Max, he walked out with the boy in hand.

Good. Max shouldn't suffer, he hasn't done anything wrong... such an innocent child... he just had a bad example is all. That's the only thing that really bugged me about him, however, having a bad role-model should not be worthy of a punishment.

Now Silver and Vincent sat idly in the office. A small smile slowly began to creep onto my face.

...Time to begin~

I quietly walked to the Main Stage Room, as Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stood still on the stage until they caught sight of me. While Foxy came to peek in from his Pirate Cove… now their heads all turned to me. I tried to keep myself as concealed from the security camera as possible, staying in my Marionette form as it was a lot easier to hide and move around. After all, it was much easier to spot me as a human... and I had to stay in this form at the moment.

"What is it?" Freddy's voice echoed throughout the room, I looked up at the camera, it remaining unmoved.

"All of you need to come with me." I explained. Bonnie jerked forward,

"Why?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly in curiosity. I gave a considerate smile, of course I saw this coming, and I knew exactly what words to say.

"The repair man is on his way, we need to get you all outside before he comes. Silver was supposed to do it, but being the nice person I am-" I held my hand to my chest, where a heart would be if I still had one, "I've decided to help her out and guide you out for her. After all, she is under a lot of stress..."

"Repair?" Chica questioned, seemingly forgetting about the whole concept.

"Why yes~! There's going to be a lot of parties this weekend and we need you guys to be your best for all the kids coming here." I continued. Soon they all nodded and passed by me, going through the side hall and out the back door. With a smile I quickly made my way to the other stage. Now these animatronics had been repaired recently, so they would not fall for the same trick... but they were part of a separate plan entirely to trick them out.

I quietly walked into the room, Toy Freddy was the first one to spark on. The others only seemed to be off, not even interested. Not even Mangle, who was at the small Kid's Cove to the right.

"Sorry for the interruption..." I did a small bow, "I immediately need all of you to head out the back door." Bonbon sparked on along with Mangle a few seconds later.

"But, why?" Bonbon had a bit of attitude. But I had to keep my anger controlled...I couldn't explode...not after I'm so close. Calm yourself Catherine… calm down…

"... Although you all had been repaired recently, there's going to be several big parties this weekend. I overheard that the manager thought you could be fit for new accessories. Of course, Silver would be rounding you up, but due to my kindness, I've decided to do it for her as she has been under a lot of stress." I explained.

With all equal agreements, they all walked down the side hall and out the back following the path of their alternate selves. Now I quickly went to the Prize Corner to get BB. As usual he wait for me, and as soon as I walked in, he came up to me.

"Ready to go?" I smiled. He gave a frantic nod as he ran in front of me and out the back door. I quietly laughed to myself as I grabbed the gas can and matches. I quietly walked to the Party Room. No cameras were on, so I made a large puddle around several tables, making a line to several rooms and wooden objects. I also dragged some lines to gas stoves in the kitchen, and I used the last of it to draw a line near the back door.

Quickly switching back into my Marionette form, I went around to make sure every door was locked leading outside, finally ending at the back door. I threw the gas can to the side, quietly switching forms and striking a match.

I quietly laughed, staring into its bright, energetic flame.

"It really is too bad~…" I whispered to myself. "I really thought she'd change..." I paused. "But if ya can't beat em'…" I dropped the match and watched the colorful weapon of my choice flare out and scatter in multiple directions, "-burn them~"

I ran outside, hearing the soft, satisfying sounds of the fire tearing everything apart behind me...

Soon to engulf my murderer, _our_ murderer, and his little puppet into nothing but a memory~

**(Silver P.O.V)**

I had stopped checking the cameras, I hadn't seen any animatronics for awhile so I felt no need to constantly check them. Since I really had nothing to worry about. But no animatronics made Vincent on edge, so he decided to go see what was happening.

But as soon as I heard a yelp of panic, I got up as he ran back, obviously very terrified. "Okay... I know I've might of started a fire in the past, but it wasn't me this time!"

I quickly followed him out down the hall a little bit, then I froze seeing half the Party Room engulfed with flames. I quietly stepped back,

"We have to get out of here!" I panicked. Vincent nodded as we ran for the front door, but they were locked shut and it seemed hopeless to try and break through the bullet-proof glass. We found no fire extinguishers either, and no fire alarms had gone off yet. Was this all planned? Had someone set the place on fire? "There has to be another way..."

"Every other way is blocked-" Vincent peeked into the Party room, looking around and barely evading a flame that came up to him, "-but the basement is mostly stone and concrete, so should be safer down there." He continued, talking really fast. I quickly nodded and followed him through the other half of the Party Room. We swiftly opened the door, which wasn't locked, and I ran down as he locked the door behind him. Hopefully keeping back a fraction of the flames.

Vincent came down and brought me to the far corners of the basement, far away from any fire fuel or wood. He sat down with his back against a corner, and I quietly sat down in front of him.

"Do you think Marion started it..." I trailed off. Vincent nodded,

"If given the chance to get rid of both of us at once, she would take it with little remorse."

I sighed, curling up with my knees to my chest. I could feel my hands slightly trembling but I assumed it was nothing.

All of a sudden a large boom came from above us, the room I believe to be the kitchen. It shook the whole floor but then it stopped. We waited for a minute, Vincent looking up and his eyes darting around, then all of a sudden there was another large boom. I heard something crack above me, but I couldn't even look up before Vincent yanked me closer to him. Within a matter of about five seconds his position quickly changed. He held me tightly and his legs recoiled back on each side, partly shielding me for what was coming next.

That's when a wooden beam crashed to the floor right where I was sitting. Tiny wooden pieces flew in several direction, I shielded my face and ended up getting a splinter in my good hand. After everything had ended in a matter of twenty seconds. With the near death experience I felt my fear worsen, tears instantly filled my eyes.

"Aw-Hey don't cry..." Vincent looked at me concerned, "We'll be okay..."

"H-How d-do you k-know?" I stammered, more tears rolling out. "I a-almost j-just died!"

"But you didn't." Vincent pointed out, lightly pushing my head to his chest, keeping one hand gently resting on the side of my head, "Just look on the bright side... don't worry. Help is on the way."

"T-The a-alarms won't g-go off. What i-if people d-don't notice us u-until the f-fire gets to u-us." I said, shutting my eyes shut to try to restrain the tears coming out, but they would not stop, "W-Why can't y-you just t-turn into a g-ghost and leave me here?"

"...Who else will protect you?" He half smiled. "Sal isn't really the next _best_ thing."

I sniffed and quietly tried to wipe my tears, preparing for more to come, but my eyes and fear showed no signs of stopping. This was exactly like I would imagine... I become friends with Vincent, and like last time, everyone turned on me, even my brother and Goldy again. Except this time, I got to know about Vincent... he's no murderer. At least not now... I don't doubt something happened before and changed that. I trusted Vincent, even if no-one else believed me.

That's when he took a deep breath and exhaled, a couple seconds passing before I heard his voice going soft and lullaby-like:

_"Come little Children, I'll take thee away~_

_Into a land of enchantment~_

_Come little Children, the times come to play,_

_Here in my garden of shadows~"_

I easily recognized the soothing voice from a dream a while back, but constant, silent yawns interrupted my thoughts.

_"Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way,_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows~_

_Weep not poor children, for life is this way~_

_Murdering beauty and passions~"_

I could believe with every growing second I got more tired. How could I get tired in a situation like this? This building was on fire! Yet… everything felt calm as I felt something brushing through my hair as I slowly felt my body relaxing in Vincent's arms.

_"Hush now dear children, it must be this way,_

_To weary of life and deceptions~_

_Rest now my children, for soon we'll away,"_

My eyes closed and I lost consciousness to the black void of sleep, but the last line seemed to be barely audible,

_"Into the calm and the quiet~"_

**(Third Person P.O.V) (Sorry for so many POV changes...)**

Vincent gave a quiet sigh of relief, obviously for Silver. Getting her to calm down was necessary, or else she would be a panicking wreck the whole time, making it hard for him to think of an escape plan. As much as this also brought back more memories of helping you-know-who lure the children into the back room... those enjoyable memories of learning to enjoy death and madness. However calming down Silver seemed to be just as satisfying to see, even if he can't put his finger on the word that would describe what he did exactly... Vincent shook his head.

Less side-narration, more story... more or less on a escape route that the cursed Puppet might of overlooked.

Maybe they could run through a bit of fire. It would hurt but there was a near exit he thought of that they could get out of... but...if the front doors were locked, and Marion planned this, there would be no door leading to outside that was unlocked. The vents would just lead them to suffocate on the smoke and would not lead outside as they were only inside the building, so that was crossed off the list, leaving nothing left.

_'You managed to scare off you-know-who, but you fail to even observe something so obvious and right in front of you! You're becoming an idiot again, if not one already!'_ Vincent mentally yelled at himself for not thinking of the animatronic's disappearances as a sign of evacuation. It seemed so obvious too, and he remembered Marion tinkering with the fire alarm, but he thought nothing of it until now.

Until _now_… in a time of panic and fear he had just realized what was going on… when it was too late to stop anything.

Vincent realized the basement door was wooden. As soon as that went up in flames, they would travel down the railing and to the beams above him and Silver. Maybe… once the animatronics knew about Marion's plot to kill them, they wouldn't let Silver burn.

Let him burn? There was no doubt they would let the Purple Man burn, but he would have a easier time getting out… but Silver would burn as well if she wasn't saved… no, after what was going on, he was sure the robots won't let a living human die…

Unless they had all agreed to do so and Marion was not the only one to plan this…

Then both he and Silver would perish.

And it would all be _his_ fault.

His fault that he was too stupid to see the signs of the Marionette setting up her version of ending him… at least that would explain why the last words he remembered coming out of that puppet's mind as she was smiling slightly at him a couple days before, and it wasn't a very nice smile…

_"I hope you die in a fire~…"_


	51. Burning Like Paper

**(Marion P.O.V)**

I quietly exited the building, brushing my hands in satisfaction. All the others seemed to stare at me for a few seconds, Bonnie seemed to be the only one actually looking around.

"...You know, I don't see a repair man like you said…" Bonnie stated in confusion. Foxy nodded,

"What be the meanin' of this?"

"Relax, everything thing is fine~" I reassured, "They'll be here soon enough so we can-"

A large window in the Main Party Room shattered to pieces as flames burst out into the open air. Wow, this fire was spreading faster than I thought it would, it must have gotten to them by now. The thought of them burning made me chuckle.

"Marion! There be a-"

"I know~" I cut Foxy off in mid-sentence with a laugh, "I just wished this happened a looong time ago~."

For a minute, everyone seemed to just stare in udder disbelief and confusion. Although it wasn't something that bothered me, looking away into the flames I could feel their fear and pain. I haven't felt something this great in such a long time~.

Apparently they already know what was happening by the large grin on my face as they each looked at me in disbelief.

"Why would you want to burn this place to the ground!?" Toy Freddy stammered.

"What about Silver and Vincent? Aren't they still inside!? We have to-" I looked at BB and shook his head,

"That's why I started the fire..." I looked back to the flames, "To burn that murderer and that pathetic traitor to the ground! Don't worry, as far as removing the bodies go-"

"You know he can just turn into a ghost!" BB hollered, "He could be out! Silver could be stuck in there all alone!"

"Good!" I hissed, "Then she won't have any protection besides her own. The quicker she'll disappear~." Everyone just froze, but that proved nothing. Besides, there was no way to stop the fire after it had grown this large. Then again, they must be dead by now, their bodies, or her body if that psychopath abandoned her, would be nothing but ashes.

"Catherine," That took me back a little... Freddy had not used that name in awhile. "Burning them isn't going to solve anything. If they die, this place will fall apart in more ways then one. There will be no one containing that spring-locked Salvage either! And do you know how mad Jordan's going to get if you're the reason Silver dies?"

I glanced over my shoulder at him, "I can just say Vincent started it-"

"But we know _you_ did. Jordan, or any of us, know _he_ wouldn't start a fire to kill himself." Freddy continued. Chica stepped forward beside him, her looking straight at me,

"I've been there Marion. When that kid got all the attention with everyone… I wanted to her gone too. If Goldy wasn't there, I would've. I'm pretty sure you were there when I attempted to behead her with the door before renovations..." She explained, and shook her head, "...but later, I realized she ain't that bad. She never means any harm to anyone who doesn't deserve it…" Chica paused. "Honestly, had she ever been the one to start the fight?"

I stood still, my eyes widening a little as my voice got quiet and less threatening like it was before… she had a point…

"...No..."

"Marion, who scared Jeremy away before he can harm anyone?" Bonnie asked.

"...Vincent..." I responded, remembering him in the ruined Salvage suit and Jeremy running for his life at the sight of him.

"And who helped you when you needed it!?" Freddy yelled.

"...Silver..." I replied.

"Both of them are caught in a burning building! What are you gonna do about it!?" Chica yelled.

"Save them..."

"Louder!" Freddy demanded.

"Save them."

"Louder!"

"Save them!" I shouted. Foxy ran up to me,

"I'll help ye, after all, this ol' pirate can still break open a few doors to save the lass~"

I nodded to him and slowly opened the back door, the heat immediately hit my face as I did so. "Hold the door open." Freddy walked over and held it, showing me a small smile.

"That's my little Catherine~!" He cheered, as Foxy and I ran inside.

* * *

**(Silver P.O.V)**

I woke up a little later, I had easily noticed the increase in the room's temperature. I drop of sweat slid down my forehead, but I had no idea if it was out of fear or heat. I looked up at Vincent, he looked calm but I noticed a tint of fear in his eyes. He noticed I was awake but hadn't said anything,

"...How long have we been here..." I trailed off.

"… I don't know…" Vincent replied coldly, "At least thirty minutes… but the good thing is that the fire didn't come in here yet… I nodded, and thoughts came into my head of possibly sleeping again. Maybe this would all pass over like a nightmare...

I slowly started to sink back into sleep, with Vincent keeping me close to him.

All of a sudden the basement door came tumbling down the stairs, and part of me feared it was caused by the fire. But instead Marion and Foxy came sprinting down the stairs, I shakily stood up and went to meet them. The fire I could hear raging behind them, the tips of the flares reaching effortlessly for the door.

I shakily stood up and ran part way to them. "What's going on?!" I shouted, Vincent coming up behind me, giving Marion a hostile glare and grabbing my shoulder, pulling me back behind him and keeping me steady.

"**YOU**." Things just got scary… although now protecting me and not the other way around like years before, "At first I thought I was the idiot of not seeing through your little plan, but obviously you've done one thing by becoming even _more_ of an idiot. Don't you realize what you just **done**?!"

Marion stayed still and shook her head, returning the same glare to him. "It's not what you thinking! I'm trying to save both of you-"

"**Liar**! That's all you have ever done to either of us, is lie to everyone!" Vincent shot back, I could sense him getting more and more furious, "I know you more than you know me, I can already tell you and the fox were coming down here to see if we were dead yet! Well, sorry to disappoint you, but we are not ending our lives here!" He pulled at my arm, careful not to hurt me more than I may already be. He started to run for the door until Foxy grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Marion speaks the truth." He said sternly, looking right at Vincent. Vincent looked at him with a glare and then back at Marion,

"Alright, alright! At this point I really don't care what is going on, let's just get out of here!"

Marion nodded as Vincent and Foxy ran ahead, keeping a clear path open for me and Marion to walk through. She kept an arm around me and sometimes had to catch me whenever I would trip on already-fallen debris.

"_This way!_" I heard Vincent call as he tossed a chair to the side, temporarily making a mostly flameless path ahead of us with Foxy keeping an eye on us and the flames around us. It seemed that Vincent changed to his ghost form as his voice echoed a little… and gave me a bit of hope that we would be alright, that we will survive.

As we made it through the main party room and approaching the open door that lead to the moon-illuminated outdoors, I heard a familiar cracking as Marion heard it too and ducked out of the way, letting me go. Something large fell on top of me as I let out a yelp of pain. The flames I could feel burning through my skin like paper as I let out another scream. Footsteps quickly approached as Vincent, surprisingly collected and calm, and Foxy pushed the beam off of me. Without hesitation Foxy picked me up and carried me the rest of the way.

Vincent went out first, then me and Foxy, then Marion, before a large explosion sounded as it seemed every window in the building shattered at once. I would cringe if it wasn't for a large gash in my back.

Everyone looked at us and backed away, a few glaring at Vincent who seemed to not mind as he kept his eyes on me, talking to Foxy.

Foxy carefully set me down onto the ground, me sitting somewhat upright in the grass. I could still feel my flesh melting off my back, my uniform was 100% ruined. A large gash in the back and tears everywhere. Vincent quietly held my up with his hand on my upper back, away from the gash.

I heard familiar voices and flashing lights. I saw Vincent kneel down, lightly holding my shoulder,

"Promise me you won't panic… everything will be just fine. Help is on the way." He quickly told me as he carefully lowered me to me laying down on my side, before I felt that comforting feeling of sleep wave over me again. Everything was a blur as I felt myself slowly lose consciousness.

_"Everything will be alright, you will be safe soon."_ Was all he said before him, Marion and Foxy sprinted away to where the other animatronics were behind the pizzeria and hid in the shadows, away from the many public forces quickly approaching us.

I hope Vincent was right, I thought as I felt my eyes close and I lost all consciousness


	52. Turning to Ashes

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

He watched from a distance as the ambulance people took Silver and drove away, sirens blaring loudly with her family and friends nearby panicking, a couple driving off to follow the ambulance.

Everyone kept hidden as Vincent managed to turn invisible as some firefighters found the animatronics in the back of the building, none of them scorched besides a few minor burn marks on the Marionette and pirate fox.

It took at least a couple hours, but soon the flames were gone and… it just so happened that the news people left as well. With the public forces gone, the animatronics were allowed to free-roam around the small area behind the pizzeria while the inside was cooling down from the fire as well as the water as it posed a shock hazard to the animatronics.

However, Vincent was far away from the rest of the crowd and action. Sitting with his head leaning back against the tree, he hid himself away from the cautious eyes of the Marionette and robots. He remembered the last time here was here was only a couple weeks before… maybe longer than that or more recent, time was something he lost track of a long time ago. Everything that happened since then… especially recently with the fire, was all his fault.

He knew the moment the moment that damned beam landed on her, he failed to protect the only thing that would protect him. He failed to even prevent this from happening… the one moment he needed to be intelligent and observant, he failed and ended up facing the flames of yet another dark memory. Everything that has been happening… Vincent couldn't remember the last time anyone has treated him… like_that_. It wasn't torture or being beaten up, nor was it her being scared of him. Silver seemed less… irritated, ever since she saved his life a while back, and in turn he saved her life from both Salvage and from his murderer… that one man he had to eliminate.

Knowing you-know-who, Vincent knew that if he came over once, it won't be long until he returns again with a bigger and better plan. 'He' observes everything… 'he' was always watching. Always had an idea of where Vincent was, even though last time it was by chance that the purple ghost managed to slip away and find Silver before something else happened to her. That brought up another question… when was the last time he ever _saved_ someone? Or even - what was the word - 'comforted' them. It was something he never remembered getting… and one can only wish for it for so long before it no longer exists.

He felt something similar when she was taken away because he failed to keep an eye on the torn rabbit suit, this time it was not being careful enough with keeping Silver near him. It was only a matter of time until someone came up to him and beat him up for what he did, he knew that much. Images of Silver's older brother immediately came to mind, and the flashback of Vincent's defeat by the boy a few years back shortly before the renovation of the restaurant… or even more recently when he was pinned against the wall with a switchblade in the boy's hand…

He shook his head, trying to push them away and looking back towards where cars and many people once stood in front of the pizzeria. All hurried and in a rush… hopefully they didn't see him through all the panic and think that he was the cause of all this… either way, it was easy to pin it on him. Although now that he was sure the Puppet had admitted to doing the arsonist action to the other animatronics by now, the rest of society would be looking for a _human_, not an A.I marionette animatronic built to give children prizes and gifts. Luckily... Vincent won't be a suspect... he doubted he was still in the records

Vincent sat upright again, looking up in the starry sky in thought… another question struck him that took him by surprise. When _was_ the last time he, by himself, caused any chaos around the place? A lot of the time he surprisingly spent either in the basement hiding, being with Silver or with his miniature self. Speaking of Silver, although it happened all in a rush and in a blur… what caused Jordan to back off. The little prank he unleashed alongside a… "new find"… to him scared him away easily… but he returned and he could still feel the panic surging through him during those few short moments. Silver must have done something… but why though? Why go through that, even possibly hurting a family member in the progress, just to save _him_ from getting hurt.

Looking beside him, he half-expected for the girl to be sitting there… but she wasn't. Reality hit him again of how now she was in the hospital with a large gash on her back and possible third-degree burns… all of them _his_ fault. Part of him wanted to apologize to her, but he couldn't… he could try via "dream-walking", but he had no idea if she would be able to take it. Vincent felt something tug at his mind… what was it though… when you wanted to see someone again?

It was strange… it never really happened before… yet it felt so familiar even though he can't think of the word to describe it as he dazed off, resting his head on his shoulder and looking up at the sky. Maybe someday something would explain what was going on...

* * *

When all animatronics realized the public forces were all gone, there was barely any noise. Only small conversations between each of them, wondering if the place would be shut down, or if they would once again be shoved inside the basement for a few years. Most of them were scared, but few remained calm such as the two Freddy's and Foxy. As for Marion, she had wondered back inside. Walking around she looked at the scorched walls, and the ash that covered the floors.

She was now in the Main Party Room, in her human form, knowing that all the other humans were gone at the moment. She had no idea about Silver...not even a clue on her condition. Marion had watched the ambulance drive off with blaring sirens, followed by Silver's panicking family and friends. She wondered if anyone else was watching...but didn't remember any of the animatronics with her as she idly watched by. Marion knew that Silver was gone now, but the amount of time that she would remain that way-that was what Marion didn't know. And she had to admit, she was a bit worried. Not too much, but just enough to make her concerned if she was alive or not.

Marion continued to walk around, until she heard the creaking of a metal door. She spun around towards the sound, fearing that the possible noise could've come from a human, a few of them could've been left over, ones Marion hadn't noticed.

To her relief it was only Freddy, and only him. Gladly, no other animatronic followed him in to cause disruption, Freddy seemed to be the only calm one all the time.

"Hey, everyone else is outside, you sure-"

"Yeah, everyone's probably mad at me anyways..." Marion trailed off, dragging her finger across the table covered in ash, "...now that's it's all over. I can't believe I did that..." She looked at the beam, now extinguished and covered in black and white ash, she lowered her head in shame, "I'm a horrible person..."

"Catherine, no, that's not true..." Freddy shook his head walked over to her, and kneeled down. Marion jumped to hug him, and he immediately hugged back. "...you're not horrible...your amazing Catherine...you went back to save them...and you did-"

"Silver...what if she's dead...it'll be all my fault I let go..." Marion felt like she was on the verge of tears. Freddy half laughed to break the sadness in the moment. He was always laughing, even in the darkest of situations...

"You know how much that kid has been through? She'll be fine-" Freddy let go and held her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "-thanks to you." Marion wiped one tear that had managed to form and slide out down her face.

"...Really?" She began to smile. Freddy smiled back and continued to hug her,

"Of course! Did you really thing that _he _would be able toget her out by himself!? He _wishes_! _You_ were the one who saved the day!"

"Yeah! I...I guess I was," Marion quietly smiled, letting go of Freddy. Freddy gave Marion a soft pat on the shoulder,

"Now come on. Lets see if we can get the others and clean some stuff up, eh? I'm sure Silver would love to come back and see the place in near-new condition!"

Marion smiled, then followed him back out the door.

"Alright."

* * *

**(Silver P.O.V)**

Once the grass softly hit my back I didn't remember much, but I did remember bright flashing lights and frantic voices, very similar to the Springtrap incident. My injuries seemed a bit worse, although they didn't seem to require any surgery. I had been bandaged a lot though, on both arms from my finger tips to my elbows, around my head, the bandage going under my ponytail, also around my torso, due to the large gash in the back, and a few places on my legs. I could still feel the soreness from the countless burns...

When I woke up there was an oxygen mask lightly strapped to my face. At this point all my bandages were on, at my vision was just panning out, and I could finally see people now.

Jordan, Clare, Emma, Mike, and Max.

Max was eagerly gripping the railings on the side of the bed. "Y-You're okay, right!?"

I gave a small, slow nod. "I think so..." I trailed off.

"Who started the fire?" Jordan questioned, I could already sense anger in him by his voice, "Was it-"

"No." I cut in before he could accuse anyone before I admitted, "It was Marion..."

Jordan stood there completely still in surprise.

"Don't say anything to her though...I'm sure she's feeling bad about it."

"Why on earth did she start it?!" Jordan asked.

"I don't know...she didn't say. I didn't get to talk to her much." I admitted. Jordan huffed, partially looking over to the left. Now that Vincent was mentioned, I was kind of confused as I remembered how he acted back there. Why he was so calm and collected? Did he not care when I got hit by the flaming beam? Oh, so it's okay if I get hit by a flaming beam, but it can't be a regular beam? Was that just his way of attempting to kill me?! I was getting really worried about the whole killing-betrayal thing...every day I felt scared he would turn around or appear behind me and murder me with a knife...

He saved me twice, he even promised me safety, I didn't think about the killing thing. It was just a figment of my imagination, Jordan always got me worried about things I wasn't worried about before... and Vincent seemed like a completely different person now. Even Max enjoys being with him and Vincent hasn't done a thing to hurt him, he was even relieved I didn't bring him when Jeremy busted inside. Maybe... there was a side to him that no-one else knew? Was that what he may be showing me?

Even at this moment, I could feel Vincent's presence - well, whenever I closed my eyes really. I heard a voice too...

_You'll be back... right?_

_I know you'll be okay._

_You know what we've been through._

_I'd never hurt you..._

_You know that._

_You just gotta believe me._


	53. I Missed You

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

Vincent didn't like this new feeling, in fact, he _hated _it. It made him feel weird, definitely not like his normal, chirpy, chaotic self. He seemed to have slowed down a bit, but no one was there to notice but himself. _She _would've noticed, Vincent would constantly think. He knew Silver wouldn't be back for a while... she might not ever come back... thus forcing to face him with this new feeling even more.

The animatronics seemed to do a good job at cleaning up, but the repair men who came to help seemed to have assumed it was other pedestrians who felt bad for what happened and volunteered to help.

Vincent had to admit...he was helping a _little _bit. Not because he actually...what was the word... liked this place. Although he knew there was another word... just couldn't grasp it at the moment. He overheard the animatronics doing it for Silver, so due to this unnatural feeling, Vincent's subconscious forced him to help. Not alongside them, he fixed what he wanted by himself, for once... to possibly do something correctly. Especially around the office area, since that's where Silver would spend most of her time when she got back. Vincent would sneak supplies away from the others, but he took so little at a time they didn't seem to notice.

After the repair men left for the assumed second day after the fire, Vincent went back to the office to finish up and tie loose ends. No one seemed to had touched the office except for him, the repair men were busy with the large party rooms and animatronics' stages. Vincent thought he was doing a decent job so far, he needed no help, Vincent knew he might get more credit that way, but of course that wasn't the only reason he was doing that. Credit was not what he was mainly looking for. Finishing the security office, to Vincent, was like an apology to her. After all, he was still upset about that falling beam, alight in flames, crashing right onto her...He tried not to think about it, doing so made his the unknown feeling worse.

Maybe Silver was having the same issues, although she might know the word for this feeling.

Vincent was attempting to remove the ashes under the desk, there was some there from the wooden frame of the desk. Thankfully, the table was still standing. Although, something stood out and caught his attention. Under the desk, in the near center, was a much large pile of ash, as if something was covered by it. Vincent took his gloved hand and quickly brushed off the ash, revealing the shiny black electronic below. Vincent pulled it out, staring at the tablet, which was not even close to new condition. Silver must have dropped it in panic, it was covered in ash particles and there was a crack on every corner heading to the middle, luckily, it seemed like the tablet had partially survived. Vincent turned it on, happy it worked, but a few seconds later it flickered off, demolishing his excitement.

Although, this unknown feeling of wanting to see Silver again seemed to die down a little bit along with the tablet, and this had not occurred until he had found it under the ashes.

It reminded him of Silver. The first thought when he saw the crack was the idea of Silver possibly dropping it. It didn't seem like much, but at least it was something having to do with her. Anything to help this feeling die down...

All of a sudden it semi-went back up again. This had to do with Silver, and Vincent wanted to see her again. What if this tablet was the last thing Vincent had in commemoration of her? If the other workers found this, they'd throw it out without even thinking about who it belonged to. Slight panic struck Vincent as he realized he did **not **want this only ideal object related to her in danger of being possibly destroyed forever.

So, he did what any slightly-sane-person-with-no-idea-what-emotion-he-was-feeling would do. After finishing up the last of his work on the office, he was about to go to the basement... but while work was being done, all animatronics were put in the basement for storage. So it was the same situation as the three years of renovations.

Vincent had decided to go up to the attic, a place unknown to many and even he didn't remember it until recently, and holding a few light objects that were easy to carry up, and had no room in the basement. The attic was somewhat small, big enough for someone to stand in and walk around in. Nothing was in it, not even a cardboard box or any robot parts unlike the basement. A small window sat in the lower-center of the far wall opposite to the entrance. Vincent walked up to it, dusting off the window he could see outside. It wasn't a very big window, maybe a bit bigger then the tablet, but it was still big enough for one to look through.

With the tablet close to his chest, and his legs quietly folded against the floor, he waited, looking out the window. Waiting for her to finally come back. He was done his work of what he wanted to do... finally something he was not forced to do, and being a bit proud of the finally decent work he accomplished.

If anyone managed to find their way up here, Vincent only knew one thing:

No-one was going to lay a hand, or robotic paw, on the tablet.

* * *

**(Silver P.O.V)**

Sitting in a hospital all day had its perks, unfortunately there were many disadvantages to these perks. Especially in my condition. After a day or two I found myself constantly wanting to move. Get out of bed. Get back to my job and Vincent. D-Definitely because of the job...didn't want to lose that job...

Before I knew it, my bandaged were replaced and I was dispatched. Of course, the bandages would be on for a while...but I tried not to mind that. As I was leaving a doctor came up to me, and I immediately panicked that I could possibly stay another night, I heard Jordan grumble a little in agreement.

"Listen, kid-" I couldn't wait to turn eighteen so people would stop calling me that...is saying Miss Parkins really that bad? "You're right hand was so badly burnt that we're able to remove the burns, including that scar you have. Or you can just let it heal-"

"Yep. I'll just let it heal." I cut in, quickly walking past him before he asked anymore questions. Jordan quickly ran up behind me,

"What was that all about? I thought you wanted that scar-"

"I don't." I intruded again. "No explanations are needed."

Once I was dropped off back home with Max, I found a large box at my doorstep. Max picked it up and brought it in, setting it down on the coffee table, blabbering on about the many possibilities of the box's contents.

"Max, it's from work. It's probably just a new uniform." I explained. Max snatched the scissors from me,

"What if Vincent is in the box!" He giggled, "Vincent! Are you there?"

I rolled my eyes and watched him open it, and to his complete surprise it was in fact a new uniform. I gave him a smug smile as he grumbled and took out the hat. He placed it on his head and sat down on the couch.

Looking through the box, the uniform was the exact same, except now it was white. Which, in my opinion, was a better color any ways. Digging further I noticed a tablet at the bottom, finally, a decent one this time...

* * *

I left the house so quickly I forgot to wake up Max. I wasn't supposed to go in today, but I guess I just wanted to drop off the tablet and see what was going on, then I would leave. I didn't wear the new uniform, just casual jeans with a blue shirt and a new black sweatshirt I had gotten.

Arriving at the pizzeria, the front entrance already looked fixed, except the large, colorful sign above the door wasn't lighting up. Maybe the electricity was still having issues. When I walked in it was quite dark, but it wasn't so dark that I couldn't see. I quietly walked in the office, which seemed to be the only thing that seemed to be in renewed condition... well to me at least.

I set the tablet down on the desk, which seemed a bit shaky after the fire. They get a new tablet but not a new table...I will never understand the logic of these people. I quietly looked out and glanced down the hall, I was about to step out when I heard a small noise. I quickly turned back to see Vincent, who had just placed the old tablet on the desk beside the new one.

"Is it still working?" I questioned, quietly walking up next to him.

"It _was,_" He half growled. "But it didn't survive a drop and being covered in ash. Which is honestly pathetic if you-"

Okay, I had to admit doing it right at that moment, was kinda weird. But I just needed to get all of the happiness out of me.

I hugged him.

"I..." I paused for a minute, "I missed you..."

Vincent just stood there, acting like he had no idea what I was doing. After a few seconds I let go and looked at him.

"So that's what that word is..." He trailed off.

"You don't know what missing someone is?" I questioned in disbelief.

"…No..." Vincent admitted, "... I-I only knew 'miss' as in, I throw something at someone and I miss… but this strange new seemed to have ended when-"

"I came back." I cut in, "That's how it works. You want someone to come back, and once they do, it goes-"

I froze in utter panic and confusion, my body tensing up a little at how, _unexpected_, it was.

He hugged _me._

"Well in that case…" Vincent paused. "I missed you too." After a few seconds he let go, and I don't know if he was worried or confused due to the large smile on my face. I felt like I was going to explode from my heart racing so fast.

"... I don't know why but I am so happy right now!" I cheered. I held my arms against my chest and my hands against my face, and I almost began bouncing up and down. I had honestly been waiting for a moment like this since I could remember. I don't know why or how, I just did.

Vincent stood in complete confusion, but after a minute or two he got used to it, and a small smile crept onto his face, although he tilted his head slightly in confusion. "So that's what..._hugs_...do? They make people… '_happy'_?" I quickly nodded in response. "Would it make you more... '_happy'_...if I told you I redid the office while you were away...?"

I smiled more, giving a small laugh, "Ohmygosh yes!" I had to restrain myself from talking too loud... I couldn't help it!

I hadn't been this happy in years, I swear, I was freaking out more right now then I ever did before. Vincent just watched a few feet away from me, just watching me with a small smile on his face, as if my outburst was contagious.

After a few minutes...which seemed like hours... I calmed down, but not to a complete extent, since the never-ending smile was still glued to my face. I was about to talk when my phone rang, I quickly picked it up;

_"Where the heck are you!?" _Max yelled from the other line, very panicked at the fact I wasn't home.

"Be home in fifteen!" I told him, my voice very quick before hanging up. "Sorry, I wish I could stay, but Max is overreacting again. I'll be back early tomorrow!"

He slightly laughed, "Alright then." Vincent paused. "Won't I get that feeling again...um...oh! Won't I 'miss' you?"

"I gave you like two sweatshirts, did they burn?" I questioned.

Vincent nodded, "I couldn't find them after-" I had already taken my new sweatshirt off and throw it at him, it landing a bit short in front of him.

"I still got more, keep that just in case!" I yelled, running down the hall full-speed. Once I made it to the doors I let out a big cheer-slash-laugh before running out the doors and into the car. I started the engine, still feeling like I was bouncing up and down within the seat. I slowly realized I was acting like Max on a sugar-rush, which made me calm enough to pay a bit more attention to driving.

I had a weird feeling in my stomach that I might have a hard time sleeping tonight...


	54. A Trip to the Graved Past

**(Silver P.O.V)**

As I walked in the door, I tried to die down the hyper a bit...I couldn't have Max getting suspicious about anything. After a small rant he headed up to bed, and I soon followed. Happy with what I was wearing, I quietly fell into bed. My head hit the pillow, yet my hyper attitude didn't effect my sleeping. I gave a quick yawn, falling asleep with a smile as a familiar sense of comfort washed over me.

* * *

I woke up in a familiar setting. The office looked a little different, as if hadn't been damaged by fire. Looking out into the hall, old tiles replaced deep scorch marks. And everything seemed familiar from past dreams...what were they about again...oh right! This was another one of those chess dreams. In my hands was even the old tablet, undamaged from cracks and flames. And I knew who caused all these, so I slightly grumbled before raising my voice.

"Vincent!? You there?" I called out, my voice simultaneously echoing throughout the silent building. I waited for a minute, looking down at the tablet which was switched onto the chess room camera, and just when I was about to call back again, I heard his familiar laugh before he spoke.

"_You aren't just watching this time on that tablet of yours~ Head on over there yourself_~!" Vincent's voice echoed back. I cautiously stood up from the chair, oddly confused why this was happening. Old Vincent, which was the Vincent I used to hate, was the one who first began to do this and terrify me with it... as soon as I came here too. I thought the game was over... why was it still going?

I got to the Main Party Room and veered right to a small room off to the side. A room themed for adults and parents, still giving them visibility of their children through a couple large windows. That seemed necessary after the 'incident', I never said anything about it since everyone here seemed to hate the subject of it. Once I got in I expected Vincent to be there, but he was nowhere to be found. I walked deeper into the room, looking at the blank chess board.

"_J-Just...look closely_." He sounded a bit worried, possible panic plaguing his voice. I took his advice and looked back at the board, watching as a grey-black marble piece finally coming into view. I knew chess, and I had never seen a piece like _that _before… it had the same design as the king, but a bit larger and having a more menacing appearance.

Looking across the board, there was the black king with three black pawns. The white queen had now completely vanished from the board, I hadn't seen it... Now the center piece had disappeared, all of a sudden the three pawns seemed to explode from the inside, shattering like the large window during the fire. I waited for a second, watching as that center piece appeared behind the black king, it rammed into the king, causing it to fly across the board to me. It tumbled off the board and shattered in front of my feet like glass. Drops of blood seemed to appear on the floor under the shattered pieces… as if the piece was alive. I took a step back, blinking once the aftermath of the black king was gone.

Now looking up at the board, it seemed completely reset. There was the black king in the original spot, eight pawns, two rooks, two knights, and queen. The issues was, they were all spread off to the sides. Giving a perfect aim for the marble piece, now in the center again, to once again ram into the black king.

I heard nothing. Nothing but my subconscious echoing countless words of past events, all of a sudden something was placed into my hand. Not bothering to look around I brought my hand in front of me, opening up my palm… and there it was.

The white queen.

"_So," _Vincent's voice came from behind. "_What are you going to do to prevent that king from dying, hm?"_

I quietly turned around to face him, completely unaware of what he wanted me to do with the piece he had just given me. I quietly played with it in my hand before speaking,

"What...What do you mean?" I questioned. Vincent walked closer to the board,

"_If you-know-who comes back. Do you think you'll be able to help him_-" He gestured to the center piece, solitary, yet you could tell it was advancing in a steadily manner, almost unseen. "_Or-_" He gestured to the black king, completely vulnerable due to the other pieces spreading out away from it.

I continued to play with my given piece in my hand as countless voices passed through my mind,

_He'd murder anyone, no matter how small and innocent._

_You're helping the **bad **guy here!_

_He's sneaky, tricky, and if you don't know who he is, he can easily gain your trust. He acts innocent, but he'd kill a kitten with a smirk permanently painted onto his face._

_...**WITH A PSYCHOTIC MURDERER!?**_

_Face it! He's probably just planning to kill you!_

Those were all things countless people said to me, mainly Jordan, Goldy and Marion. Although by now I had learned to shoo them off. Especially after last night, I mean I was so happy, and even with the whole fire incident. Honestly, would a person like that actually do the stereotypes many people assigned him with? The answer to that was no, so I quickly planted the white queen next to the black king. Apparently faster than the center piece could advance.

All of a sudden the marble piece appeared in front of the white queen as if it was going to attack, but immediately the black king appeared behind the marble piece, ramming into it as it flew off the board and disappeared before it could hit the floor. I let out a sound of satisfaction as I turned around to Vincent, who looked in complete disbelief.

"Um, are you...okay?" I questioned. He slowly nodded,

_"Y…Yeah I'm fine…"_ Vincent's voice drifted off as he shook his head slightly, "_It's just...no one's even agreed to help me before... I mean… I don't even remember the last time t-that has happened." _He admitted. I tilted my head in slight confusion,

"Well, why is that? Isn't Je-" I stopped myself before I could continue the name as Vincent looked right at me, as if saying the name would bring him here, "I mean, you-know-who… isn't he the murderer?"

Vincent sighed, "_He is, but that's the point..." _He had that look that there was some explaining to do before he continued.

"_He altered the minds of everyone who even knew about him murdering those kids. He wiped the memory cards clean from those animatronics after I was forced to stuff the bodies into them, only leaving a memory of me, which wasn't a very good one..." _He shivered and his eyes looked away from me for a second before looking back at me,

"_Luckily a few years ago, their minds were triggered, them remembering you-know-who as their killer. And they attempted to attack him, ending him for good… But that didn't end well..."_Vincent muttered the last part, then continued, "_He must of done something else with the memory chips that are inside the heads of the animatronics... now they only see him as a 'threat', but not their murderer... that still belonged to me." _Vincent sighed, "_I mean, there isn't much left for me. I'm stuck here, forced to deal with the aftermath of his crimes… I don't exactly remember how long, at least a decade by now..."_ He paused for a moment, but I immediately opened my mouth to speak.

Vincent beat me to it. _"…I need to show you something."_ Vincent blurted out, not skipping a beat in his voice. I stood there for a moment as he recollected himself and sighing, "_...and you'll be the only one to ever see it... that is unless a certain puppet decides to interrupt before I get the chance to. Meet me in the office._" With that he disappeared, leaving me on my own temporarily.

With confusion I quietly walked out of the chess room, only to walk into a much smaller party/stage room, only containing one stage and less tables.

This was the old pizzeria, before its renovations. Worried thoughts began to plague my mind, but I quickly shook them away and pushed them off to the side. Those were memories I didn't have to deal with anymore. I made my way to the office and through the metal door, and to my surprise I saw myself. Well, when I was eight to be exact. Goldy's suit sat quietly next to me.

"This was… back then…" I managed to mutter to myself, and I felt Vincent's presence beside me, also looking at the younger, sleeping me and Goldy. I looked up at him and was about to talk before he

"_Back to the party room, come on." _Vincent's transparent form now disappeared and reappeared, hovered outside the doorway leading out to the hallway.

I quietly followed him to the party room, and he held his hand out in front of me, telling me to stop, then put a finger over his mouth to hush me from talking.

"_Now listen… very, very carefully..." _His hushed voice grew deeper, I didn't know if it was from worry or if he was scared… as I quietly followed the demand. I waited a few moments, until I heard something both loud and faint coming from the furnace room. Someone was crying… then…

_Gaahh!_

I froze, the scream echoing in such a way it seemed very familiar. I quietly followed the voice to the furnace room, I walked to the door leading downstairs, coming face to face with the metal door. It was splattered in blood, at least a day or two old, some of the liquid still dripping down the doorknob. I tried to grip the least bloody part of the knob to open to door. I still got some almost-dried blood on my hands, but it didn't really bother me as I was curious of what was going on, and who was crying.

I walked down the stairs and into the room looking around, hearing a very weak and barely audible voice, repeating the same two words.

"… _Help me... Help me... Help-"_

I looked down to the far corner, only to find a slightly translucent body seemingly thrown brutally there… left to rot.

It was unmistakable who it was...

Vincent, drenched from head to toe in blood, countless gashes and bruises covering him and the night-guard uniform he had on. His cries now stopped, he looked so hurt that he was unable to cry out for help any longer. Or he must have given up.

No one else was there...there must have been a loss of hope...

_Was I witnessing Vincent's death?_

All of a sudden the lights began to flicker. I swallowed and began to back up, looking at the body in the corner in fear. Vivid purple eyes appeared for a moment before bright, pupil-less white eyes glowed, and a growing psychotic grin closely following. Both piercing through the darkness like the sun.

Now everything faded and the lights came back on. I was leaning against the back wall in the office, Vincent quietly sitting next to me. He looked up at me, before, looking out the large doorway in the front of the room in thought.

_"That same day...the day you were abandoned by your brother..."_ He started, his voice probably the most serious I have ever heard him. His hands formed into fists as he hugged his knees to his chest before continuing to talk, _"… I too was abandoned and left to die… and I became the chaotic ghost-thing I am now and everyone has grown to hate. And... the only thing I can do, without getting beat up…"_ He looked at me, and right into my eyes,

_"Is keeping you away from meeting that same fate that I was tricked to live and die through."_

That _was_ his death… he just showed me something no-one else was able to save him from…

Feeling really upset about it and sort of guilty, I hugged him. After something that no-one else had seen… apparently he has been through more than I have. I just witnessed his _death_… something that I was actually here for, but I never remembered hearing his cries, nor hearing anyone telling me about it.

This time, there was little hesitation when he hugged me back. My eyes closed as he held me close, then something softly pressing against my forehead for a second. I had many questions about what just happened… why would someone do that to him? Why didn't I hear him back then? Was I really going to face the same fate? That last one I knew was false… I had Vincent now, and he just promised to protect me from keeping that from happening.

It was then when I finally felt myself going back to the waking world.


	55. Brings it From the Undead

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

By the next night, everything seemed to be fixed. Everyone was surprised of how quickly it took, but of course no one knew about the animatronics having any part in it. That was one of the main reasons why everything was done way earlier than it was thought to be.

However, unlike nights before, the whole building was silent once again. No one was there except the stationary animatronics, and Vincent was just flying around the building, not making a single noise. Silver wouldn't be there for another fifteen minutes. So right now, everyone seemed to take advantage of the silence.

This complete silence proved a disadvantage to the man coming in the back door.

Vincent knew that. Yet pure panic was still present in the atmosphere, with all the animatronics out, unable to be turned on. As soon as the backstage door came to a quiet shut, the lights throughout the building immediately flickered, after a minute darkness enveloped the place.

Jeremy was immediately struck with confusion, and he instantly mentally yelled at himself for not bringing the flashlight. He was planning this for weeks, and yet he already seemed to be the one with a disadvantage. He quietly walked out from the stage and out to the Main Party Room, with his gun tightly in hand he realized he was much more prepared. He had much more resources to use this time, more than enough to deal with _him. _Or the possible companion he could have up that sleeve of his.

Vincent stayed transparent, and remained out of his murderer's vision. For the time being he just had to wait, he didn't want to risk anything right now. Not after his ideal plan began to unfold so quickly. Vincent peeked around a corner trying to draw the killer's attention for a split second. Jeremy looked over, without hesitation and thought, he aimed and pulled the trigger, hoping to at least wound him.

Vincent wasn't that far out, so he simply stepped back in and watched the bullet fly past him. If Jeremy was like this, Vincent knew this was going to be easy. In fact, maybe a bit _too _easy. He landed on the floor, and a feeling began to wash over him, and he knew this feeling was true after he heard the entrance bell quietly ring, catching Jeremy's attention.

Silver.

She had just gotten inside, probably not hearing the bullet. Vincent knew she wouldn't walk into a building when guns were fired, she wasn't _that _stupid.

Jeremy was now running to where he saw Vincent, and she was just walking down the hall to the office. Vincent went invisible and watched from above as the two met face to face with one another. Jeremy seemed completely in control, while Silver was stricken with pure panic in her eyes. She took a step back, causing Jeremy to take a full sprint to her. Silver ran across the office and into the other hall, with Jeremy very close behind.

She wasn't the least bit prepared for this. She wasn't prepared for his return. Silver assumed that he was gone forever after Vincent had scared him off, or that maybe Jeremy could've thought that Vincent died during the fire.

The girl was now getting worried that he had just come back for her. She continued to run around, but ideas on which way to turn, and where to go, were running very low.

Vincent idly watched above. In his mind she wasn't in any danger at the moment, she was running, Jeremy was running, and no one was getting shot. The shadow animatronics had floated up near the ceiling with him, listening to the rest of the plan for one final time.

_"... this horrific scene has to be believable." _Vincent kept his voice low, looking to the shadow animatronics who showed no expression besides white pupils and teeth glowing white, _"We're all mad here... every day we just sit and wait for our chance of an opportunity like this to rise. To get our revenge. This victory, will help you achieve your goals."_ He continued, placing the apparitions more in his favor. Although they were already in his control. Pulling them further into a sense of sturdy confidence, and giving them a promise how it would help them, just made it all the better.

Now Vincent snapped out of the conversation, now he had no idea where Silver had gone. He turned back to the shadow apparitions shaped like Bonnie and Freddy, "_Go to your positions, and wait for the right moment. Everything has to go to plan in order for our goals to be complete."_

No more than a second passed before the two faded out of sight, returning Vincent's attention back to the chase not that far away.

Silver had run out of options and was cornered in the end of the hallway. She was about to turn around and run out, and Jeremy was right there. She had nowhere to go as he aimed the gun to her head. Silver attempted to cover herself, but just as Jeremy was about to pull the trigger, he was kicked in the knee shakily tried to regain balance again.

Vincent now became visible, still staying as a ghost, hovering a few inches above the ground in front of Silver, protecting her. Jeremy looked up and locked eyes with him before he raised his arm and shot again. The bullet passed through Vincent's transparent head, nearly hitting Silver in the process. Jeremy got up and ran off deeper in the building, needing an advantage that could possibly take his victim by surprise.

Silver, who was trembling in the corner, began to slightly calm down.

"W-w-why is he back? Why'd you d-do that? I thought you were a-afraid…" She shot many questions at him, still trying to comprehend what happened in the past five minutes. Vincent landed on the floor, making a quick switch to his physical form before looking at her.

"He's just coming back to climb further up that ladder, for years he wanted to be a higher ranking then everyone. He wants to own this place, but since he never could, he killed everyone that could possibly stop him, those being who did have a higher ranking then him. Then giving this place bad credit when the kids died." Vincent stopped, quickly looking behind him for a second before looking back at Silver.

"I'm not afraid. I'm terrified, scared to death actually... but this is why this needs to end, to save us both from being scared again."

Silver quickly stood up hugged him, and he did the same back to her for a few seconds.

"Go to the office." It seemed like a protective demand, but Silver nodded and ran off, looking around before she crossed the hall.

Vincent now vanished into thin air, swiftly making his way to the Main Party Room. As expected, the shadow animatronics were doing as they were told.

Jeremy stood in the near center, a large spotlight from the ceiling directed on him as he waited, still unsure what was going on and why there was a spotlight always on him.

Vincent eagerly smiled in a way he hadn't done in a while, a way Silver would probably get mad at him for doing. He chuckled to himself,

"_Let the games… begin~..."_

* * *

**( IMPORTANT A/N: Whoa, I haven't done this in a while. For those of you who have stuck around since the beginning, and those who keep reading, Crystal and I really appreciate it. This will be the last chapter until July 12-13. I'm leaving for a week without Internet and I will be unable to post chapters that Crystal or I write. But as soon as I get back the updates will come rolling back in as usual :3 )**


	56. Sweet Revenge

**(A/N! IMPORTANT!)**

**(People who are freaking out saying Jeremy didn't kill anyone and that Vincent did: WE KNOW! And we are sorry if you are upset about that, if you are, I'm a bit upset you stay on this story just to criticize us that we are doing Jeremy all wrong, if you aren't staying for the criticism or hating on Jeremy, we thank you. The reason Jeremy is the killer and not Vincent is because we wanted to try something new with the characters, giving some new personalities that people haven't given them, and also the fact that Vincent plays a role later that a murderer cannot play. Sorry for the long wait too~ :3) **

This performance was going to be the show of the lifetime for the climax has arrived, after years of torture and painful waiting. For once, Vincent was on a higher level than the antagonist of this horrific play and had enough props to be able to pull him off the stage of life. The only brightness in the room being the artificial moon up hanging from the thin metal sky spotlighting the apparent protagonist down below. A mass of shadows, the interactive "audience" of the performance, interacted quite nicely with the two-faced actor that was the unmentionable killer. So nice of them to make him have the stage for himself and meet the real protagonist in person.

The crazed murderer whose name itself was infamous, looked around at the darkness that lurked on the other side of the brightened area. Then up at the light, stepping away from it only for it to follow. What was happening was unbeknownst to him, yet he wouldn't hesitate to back away from his victim's little game, only to find a weak spot and strike back with no mercy. He kept searching what possibly hid within the shadows, looking for one face in specific, a purple one in fact.

"Come on Vincey~" He called at said ghost and gestured at the shadows, "Don't tell me you're making them do all your work." The man chuckled at the mere thought. "You still think you can win this just by hiding~? Why don't you at least come and say hi~?"

Vincent shivered slightly once the killer finished, recognizing the tone of his voice. The Purple Guy wasn't one of pretenders, he was scared of the psychopath. But there was no way he would let an old fear stop him from sealing this unfinished business, he needed to end this cycle of suffering. With his grin masking his fear Vincent stepped into view looking straight at the murderer's blue eyes. His own eyes digging into the murderer's mind to create a link that would come in handy later on.

"_Who said I would hide from an old friend~?" _The man spoke calmly, "_Nice to see you once again, you're just in time, too."_

"Just in time for one of your silly games? Again~?" Jeremy answered, then shook his head, "You must be getting tired of playing the same old games again and again, they're getting quite tiring~"

"_Seeing you standing there doesn't get old… actually~" _Vincent's voice dropped, it glitching from the thrill that encased the room, "_You may want to watch where you step~" _Vincent looked behind his killer and nodded once. Seconds later him being shoved off the stage and onto the floor face-first by a dark bear silhouette, Shadow Freddy being the name Vincent called him by.

Jeremy cringed but kept his grin, pushing aside the slight pain and keeping his gun tightly gripped in his hand. The ghost approached in its physical form, not too close but not too far.

"_Tsk tsk tsk… that was too easy… maybe you really have gotten weaker after all these years~" _Vincent's voice reached the murderer's mind, the man's grin growing slightly wider at the thought. "_So~ What were you saying about not being able to win this~?"_

The infamous man's grin grew slightly wider as he raised his weapon a little, "I said it once and I won't say it twice." Jeremy stood up suddenly, aiming his trustworthy weapon at his opponent's chest. "Though I'm sure this answers your question~"

He pulled back the trigger releasing the bullet. Instead of hitting its target, his victim disappeared and the bullet hitting the wall across the room, seemingly aimed at nothing else. A presence reappeared behind Jeremy.

"_My, you have gotten weaker~. Not only being able to be pushed down, but wasting bullets on a ghost~"_

Angered by the taunt, the murderer spun on his heels as he curled his fingers into a fist and punched The Purple Man in the chest. Only to anger the man more as his fist went right through Vincent who slowly faded away unharmed, from the hole and outward. The purple mist being replaced by a black one that morphed into the shape of an animatronic holding tightly Jeremy's arm. Its appearance resembling that of the blue bunny, Shadow Bonnie being the sobriquet The Purple Guy has given him. The shadow pulled the man's arm and tossed him back into the stage where the creature's fellow partners awaited, one of them anxiously waiting for its cue from behind the curtains.

The man of hidden name pulled himself up and glared down at Shadow Bonnie. But instead he found a small shadow sitting on what seemed to be a chair made of mist. The silhouette of the creature resembled that of a small rabbit who glared up at him with a childish grin. Turning around he saw the shadow bear with incredibly sharp teeth that soon went for the man's head. Jeremy quickly hopped back evading the attack and kicked the creature away, it disappearing into a dark wisp and going back into the shadows.

Vincent chuckled, "_Still, you fall for the same tricks~ Even little Plushtrap!" _He floated a few inches off the ground, approaching Jeremy in an apparition that was barely visible, "_I thought you were tougher than that… murderer of everyone who still haunts this place, and yet can be fooled by said ghosts~"_ Jeremy grabbed for the man's neck, but once again his hand went through and the man disappeared once more.

"_Again with the silly grabbing~! Did you forget that you killed me? Maybe you should of thought that through a bit more…"_

The murderer growled, clenching his gun so tight the metal creaked as if it was going to bend under the pressure. "If a fight is what you want, then come out here and show yourself! Let's finish this!"

Another chuckle echoed through the room, "_And not only are you surprisingly weaker than before, you also forgot who you're dealing with~" _His voice dipped from chirpy to serious, "_Here is something that apparently you don't know. As much as you enjoy killing, there was one purpose to it that you seemed to have not thought of yet~ And let me tell you, it is very fun to see~"_

Jeremy looked up and around, trying to pinpoint where the aimless voice was coming from. "And what would that be?" He asked, annoyance breaking through his once calm-ish demeanor.

Something cold shot through his back, but when he turned around, there was nothing there. The lights went out. A very familiar song's melody could be heard, softly hummed through the air and echoing off the walls. The animatronics woke up from their hiding spots, their eyes fading to black before the cold purple apparition stood on the stage, where Jeremy once was.

* * *

Vincent told me to stay in the office… and out of instinct I reached for the tablet and pressed all the cameras until I found Jeremy standing on the stage with a spotlight on him, the rest of the rooms being completely dark except for that one spotlight.

At first I wondered what was going through Vincent's mind when he said what he said… did he have a plan? That shouldn't even be a question, I haven't seen him do anything without some sort of idea as to how to get out of it, ranging from nearly killing me - twice - to getting me and himself out of a fire.

Footsteps approached the doorway as my eyes darted from the screen to Marion, who was just standing there, looking at me.

"Here to warn me again about Vincent?" I knew where this was going, but Marion shook her head.

"Actually, no. That is not important right now… although you've probably already seen what is going on from that." She gestured to the tablet in my hands, "You'll see in a moment what I've been warning you about… you may get a few flashbacks from when you were younger though." She walked over to behind me and to the side, looking over my shoulder at the tablet with her arms folded across her back. She seemed surprisingly calm… why was everyone acting so weird?! Wait… no… ask questions later after some things are explained, nothing is normal in this place. No one is supposed to question why, just smile, nod and carry on.

A few minutes passed and I could barely see Vincent moving around, with Jeremy just as calm as he is. That was when I started hearing someone, Vincent I guessed although the voice was faint, humming something familiar. I glanced at Marion for a moment, only to see her covering her ears, eyes shut as if to block out the melody. When the humming stopped, her eyes opened and she lowered her hands back to her sides. "What was that?" I asked, confused what just happened.

"Long story, just watch." She quickly replied back, looking back at the tablet.

Jeremy was grabbing at Vincent, but he vanished every time he got close only to reappear in physical form only a few feet behind him. It repeated multiple times, making me wonder on how smart Jeremy seemed to be… I couldn't hear Vincent, but I heard the other guy just fine… what the heck was going on?!

"Telepathy. It's a minor ability ghosts get, and if one masters it, like _him_, he can drive people mad by just talking to them inside their minds." Marion looked at me, apparently my puzzled expression telling her what I was thinking, "I thought you would know that by now based on how "close" you two seem to be."

I ignored her comment and focused back on the action that the black-and-white security camera was capturing.

No matter how brutal or scary this was getting, something told me to keep my eyes on the tablet, more precisely on Vincent who was where Jeremy once was on the stage.

What was happening… and what is going on with his eyes?!

* * *

"_**Run.**_"

White eyes appeared alongside a large grin, his voice now distorted to match the horror-filled atmosphere. The Purple Man raised his translucent hands slightly bending the shadows to his desire. Behind the spotlighted man, the dark critters of the night shifted into shapes you'd only ever see in this haunted pizzeria. From small glitching teddy bears with a diet of human souls, to the guitarist of the band with jaws that could eat you whole. The finishing touch added by the purple ghost's two minions, both forming bright white eyes and metal fangs in the shadows' silhouetted faces.

"_**Let's see how much of your memory is still intact~ And how much you remember seeing me like this… except here's the catch; You're going to be the one not standing after this~ My turn to play my**_**own** _**little game~!"**_

With those words, Vincent's hands formed into fists. His militia of animatronic nightmares dispersing into certain places on the stage.

Jeremy looked around frantically, not knowing what the man would be up to now. But one thing was for sure, he was going to prove him wrong. The murderous man looked around at the shadows that surrounded him. By what it seemed he shouldn't have any hard times with simple apparitions. The man grinned, how foolish. They were shadows and nothing more, a simple wave and they would disappear.

* * *

Well… that escalated quickly. Things went from everyday-normal creepy to me thinking I was watching a supernatural movie, super-quick.

Marion still stood over my shoulder, observing the events that were taking place in the stage room. That was then my thumb accidentally rested on another camera.

"Turn it back turn it back turn it back!" She ushered me to press back to it… but something caught my eye. It was a poster of Goldy, or at least back when he wasn't human and was just a golden version of Freddy.

An erratic, childish high-pitched giggle came from around me, I couldn't tell where it was, but it made me jump and nearly drop the tablet.

"Oh no… no no no no no… but how?" Marion looked around the office, sort of panicking and on high alert of something.

"What is it? What just happened?!" I asked, not quite sure what was going on as the events going on in the party room made me jumpy.

"The hallucinations…" Marion muttered, looking down at the ground and facing away from me and sighed, "We are in deep trouble thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?!" I spun the desk chair around so I was fully facing towards her.

"You could've stopped this from happening!" Marion seethed, trying her best to keep her voice down so the others don't hear her, "If you and _him_ are really "friends", which you're not by the way, you could've held him back from doing this! Or at least **tried**!"

"But look at what he _is_ doing! He's going to get rid of Jeremy once and for all! The one who killed you-"

"He's not the one who killed us!" Marion shot back, "Before recently, I never saw his face before. Sure, he's a threat, but he's not the one behind all of us being dead-" Her face went from rage to terror in seconds, shutting her eyes and looking away, not saying anything else.

I paused and looked at her, wondering what made her stop. Maybe she finally realized I was right? I smiled and was about to talk before a deeper, more distorted voice beat me to it. I wasn't able to tell what it was saying, but I could tell it was a very deep voice… it was one I knew I have heard before…

I turned around and immediately saw what Marion saw.

Goldy was slouched in the front of the office to the left, wires coming out everywhere in the worn-down golden bear suit with a blank, black pupil-less stare. I had to slap my mouth shut just to prevent myself from screaming at the sudden appearance, but I continued to stare back at it. I noticed a faint, white dot in the middle of his eyes.

Faint words started appearing in front of me, seemingly close and close enough where I thought that I was looking too close at a computer screen: "You can't" "It's me." All in white text randomly flashing in front of me. It was then when I forced myself to look away, and the words faded away, although my racing heart did not correspond.

A few seconds passed before I opened my eyes slightly and peeked to where he was, only to find him gone. "H-huh?! What was…" I stammered, and Marion got the message and looked back, only for her eyes to narrow at where Goldy was and then look at me.

"That, Silver, is known as a hallucination. Vincent brings them up every once in a while to terrorize everyone…" She smirked, "And apparently he sent this one to you~"

I didn't know what to do… it must of been something else, although it did scare me, probably just as much or even more than Jeremy appearing out of the blue and chasing me in the hallways.

"And only trouble leads from these hallucinations… If I were you, I wouldn't go near him. Or don't even think about him to be on the safe side." She said, glancing to the hallway up ahead. She pointed to the tablet on the desk that I must've dropped when I saw Goldy, her eyes not moving from the hallway right outside the office doorway, "Keep your eyes on there. Watch."

I reluctantly picked up the tablet and pressed the Stage Room camera… and I regretted that decision immediately. "M-M-Marion…" I stuttered, not really sure what was going on. She walked over to where she was before and looked at the tablet over my shoulder, her eyes widening again.

"So it's not only Goldy he brought out…" She muttered.

"Can't you help him?! Both of you want Jeremy gone, right?!" I asked, not really knowing what else to say… or more or less what to blurt out without thinking of what to say first.

Marion glared at me for a second before glancing back at the tablet. Vincent was looking up at the camera, looking directly into it and making it look like he was looking straight at me. I only blinked back, and he was looking back at what was happening in front of him again, as if he wasn't looking at me at all.

I heard a long sigh behind me. "Of course I want him gone, everyone here does… but I tried warning you about Vincent~ It won't be long til _it_ happens…" She made a side-glance at me, "Even now if you were to jump up and help him, you would just kill yourself in the process. Not that it would matter much at this point… it's already too late." Marion sighed again.

We focused back on the tablet, mixed worry stirring inside my head. Should I be worried about myself… no. I subtly shook my head at the thought. There couldn't be a way that Vincent would hurt me… he saved me more times than I remember him hurting me

* * *

To his left stood the silhouette of a chicken animatronic with something on its shoulder, Chica and her cupcake friend. To his right was the bunny of massive jaws, Bonnie the bunny. In front of him was the red fox, his teeth sharper than they have ever been along with what seemed to be a long tongue. Behind him sat the leader of the band, with around three small teddy bear heads in his body, each with razor-sharp teeth. Even though they were mere shadows that Jeremy could easily flick away, they still had an intimidating- no, horrifying look in their nightmare-ish appearance.

All of a sudden the man felt something heavy on his shoulders, weighing him down to the point of him doubling over. What was doing this? Jeremy looked up, his eyes widened in surprise and fear at the sight. One of the shadows was sitting on his shoulders like if he were giving it a piggyback ride. It was small, kid size in fact. Long ears and a childish grin that gave him the chills.

Plushtrap.

Out of panic, the cornered man immediately grabbed hold of the black rabbit and tossed him across the other side of the room. The small plush turning into mist as soon as it made contact with the floor, a mist that rose up and made its way into the other shadows. Their eyes became brighter in rage, wishing to avenge their fallen friend.

"_**Oh~ You really shouldn't have done that~"**_

Just then, a rattling, glitching sound came from behind the spotlighted man. He turned back only to see one of the teddy bears' jaws only inches away from his face, it sprung towards him so fast he barely had time to move out of the way of the fierce cub. Just like that the other two rattling bear cubs lunged towards the man, one of them managing to hang on to his jacket by biting down hard. The other one landing on Jeremy's face which he quickly grabbed and threw away like the rabbit. His eyes soon darted to the glitching shadow animatronic biting numerous times like a piranha at the jacket sleeve to pull itself up to his arm.

Jeremy tried to shake off the rabies filled creature but it was useless as the bear's teeth pierced through his flesh and still kept biting with no intent of letting go. The man grinded his teeth and closed his eyes tight in pain, trying hard not to scream. Opening his eyes once more, the leader of the band of horrors lunged towards the injured man soon morphing into many small bears together snapping their jaws at him.

The dark shadows continued to latch onto him, pushing him down to his fate while others drifted back into the darkness, waiting for their turn to attack and bring their prey to their doom.

A chuckle came back into the room, cutting through the air like butter, "_**You really have lost everything recently~ I guess this is going to be easier than I thought since you aren't as threatening as you used to be… such a shame~" **_Vincent snapped his fingers, and in turn something deep in the shadows snapped awake, fierce red eyes contrasting against the black void of darkness. The spotlight automatically highlighted its target. Lowering itself to all fours, it quickly sprinted full-speed towards Jeremy.

The man looked behind him in slight panic, barely having time to get out of the way of the silhouetted nightmare fox's snapping jaws. The creature let out an ear-splitting screech calling the other two shadows from the band to grab hold of Jeremy. The fox now having an easy prey, he lowered himself on all fours licking its fangs clean anxious to have a taste of the Murderer's blood.

Vincent was enjoying every second of what was happening. He stood behind the fox shifting slowly to his physical form to have a closer look. There shouldn't be a way for his victim to escape his minions' grasp. Although, there was one way and one only, but the ghost was prepared for that.

"That's _it_!" Jeremy shouted before pulling out his Glock 27, shooting up in the air scaring off all of the shadows that previously held him captive.

All the nightmares disappeared into dark wisps and made their way behind the curtains alerting their friend in hiding. The murderer on the other hand, he had a psychotic grin drawn onto his face. The wounds from the piranha bears and the marks caused by the tight grip of the chicken and the bunny giving him a look only seen in a horror movie. Not to mention the traces of the shadow mist that still spiraled around the psychopath.

Jeremy cackled, "Wow! Looks like your puppets failed at obeying their master..." He shot one of Vincent's knees, but the purple man stood his ground trying hard to keep his pain concealed behind his toothy grin. "Rule number one, never, **EVER **back off from a fight." He chuckled, "And where are your shadows now~?"

_**"Umf..."**_ Vincent blurted out silently after another bullet went through his other knee making him fall to the ground. The merciless murderer approached to him with a nearly unnoticeable limp and aimed his gun at the side of his head.

"Any last words~?" The psychopath of unmentionable name taunted him, moving his finger from the side of the trigger guard to the trigger itself.

Vincent chuckled and looked straight at Jeremy, _**"Ah yes~. You see, I notice you just realized you're going against someone who matches your vast intellect~."**_

Jeremy raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "Oh really~? Who would that be? Because it surely isn't you."

Vincent smirked, _**"Holmes versus Moriarty~ Aristotle versus MASHY SPIKY JAWS~!"**_

Just then, the creature who anxiously waited for so long behind the curtains burst out and towards the murderer on all fours. The man turned to look at the creature. It was surrounded by the mist of the shadows, giving it a temporary appearance of the mangled animatronic. The creature jumped up at the railings and swung at him with great force aiming for his head.

Jeremy immediately shot what seemed to be another shadow, but to his surprise the bullet didn't go through the creature. Instead, the bullet ricocheted and landed far from the scene. The metal skeleton creature pulled the firearm away from him, tossed it off the stage and tackled Jeremy to the ground before he could react.

The shadow encased animatronic then pinned Jeremy to the ground, folding his arms behind his back making him unable to escape the death grip. Looking up at his attacker, the shadow mist began to fade away from the creature. Revealing none other than another minion.

The endoskeleton that often secretly hid in the Prize Corner was out to join the fun.

_**"Out of all the silly references I have made in this chapter… I always wanted to say that~!"**_ Vincent chuckled gleefully, then continued, "_**Besides~ Nice one Jerry~ But I'm not the one who's falling today~"**_

He stood over Jeremy, apparently not showing any signs of being injured. He grinned "_**Again, looks like someone doesn't know how to shoot right~"**_ Jeremy only looked up at him, his face failing to hide the shock that the ghost wasn't injured. "_**Shooting at a ghost isn't a very bright idea…"**_ He quickly faded out of sight while his voice still echoing inside Jeremy's mind, "_**Let's see how much of your own pain you can take before you fall~"**_

Soon after the purple ghost disappeared, the suitless metal creature released it's grip from his prisoner who immediately hopped off the stage and dashed towards his weapon. The endoskeleton lowered itself to all fours and sprinted to the gun before the psychopath could, clawing it away from his reach.

_**"Like some say~ You have to work for what you want, see if you can get your weapon back~"**_

The Purple Man's voice echoed in the man's mind as he hurriedly ran for the gun that he could see but not touch. Every time he got close to it, something would stop him. From shapeless shadows playing catch with it to one of the two shadow animatronics holding him back. It went on like that for what felt like hours until the gun landed in a certain rabbit's small hands.

The shadow known as Plushtrap inspected the firearm curiously. Pulling the trigger a few times only to realize it was locked and he couldn't shoot. Once the man managed to get away from Shadow Freddy's teasing and came into the rabbit's field of view. Plushtrap quickly hugged the weapon tight with no intention of giving it to Jeremy.

He clenched his teeth together, annoyed by the fact that there was something else now in his way. "Give me. The gun." The rabbit shook his head stepping back stubbornly, Jeremy extended his hand. "C'mon, don't be shy~ Just give me the gun and you'll be fine~" Plushtrap shook his head again and stomped on the floor challenging the man who grinded his teeth from side to side. "Don't say I didn't warn you kid..."

The shadow child let out a screech in fright as Jeremy charged towards him. So they both broke in a chase, in and out of rooms with the poor rabbit clumsily bumping into things as he ran away from the murderous man. An eerie humming serving as the background music.

"Give it back you little brat!" Jeremy yelled at the small shadow who only made a short screech noise in denial. "I said, give it back!"

Jeremy lunged at the rabbit bursting into the Prize Corner managing to pin the small rabbit to the ground for only a couple of seconds before he wriggled out of the man's grip and ran out of the room, leaving him on the floor. He groaned in pain for he hit the ground too hard. He sat up looking around for the rogue rabbit before his gaze caught another set of eyes. Two little eyes that he thought he would never see again.

The man's eyes widened in terror as all color drained from his face. There was a small boy sitting on the balloon cart in the corner of the room. He had a similar appearance to that humanoid animatronic that gives out balloons, but his skin was white and see-through, his whole apparition the same way it was when Jeremy last saw him, except without all the blood and injuries that lead to the child's fate.

A ghost... The spirit of one of the children he murdered...

The boy hopped off the cart and pointed at Jeremy, _"You..." _he whispered in realization, his eyes flickering a glowing white for a split second at seeing the man's face,_"You did this..."_

"No..."

Jeremy ran out of the room only to see another ghost. This one was a girl, she had short light blond hair with spiky bangs and purple eyes. She wore a white and yellow dress along with a pink ribbon tied around her waist. But just like the boy from before; white, slightly transparent skin.

_"I remember now…"_ Her eyes flashed a pale white, looking straight into his eyes with a eerie, empty glare, "_It was you... You killed us..."_

"No... I didn't..."

Jeremy kept running, seeing different ghosts along the way. All of them were of the children he had killed and they all said the same thing:

_"You killed us..."_

_"Murderer..."_

_"He's back..."_

"No! It wasn't me! Vincent did it!"

The man kept running in panic, but no matter where he went, they would be there. The reason the animatronics had life, the ones haunting this pizzeria of dark secrets. Once Jeremy looked where he was going, he realized he had ended up back where he started. The stage.

He was surrounded by them, no where to go. "Dammit..." Jeremy muttered trying to think of a way out of this mess. He glanced at the multitude of spirits when something caught his eyes, the black rabbit. "You! Get back here!"

Plushtrap gasped and made a run for it before Jeremy could get him. The man managed to get past one of the children and chased after the shadow child, being followed by the other ghosts. The small rabbit kept running until coming to an abrupt stop, turning around to the furious man.

Shaking from fear, the small creature looked straight at Jeremy and decided to try something that might scare him away. A screech like that other animatronic that everyone feared.

_"Screeeeeeeaaaah~"_

But it only came as if he were blowing loudly with his mouth open. Similar to a kitten failing to yowl and instead giving off a weaker, less intimidating sound.

The man chuckled, glaring at the small shadow. Plushtrap quickly attempted to run away, but it didn't work as he clumsily fell to the ground dropping the gun in the process. "You're done for kid..."

**"I dOn'T tHiNk So~!"**

Right before Jeremy had the time to get back his trusty weapon, a large silhouette formed in front of the fallen shadow. At first it was translucent, but soon color and texture began to fill in the empty outline of the creature. The figure appeared to be that of the torn down golden rabbit suit in a slouched sitting position.

Springtrap...

Jeremy froze as the animatronic struggled to grab hold of the collar of his shirt. When he did, the suit pulled down harshly and opened his mouth wide. Releasing his signature screech, one that no other animatronic could ever achieve in doing, the screech little Plushtrap failed to do. Just when the animatronic let go of Jeremy, he felt something hard hit the side of his face that made him hit the ground with great force. He sat up and brought a hand up to his face from the pain then glared at his attacker.

The Purple Man shook his fist with a chuckle as he became visible. _**"You never mess with them, understood~?"**_

"I do whatever I want, I'm double your age!" Jeremy growled angrily at him, "You and the little brat should respect your elders!

_**"Oh~ Believe me, I do respect you~" **_Vincent chuckled and tilted his head downwards a bit, his white eyes staring straight at Jeremy's _**"There's just a speeeecial way I do it..."**_

He stepped back at that then shook his head to glare at the ghost "You're insane." The Purple Guy laughed and leaned back with his arms crossed behind the back of his head in mid-air.

_**"Of course I'm insane, what did you expect~?" **_Vincent chirped and gestured at him, _**"I had someone to look up at after all~" **_Jeremy looked at the ghost with a grin, it twitching from the fear that fought to show. Vincent hummed in thought circling the frightened man. _**"You really are easier to scare now than I can ever remember before, could it be that you're reaching that certain age~?" **_He stopped and lowered his head, closing his eyes. _**"... or maybe it's because of the ghosts of your past surrounding you? Reminding you what you did back then, what cannot be reversed?"**_

Just like he mentioned, nine ghosts stood before the two men in the hallway to the kitchen. All of them staring at the culprit of the mass murder not so long ago.

_"Murderer..."_

_"Monster..."_

_"You were the one who killed us..."_

They all repeated things like these and much more. Whispers that boomed in the man's ears, that dug into his mind creating a permanent mark that he would never be able to forget.

Vincent gestured to the children, _**"It seems like your illusion has worn off... for the second time now is it~?" **_He tilted his head slightly in thought, _**"I wonder how that happened~"**_

This reminded Jeremy of something. Since when the mouse chases the cat? Since when the fish gets rid of the bear? That didn't make much sense to him, but he knew how to turn the tables in his favor again. Just the way it was supposed to be. With just some time and words, the cat and the bear would once again have their meal with ease.

Jeremy straightened his posture, standing up from the blow that the purple ghost had given him. "You're right... That is strange~" He grinned, his confidence coming back in an instant. "I've come here before to fix the animatronics not that long ago..." He scratched his chin with a chuckle, "Really, those memory chips really have been given a better use now than before."

Vincent's grin faltered for a second as his brain replayed a scene from the near past. The door opening and shutting without him seeing who left. Of course he assumed it was a mechanic or maybe someone who came back just to fix something real quick… the second guess was right, except in all the wrong ways…

Jeremy's grin widened seeing his stubborn victim slowly weakening, "Either way, I don't know what you keep blabbering about. You're just as guilty as I am or worse~" His tone dripped with venom, yet his voice was smooth like silk "In fact, if it weren't because of your voice I wouldn't have even seen the children in the first place. YOU brought those kids. YOU are the cause of their death!" Vincent stepped back as the cursed memories flooded his mind, tightly shutting his eyes at the memories that haunted him forever…

"YOU, my friend, are the murderer."

The Purple Man chewed on this for a moment. As much as it hurt him to admit and as much as he wanted to change that, it was partly... true. He was the one to lead the children to their gruesome fate. He was indeed guilty...

But the past is in the past...

The ghost knew he his insanity often went too far and that at the end everything was a mess. He knew that the children he brought to the safe room weren't going to be "safe." He has made mistakes, but what matters is what he did in the present to fix them.

_**"I may have done such a crime alongside you..."**_ Vincent started as he stared aimlessly at the ground, _**"But there's a difference between you and I..."**_ He looked up, still grinning. _**"You still have a fascination for erasing the innocent~."**_

With eyebrows furrowed and a death glare above a psychotic grin the man's opponent's hands formed into fists. He raised a brow and chuckled "You call yourself innocent?" He shook his head, "As far as I'm concerned, someone who kills another person isn't one bit innocent."

_**"Then there's no way neglecting such a fact~" **_Vincent shot back, _**"You ARE guilty, you just said it yourself~"**_

Jeremy glared at the ghost, the threatening look the purple ghost knew oh so well. Vincent shivered slightly at this but he glared back. Both men's gaze colliding together making it clear that a fight was to commence. It was almost as if their rage was shifting into a shapeless fog that could burn their surroundings without any effort.

Vincent stood on a black tile far from his opponent who stood in the middle of the hallway, an intimidating living centerpiece. His shadows could only watch from afar as the atmosphere itself could only make them glitch and stand back from the invisible force that sent shivers up their nonexistent spines.

"Maybe I am..." Jeremy taunted said ghost calmly despite the anger that boiled within him. "But that still won't change what you had done~"

He looked around then looked up at his killer breaking the staring contest from seconds ago. _**"I know." **_The purple ghost immediately dodged a punch from the man then slid to the left avoiding a kick aimed at his side. _**"Impulsive now are we~?"**_

A gasp escaped Vincent's lips as his enemy managed to kick him away somehow. But despite the pain he felt his grin didn't falter once for a plan was forming in his mind and it was going to be hysteric. Well, for him that is.

Jeremy grinned at the sight of his victim receiving the attack then punched his chest. To his annoyance though, his fist went right through him. Pulling his fist back, Vincent crossed his arms and chuckled silently as the hole in his chest widened and drained all color from his apparition, disappearing from sight.

"Not this again..." Jeremy muttered looking around frantically for the purple ghost, not knowing that who he was looking for was right behind him. When he looked back, he was met by a fist only an inch away from his face before he was pushed back by the force. The man got up to his knees and shook his head from the throbbing pain, "Agh... You fucking bastard..."

Jeremy then winced at a sudden burning feeling behind his left hand, he brought his hand up to his face and slipped off an old bandage he had only to reveal a V shaped scar. The scar was old from other times when he and Vincent had fought in a similar manner. However, the scar looked different now...

The V that had been cut in his hand was glowing a faint white color and it stung as if the light was cutting his hand all over again.

"What the..?" Jeremy stared at the scar as he slowly stood up.

A sudden slight burning feeling crept to the left side of his face. The feeling didn't hurt him but it made him slightly paranoid somehow, as if something was glaring at him. He looked up at were the feeling came from and was surprised to find the silhouette of his attacker. It was purple with a golden night guard badge and white glowing eyes and grin, the silhouette itself hardly visible. Strange thing though is that it walked to the side at the pace of a snail as if it were in slow motion.

At first Jeremy thought it was funny how Vincent had slowed down terribly and was unable to attack him, but it wasn't like that. The silhouette soon faded away while the eyes and grin glitched and warped to his right where his enemy's more detailed apparition was terribly close with his fist drawn back.

_**"Hey Jeeerryy~" **_The purple ghost sang before punching Jeremy yet again, sending him far from where he was before.

Jeremy shook his head and looked up at where he was only to see the silhouette looking down with his knees bended and a fist extended, the same position he last saw the ghost in before disappearing. Once he saw the silhouette slowly turning to look at him before fading away, it was then that he realized that he could see Vincent while he was invisible. A smirk began to form on the man's face as he stood from where he was, apparently the scar wasn't so useless after all.

He cautiously walked around the main party room- where he landed- and looked around for any clue of where the ghost could be. The sudden sound of something scraping the floor quick and a chuckle getting his attention, Jeremy looked at a chair which was in a different position from before. He stared at where the chair was hoping to see something that could hint Vincent's position.

"C'mon stupid scar, work!" Jeremy murmured as he looked around and shook his hand hoping the silhouette would appear again.

When he looked back at the chair, he could see the faint apparition of the silhouetted purple ghost. This time the silhouette was leaning forward sitting on the chair with a hand up to his chin and the other resting on one of his knees as if he were thinking of where to go next. Well that wasn't helpful, especially with his eyes entirely white it was nearly impossible to tell where the ghost was looking.

_**"What're you looking at~?"**_

The man immediately looked to the side only to once again be pushed back by the ghost's fist and to see him disappear leaving nothing but a silhouette behind. Now enraged by this nonsense, Jeremy hopped up to his feet and looked around while holding his scarred hand, shaking it and squeezing it. But all he saw was Vincent slowly appearing behind him, giving him a punch in the nose followed by a kick to the chest.

Jeremy cried out in pain as he crashed onto a table landing on his back leading to his back stiffening. Wincing to the pain in his spine the man brought his hands up to his back and let out an agony filled scream upon the sound of bone cracking. He then gritted his teeth as he relocated his broken nose.

_**"Heh, seems the age is getting to you~" **_The purple ghost laughed at Jeremy's pain. Something he never saw but enjoyed more than anything.

The injured killer looked around with a death glare, hoping to find the owner of the disembodied voice within his mind. However, all he found was the silhouette that Vincent last left behind. The apparition hovered over the ground, this time pulling the sides of his mouth and sticking out his tongue, mocking him.

Jeremy growled and glared at the silhouette and attempted to grab at his neck, but his hand once again went through the apparition as it vanished into thin air. A delayed vision of Vincent's current position. What the heck was he trying to play?

"Heh, can't stay around and fight for more than two seconds~?" He tried to keep his pain at bay, shouting into seemingly empty air, smirking and hoping maybe words can bring Vincent out of hiding again like before. "Typical for you, coward!"

"_**Better double-check that, because you never fight back~"**_

Jeremy's hands clenched tightly as he gritted his teeth. If he had his gun, he would already be shooting anywhere where he could see Vincent's face appear. Even if it meant spending all the bullets in his current magazine.

"_**Oops~" **_The voice laughed again, "_**Made Mr. Angry mad again~ Let's see how long it takes you to find me if you are that confident in killing me again~"**_

It was obvious in Vincent's voice that the ghost was having a lot of fun having the upper hand of the situation… but there were still ways to bring him back to his place.

"Not very long at all~ Remember what I said before about you opening your mouth more than you should?"

Silence. This was his chance.

Looking around the room, he managed to find the silhouette of his victim staring right at him. It disappeared, and that's when Jeremy took notice of the other creatures that Vincent supposedly summoned just standing around watching the fight take place.

Chills crept up Jeremy's injured spine, but his threatening appearance remained firm. He walked around the boundary of shadows searching for any signs of Vincent's presence. A shiver made its way up his arm and sneaked in his mouth making his teeth chatter from the sudden cool air.

His gaze aimed to his right side and saw the silhouette once more. This time he was grabbing his arm as he faced and seemed to be going the opposite way he was going. Not only that, but Jeremy could also feel Vincent's eerie burning gaze behind him.

Jeremy immediately spun on his heels and somehow managed to evade an attack from the ghost. For he could see an apparition with its fists raised and an angered yet surprised expression. He grinned at this, the scar was finally proving itself to be worth something even if it was awfully slow.

_**"Impressive... I'll give you that..."**_

Vincent lowered his fists and floated up to look down at Jeremy. As he did that the silhouette slowly moved its mouth as if talking before disappearing into nothingness. Jeremy looked around, but nothing came to sight. Not anything to be seen, not a cold hand to be felt.

He kept walking along the border, this time searching amongst the shadow creatures to see if either the rabbit thief or the purple ghost were there. No luck finding Vincent, but he did found something else that could guarantee his victory.

"So we meet again little one~" Jeremy spoke calmly to our frightened little Plushtrap, "Now, the gun."

Plushtrap stepped back and hid behind the Bonnie shaped shadow in fright as he gripped the claimed item. Jeremy growled angrily and next thing we see is both of them having a tug war with the weapon being the rope. The little rabbit kept screeching for Jeremy to let go but it was no use.

Jeremy stared at Plushtrap in awe, _'How can a brat so small like him be so strong?!' _He thought. What he didn't know is that the piranha bears were pulling back Plushtrap while the shadow Bonnie had grip on his shoulder holding him back.

Another thing he didn't know is that behind him, a chair silently rose up into the air. With a certain hidden purple ghost holding it...

**SMACK! THUD!**

Jeremy's body fell to the floor unconscious. Vincent came to sight and dropped the chair to the ground, both him and Plushtrap releasing a long sigh of relief for the murderer has fallen. He walked up to the rabbit and ruffled his shadowy fur then extended a hand. Now it was the time to finish this.

_**"The gun please~" **_Vincent requested, Plushtrap nodding soon after with a smile.

Just when he was about to give Vincent the weapon, the gun fell to the ground at the sound of Vincent's cry of pain. The ghost looked up behind him and was surprised at the sight of a furious Jeremy. He pressed down where Vincent's spine meets the base of his skull with his thumb and index finger, where a pressure point was.

Vincent could feel slightly dizzy the harder Jeremy pressed leading to him subconsciously falling to his knees due to pain. Plushtrap widened his eyes at the scene playing before him and he quickly took the gun back, shakily aiming at Jeremy.

The man chuckled, "How adorable~ wanting to save him~" he mocked causing the little one to lower his ears in both fear and anger. "If you want me to let dear Vincey go~, give me back the firearm."

_"Don't... d-do it..."_

Plushtrap's small white eyes darted between Vincent and Jeremy. Who should he listen to? Run away and risk his master's life? Or give the mass murderer the gun and save him? A quiet squeak could be heard from the poor spring rabbit.

He hesitantly stepped towards Jeremy and gave him the gun. _"Please let him go..."_ He quietly spoke, fear showing through him clearly.

Jeremy took the weapon and felt the grip satisfied, still not letting go of Vincent's now bruised neck. He unlocked the gun and aimed it at Plushtrap, a wide psychotic grin forming on his lips.

"Silly rabbit~"

He squeezed the trigger and a bullet went right through the shadow which became nothing but dark mist. The sound of gunfire itself scaring the other shadow creatures away, Vincent was now vulnerable for the bruises in his neck disabled his ghost ability. He couldn't escape from the murderer's grip.

Vincent struggled to unwrap Jeremy's hand from his neck as hard as he could. Plushtrap was gone, and so were his other pawns. He was now just a lonely piece on the checkered tiles with an infamous predator above him. It would only be a matter of time before he would shatter into many pieces that can't be rebuilt.

That was unless... the white queen came to the black king's aid...

_**"S-Silver~" **_He tried his best to not show much signs of panic through his telepathic connection with said girl's mind… hoping she can hear him. _**"Mind lending me a h-hand~?"**_

"Now, it's right back to where we were before~"

That voice… that eerie voice that he never liked hearing…

* * *

"I have to do something!" I quickly shot as I bolted up out of the chair, knife in hand. I was about to sprint out of the office but Marion snatched my hand and pulled me back. I stopped running and looked back at her,

"You aren't helping him." She glared at me, her stare seeming to piece through my own soul. "This is what he gets for pulling an act like this, it's what he deserves."

I pulled my hand away from her grasp,

"With all the times he's helped me, it's my turn to return the favor!"

"Favor? Favor?" Marion broke out in a small laughter. "A puppeteer must save his puppet in order for the show to go on. That's all he's doing, that's all he ever did!" Marion reached for the knife but I moved it away from her.

"Well I don't think the same way about him, I'm his friend, and we look out for-"

"Friendship has no part in this!" Marion roared. "Friendship doesn't exist to that fool! He's doesn't know what it is, and he doesn't care! Him and Jeremy were 'friends' according to him, and do you see them both having a happy little fun time out there?! The answer is no, idiot, and I think I had to point that out to you."

"Jeremy killed him and you know that! How is that fair is it happens again!? If Vincent dies, this place will sooner or later belong to Jeremy, and he doesn't give a crap about all you animatronics! He will burn you all! Don't you see that!" I hissed. Marion growled and shook her head,

"We won't let him take over this place-"

"That isn't for you to decide! Vincent was the only one who was stopping this guy from possibly murdering the new manager to take control for himself, but you're so foolish and caught up in nonsense that you can't see it!" I cut in.

At this point, it was obvious Marion was steaming with absolute rage. Countless times she warned me, but I wasn't the one to listen. She turned around, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

She glanced at me,

"You're a fool. An idiotic fool who can't learn from her own, and countless, mistakes. Choosing you to help us all those years ago was a mistake I made, and I learned from that mistake. Making friends with the enemy? What a shocker. Can't trust a puppet..."

I looked back at the tablet, and with the situation getting worse by the second I set it down on the table and walked towards the right door.

"I know._ Puppets_. Can't trust them or believe in them once so ever. Especially the black and white ones who only wanna make everyones' live's worse." And with no regret or guilt, I ran out the door and down the hall.

Not even tempted to look back.

* * *

In the meantime, Vincent struggled to release Jeremy's hand from the pressure point. To no avail, for he was now weakened by the pressure. He tried his very best to resist the urge to give up and hid his pained expression behind a faltering toothy grin.

"What's the matter Vincey~? I thought you could go ghost~" Jeremy taunted him, his laugh clearly shown through his cruel voice. "I actually went easy on you at first, why didn't you just disappear like before~?" He chuckled, "Not that I'm complaining though, you've just proven yourself to be an easy prey~"

Vincent glared up at him then closed his eyes tight. How could he have left his guard down?! Now because of his foolish act he was now once again at his predator's feet. One thing for sure though, he had to do something quick or he would be toast!

He felt himself being dragged so he opened his eyes to see Jeremy taking out the magazine of his gun and placing it on the table. Jeremy grimaced at the sight of only three bullets in it.

"_**Well I wasn't easy enough prey to waste most of your bullets and your energy, don't you think~?"**_ Vincent managed to counter.

Jeremy grinned and placed the magazine back in the weapon with the help of the table's surface. "Either way, this time you have no-one to come help you… " The gun was then aimed at Vincent's temple which drew a large grin onto Jeremy's face, making him lean forward. "Now~ it's time to say goodbye~"

He slipped his finger onto the trigger's surface, "You're done for now..." Just when Jeremy was about to pull the trigger, another voice joined in along with the sound of running.

"Get away from him!"

"Agh!"

The murderous man stumbled back releasing his grip from Vincent and almost firing his gun at his victim's head. Once he looked at the cause of his pained cry, he found a deep cut in the back of his right hand. The red substance within the wound dripped out at a fast pace leading to Jeremy wrapping the bandage from before around the hand to avoid any more blood loss. As the white bandage reddened at the touch of the blood, he took a good look at his unwelcomed attacker.

Jeremy perked up at the familiar appearance then growled to himself in anger. That brat was back and still dares to confront him. Oh how much he hated that girl. Silver, was it? The one who hit him with that bat two years ago, the same one he kidnapped not so long ago. He clenched his hands into fists, the blood of all of his wounds- from the aftermath of the shadows' little game to Vincent's punches to the recent cut on his hand- dripping down staining the black and white tiles.

"So~ The little bird finally decided to come out of her cage?"

Vincent turned his head slightly and tried hard to hide a subtle smile at who ran in the room. The white queen, just as he hoped would work.

She growled and tightened her grip on the knife, one the two men easily recognized, but the reason why was another story entirely.

"Wait a minute…" Jeremy looked at the girl for a moment, seeing she was just posing there and not talking or attacking again, "Didn't I see you somewhere else before?"

Silver gave him a look of both rage and confusion, it easily seen in her eyes.

"You know then? Mike wasn't the only one invited you know, apparently Scott wanted me to go as well to that masquerade party of his~"

Vincent looked up at him, both in shock and in fear of what he just said… back then, he knew he felt like he was being watched… by eyes that were always watching…

Jeremy looked right into his eyes for a moment, piercing through as sharp as the knife Silver wielded, before looking back at the girl.

"Ah, and before I forget~ Vincey here has been keeping a secret from you~ Would he care to tell us that secret~?" He pressed his hand against the bruised spot on the ghost's neck, "Or will I have to tell her for you~?"

Vincent kept quiet, not saying anything but only giving Silver a subtle hopeless look, his usual grin nearly gone. He had nothing to counter what the murderer said, and he knew exactly what would be the price for it if he didn't come up with something soon.

"Hmph, looks like I'll have to say it~"

"_**N-no… you don't."**_

With one sentence from Vincent, a shadow pushed him to the ground, it revealing itself to be Shadow Bonnie.

Silver ran over to Vincent, kneeling beside him, protecting him from his killer.

"So, what's the plan now?" She whispered to him, which he just smirked in reply.

"You'll see in a minute~" Vincent replied, slowly standing up and steadying himself on his feet. The bruise still prevented him from turning back into his ghost form or use any of his abilities, but there was no need to. The shadow creatures he summoned seemed to be holding Jeremy to the ground, the endoskeleton staring right in the murderer's face as shadows kept him pinned to the ground, immobile.

Silver slowly approached him and couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Now for the finale~!"

Vincent quickly hopped up onto the stage, then sharply turned back to where the murderer stayed. Standing center stage and grinning, he flicked his wrist, the shadows picking up Jeremy and throwing him across the room to Vincent's feet, no longer the cruel mass killer he once was… almost finished.

"I told you once, and I'll tell it again~ You won't win. Not this time." Vincent said, looking from his killer to the rest of the room, spotting the knife in Silver's hand. "Miss Demanding, mind giving that to me please~?"

Silver hesitantly looked at her hand, the knife still dripping of Jeremy's blood from his hand. Would it be right? She remembered what happened before, the first time she encountered him… when Goldy spared Jeremy's life simply because he thought that killing him would do nothing but murdering someone.

But the more she thought, the more she realized that this would be best. Eliminating Jeremy now would mean that the ghost children could no longer be scared, nor can Vincent be afraid of him visiting only to possibly kill more children. He was a madman that needed to be taken care of for good. Otherwise the cycles would simply repeat, never stopping until something, like now, was to take place to stop said cycle of torture and fear.

Not looking back or thinking any more, Silver walked forward and reached out, the knife firmly in her hand. Vincent smiled as he kneeled down slightly and reached for the weapon.

The same one that Jeremy used to kill Vincent, only to be used in this special occasion.

"Thank you~" Vincent chirped, standing upright again and tossing the knife end-over-end, catching it again by the handle.

He could tell in Jeremy's eyes that he had indeed won… and there was only one way for him to admit it for the first time, as he went silent.

"Endo~" The endoskeleton came out of hiding from behind the curtains and to Vincent's side, "Mind holding him steady for me~?

The metal creature immediately obeyed, holding Jeremy's head steady with his face pressing against the hard wooden stage floor. Thick wisps of dark shadows held his legs and hands steady, cuffing them to the stage as well.

Vincent chuckled, "Now~ Let's see what you feel after this~" He lifted the knife right above Jeremy's neck, a couple feet away from it before it was dropped blade-down.

The knife pierced through the skin, the man letting out an agonized scream that only made Vincent smile more. He nodded and the endoskeleton let go, the shadows disappearing as well, releasing him. Jeremy now attempting to get the knife out but couldn't move much without feeling excruciating pain.

By now the rest of the audience came back, the children watching from the floor below, the two animatronic shadows now standing at Vincent's sides. Silver backed up a couple steps, looking at the spirits of the kids that were now watching their killer being punished.

"_No more…"_

"_He will be no more soon…"_

"_The murderer… is dying…"_

All Silver could think of was what was happening… if Goldy found out, he would be furious. But then again, this was the only thing to do to stop any more nightmares from happening… for any of her friends.

Plushtrap managed to grab the gun again, this time sure that it was safe to get it and give it to Vincent without Jeremy scaring him. Careful not to pull the trigger, which he saw fires the loud bullet, he carried it and climbed up on the stage, barely making it over by kicking his legs up and over the ledge and on top of the stage. Vincent glanced at him as Jeremy was squirming on the floor, effortlessly trying to both get the knife out and attack the purple ghost beside him.

Reaching his paws out with the gun in them, Vincent nodded in thanks and took the gun, looking at it with a large grin. "Part One done: Torture. Now~" He looked at Silver, "For your sake, you may want to head back to the office. Just as a safety precaution~"

She nodded, and only took one more glance at the scene before her, then quickly walking back to the office.

With that out of the way, Vincent turned back to his now prey. The original roles now officially switched.

**"Jeremy Fitzgerald, you have finally lost."**

One shot to the head finally ended the murder's reign... Only seconds afterward another attacker tackled Vincent off the stage and the ground. Luckily, he was prepared as he kicked the attacker off and aimed the gun again, finishing off two enemies at the same event.


	57. Leads to Sour Betrayal

**(Silver P.O.V)**

The loud shot made me halt in my footsteps. Absolutely fear stricken, I felt my whole body freeze up, immobile, incapable of even taking the smallest step forward. My heart began racing as countless thoughts quickly whizzed around my head.

Jeremy was dead, why on earth would Vincent shoot the gun again?

Maybe he was just still mad about what happened, or possibly overexcited how he had finally killed the man who killed him, succeeding at getting revenge. Possibly causing him to spiral out of control momentarily and shoot a wall... or possibly something else. Although Jeremy really didn't kill him fully... the half-ghost thing still really confused me.

I quickly shooed all thoughts off my subconscious as I broke free from my immobilization, I turned around and quietly walked back through the hallway leading to the stage room

"Hey what-"

Not even two yards in front of me was Marion, except it wasn't 'angry about the current events' Marion. It was 'nearly unconscious on the floor with a bullet wound through her left shoulder' Marion.

"Hmph... sneaky bastard, but I got her this time~" I heard Vincent mutter as I saw him lower the gun and standing up, but I barely payed attention to him.

Without looking or thinking about anything else, I ran up to her as she held a shaky hand out to me. I quickly helped her up as she leaned quietly against my leg, she had almost gone completely limp, and if it wasn't for the arm I used to hold her against my leg she would've collapsed again.

Vincent looked at me with a glare of surprise, but at the same time, full of rage. "After all I have done for you… you were sided with _her_ all this time?!"

First it was Jeremy, which ended in his permanent death. Now I was the one having to deal with this insane psychopath, with no plans on what to do. Jeremy had plans, he died. I have no plans, and had a one-hundred-and-one percent chance of dying.

"You shot her!" I hissed, "I trusted you!"

I saw him faintly smiling, "You _did_. But, let's be honest, I knew you were going to betray me anyways." He snapped his fingers, all of the shadows creatures coming closer towards him, his eyes turning white again as his smile turned into a grin.

"Sadly for you, I got to it first~"

I gave him this puzzled look. Betray? What on earth did he mean by betray? I couldn't really betray him in anything-

"You were on _my _side, idiot. Now look where you are now, _Miss Demanding_, helping out our enemy! The proof is there, but~ You're lucky I don't need you anymore~" He chuckled, "I would be a lot more angry if I did~"

All I did was stare in shock and confusion, mixed with slight anger.

"That's right~ Your little "friend" right there was correct all along~ You were just a puppet, nothing more, possibly much less. A distraction. Now that Jeremy is off the stage... _there is no need for you to live anymore._"

"You're accomplishing nothing! What is killing off Marion going to do? Nothing that's-"

"**Control**. Never-ending strife. Weak little Vincent, did this! All of it~!" Vincent extended his arms out, gesturing to both Jeremy's corpse and Marion, his hand close to pulling the trigger on the gun a third time as he put his hands back at his sides.

For a second, Marion mustered up all her energy to speak, giving a death glare towards him.

"_You didn't do anything... she was the one who did all the work.._." Marion hissed. Vincent turned his head back to us, away from almost telling something to the shadows that surrounded us.

"… then I'll have to do something about that then~ Breaking some walls~"

The shadow animatronics burst forward, way too fast for me to do anything. They pushed me a few feet back, me landing on the floor as Shadow Freddy and Bonnie yanked Marion up from the ground dragging her limp body behind Vincent. I rubbed my head as I realized I was now the complete center of attention, Vincent slowly stepping towards me.

"And don't think I'll take my eyes off you so soon Miss Demanding~ You know what you are? Selfish. I've done nothing but sacrifice for you to get us here, saving you from Salvage and from that fire your "friend" started to kill us both. And what have you sacrificed? _Nothing_. All you've ever done to thank me is throwing demands and getting in my way, although who's the boss now? Who's the boss?"

He got up close to my face, whispering right next to my ear as something was holding me back from hitting him, "_It's me._"

Vincent swiftly stepped back and grinned as held up the gun, "Now all that's left to say is-" He paused, the smile of insanity growing wider on his face as he moved his finger to the trigger.

"Although..." He lowered the gun a little, thinking out loud for a moment, "It would be a waste of a fun game~... oh Endo~" The Endoskeleton's ears seemed to perk up as he turned to Vincent. "Do me a favor and get Miss Demanding over here, I'm quite afraid she'll dodge… well~ not afraid as in scared, as I have plenty of other weapons to kill her with~"

This endoskeleton stomped in a fast pace towards me, at the moment I was scared, fear stricken, unable to think. I was too wrapped up in what was happening, I couldn't believe it... this had to be fake... this couldn't be happening, just another nightmare ...the Vincent _I_ knew would never hurt me... or… if that was even who I thought he was.

I pushed myself up and sprinted away just as it reached for me. Without even glancing behind me I ran through the office and down the other hall to the furnace room. I shut all doors behind me, now standing on the burning hot catwalk. At least I had a chance in here, unlike out there...

Still a bit shaky, I held onto the railing, looking down to the concrete floor feet below me. If I was a bit more scared, I would've puked already. I was about too, I was on the near brink of tears, my stomach was in countless knots...

I didn't know what to do.

Why of all things... this had to happen now... everyone was... _right... __and I was wrong. _

_Again._

Jordan was right, Marion was right, everyone who tried to warn me was right! How could I be so pathetically ignorant?!

I heard heavy footsteps so I quietly turned to the door. The metal entrance burst open, and there stood Endoskeleton, and with his height advantage I seemed to be in a very bleak position. He stepped towards me with determination, almost with a crazed look in his eyes. I swiftly turned around to run the other direction, but before long I felt both his arms wrap around my torso to pull me back. I slammed against him as he quickly began to make his way back. I panicked trying to think of anything I could do.

I looked at the railing to my right, my thoughts were a mess, so only one thing came to me. I slammed my foot against the railing, sending Endoskeleton into the brittle railing to the left. It snapped and he fell, as soon as he let go my foot hooked around a sturdy part of the railing, and as my whole body hung there, and I watched as the robot fell to the floor below. Crazily twitching and sparking before finally shutting off. I just hung there for a minute before somehow managing to pull myself back up onto the catwalk.

I landed on my feet, taking a minute or two to regain my balance. Once I did, I shivered in fear before starting back on the stairs and through the door. I subtly turned the handle and looked both ways before stepping out the door.

I began to make my way towards the basement, another possible safe location, when I heard a strange noise coming from behind me. I turned my whole body around, only to feel a sharp object impale my stomach, a knife. It simply fell out and onto the floor a few seconds later, baring a bloody tip, making the sharp noise as the blade and the tiles made contact. Blood soon began to leak through the white uniform, becoming highly noticeable. I seethed with a hand to my chest, taking my hand off for a moment to see how much blood was smeared on it.

A lot.

I winced, and the pain was making it worse, I felt like I couldn't run.

"Never send an endoskeleton to do a genius psychopath's work..."

I looked up to see Vincent, he had no gun this time, but with this knife. A knife in the hands of him, was much more deadly than _any_ gun. I took a careful step back, the fresh wound making every step more difficult.

"Oh really? You wanna play cat and mouse? Fine~ How about three, I'll count to three."

Unable to think, I slammed my foot down beside the knife and kicked it through the doorway. I quietly watched as it made its way to the edge of the stairs, only an inch away from not falling. However, I had kicked it the extra inch, and it slowly tipped over the edge and began clattering down the stairs.

Vincent gave a blank look at where the knife was and then back to me, extremely irritated.

"That, Miss _Demanding_, sparred you two extra seconds... you knew I can't turn into a ghost in that room...I never said the staircase~" Vincent went transparent, swiftly making his way to the doorway. The grin still on his face and pure insanity in his eyes as he turned back to me. "I suggest you start running~"

As soon as he went through the door frame I sprinted off into the other direction to the basement. I could hear him call out in the short distance, his distorted voice now returning and increasing with every second passing.

"**One!**"

"**Two!**"

I quickly began descending down the basement steps.

"**Three!**"

"**Four!**"

I looked around frantically for anywhere I could hide, any place that would give me time, maybe I could call Jordan or Goldy, they would know what to do, and they could help. Without them and a good hiding spot…

I was dead.

I followed a wall near the back area, finally making my way to an unfinished part of the basement. I noticed a wooden trap-door looking entrance in the left corner, but immediately had doubts on going in...

"**Five~! Ready or not, I'm coming for you Miss Demanding~!**"

Nevermind, no doubts now.

I quickly ran to the door and pried it open, I climbed in and quietly shut the door above me. I locked what I assumed was the lock for the door, and quickly began making my way down the cement stairs. Constantly shivering due to Vincent's calls on the top floor.

"_Tsk, tsk, Miss Demanding… do you not know this game? This isn't hide and seek~ Where's your sense of fun, coward~_."

I'm glad I wasn't that competitive, the old me would've revealed where I was, retorting back and calling him the coward. However, due to past events, I wasn't as stupid as I used to be.

"_Oh, alright, you want to do this the _**_hard _**_way? Fine then. Have it your way~ I'll still have my _**_fun_**_."_

I shook my head, how pathetic of him to think I was that stupid...I tried my best to ignore his attempts to lower me out upstairs, why listen to them if they aren't getting to you...

"_Oh Miss Demanding~ Where has the little mouse gone, huh? I hope you're watching you back, because cats _**_pounce_**_~"_

I reached the last stair and stepped onto the concrete floor, the faint smell of coal entered my lungs and I realized that this was the place they had once stored coal, the smell, the marks on the wall, by now it was pretty obvious. There was no longer coal here…

Instead, countless objects and papers were scattered throughout the room. Everything seemed extremely old...

Old news clippings from awhile back...all pinned on a board certain pieces pinned to others with red yarn, each having similarities as if connected somehow. There were files, pictures, lots of torn and stacked papers...what on earth was this place?

"_Oh, so you've found yourself here?_"

I nearly jumped at the voice… but I recognized it. I quietly turned around to face Springtrap, who I guessed got here by teleportation, since I heard no noise of him coming down the stairs. And his voice seemed less robotic and hoarse... to me it seemed perfectly okay at the moment to be around the very suit that nearly killed me… I had questions, many questions.

"Where am I?" I questioned. Springtrap slightly moved his head towards the large cork board in front of us, covered in many paper clippings and red yarn, most of them mentioning about 1987, about the mysterious murders of the children… even seeing the same newspaper article that I saw when I was younger that described the children. I looked at them while listening to Springtrap.

"_Vincent has forgotten everything that happened before he died, everything positive in life doesn't exist to him... of course... it used too. Torture is all he lived through and remembered, but every minute he spent being that insane manic up there, he forgot more and more about his true self and what those good things were. Recently he regained some of those lost memories, but if he continues this, he'll loose them all again,_" He explained, "_That's why he doesn't understand certain emotions, he's clueless to what 'caring' for someone is, he doesn't even use the word, if not, it's use is scarce, and he doesn't know what he means-_"

Springtrap paused, looking towards me. "-_but you've helped him regain some of his not-so-bad memories that he hasn't felt in a very long time. Missing someone, what a 'friend' is, hugging, and the thought of making someone else 'happy'._"

"And you're okay with that?" I questioned. Springtrap paused for a moment, then shrugged,

"_Not one-hundred percent, but it's a growing work in progress..."_

"But, wait…" I tried to organize my thoughts as I looked at the board in front of me. "Okay, so Vincent forgot his past life… so this room is for some sort of planning or something?"

"_He's been trying to remember, anything he finds that related to back then helped connect more lost memories together...but he stopped using this room when you came back, and hasn't been down here for a few weeks to a month. Those,_" He raised his arm towards the ones mentioning about the murder of the children, _"He was always trying to reverse what Jeremy did, planning how to defeat him in a way he couldn't when he was alive. Always wanting to undo what he did and possibly erase the nightmares of his past."_

I huffed, giving a slight nod of understanding.

"- _But you better leave soon, he'll find his way down here eventually… and trust me when I say you don't want to be down here when he does."_

I nodded and watched as he faded away, probably back up to his usual spot, or up with the shadow animatronics. I stared at the board for another minute, partially confused by some things. I knew Jeremy killed the children, Marion, BB, and murdered Vincent… Marion said that Vincent and Jeremy were 'friends'…

My eyed widened slightly as something dawned on me.

Was I living through _his_ memories?!

Seeing that Vincent was Jeremy's puppet, and I was obviously slash not obviously Vincent's puppet… was he just copying what he remembered Jeremy doing to him? Springtrap said that he remembered nothing but torture...

"_Well **there** you are~! I must say, you're pretty good at this game~"_

I spun around to face Vincent. Now he had gotten his knife back, still covered in a bit of blood from when he threw it into my stomach earlier. At the current moment the wound showed no signs of improvement over the past fifteen minutes. Blood was still coming out, but at least the pace was much slower. But still, a few times I had felt myself getting dizzy...

"_How unfortunate... you didn't come back... well then~ No mercy for you then~ Well I wasn't going to do anything different when I did eventually find you~_" He paused as I felt my back press against the board, burning a bit, due to the fact the burns from the fire weren't fully healed yet.

"_The look on your face when I betrayed you~ Priceless~!" _Vincent laughed,_ "I so wish Mini Me was here~ You and that other useless puppet are going to get boring to torture after a while... you can only hear someone's screams for so long before they get boring~ Maybe even I can convince Max to help me, and he won't figure out since he's not exactly as intelligent as you have proven to me~"_

He dragged his index finger across the knife, some blood sticking to his finger.

"_This is my good knife too... I hope it doesn't get too bloody, as long as you don't fight death it won't. I will be very upset if you do fight it... then I'll just take my anger out on Mini-Me~" _Vincent's eyes punctured through mine,_ "You'll be _**_dead_**_, so you won't mind, right Miss Demanding~?"_

With every word or sentence he spoke, he would take a dramatic step closer, gripping the knife tighter with every step.

_"Congratulations, this is the part where I **kill** you~"_

I had a really stupid idea.

But at this point, I really didn't have anything to loose.

I pressed my foot against the wall, trying to make it as least noticeable as possible, Vincent took a step closer and I pushed myself off the wall towards him. His arms were both raised in the air, ready to strike as he gripped the knife with two hands.

He didn't see it coming.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his back tightly, then I just stood there in place.

I hugged him.

I know, I know, this had really bad timing.

But I continued, not a single word or sound came out of him, so I expanded the idea further. Possibly making it more risky and possibly even more idiotic than it already was.

He didn't move…

I softly inhaled, then exhaled. I tried to keep my voice at a low volume, but at the same time, making it loud enough for him to hear.

_"Come little Children, I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little Children, the times come to play,_

_Here in my garden of shadows,_

_Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way,_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows~"_

I paused for a moment, opening my mouth to continue, but I was interrupted by the sound of a knife falling to the floor. I didn't want to look up, part of me still feared that my idea hadn't worked... but within seconds I felt his arms hugging me back.

I felt myself relax, immediately followed by a sigh of relief. We just stood there for a few minutes, completely silent.

"Everything bad happens down here... nothing good happens..."

"Huh?" I questioned, Springtrap's explanation leaving my thoughts for a minute. His voice was no longer warped like it was before…

"Those kids, that murderer was brought into jail, put on trial. Of course he was guilty... but if I hadn't died... that murderer would've been me... and no matter how hard I would've tried, guilt would fall upon me... it was supposed to be me... and Jeremy altered those memory chips... the animatronic's security would have sealed the case..." He struggled to talk, and I suddenly felt really bad for him.

"It's alright...I mean it wasn't you, right? Just got to look on the brighter side...even if there...well...isn't one." I faltered for a minute.

"I..." Vincent began, hugging me slightly tighter, "I'm so sorry… for everything... I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm fine." I lied. "Just a little freaked out is all..."

Vincent sighed with relief, quietly stepping back and holding my shoulders.

"Good, because if I-"

He looked down at his shirt, a patch of fresh blood sat near his stomach area. He looked down to the floor, noticing that the knife had a bloody tip, then looked back at my uniform, which was covered in a crud load of blood near my stomach.

"-I stabbed you..."

Vincent looked at me, panic already growing inside his eyes.

"Not really, you actually kind of threw it. No need to worry though, I'll be fine, as soon as I get home-"

"You've lost way too much blood, you'll pass out while you're driving. You've got way to many injuries already because of me… and it's my job to fix what I did." He sounded a little shaky.

"Vincent, it's not that bad-"

He brought me in for a hug again,

"It's really bad, you don't understand, you can't just walk this off, you can't go home yet, you have to wait-"

"But-"

Vincent inhaled and exhaled the exact same way I did,

I knew what was going to happen next, "Don't you _dare_-"

"_Weep not poor children, for life is this way~_

_Murdering beauty and passions~"_

I already felt myself getting tired, as if I wasn't tired already... I couldn't fall asleep until morning, which would be utter chaos of Emma and Max if they didn't see me coming home soon. Of course, Emma would immediately call Jordan, and oh how fun it would be when he found out I got stabbed...by Vincent...for the second time, just in a different spot...

_"Hush now dear children, it must be this way,_

_To weary of life and deceptions~_

_Rest now my children, for soon we'll away_,"

As soon as I shut my eyes, Vincent gently held onto me tighter so I wouldn't fall to the floor.

_"Into the calm and the quiet~"_

Then everything faded to black, I immediately fell into the black void of what I thought was sleep, as many thoughts whizzed around my head about what on earth was going to happen now.

**(Crystal A/N - I am honestly very curious... how many of you expected that to happen? Hehe, at least it ended well.**

**Anyone who get's the references that inspired us to write this gets cake~)**


	58. Secrets Are Best Kept Hidden

**(Silver P.O.V)**

Was this how crumbling emotions and being stabbed felt like, fused into a single entity of excruciating pain? I'm pretty sure it was... even when surrounded in the void of complete darkness I could feel pain in my stomach and head. Maybe negative emotions could be felt physically in this mindscape of some sort... but I tried not to focus on thinking now. First falling asleep, I tried to do just that, however the outcome was nothing but sore and painful.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable, slowly breaking out of this void. As the pain in my stomach got worse as I began to wake up, as if the knife had never moved from its original impaling point.

Once I opened my eyes, everything around me was blurry, as well as my head beginning to pound constantly. I had to stay in whatever position I was, in whatever spot I was. If I stood up to walk around anywhere, I would immediately fall onto the floor.

After waiting about five minutes, the pounding in my head that made me dizzy had stopped almost completely. I opened my eyes and stayed perfectly still as my vision readjusted. I blinked a few times, and slowly pushed myself up to see where I was.

The office.

I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve as I carefully began to stand up. I brushed off some dirt that stuck to my side as I looked at the clock on the wall.

5:30 am

The place didn't open till eight, but employees came at six-thirty, so there was no one that was here between the hours of six and six-thirty. I was quite grateful about that... and the fact I had woken up now. Who knows what would've happened if I had passed out longer and some Day-Watch guard walked in to find a Night-Watch guard unconscious on the floor, bleeding at the stomach.

Speaking of bleeding stomach, I looked down to see the blood on my shirt completely dried, and a thin layer on bandages around my stomach, which had been bled through already. But just like on my shirt, the blood that seemed through the bandages were dry. I gently ran a finger over the bandages, which I would probably have to replace with my others when I got home.

At this point, I was pretty positive I could drive home. The dizziness had gone away and the bleeding had stopped. Everything that went wrong seemed to be fixed and back to normal again. But the past hours quickly came back to me. Jeremy was dead, Marion got shot, and Vincent...who seemed pretty upset about stabbing me...was nowhere to be seen.

I quietly walked out into the hall and looked down into the darkness, as it quickly disappeared as the sun was close to rising. Jeremy's corpse was gone, and thoughts came to my mind, hoping he wasn't in a suit or an obvious hiding spot. If his body was found...I was the only one here...and I would be in deep trouble. I walked down the hall, coming into the Main Party Room. The only thing affected was a table or two Jeremy had landed on once thrown.

I knew there were different ghosts here too, of the children that were stuffed into the animatronics... I saw everyone before, except Marion as she was standing behind me... but now it seemed everything was - strangely - back to normal.

I wanted to continue to the basement, but the small bell installed on the top of the entrance had rung. I internally panicked, thinking that Scott had come along too, and he was coming to look for Jeremy.

But no, straight down the hall my eyes immediately recognized the dark figure.

"Mike?" I questioned, my hoarse voice echoing down the hall, forcing him to look at me. I walked up to him and stood there,

"What happened!? Emma called me panicking because you wouldn't pick up your phone!"

I was a little shocked at Mike's sudden outburst.

"Long story that you won't understand, nor will ever know. I was just leaving anyways." I replied coldly.

"What even happened?! You look like you almost died!" Mike yelled again, pointing at my stomach. I huffed,

"That's none of your business."

"Oh rea-"

Out of nowhere, Mike's head thrust to the right as he fell to the floor.

"Ow!" He hissed, lying on the floor, stomach facing up. "What was that for?!" Mike held the side of his head, covering a possible bruise.

"I didn't do it, but I know what it was for." I sighed. Mike clenched his teeth,

"For what!?" I looked at him like the absolute fool he was. Mike grumbled, "That was like three-four weeks ago! Jeez!" After having another angry outburst he held out his hand, asking to be helped up. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it, beginning to pull him up.

"Have you learned your lesson?" I asked.

"Ha! He wishes!" Mike spat. I shrugged with a smirk as I let go, letting gravity hit him onto the floor again. "Ow! Hey! Alright, alright, I'm sorry!"

"_I suppose that's acceptable~_"

Vincent appeared standing beside me, a wide smile on his face as he looked at Mike with a smirk, "_That was quite entertaining though~!"_

"Ack! It was not!" Mike coughed as I actually helped him up this time. "You know, you could've just asked for an apology like a normal person. Besides, I only did it because you scared Emma twice!"

"And killing someone is a good way to solve that how?" I questioned. Mike rolled his eyes, followed by a small grumble.

"_Because _someone_ is way too overprotective of his Miss Juliet~" _Vincent chirped, folding his arms.

"You got that f*cking right," Mike half laughed, growling afterwards. "But don't think I'll take my eyes off you so soon." He glared at Vincent.

I shivered, realizing the phrase largely resembled what 'crazy' Vincent had said not too long ago.

"_Oh I knew that Romeo~_" Vincent laughed. Mike sighed and grabbed my wrist.

"We should get going unless you want Emma to call your brother again."

I gave a small nod as we walked down the hall, I turned around, my mouth opening to say goodbye…

But Vincent was gone...

* * *

Mike turned onto his street as I kept going to drive home. I pulled into the driveway, quickly grabbing my sweatshirt from the backseat and putting it on so no one could see all the blood.

I quietly stepped out of the car, quickly locking it as I walked to the door. I opened it up, immediately seeing Emma, Max, and Goldy... no sight of Jordan though, so that was good.

"Silver why didn't you answer!" Emma panicked. I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head,

"Sorry... I was really tired and I passed out..." I lied. "Sorry I got everyone so worried..."

"Good. I'm really tired too, I'm going to bed." Emma sighed in relief walking up the stairs. Max quickly hugged my leg before he quickly followed after Emma upstairs.

"You're lucky Jordan's asleep with Clare. I got the phone before they woke up." Goldy huffed. "He would be very upset if he found out-"

"I was slacking, I know," I huffed.

"Oh no, not that. I mean about you getting stabbed." He corrected.

"Yeah-WAIT HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" I panicked. Goldy simply shrugged,

"Your shirt stuck out a little bit when you lifted your hand, I saw the blood."

I sighed and slowly unzipped my sweatshirt, hanging it up on the rack.

"And by Vincent? Man... this would be a big mess if Jordan were here."

"Lemme guess, you know exactly what shape and size cut his knife made." I huffed.

"Nah. It was just a guess actually, but thanks for letting me know I was right." A small smile appeared on the corner of his mouth. "I heard you were his 'puppet'… and I had a feeling that he would do that to you… sadly things like that can't be escaped without someone getting hurt. What happened, by the way?"

"Jeremy came back," I said, hoping it would switch the blame away from Vincent. I wanted to forget about that. It worked as Goldy turned to me curiously, and I continued, "But he's dead now, and I think the other's living memories came back as well… maybe."

"Wait, you really think so?" He sounded a bit jumpy. "I-I mean, they don't receive all their memories unless they come back alive, like me, so that can't possibly happen." He seemed to stammer a little bit.

"Everything okay there, Goldy?" I questioned with concern. He seemed to look away, lightly dragging his thumb across his bottom row of teeth. "Goldy?" He snapped out of the trance and looked back.

"What? No!" He laughed.

"So you're not okay?" I asked. He was about to open his mouth again, but all that came out was a long sigh. I walked over and rested my hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright? Ever since I mentioned about them getting their memories back, you flipped out. Is it something… bad?"

"If they do... everyone will know... no one can know... only I do…" Goldy muttered. I was honestly getting very worried.

"Goldy, what? What will everyone know?"

"I... I can't tell you..." Goldy whispered shakily.

"Hey, I told you about what happened tonight, now it's your turn. Goldy you're honestly scaring me here," I muttered the last part. Goldy still hadn't said anything, "Come on, we've been friends for so long, I won't tell anyone if only you-"

"Jeremy knew too...everyone who lived back then did...but now... only I know... hopefully." Goldy's voice slowly began to get a little louder. "And it should stay that way..."

"Why would you tell Jeremy and not me?" I was kinda upset that he'd tell a killer instead of me...

"Jeremy helped me cover up what happened...it was the only way..."

Okay, I was on the brink of calling Jordan now...

"Goldy, stop with these riddles!" I snapped, trying to keep it low enough to not wake up Emma or Max. "Tell me what's going on! As long as you didn't kill anyone-"

He gave a glare at me for a second when I said those last two words, which immediately made me shut my mouth.

"I'm sorry, I cannot tell you. You'd regret even _seeing_ me if you find out…"

He walked away towards the front door as I stayed still, frozen in place as I heard him open it and firmly shut it closed.

I deeply inhaled and exhaled…

What was Goldy hiding? I mean… we have been close friends for nearly ten years… not only that, but I reminded myself that I had bandages to replace.

Hopefully he and/or Jordan won't try to do anything to hurt Vincent if Goldy leaving meant that… there's something with Vincent that I never really seen before, and I didn't know what… or why I was thinking about him a lot recently.

**(Crystal A/N- PS: The cake was a lie~)**


	59. Something There

**(Silver P.O.V) (Don't like romance and ****fluffy** **stuff? This is not the chapter for you. :3)**

**(Crystal A/N: Trust us, this is _really_ fluffy. If you are hyper-sensitive to fluffiness, I encourage that you read this as slow as possible… or just speed-through it or read it normally and then refuse to get the fluffiness out of you head. Your choice~)**

"Hey Silver, you ready yet?" Emma asked as she knocked on my bedroom door.

"Almost." I called back, and I could hear her sigh behind the door.

"Remember when _I _would take this long? Actually~ That reminds me…"

I knew that tone of voice… there was a light bulb over her head, I could tell.

"I wonder if the reason why Jordan asked you to look your best is because a special _someone_ may be coming over from Michigan~?" I heard Emma laughing, and I was glad there was a closed door between us as I managed to get my black vest on, because I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

"I doubt he would invite Vince, especially on a random day like this. He probably has other plans for the Fourth of July." I replied, doing my best to hide the fact that I could see my face turning red in embarrassment. Ever since that masquerade party she never stopped talking about it, and it kept reminding me of how I have never talked to many people for as long as I did… well, without the conversation flaming into an argument.

I gave myself a look-over as I decided to wear the same outfit that I wore to said party. I wondered why Jordan would ask me… or well, it was Clare who called me earlier and told me that Jordan wanted me to wear something special. She said nothing else, besides that Mike was driving us to the destination. Where we were going or what this was for was beyond me guessing.

I opened the door, and Emma was wearing the same dress and everything she was wearing at the masquerade. She looked at me and smiled slightly. "Are you sure you don't need your mask?"

"I'm sure." I replied, and hoped that my face wasn't still pink. If it was, she would say something.

That was when Max came down the hallway with the _most adorable_ suit on. I had remembered that when Jeremy first came here, Jordan took Max out someplace… maybe that's what they got while they were out and I got saved from Vincent… twice.

I hadn't said anything like that though... yet.

"Mike asked if I should wear a tie or a bow-tie and I don't know which one so I came to ask you," He spoke it all in one breath. I laughed,

"It doesn't matter, although for you... tie."

Max nodded with a grin as he ran back downstairs for Mike to help him as far as getting ready. Emma insisted on bringing him. Mike was just like Emma ... open to everyone, saying hi to strangers who they had never seen before.

Emma was like that when she was young too... although it had progressively gotten worse throughout the years...and I had no idea if that was a good thing or a bad thing...

"Okay time to go, we go now!" Emma grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the stairs out to Mike's car, where both him and Max were waiting. Why we had to drive in _his_car, I have no idea. Emma was the one who thought of it, and I was very unhappy she did.

When we arrived at the pizzeria, Max was the first one to get out, seeming very excited about all of this. Obviously he knew what was going on… so did Mike and Emma by the smiles on their faces and the occasional glace at me.

I followed Max inside, with Mike and Emma quickly filing in behind us.

Once again, it was dark like it always was at this time, nothing really out of the ordinary. I walked down the hall as I could hear Mike closed the door behind us. Streamers lined the walls, and every few feet I could see the silhouette of a balloon or two. I had just been here yesterday and the place closed at 9:30… what was going on?

"SURPRISE~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER~!"

Foxy, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy jumped from around the corner and cheered towards me. A bunch of people were here already, people I recognized from Senior Year in high school, sports teams, a load of people from a variety of different places that I became friends with.

"Woah woah woah… what?" I was completely confused… my birthday was still another five days away…

Everyone was smiling widely, and they seperated to let someone through as the lights came on.

I noticed Jordan and Clare walking up to me from the left side of the room, there was a small little dog running in front of them. I'm pretty sure it was a corgi, and it was just a little puppy too.

They were always talking about getting a dog, it was really nice to finally see that they got one.

Jordan was the first one to make it to me, well not counting the puppy... I lightly giggled as the puppy sniffed at my shoes.

"So, you both finally got one?" I smiled. Jordan gave a side glance to Clare, along with a smile that reeked of something mischievous, something you'd rarely see in him.

"He's not ours." Jordan laughed. I slightly tilted my head, partially distracted by a few people wishing me a happy birthday from behind.

"Watching it for-"

Jordan let out a noise that sounded like a sigh and a laugh all in one movement of his mouth, "It's for you." I froze, a wide smile forming on my face. "Happy birthday, Silver."

I leaped for Jordan and brought him into a large hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Wrapping my arms around his back, probably nearly strangling him to death. He hugged my back, letting out this noise of triumph before his voice went hoarse.

"Kid you're killin' me." He huffed. I laughed and took a step back, immediately yet carefully bending down to the puppy on the floor, whose front legs barely touched the top of my knee. I happily petted his head and he constantly attempted to lick my hand. "We've pretty much trained him fully, but he still needs a name." I looked up at Jordan as he spoke, and then looked down to the little dog again.

Murphy? Nah. Michael? No, due to the fact it would possibly be Mike's full name. What about Cory? Cory the Corgi. Had a nice ring to it~ Cory the Corgi, now I couldn't stop thinking it.

"Cory." I responded to Jordan. Jordan turned back to me, after having a small conversation with Clare.

"Perfect." He smiled. I stood back up, sharply bringing him in for a hug again.

"This whole thing is perfect!" I smiled. "You're the best big brother ever!" Jordan laughed, which ended in a happy sigh. Ruffling my hair I looked at him,

"And you're the best little sister ever, now go enjoy yourself, Miss I-finally-have-my-birthday-party-on-a-holiday."

I let go as Jordan walked off with Clare, towards the front door, probably going to greet more people. I had things to attend to, so I sent the puppy off with Max, and Mike and Emma had already wondered off. The animatronics seemed to have wandered off to their places, with Foxy back at the Pirate's Cove and the main trio back on their stage… except one.

"Silver?"

My attention changed towards Freddy, who was standing in front of me. "Yes?"

"It's about Catherine… er, Marion…" His voice remained low, probably not to attract unwanted attention from anyone else who was now socializing in the Main Party Room, "Shortly after all those shadows went away, she went to her music box and hasn't come out once since. Even BB and I tried to get her out and help her repair her shoulder… could you check up on her and see if she's alright?"

I nodded, "Sure." Although I wasn't sure how she would react to me… it was all mixed signals from the moment Vincent went completely crazy if Marion still cared about me or not. Heck, even before she would let me be caught by Jeremy and Scott if they would find me chuffed up to a pipe in the basement, plus the nightmares before then.

Freddy smiled, "Thanks. Although I have to warn you, she can hold a temper."

"Oh trust me… I know." I sighed, and waved as he nodded and headed off to join Bonnie and Chica on stage, who apparently were getting some attention as some of my friends were taking selfies and other photos with them.

But why did I feel like something was off? Something was missing…

I continued walking down the hall until I reached the Main Party Room, as soon as I entered I literally thought I was going to go blind from all the light and color. How all of them made this so perfect is beyond me.

I tried to make myself as least noticeable as possible, although it was really difficult... whenever I saw an old friend I would start a long conversation, realize I had to get back on track, see another friend, and start another long conversation.

Finally I had made it into the darkened hall past the Main Party Room where everything was being held. I took a deep breath, walking further into the hall I made my way to the Prize Corner.

BB was up against the wall with his cart, probably a bit curious why I had strolled past him. I dragged a chair from the side and slid it over, back facing the large light-blue box with red ribbon in front of me. I sat backwards in the chair, with my arms crossed and on top of the back of the chair.

"You gonna come out?" I questioned, my voice slightly echoing through the small room. I received no answer, so I called again. "Marion, I know you're in there. Everyone was worried about you."

The response I received was a low muffled growl.

"Marion could you speak words please?"

She huffed within the box, seemingly refusing to speak.

I stood up from the chair and walked over to the large box, prying off the lid, looking inside to see human Marion balled up in the far right corner. Her breathing was a bit shallow and she tightly grasped her left shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I questioned. Marion grasped her shoulder tighter and growled.

"I get shot a day earlier and you ask if I'm alright!?"

I stepped back a bit, surprised by the sudden, and negative, outburst. I sighed,

"Marion, staying in this box isn't going to help. Let me at least bandage it-"

"And let _you _lay a hand on _me_? Absolutely not after what you did yesterday and countless times before that!" Marion hissed.

I walked away to the back of the Prize Counter. I grabbed the red first-aid box on the last shelf and placed it a top the counter. I walked back to the music gift-box, seeing Marion hadn't moved an inch.

"I'm helping you whether you like it or not." I huffed, lifting her out of the box from under her arms. She squirmed for a good minute at the least, and it was obvious she did not want me, of all people, helping her.

I placed her on the counter, and opened the box, with one arm still around her. I grabbed the roll of bandages, as she tried to pry off my arm again. "Don't you dare put those on me!"

"Oh, so you want a Band-Aid? Sorry, but Band-Aids don't help bullet wounds, welcome to the real world." I grumbled in response. After wrapping up her whole arm, I took a gauze pad and set it on her shoulder as I used two layers of bandages to connect the arm to the shoulder. I used medical tape to patch everything together, but honestly, it was a good sling.

"And what the heck is this!?" Marion hissed, poking at it.

"It's a sling, it's supposed to be for broken arms and such, but the weight from your arm should stop the blood loss, and cover your till the wound heals." I explained. I let Marion go as she jumped off the counter.

"Well I don't want it on here." She reached for the connecting bandage, about to rip it off.

"Ya know what, fine! Just do it then!" I yelled, walking to the counter, closing the red box and throwing it back under the shelf. I turned back to Marion who had just froze from my sudden outburst. "Can I help anyone on this entire earth without screwing up!?" I slammed my fist on the counter. "And to think I thought of you as a..." I paused, lightly muttering the last word to the point where it was barely audible. "... _mother_."

"Hold on a sec-"

"No, it was stupid anyway... I'm an idiot..." I muttered, walking to the door, until I felt a hand firmly grab my shoulder. I turned around and saw Marion, with the sling still on. "What?"

"I-I didn't know you thought of me like... that..." Marion admitted. I shrugged,

"And your point is?"

"I didn't know... I'm really sorry... it's just-"

"Vincent, I know." I finished what she was going to say. "It's just kind of-"

"Upsetting I take it out on you." Marion finished. I quietly nodded, as Marion came over and hugged me with one arm.

"It's alright, I got way too out of hand as well..." I admitted. Marion nodded and let go, looking at me.

"You should go back to the party, people will be wondering where you've gone. Especially Jordan."

"I know, thanks." I smiled, walking out the doorway and back to the Main Party Room. Jordan and Clare were still by the front door, which was weird since a lot of people were here already... there was not a lot of people coming in now...

Now I knew what was off.

Where was Vincent?

I assumed he was hiding in the basement… but if he was, and knowing him, he would've been out and about already causing chaos, getting a few scares on unsuspecting people in that ghostly form of his.

I looked among the crowds of many faces I did recognize… but Vincent was no-where around here. I hadn't got any complaints, nor had I heard any screaming of someone getting the daylights scared out of them.

There was one last place I figured he would be hiding.

I walked towards the hall, leading out to the front door, but half way there I froze. Jordan wasn't going to let me go outside... not even a chance... which would be odd. But he would stop me.

I thought for a minute, then I felt an imaginary light-bulb appear over my head. I swiftly walked across the parting room to the small hallway on the left. I walked down it, especially paying attention to what was above me, carefully watching the beams.

"_I'm watching you_." I muttered to myself, pointing at the beam above me as if it could hear me. I carefully turned the handle on the back door, walking out onto another side of the parking lot. I walked behind the building, avoiding windows and various openings people could see me from. Once I made it around the building, and quietly began walking towards the small wooded area across the back parking lot.

I took my first step into the grass, walking only about a foot or two, reaching the large oak tree that raised up from all the other trees. I peeked around the trunk and sure enough…

There was Vincent.

I was kind of nervous to actually say something, yet I did anyways. "Hey..." I started off, "You doing okay here?"

Vincent glanced over to me, showing a bit of confusion on why I was even here. But then he just looked back, "Of course not." He coldly replied, "How'd you even know I was here?"

I shrugged and sat down a foot away from him. "You come here often and if you were in the basement, there would've been scaring everyone already." I half laughed. Vincent let out a noise of fake laughter, dragging his finger across his right arm.

I moved close to see what on earth he was doing, that's when I saw a thin, fresh cut on his arm. "Is that from yesterday?" I asked, only to realize after I said it that if it was from yesterday, it would've healed. Vincent growled slightly,

"Your brother brings that damn pocket knife where-ever he goes... attacked me out of nowhere…" He trailed off, "It's mostly because of the noise though... it was too loud in there..." He laughed slightly once he ended the sentence.

I was already hugging my knees, placing my head on top of them. "I don't know why he's always getting into my business... it's my problem, not his...and I _thought _today was at least going to go okay... that was an understatement..." I wanted to cry, "Jordan doesn't even know what really goes on here, he just assumes, he never asks me anything..."

"Guilt." Vincent suddenly blurted out. I quietly looked over at him as he hastily continued, "Yesterday was a disaster... I let myself go _insane _and not in the good way... Jeremy was supposed to be the only one who would get punished... I didn't want you to."

"I know. Accidents are accidents, that's just the way life is, you're obviously sorry about it, and that's fine, but… Jordan doesn't understand that. He probably attacked you because you stabbed me."

"He specifically told me that…" Vincent looked away from me in the opposite direction.

"Goldy told him. When I got home Jordan was still asleep, if he was there he would've driven right back over here. But for all I know, he could've waken them up when he got home and told them, then Jordan had time to devise some sort of plan... I have no clue." I finished. "But are we... okay now?"

"… I guess." Vincent shrugged.

I was about to speak again, but a loud booming noise and a bright flash in the sky stopped me from doing so.

"The hell was that?!" Vincent panicked at the sound, but his gaze quickly looked up just in time to see the light bursting in the sky.

I looked over and began laughing, almost slipping into a full-on laughing fit. "You're scared of fireworks?" He looked back at me, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"Fire-what?"

"Fire-works," I broke the word up for him to understand it better, "But don't worry, it's on a rare occasion that they actually set things on fire." Vincent looked back at where the first one went off. "They usually set one off to grab people's attention before they start... although it's hard to see from here... is there any way to get up there?" I pointed to the top of the tree behind us.

"Why are you asking me~?" He questioned.

"It's basically your tree, I'd figured-" But before I could finish he had already gotten up and walked over to the other side, I quickly got up and ran over, seeing that the other side of the tree had a large, thick rope tightly tied to the main trunk. I wondered why I didn't notice it there before, then I saw that the rope was pretty much camouflaged with the bark of the tree. Not to mention this small area was basically out-of-sight of anyone who would happen to be peering through a window or standing just outside the pizzeria.

Vincent smiled, "I have been wanting to show you this for a while, but… you saw what happened that prevented me from doing so."

"Wearing this dress was a really bad idea..." I grumbled.

Vincent quickly grabbed the rope and climbed up in a matter of seconds, quickly disappearing once he reached a small area in the middle of the tree. I quickly grumbled before going up myself, it wasn't that difficult with sneakers on, although it took me a couple minutes to actually get up there.

Once I finally did, I found Vincent just idly sitting there, waiting for more fireworks to go off. I carefully walked over and sat next to him on the large branch, lightly panting under my breath.

"What took you so long~?" Vincent chirped, his eyes not moving from the sky. Another firework went off, and even though he jumped at the sound, he still watched the lights go off.

"Haven't climbed a tree in a while, okay?" I said, "At least I'm not overly obsessed with fireworks."

"Well, they are made of magic after all… right?"

"Huh?"

Vincent didn't move his eyes away from the sky, "As long as I've been stuck here, about twice a year lights like that would start exploding up there, one time being apparently now and once more when it's snowing." He explained, and he had a similar tone of voice that Max would have whenever he was explaining something that interested him… like the pranks.

Which putting it into thought… I don't why I saw this as _cute_ of how Vincent was acting like a young child who just discovered what fireworks were.

"They aren't magic, Vincent." I tried holding back from giggling as he gave me a confused look for a moment before another firework was launched and burst in the sky above us, "People do launch fireworks twice a year, once at New Years and once now, which is the Fourth of July. I don't know exactly what they are made out of, but it's nothing like magic… although it does look like magic from a distance."

I really sounded like I was talking to Max, yet… this was somehow more enjoyable.

Vincent didn't move his eyes, but then all of a sudden he moved his gaze to the other side of me. "Spider!"

"WHERE?!" I slammed my back against his side out of panic, then after seeing nothing I turned my head to face him. "That joke it getting old." I turned back to my side, brushing off myself as I looked back at him again, and instead he was looking at me.

"So it was you!" Vincent sounded like he had just realized something… although I was oddly and really confused.

"Say what?"

"I don't know what you did, but you did something. Every time you do something, and it's specific, I get this really, really weird feeling in my stomach." Vincent held a hand to his stomach.

"Is it painful?"

"No... thankfully not…"

"Is it a good feeling?"

"I don't know…"

"How long has this been happening?"

Vincent paused.

"… After Salvage nearly killed you."

I felt almost every bone in my body lock up. I knew exactly what was going on, holding back from freaking out was very difficult though... I couldn't believe this was happening... calm down Silver, calm down.

"I don't know the exact medical term. But most people refer to it as 'butterflies' in the stomach." I explained.

"Hold on! I don't remember eating any butterflies!" Vincent panicked, "Are there butterflies living in my stomach?!"

I couldn't hold back from laughing, "It's just an expression!" I paused to continue laughing, "There isn't any actual butterflies in your stomach!"

Vincent took a deep breath and sighed, "Oh… I get it. I scared you, you scare me. Very funny..." After he finished his small panic attack he looked to me again. "Well, what is it an expression for, exactly?"

I froze. "Well... um... it's hard to explain..."

_How on earth was I going to explain this!?_

"Well, if there a certain word? Could you show me? I wanna know!" Vincent begged, turning his whole body to face me.

Thoughts whizzed around my head:

_I know what I can do...but…_

_No! That's a horrible idea! I was not ready to face that...that _**_one word _**_that had clouded my mind ever since I started high school..._

_If _**_it _**_happens... _**_it _**_happens..._

_But it's __him__ we're talking about! This will bring a whole new level of pain to the table if _**_it _**_happens! This could ruin everything!_

I felt like two sides of my consciousness were fighting over what I should do...

"Hey? Hello~?"

I snapped out of my consciousness trance and looked over at him. He was slightly leaning to me, snapping his fingers to get my attention.

"You there?"

I was doing it. Right here and right now. Without even saying one thing... and in one swift motion... I grabbed his security uniform tie and sealed the distance between us...

I _kissed_ him.

I tightly shut my eyes as I did so, fearing that it would happen... that one word...

**Rejection.**

If this went badly, it would ruin any friendship I've ever had with him...but if it worked? It could make everything a whole lot better...

After getting lost in my mind for a few seconds I finally let go. He hadn't said anything, he didn't push me, nothing. Once let go, all I could do was look at the ground as countless fireworks began to go off.

Neither one of us spoke for a while... until I finally realized what I feared probably happened... and that I probably should go back.

"I should go n-"

"No… it's... its fine..." I looked up at Vincent, only to see most of his face completely red, which easily contrasted against the rest of his skin being extremely pale. I figured mine was worse... much worse. "At least... the butterflies are happy…" I could help but laugh a bit. "And I can say the same for myself... there's a word though, it's-"

"Love." I blurted. He stopped for a moment and nodded,

"Love..." Vincent sounded every syllable, "... it'll take time to get used to... but I like the sound of it... but... not too-"

"Romeo and Juliet... I understand." I interrupted, knowing what he meant due to Mike and Emma. He nodded, then his eyes practically lit up but luckily not in the white-eyes kind of way.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Vincent smiled, "I need to show you something! But not here..."

"Where?" I questioned.

He lightly poked my forehead, "In there."

I was planning to ask more questions but I found myself getting sleepy again and resting against Vincent. I could feel my head rest against something that I assumed to be his shoulder before I fell into that comforting sleep again.

When I woke up, I immediately realized it was something from the past because I was faced with my nearly dead body and a broken down suit next to it. Yup...I remember this somewhat clearly...

But what I didn't remember, was Vincent being the one to kiss my forehead... there it was. Right there, it wasn't Max… it was Vincent. That was why it felt different… like it wasn't supposed to happen.

That was when I knew something changed inside him… like he did care about me. Why else wouldn't he save me from him if he truly wanted to kill me, like I remembered him trying to do three years ago? Something was there... something I didn't really notice before. He was mean before... but now he's kind and I could easily tell unsure about what was going on.

Before finishing the memory I was thrust into another one... or the memory of a dream. It was after the whole death thing Vincent showed me... I hugged him and...Yep, saw that coming. The soft feeling on my forehead was him lightly kissing my forehead again, shortly before I woke up.

Okay, at least I wasn't the first one to do it...

Now I was at the hill, the one I met Vince at, only, this wasn't a memory. I was here now, and Vince across from me.

"Oh… it's you again… why are you here?" I questioned, flustered by what I assumed Vincent showed me.

He smiled and reached up to his face, taking off his mask he had at the masquerade and putting it beside him.

"Simple~"

That face. Just replace green eyes and dark brown hair with purple…

"I thought I would never be able to take off that mask~ However, seems like I can't keep this secret far from you much longer."

I felt kind of stupid when I asked, "What secret?"

His hand reached up and covered my eyes for a moment, then removed his hand to reveal his appearance completely changed, him grinning widely.

I didn't even have to think.

Vincent.

Vince was Vincent.

"HOW COULD I REALIZE THIS?" I screamed. Vincent began laughing hysterically at my reaction. "LIKE SERIOUSLY IF I ADDED AN 'N' AND A 'T' TO THE END OF VINCE I WOULD GET VINCENT! I'M SO STUPID!"

After my small rage I realized that small balloons and streamers fell from above out of nowhere.

"Surprise~" He chirped, clapping his hands together.

"That's not funny..." I grumbled.

"Hehehe, you can go ahead and think that _all_ you want~" He laughed, looking at me and pointing at my face, "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to see your reaction to that~ To be honest, it was better than I expected~"

A question struck me then, "But… I still don't know…"

"Yes~?" He disappeared and appeared sitting beside me like we were in the tree.

"Was that really _you_ at the party?"

Vincent grinned, "Of course~ Mike told me about it, and something told me you would be a good person to pull one of the biggest fooling pranks ever. The appearance…" He trailed off, snapping his fingers again as he reverted back to his non-purple 'Vince' appearance.

"…This was what I remembered looking like when I was alive. This-" He pointed at his face, "Was something I couldn't remember until I saw you for the first time with Goldy, apparently you two were saying goodbye or something. When you were just a child."

I listened and the flashback came to me. Not shown literally in front of me like memories before, but it was something I remembered.

"More recently when I heard where you were going to be that night, I managed to convince Mike to take me there." He grinned, "You should know me by now that I don't leave without some sort of plan, and you fell for it, even when Scotty nearly revealed me!" Vincent laughed, and I couldn't help but smile a little. I was still freaking out over the fact that I didn't add two and two together.

"…That's how you knew I was afraid of spiders."

"Yup~"

I paused. However he was able to do it, he fooled me really well.

"I fooled you~, I fooled everyone there… well~ Except the obvious two, but that was still fun to see. Also…" He looked directly at me and smirked, "It should be around now when you should wake up… I already have a feeling that Puppet knows we're here."

Just when he mentioned about waking up, I slowly felt myself drifting off and away from the dream.

I woke up and immediately recoiled back to sitting upright, realizing the fireworks were now mostly gone as Vincent watched the last ones go off.

"How long have we been here?!" I panicked. Vincent smiled slightly and shrugged,

"Fifteen-twenty minutes tops."

"We should get back, you can go inside with me through the back door." I said, getting up and beginning to climb down.

"You sure?" He called from above.

"Positive!" I called back. He climbed down after I touched the ground, quietly jumping onto the patch of grass below. "Come on, hopefully I can use the excuse of the fireworks if Jordan gets suspicious. And I had another thing-" We started walking, "We need to make a list of people we can't tell about this."

"Jordan."

"Marion."

"Romeo."

"Goldy."

"Juliet."

"_Any_ animatronics."

We went back and forth, each time saying someone either of us did not want finding anything about this and what happened back there. We kept going to pass the front door and go around to the back, hopefully Jordan and Clare weren't still there.

While walking, he gave me a quick kiss to the side of the forehead. I looked at him and jokingly shook my head, "It's always the forehead with you..." I could tell he was about to say something, but we were immediately interrupted.

"**THERE YOU ARE!**" I looked forward and not even a second passed by when Jordan came out of nowhere and tackled Vincent to the ground before he could run, grabbing his collar once he hit the cement. "That better have been a dream, because if it isn't, you're dead meat! Don't think I didn't see that little stunt you just pulled on my sister!"

So much for him not knowing...

"Jordan..." He looked at me as I crossed my arms. "Let. Him. Go."

"I'll let him go as soon as he's dead!" Jordan hissed, looking back to Vincent and already pulling out a pocket knife, "You're gonna regret doing that!"

"**Jordan**! I came out here on my own, it's alright. It's... kind of a thing know..." I admitted. Jordan looked at me.

"You're joking, right?"

"No. I'm not." I replied firmly. Vincent however I couldn't blame as I could tell he was trying very hard to keep a straight face and not show fear.

"He stabbed you not even twenty-four hours ago!" Jordan screamed. I looked at him plainly as I began to list things,

"Saved me from Springtrap, saved me from a flaming beam, three accounts of saving me from Jeremy-"

"That's exactly what Marion said! He saves you, lets you heal, then hurts you-"

"Springtrap was his friend. After that, during the fire, he could've let me be crushed by that beam, after that…" I cut in. He huffed,

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Jordan dropped Vincent as he stood up. Jordan came over to me, holding my shoulder with one hand. "You're lucky today is your dream birthday. If it wasn't, this wouldn't be allowed."

"I know, I know. If anything happens you'll be the first one to know," I replied. Jordan quickly looked back at Vincent, who was still lying nearly looking paralyzed on the ground, before he quickly hugged me.

"Mom and Dad would want you to be happy, so, I'll try to deal with _this_-" He gave a fierce glare towards Vincent, "-for now."

I nodded, and watched him walk back inside to meet Clare. I looked back at Vincent, who was still just lying down on his side in the parking lot.

"You going to get up?"

"I'll meet you in there. I'm just gonna... lie here for a while... I need to think." He replied. I could tell he was still in shock of what happened, and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Okay. Don't get hit by any cars!" I laughed, walking towards the doors.

"I'll try."


	60. The First Snow War

**(A/N Last chapter! :( Please read the A/N below for all details on the SEQUEL And stuff :3)**

**(Silver P.O.V)**

How to put these last few months into words...

... was almost impossible.

Relationships have a strange starting point, very awkward I might add. How Emma and Mike had hit it off so quickly I had no idea, it seemed nearly impossible for Vincent and myself to do the same. But then again... we were no where close to being like them. Never in my life would I want my relationship with someone to be the same of that between Romeo and Juliet.

It wasn't just weird for us, Max had to go through some _major_ readjusting. But to be honest, whenever I remember that face he made when I told him, I could help but laugh out loud a bit, it was kinda funny. Oh who am I kidding it was hilarious! The look of pure shock on the face of a ten year old, followed my a muttered 'What...' was really funny, especially since he had never done anything like that before. But after maybe a month or two, he kinda acted like he didn't know. He still ran through the halls playing games with Vincent and didn't say anything about. Well, at least to me. I had no idea if Max had said anything to him.

And you'd probably think Jordan would be an issue. But surprisingly, he wasn't that bad. Well...besides for slipping out the secret to Goldy and Clare, who confronted me later about the matter. Clare was supportive about it though, and hopefully that would steer Jordan to the supportive side too. Although it would take a very long time for Jordan to even say something neutral to him. Neither negative nor positive. That might not even happen...but, you could always hope~

Goldy was still a little unusual around me, ever since that weird incident we had after I got stabbed. I mean freaking out that all the animatronics getting their memory back and refusing to tell me something Jeremy knew? That was already weird in general, but things just got weirder. At times he would shiver and drag his thumb across the bottom row of his teeth. I let Jordan know, but when he asked Goldy acted as if he had no idea what Jordan was saying. Maybe he was just afraid of the dentist and all the animatronics knew that. But why would Jeremy know? This definitely required me to think more...it's confusing you too isn't it? I know, it sucks doesn't it?

Marion... I don't know what her knowledge is about me and Vincent being this close. I have a feeling she knows, but ever since the birthday party I haven't seen much of her. The other animatronics are now a bit more friendly with Vincent now that they got their memories back and finally knew that Vincent wasn't their killer, which is a big relief. She also hasn't been that active on the cameras... I wonder why.

But anyways, December had already rolled up on me. And I was honestly a bit shocked how fast time had gone by, especially with recent and _drastic _changes to my life. Things weren't as weird as they used to be, but they still were...

Yet it was obviously noticeable that it was getting better.

* * *

What time was it? Busy talking to Max, watching cameras, and wondering where the hell Vincent was let time slip past me pretty quickly. I was busy watching everything, so I barely glanced over to Max.

"What time is it?" I questioned. He was completely dissolved in the small Chinese Finger Trap he was playing with on the side wall behind me, barely hearing what I had said.

"Mhm? What'd you say?" Max snapped out of his trance.

I sighed, "Time?"

Max looked at the clock, and I swear I saw his eyes go wide out of the corner of my eye. "Oh, um... six-eighteen." He quietly slipped the trap off his fingers and hopped off the chair.

"Could you get our coats and things together? I wanna get out of here fast in case the snow gets bad." I yawned. I heard Max's footsteps halt behind me, probably going to the rack to get the coats like I had asked.

I switched to another camera and left it at that, looking back up at the clock to see if Max had told me the right time. Realizing he did, I looked back down to the camera, only to be greeted by a face millimeters away from the camera.

"_Boo~_"

"What the hell!?" I yelled, only for the chair was thrust backwards and I fell onto the floor, my back still against the chair and my feet dangling off the seat. Max looked down at me with his hands still on the top of the chair, grinning.

Vincent floated into the room, breaking down in a small laughter with Max, "Gotcha~!"

I lightly laughed along, "I have to admit, that was pretty good." I slowly propped the seat back up and set the tablet on the desk. The small bell rang as soon as I stood up, "Okay Max, come on we have to get going."

"Awwww..." Both of them whined as I slipped on my jacket.

"Well if you're so upset about it, you should've done the prank earlier." I shrugged. I tossed Max's coat onto his head as he walked out of the room. He stopped mid-way out the door and then slipped it on. "Don't forget this." I took the hat off the rack and threw it to him. Max caught it and slipped it on as he began to run down the hall to the door.

"Are you sure you can't stay? I mean, we didn't even talk..." Vincent pouted. I huffed and quietly wrapped my scarf around my neck.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay. My shifts over and I don't wanna get caught by any other employees. I mean, if I ever got fired, you'd never see me." I explained, beginning to walk out the door with Vincent behind me.

"Hm, I suppose I'd rather see you once a night than never." He shrugged. I smiled back,

"Exactly~"

"Silver! Silver! Silver!" Max came sprinting back down the hall grabbing my arm, bouncing up and down. "It's snowing! It's snowing! It's snowing!"

"There are no cars in the parking lot but ours, go!" I laughed. Max cheered and grabbed Vincent's wrist,

"Come on!"

Next thing I know Vincent was being dragged down the hall by Max and out the door. I quickly followed behind them and found Vincent right at the doorway, looking at the snow. I stood next to him, as Max stood in the snow below him.

"Aren't you gonna come?" Max pouted.

Vincent rubbed he back of his head,"I-I mean... I haven't done this for a while... I don't-"

"It's fine, you aren't going to get hurt." I pointed out. Max took his hat off, fell back in the snow and laughed,

"It's fun! Come on Vincent!" Max sat up and shook the snow off his head, "It's the first snow of winter!"

"Are you sure?" He was still a bit hesitant.

"Just go have fun already!" I exclaimed. Vincent cautiously took one step into the snow, then took his other foot and just stood there for a minute, until a ball of snow hit him right in the face

He took a step back in surprise and shook his head, glaring at Max, who was still sitting in the snow and laughing. "I got-"

Max couldn't even finish before he was smacked in the chest with another ball of snow. He looked up at Vincent who was lightly laughing as he was making another snowball.

That's when the war started...

Max quickly stood up and moved before Vincent could get a good shot and quickly got more snow to form another ball. Now they were just running around throwing countless snowballs at each other. I stood up and every now and then I would grab a wad of snow and chuck it at either one of them.

After about five minutes of them playing, Vincent was hit in the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Bullseye~!"

Marion stood in the doorway in her human, form, already holding another snowball.

Vincent glared at her as Max noticed and threw a snowball right at the side of her face in revenge. "No one hits Vincent without getting hit by me~!"

Now the war just escalated into full-form as Marion now ran over to me and sort of stayed on my 'side' only throwing snowballs at Vincent and Max. A few minutes later she threw one a little to hard, straight at Vincent's neck and making him stumble backwards. I saw Marion snap a large icicle off of the railing near the concrete stair. She ran over to Vincent, looking like she was about to stab him until Vincent threw a wad of snow at her and a snowball or two. She stumbled back and Vincent shoved her into the snow. He snatched the icicle from her hands and began to laugh as he tossed it end over end.

"Thanks for the free weapon~" Vincent sang, running around as Marion struggled to pull herself out of the thick snow. Once she did Vincent ended up running over to me, and out of instinct, I hugged him. He kinda ignored it at first, continuing to laugh and toss the icicle. Then I looked up and quickly kissed him for a few solid seconds. He completely stopped laughing, dropping the icicle into the snow. I pulled away and gave him this look of 'Don't kill Marion', and all he did was slowly nod with red all over his face.

"Well would ya look at that~ Looks like there is yet another Mr. Romeo~" We both turned to see Mike and Emma walking to us from their car. "And I thought you weren't Mr. Lovey Dovey~"

"Oh please. Neither one of you know anything of what it's like." I sighed. Vincent was extremely red in the face but gave Mike a death glare.

"Oh trust me, we would know, we've been in a relationship longer than you to have, I'm pretty sure we do," Emma smiled.

"Well we've known each other longer than you two. It took awhile for this to happen," I paused. "Not just two days like you two over there."

"Are you still obsessing over that?" Emma huffed.

"Why not, Miss Juliet~?" Vincent sang, seemingly calmer now after being called out.

"Hey! You two are together now, so you have no right to still call us that. You guys are like the same thing!" Mike exclaimed. I shook my head and huffed,

"No, we aren't. We're more..." I looked at Vincent, "... subtle." I turned back to look at both of them. "Unlike you two who love each other too much to go unnoticed for five minutes."

Once I finished up my sentence I was hit in the chest with a snowball. I looked up to see Mike kissing Emma for what I guessed was a good surprise throw. I quickly looked up at Vincent who was already making another snowball, and then looked and me and pointed at the two lovebirds. Grinning and knowing what he was up to, I picked up some snow and in sync both me and him threw the snow at both of their faces, mid-kiss.

"Hey!" Mike yelled, wiping the snow off his face and looking to me. "You're gonna regret that!"

I tossed another snowball up and down, catching it and throwing it to the other hand. Vincent was doing the same beside me as we both gave Mike and Emma a challenging smirk.

"Bring it on, Romeo~"

* * *

_L dP vWlOo kHuH... L Dp dOzDbv zDwfklqJ._

_JxHvv ZkR~?_

* * *

**(A/N I'M GONNA CRY I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO END!)**

**A huge thanks to Crystal Dusk for writing a whole bunch of chapters and making the ones I wrote even more spectacular. Also, huge thanks to SoumaKumiko14 for making an amazing cover image and helping A LOT with Chapter 56. We thank all of you who supported us through this story!**

**Here's the goods:**

**The 'Sequel' to this story with be titled 'Five Nights of Short Stories' it'll basically be about a whole load of stuff that happens after this in the form of one/two-shots. Secrets, new ****enemies, and a whole lot of fluff! You can count on that fluff!**

**(I think) We will also do Alternate Endings to events in the past (Ex. What if Springtrap killed Silver? What if in '5 Nights of Revenge', things ended badly? Stuff like that.)**

**We'll also take requests at times. What do YOU viewers want to see happen? (Please let it be normal ._.) Which people can leave in a PM or the reviews.**

**The sequel will probably be posted sometime around...next week? Maybe earlier or later...but definitely before the end of August. :3**

**Thanks again~ :3 )**

**(Crystal A/N: 'ello everyone~**

**Wow, here we are again... writing another Epilogue. Fear not, dear readers!**

**Like Silver mentioned, we are looking for ideas from YOU. What would you like to see happen? What situations would you like to see unfold that you would like us to write?**

**Or, better yet, what would you like to see changed? There are quite a few events that if it ended another way, it would lead to another whole timeline of events, either for the better or for the worse. If you have read all four books, which can all be found on Silver's page, you can pick them out and suggest them to either me or Silver via review or PM.**

**See ya later~! And thank you everyone for making this story as awesome as it is.**

**... although I wonder who sent that encrypted message... seriously, neither me or Silver wrote that, it just... appeared... hmmm...)**


End file.
